


[授权翻译]一枚棱角崎岖的雪花 / An All Too Jagged Snowflake

by kiy900



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU-灵魂伴侣, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Reference Child Abuse (canon), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WIP, individual chapters may come with additional tags for trigger warnings, miscommunication (bordering on emotional abuse toward the start), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤痛/抚慰, 暗示虐儿（正史）, 最终有肉, 正史-一般暴力, 每章可能会有章前独立警告, 沟通不良（一开始接近情感虐待）, 灵魂伴侣-独特印记, 虐, 连载中
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of An All Too Jagged Snowflake by RedHead.</p><p>当莱纳德和巴里发现他们是灵魂伴侣，他们挣扎着解决这一事实给他们带来的种种困难，并奋力与一再侵袭两人生活的各式势力斗争求存。</p><p>【第一季季终后分歧】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 术语词汇表

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts).
  * A translation of [An All Too Jagged Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172832) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> Many thanks to RedHead for sharing this amazing fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! Such a beautifully painful Cold/Flash fic...  
> 非常感谢作者RedHead超棒的文，并且给我授权翻译为中文！这篇文真是又虐又带感……
> 
> 译者偏好全中文，放出译名表以供参照或替换。  
> Barry Allen = 巴里·艾伦 ； Leonard Snart = 莱纳德·斯纳特（Len/莱，Lenny/莱尼）；  
> The Flash & Captain Cold = 闪电侠&寒冷队长 ； Joe West = 乔·韦斯特 ；  
> Iris West = 艾瑞斯·韦斯特 ； Pied Piper = 魔笛手 ； Hartley Rathaway = 哈特利·拉瑟威 ；  
> Eddie Thawne = 艾迪·斯旺 ； Cisco Ramon = 西斯科·雷蒙 ； Caitlin Snow = 凯特琳·斯诺 ；  
> Harrison Wells = 哈里森·威尔斯 ； Eobard Thawne = 艾尔博德·斯旺 ；  
> Mark Mardon = 马克·马登 ；Shawna Baez = 肖娜·贝兹 ；  
> James Jesse = 詹姆斯·杰西 ；

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Glossary of Terms is translated by me (with the help of and beta by Captainfeak)  
> 本术语词汇表译者为我（由Captainfreak协助并校对）

**杏仁核切除式失能手术/失能（Amygdalectomic Lesion Surgery / Lesions）** ：  
一种针对神经感性联结相关的杏仁核部位制造特定损伤的外科手术。在罕见的研究案例中，曾有记录进行了该类失能手术切断神经感性联结，但该手术十分具有争议性，并且仅在极端情况下进行过。神经损伤或有可能引发失能（如，由于患上痴呆症或杏仁核钙化）。  
_又见_ ：神经感性联结

 **联结（Bond）** ：  
广义术语，用于描述两名灵魂伴侣间所有形式的联结。  
_又见_ ：初次交融、神经感性联结

 **联结之子（Bond Baby）** ：  
两名灵魂伴侣孕育的孩子。

 **联结喜剧（BondCom）** ：  
关于坠入爱河的灵魂伴侣的浪漫喜剧片。在13-25岁人口中特别高人气的电影类别。

 **胎印（Born Marked (BM)）** ：  
若人生来就拥有印记，则表示他们的灵魂伴侣比他们年长，有一半的灵魂伴侣拥有的是胎印。  
_又见_ ：显印、印记

 **哥本哈根公约（Copenhagen Convention）** ：  
最初于1809年订立，于1947年由国际法庭（日后受联合国管治）修订，哥本哈根公约为保护世界各地灵魂伴侣的权利与特殊利益而设置了国际法与判决先例。所有国家必须遵守并执行公约列明的法律；然而，许多发生侵犯人权情况的国家未能遵守这些法规。

 **逐流（Feed the bleed）** ：  
一个低俗的习语，原指以神经感性联结（感官流）与一方的灵魂伴侣进行分享。现在口语上偏向于暗示任何人（不论有无灵魂伴侣）只为了快乐/快感随波逐流寻欢作乐。

 **Infitiales Animarum Conpares（专有名词）** ：  
古拉丁词汇，既可翻译为‘遭拒魂侣/伴侣’、‘受拒魂侣/伴侣’，也可译为‘消极魂侣/伴侣’，取决于译者对‘infitiables’的理解。用于描述灵魂伴侣一方或互相拒绝而最终导致分离的罕见案例。该术语保留了其拉丁语原型，一方面是因为该词语为一系列症状的诊断结果，具体指发生上述情况后灵魂伴侣一方或双方开始由于分离表现的临床症状；另一方面是因为口语中尚无用于形容这些个案的词汇。  
_又见_ ：Infitialis Dimidum

 **Infitialis Dimidum（专有名词）** ：  
古拉丁词汇，译为“遭拒半身”，意指遭到灵魂伴侣拒绝其联结的人。该类个案极其稀少，但出现时受到心理学文献的关注，因为如果拒绝状态持续数年，Infitialis Dimidum一方或双方通常会出现心理或生理症状。  
_又见_ ：Infitiales Animarum Conpares

 **初次交融/初融（Initial Communion）** ：  
两名灵魂伴侣初次皮肤相触的那一瞬间，并因此建立了他们之间的联结以及神经感性联结。  
_又见_ ：联结、神经感性联结

 **显印（Manifest Marked (MM)）** ：  
若人降生时没有印记但日后出现印记，则表示他们的灵魂伴侣刚刚出生（重生）；有一半的灵魂伴侣拥有的是显印。  
_又见_ ：胎印、印记

 **印记/灵魂印记/携印的（Mark / SoulMark / Marked）** ：  
出现在两名灵魂伴侣身体同一部位上独一无二的标志。印记通常是白色的，但也可能由浅浅的三原色构成，在一方的灵魂伴侣去世时变为黑色。每一对灵魂伴侣的印记都是独一无二的，并且身体位置、形状、几何结构、复杂性和其他所有方面都可能不同。大众相信一对灵魂伴侣每次轮回，印记都会维持不变并跨越不同的人生。任何拥有印记的人都被视为是携印者。  
_又见_ ：无印、逝印

 **携印等待/携印等待者/等待者（Marked and Waiting / MaW / maw）** ：  
拥有印记但还没有灵魂伴侣。通常是指那些成年但仍未找到灵魂伴侣的人；很少用于形容年龄在16-18岁以下的人。暗含的意思和现在的‘剩女’相似。  
_例子_ ：“他从来不交女朋友，因为他是个等待者，只是在等待时机。”  
_又见_ ：胎印、显印、印记

 **魂侣媒人（Matemaker）** ：  
类似“媒人”，该词语指任何介绍恰好是灵魂伴侣的两人认识的人。为魂侣做媒人可以是有意的，这种情况下人觉察到他们所认识的两个人拥有相同的印记；也可以是完全无意的，比如邀请两位朋友参加派对，却让他们相遇并发现彼此是灵魂伴侣。

 **神经感性联结/感联/感官流（NeuroAffective Bond / NAB / The bleed）** ：  
一对魂侣两人（或在极度罕见的个案中，不止两人）间享有的一种神经连接。这种神经连接能使灵魂伴侣远程体验对方的一系列感觉，通常包括了一系列情感，非常罕见的情况下亦包括生理感觉。

尽管科学界对于其具体形态和功能存有争议，感联通常被认为起源于大脑的边缘系统，特别是杏仁核（流入伏核和相关结构体）。在通过皮肤相触达成初次交融后，灵魂伴侣双方的中枢神经系统（例，脑髓）似乎会彼此‘相认’，激活大脑中位于边缘系统的神经感性联结接受细胞。在此过程中，他们建立了精神联结。

通过这种联结，灵魂伴侣可以在没有物理接触的情况下传输并接受对方特定的信号。据了解，在通过感联（通称：感官流）接受远程‘信号’时，边缘系统的感联神经细胞激活接受者的杏仁核，该个体的大脑接着复制这些信号，部分则经由镜像神经元（如，用于模拟的分化脑细胞）。

通过感官流传入的信号的强度和类型，受感受的情感/感觉的强度、配对的物理距离以及通常受皮肤接触影响。感联最强烈的情况有：在刚刚建立联结，尚不能对其进行控制时；身体碰触一方的灵魂伴侣，特别是碰触印记；极端情况/情感的需求。

经过训练，灵魂伴侣可以有意识地屏蔽传入的感联情绪以及阻止发送自己的情感。有意的信号传送十分罕见，但部分科学家相信可行。传输图像或者具体想法被视为不可能，因为科学界相信模拟复杂想法和图像独特的神经激活模式是不可能的，而且还因为感联始于边缘系统而（根据目前的科学共识）不流入大脑的记忆或视觉中枢。共享的感觉通常是稍纵即逝、不连续的，很少超出基本或半复杂情绪的范围。

在罕见的案例中，曾有记录魂侣共享生理感觉，而科学界相信当配对的感联接收细胞存在范围超出杏仁核延伸至大脑边缘系统其他部位（包括丘脑）时就会发生该类情况。配对将会体验更激烈的感官流，可扩大至痛觉、快感以及大量其他虚幻感觉经验。

描述感联的古语词汇为“交融”，但现在已不惯用。  
_又见_ ：联结、逐流、初次交融

 **感联（Nab）** ：  
使用‘神经感性联结’作为动词形容行为。因为社会趋向于来往有礼，并且社会亲密度决定是否适合讨论体验感联，词语的这种用法并不是特别常见。  
_例子_ ：“你好像有点分心，你伴侣在感联你？”

 **感联抑制剂（NAB Blocker）：  
** 能够阻断感官流的药物，能使人不再体验其灵魂伴侣传入的感官流，但这不能令未服用药物的灵魂伴侣停止接受感联输入信号。该药会选择性阻滞大脑中存在神经感性联结接受细胞的区域。准确地来说，药物阻隔的是突触后神经元上分化为神经感性联结接受细胞的受体，阻隔上面的多巴胺能、肾上腺素能、胆碱能受体并抑制镜像神经通路上的信号传输。  
_又见_ ：神经感性联结

 **心机捕手（Sly shaker）** ：  
贬义词，用于形容试图借助碰触（通常是通过握手）尽可能多的人来寻找灵魂伴侣的人。通常视为陷入绝望的境地。  
_又见_ ：携印等待、废印

 **灵魂伴侣/配对（Soulmate / Pair）** ：  
两个（或在极度罕见的个案中，不止两个）共享超越物理领域的精神连接的人。他们共同拥有独一无二的印记识别彼此，在第一次皮肤相触后建立强力并坚不可摧的联结。灵魂伴侣通常是爱侣，但也有可能是纯精神友谊式联结甚至可能是家人式联结。大众相信灵魂伴侣经历生命轮回而不变。在任何时代，约有1/3至40%的人口是携印者。人们进一步相信无印者只是在经历灵魂伴侣目前不在世的一生，由灵魂伴侣降生时显印证明，但在此前无法确定。  
_又见_ ：联结、初次交融、印记、神经感性联结、无印

 **魂相学（Soul signs）** ：  
与占星学相近，是一种新时代的伪科学，其根据是指定的人/配对印记的形状、形式、大小和图案。据魂相狂热者声称，印记中的倾斜度、几何结构、形状、符号全都对于联结的本质具有某种更高程度的象征意义。有些支持者甚至声称能够根据拥有相似形状印记的著名灵魂伴侣来预测人的一生。到目前为止，没有任何科学根据证实这些说法。  
_又见_ ：印记

 **废印（Spoiled Ballot）** ：  
这一生拥有印记（因而即拥有灵魂伴侣）的人，但却从来没有找到对方也并未成功进行初次交融。这种恐惧在逐渐老去的等待者和灵魂伴侣太晚出生的人当中相当常见。  
_又见_ ：携印等待（者）、初次交融

 **徽象学（Symbolonology）** ：  
钻研灵魂伴侣以及魂侣联结的科学研究。神经徽象学是研究灵魂伴侣的神经/大脑通路以及神经感性联结的研究。本词源于希腊文中的‘symbolon’，指在柏拉图的《会饮篇（The Symposium）》中阿里斯托芬用于解释灵魂伴侣从何处来时所用的词汇。此外，symbolon亦指一块陶器分成两半，两人各执其一以象征两人的联结：一体的两半。

 **无印（Unmarked）** ：  
任何一生都不拥有印记/灵魂印记的人；任何时候都约占总人口的60%-67%。

 **维他利斯（Vitalis）** ：  
覆盖在一个人的重要器官上或位于躯干上的中至大型灵魂印记，特别是那些线条凌厉及线条破碎的印记。据说这暗示了联结充满冲突和争吵，但同时也充满至深的激情、强壮的感联以及激烈的情感。历史上拥有这个灵魂印记的著名伴侣有邦妮和克莱德（雌雄大盗）、马克·安东尼和克莉奥帕特拉（罗马执政官与埃及艳后）以及虚构伴侣如罗密欧与朱丽叶。  
_又见_ ：印记

 **逝印（Widow Mark / Marked）** ：  
在一方的灵魂伴侣死后，他们的印记会变黑色成为逝印，这些人成为逝印者。  
_又见_ ：印记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 根据作者增减，不时更新。
> 
> 7.30更新三个词条（Bond Baby、Infitiales Animarum Conpares、Infitialis Dimidum）  
> 8.9更新一个词条（Matemaker）  
> 9.21更新三个词条（BondCom、Symbolonology、Vitalis）  
> 9.29更新一个词条（NAB Blocker）


	2. 灵魂印记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Arctic Monkeys的《[Balaclava](http://www.xiami.com/song/2125948?spm=a1z1s.7154410.1996860142.5.zHnBDY)》 及 Panic! At the Disco 的《[Oh Glory](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=21358480)》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Captainfreak！
> 
> 章前警告：暂时性脑控，提及/回忆过去的医疗创伤

莱无法转移视线。他什么也听不见——身边的所有声音都掐灭了，遥不可及。心跳迟缓，像是每一下跳动间的间隔延长。他感觉到身体迈出迟缓、漫长的一步，感觉到脚下的地面随着附近遭到重物撞击而晃动。他们头上的天花板又掉下了一块水泥，可能是吧，也有可能只是因为那只巨型猩猩又跨出雷霆般的一步。无所谓。一切都无所谓了。一切除了那个 **印记** 。

那个印记说明闪电侠是——巴里·艾伦是——

紧随着这一认知咬合，恰如钥匙滑进锁孔般咬合，世界又复归其原有的速度。猩猩在袭击巴里。这次盗窃行动的走向错得离谱、走廊和天花板在他们周围和头顶分析崩离、超能 **大猩猩** 在狂怒中破坏一切。但现在已经无所谓了，他必须去到巴里身边。

他的灵魂伴侣巴里。

***当天早上稍早时候***

这次博物馆的工作本该比较轻松。不会 **太** 轻松但也不会太复杂，有他们的武器在那是当然。这是丽莎的主意，因为她最爱盗窃艺术品而莱不得不承认那听起来会很有趣——他正好有兴致从抢劫转运车辆升级发展到对更加稳定的地点、更加早熟的目标出手。

自然的，目标是珠宝。丽莎看到准备要来中城的展览里展有一些拿破仑夫人的漂亮胸针然后认定她想收入囊中，所以她必然是要弄到手。他是不会抱怨什么的，特别是因为如果丽莎什么时候觉得腻了，那可值上好几百万。

他们计划在清晨行动——在博物馆开馆前两小时但保安刚好换完班，而且巧的是，这也是博物馆馆长每天到达的时间。稍微研究了城市地铁系统的分布后，他们定出计划很简单——他们会抓住馆长，接着就是带走地下金库的珠宝外加被枪指着的馆长。到这一步后，他们会回到主地下室的走廊，然后莱会在地板上冻穿一个洞，刚好落到旧地铁通道的上头。他们提前了一个小时进到通道里，从另一端把逃跑洞口冷冻了一大半——基本上看不出来，但等会儿能更容易从上面把洞口打穿。他们还把逃跑用的车子开到通道里面，尽可能停得比较近——又在博物馆外面停了一辆以防万一——所以他们要做的只有进去然后抓到馆长。小菜一碟。

而那确实是小菜一碟，直到他们发现馆长英勇了起来在离开金库的不知道什么时候启动了无声警报。铁栏降了下来，落在通向楼梯的地下室走廊末端、电梯前还有他们身后的金库里。但没关系，他们快要逃出去了，而且他们非常肯定博物馆从来没计划过要怎么对付准备打穿地板的盗贼。莱正在用他的枪破坏地板，这时——

“那是什么，队长？”

他们现在叫的是代号——叫叫也好，反正他们有。莱抬头看丽莎接着又来了，更为强烈——地板在摇。地震？在中城？他稳住自己的身体，“我怎么可能知道？”

丽莎的枪指着馆长，一打保安正在努力冲向降下来阻隔在他们和楼梯中间的铁栏。

“男生们，乱来你们的老大就变成漂亮的金雕像咯！”丽莎向他们的方向大叫。

当地面再度晃动时他们正停在铁栏边，而莱几乎觉得——但那不可能。那似乎正好来自他脚下，正好——

地板开始破裂，他的冰突然在脚下崩解于是他后退一步，撤退并且——

震耳欲聋、仿佛骨头断裂的嘎吱崩裂声响起，地板向上爆破喷涌出一股由冰块、碎石、巨型混凝土块、钢筋和大理石地板混杂而成的风暴。莱和丽莎往后猛地大退躲避，馆长从他们身边闪开然后——

这是什么该死的鬼玩意——

一只怪物，一只正在咆哮的巨型生物爬出了地面，而保安已经开火，地下室走廊里枪声轰隆、跳弹四飞，那不是只怪物那是——

“是只 **猩猩** ？！”在那生物从洞里冒出来的那一刻莱和丽莎同时大喊。这可不是什么 **普通** 猩猩——这只很巨型，奇大无比而且——

它很 **生气** 。它后退然后咆哮，挺起胸膛接着冲向保安，以不可思议的速度奔跑，顶着墙从一边跳到另一边，抓过天花板的横梁，而那横梁迸裂然后碎成了几段往下坠。那只怪兽动作太快保安来不及反应好好射击，但它 **肯定是** 挨了些子弹，于是它开始用脚蹬铁栏。

可是接着保安们就完全停火了。他们就站在那里，一动不动，任怪兽怒吼并开始拉扯、掰弯铁栏。该死，它的力气还超级大，还是说那单纯只是普通巨型猴子的力气？还有他们为什么不开火了？不过既然长廊已经没有漫天子弹，莱不打算等着找出原因。

他向丽莎嘶声说“洞口、车、现在”然后她点点头，回头瞥了一眼怪兽再望向洞口。她还没来得及动身，他们两个就听见一声“求你们——”然后同时猛地把头扭向另一个身影。是博物馆馆长。他的头在流血。“别丢下我，”他低声说，一脸恐惧。

糟。他正准备告诉那老头他得靠自己，然后他听见——

“格鲁德——放这些人走！”是闪电侠。莱的头猛地一抬看到了猩红神速者，他站在通向走廊的楼梯上，出现在缺乏生气的保安身后。他 **认识** 那只猩猩？

“今天真是越来越精彩了！”莱在他们藏身的混凝土块后面对丽莎嘶声说。

“我们该怎么 **做** ，莱？！”她嘶声回答，馆长现在正趴在地上爬向他们。

不管闪电侠和猩猩谈的是什么交易那似乎都没能成交——他又听见了子弹的声音，但那瞄准的不是猩猩，他看到了一团模糊的身影然后冲妹妹低声回答——“我们他妈离开这里。来！”

他们向洞口冲了大概五米，但莱跑向了一边抓起老头的手把他拎了起来，拽着他一起跑然后他看到了——闪电侠奔向了猩猩，铁栏拉开的口子宽得足以让他来一记冲刺拳，然而那头野兽抓住了他把他用力一丢。那小子身体打滑在地上翻滚，停在离莱仅仅几米的地方。这本该不是什么大问题，只是那只怪物突然注意到他和丽莎——停在走廊的中央。

“带上老头走！”他冲妹妹大喊，馆长在被他胡乱抛给丽莎前喊了一声“等等！”。她接住了老人而他还有一秒钟余裕可以看到他们向地板上的洞前进。“快跑！”

他还没来得及想出任何计划猩猩就已经开始了冲锋，于是莱举起冷冻枪当胸射向那只该死的东西。那应该能让它慢下来——那没能让它慢下来。那只东西疼得大叫，往后退到一边时撞毁了一堵墙，响声在走廊里雷隆回荡。接着它又继续跑了起来，直冲向莱，不顾冷冻枪的攻击而且吼声震耳，闪电侠正从地板上爬起来但速度不够快无法对莱施以援手。他躲向旁边，试图逃出怪物的路径但半路撞上了甩过来的猩猩手臂——冲击力将他打飞三米，后背撞上墙，肋骨一定断了。他怒吟。

“格鲁德！”是那小子。莱抱着肋骨咬紧牙关，逼自己睁开眼睛。由于撞上墙他的头去他妈的疼得要命，大概是脑震荡了。在走廊的另一端，保安全都沿着楼梯往上逃了。多谢猩猩的暴走，大块的墙面都已塌陷同时大量横梁断裂落到地上，一切都开始缓缓崩塌。滑落到他们身边的大部分还只是细碎的石灰粉尘，但偶尔也有几块水泥开始碎裂掉下。他们需要滚出这鬼地方。

但那只怪兽又转向了闪电侠，而对方正站着，一如既往意志坚定急躁不已。莱必须得认可这小子，他确实能挨打。

“我们不必这样，格鲁德。你可以跟我一起回星际实验室——去见西斯科和凯特琳。你喜欢凯特琳的，记得吗？”

莱在心里重点划线备注要去问闪电侠和他的小队这座城市到底在发生什么他妈的怪事，还有为什么一只该死的超能大猩猩在城里无人看管随便乱晃。但那只怪兽只是咆哮然后捶打自己的胸膛，不为巴里的建议所动，接着它回头望向莱直视他的双眼，仿佛它有智力——仿佛它是—— **我是格鲁德** ——然后——

莱的身体违逆了他的意愿不受控制，他的心灵诡异地感觉遥远陌生，像是蒙了层雾，他感知到自己迈出一步离开墙壁。“哪里父亲？”他的声音问。他感觉得到它，但那不是他。不过他不觉得困扰。什么都不能让他困扰。突然之间什么都觉得还可以了，比‘还可以’更好，他感到安心、平静。

“格鲁德——你是——你这是在用寒冷队长和我说话？”

“头盔挡住了我——父亲在哪？！”然后莱懂了——闪电侠挡住了格鲁德的能力。格鲁德不喜欢那样。格鲁德很生气。莱也很生气。闪电侠怎么能对格鲁德做这种事？多残忍啊。还有父亲在哪？格鲁德想念父亲了。他没来看它。

“威尔斯——艾尔博德——他已经不在了，格鲁德。我们把他送回了他的时代。他回家了。”

 **不！** 格鲁德很生气。它一头冲向闪电侠，然后——

 **操** 那真是——莱单膝跪下，不停喘气。那只变种大猩猩是一只有超人力气和 **心灵控制能力** 的巨型怪兽！？见鬼了。

莱逼自己睁开眼睛，硬撑过发黑的视野和撞墙后就一直没断的头痛。他看到闪电侠一躲、加速，紧接着这小子就到了莱的身边——

“闪电侠，你——”他的声音比刚才尖利，他能尝到铜的味道。

“你必须逃出这里，马上！斯纳特，格鲁德会再来一次的！”

紧接着那只大猩猩跟着闪电侠急转弯冲向他们，于是那小子从莱身边跑掉引开那只东西，但莱看到它在对方猛冲过它身边时伸手抓起他。身为这样一只庞然大物它身手 **敏捷** 。它举起红闪然后抓住对方制服的前襟，连同前襟的一半扯掉了那闪电标志。整件制服的右侧和头罩也不见了，巴里的脸和头暴露出来，紧接着——

那小子 **尖叫** 起来。不管那只怪兽在他脑子里干了什么，听起来都很不愉快。

莱看向地上的洞，离他不足三米，而红色的闪电和皮革从顶上掉下来落到他五米外的地方，但是——他诅咒自己——莱不能就这样走掉。他低声咒骂，站了起来然后——向聆听的随便哪个神灵无声祈祷后——发射冷冻枪击中怪物的后背。

它发出一声受伤的怒吼，然后把巴里像破布娃娃那样一丢。它向莱袭来，他尝试准备迎接心灵控制，枪口对准怪物慢慢地向着洞口后退，希望那小子足够聪明懂得现在立刻就逃，但是这一次他感觉到——

恐惧——针头——血——针头——好多医生——血——麻醉剂——疼痛——恐惧——恐惧——恐怖—— **疼痛** ——红热——好多医生——

莱放声大喊，再次跪倒然后咬紧牙齿。那只大猩猩在缓缓前进，一边从容地隆隆吼叫一边发送伤痛和实验的画面进入他的大脑然后莱——操他有比这还糟糕的经历。他能忍受。他狠狠地咬了舌头一口好品尝到血味拽出一段回忆，是和他父亲的一段回忆。他大发雷霆大吼大叫，皮带抽上莱的皮肤，啤酒瓶在莱额头上砸个粉碎，血不停地流，莱举起手臂，想躲——

大猩猩停了下来，还在吼但是紧接着，他在脑海中听见——

**弱小的人类。不和你争。**

哇那——那可真是新鲜。他脑子里有把声音。他顶着那只怪物的侵入抽气抬起头看它，但它正转身走开。他站起来稳住身形，而就在那一刻他看见——

在怪物身后，他看得到巴里正在站起来，上衣几乎都被撕掉了，右边腰胯至头顶全都暴露在外，制服左侧则依然贴在他身上。就在那儿，莱双眼的视线像是被暴风眼所吸走——是印记。巴里身体右侧烙刻着一个灵魂印记，肋骨之下腰胯之上，在他腹肌侧面，就在——那里。正是莱灵魂印记相同的位置。正 **和** 莱的——相同的。对应的。是一对。

不。对。操。他需要带巴里走—— **马上** 。

但那只怪物再度袭击巴里，全然没有注意到莱的震惊。他不假思索走向它，而巴里正强忍着它在脑里的不知什么破坏咬紧牙，向它挑衅喝令它退开。天花板开始塌陷了。如果巴里现在害他们都死掉，莱下辈子一定亲手杀了他。

莱的冷冻枪甩出一条弧线，对它开枪射出冲击波，巴里则抓起一条电缆还是绳子——莱迟钝地意识到那是他和丽莎带来准备爬下洞口用的——然后那小子开始围着大叫的猩猩绕圈跑，捆住它的脚向上把手臂绑在它身上。不出几秒莱就可以垂下手臂了，巴里已经把它弄翻在地，捆绑起来——

“红闪，你他妈干什么！？”那小子向着莱移动，回到他这边，一边还拖着暴怒的怪兽把它拽向洞口。

“拉他远离地面！我们不能让它——”

“那是我们的逃生路线，你这笨蛋！”

但巴里没有停止拽拉，而那也无所谓了，因为一秒之后那根绳子崩断然后一大块混凝土直直掉落在怪兽身上。冲击引发地面摇动差点晃倒莱，巴里扔下绳子然后那只东西踢腿，一只脚踹到巴里身上而在莱反应过来前那小子已经飞向后，在地面滑行接着——操莱试图伸出手但那小子已经掉进了洞里，从地板上坠落。

莱赶紧爬向洞口边往下望。巴里落在地板下三米深的工作通道地板上，正在呻吟，翻滚过来侧着身子。莱看得见丽莎已经冲向他了。谢天谢地。

他转身再看了一眼那只怪兽、那只大猩猩，它正把混凝土块从胸膛上搬开，一条横梁突然断裂落在他们附近，天花板发出一声呻吟让他脊骨一挺脖子后面汗毛倒立。莱用冷冻枪对准钉住怪兽的石块开枪，把石块冰在地面冷冻在怪物身上。它大吼大叫拼命扑打，更多灰尘从天花板上漏下来，裂缝像随时准备崩溃的蜘蛛网。莱最后再冲格鲁德开了一枪接着抓住其中一条绳子的末端——绳子的另一头还定在那头野兽底下。他把绳子缠在手臂和左手上，沿着绳子滑下洞口，肋骨剧痛抗议。

离地面还剩最后一米时他跳了下来，丽莎已经在冲他大叫。

“我们走！莱尼！ **马上！** ”

他不需要她再说一遍。车子离他五米远，停在漆黑的工作通道门口，而丽莎正坐进驾驶座。他赶紧跑过去，肋骨剧痛不已，跳上车后座坐到巴里身旁。馆长在前座缩成一团，吓得魂不附体。他还没来得及关车门丽莎就已经踩上油门，她一踩他把门甩上。

“那他妈究竟是怎么回事！？你怎么花了这么久？还有——”在他身后，几秒之前他还站立的地方，水泥、石块、地板和天花板全都塌了下来，响声在通道里爆发——崩坏、倒塌。

巴里在他身边低吟。莱的注意力猛地落到他身上。他躺坐着，背顶着车门，脚伸向莱痛得闭起眼。他看起来拼尽了全力精疲力竭——嘴唇染血、脸上划开了一道口子，身上到处都是淤青，肋骨无疑已经断了，腿上划了一道伤口，天知道裤子下面还受了什么伤。他的一只袖子和制服的左侧仍然奇迹般地连在身上，但是右边已经完全不见了，秘密身份彻底暴露在外。但尽管伤痕累累，他还活着，这才是重要的。

这，还有那个印记。巴里正抱着肋骨，戴着手套的手半掩着淤青和断掉的骨头，但没有遮挡印记，而莱看得到它——一个复杂的白色印记，一枚棱角崎岖、线条如同闪电的雪花。

莱几乎全靠肾上腺素支撑，他有太多疑问、发生了太多事情但有一件事他确信——

“莱尼我需要些答案，马上！”丽莎还在大叫。操。他们正加速冲向地铁隧道末端的日光。

“带我们出去就是，丽莎！”

“求你们！”老馆长冒了出来，莱受够他了。

“还有丢下这老头。”

“不——”巴里睁开眼睛，试图坐起来。“你不能就这样——”

“我们会在安全的地方丢下他，小子。丽莎，找机会停车。”

他们开出了隧道驶向地上的废弃地铁站，那是个已经关闭需要修缮的旧车站。这片小区恰好在市区外围，没有那么光鲜，莱颇为肯定米克在附近有一间他能借用的安全屋。一分钟之后，丽莎停在一排商铺外面，这肯定是什么地方的门面，星期天几乎没有什么车辆经过。

“出去。”

老人不需要他请第二次。巴里也动了，似乎准备要走，挪动身体时脸疼得皱起来。

“不是你，红闪。你和我们需要打包疗伤。我们有很多问题。”他确实有，莱有上百万个问题。但他还不准备放任自己思考——他首先需要去到一个更为安全、更为隐秘的地方。

丽莎在闪电侠下去前开动了车子。“去哪，莱尼？”她问，既然现在已经安全远离地下通道和那只巨型生物，她的声音重新恢复了些冷静，而他自己的心跳也再次慢下来。

“米克的地方在三十四街。”

她点了点头，她知道那地方。

“不——去星际实验室。”巴里想往前坐起来，莱一只戴手套的手按在他左边——还覆盖衣料的——肩膀上把他压回座位。当然了。他们从来没有皮肤相触，他当然不会知道。只有他们碰触的那一刻他才会知道。他的手猛地从巴里身上抽回来，仿佛隔着层层皮革也有可能触到。

“我们才不会在大楼倒塌后，趁中城所有警察都出动抓捕博物馆大盗并在市中心到处设立路障时开车横穿城市。”

“可是——”

“我们不会伤害你，巴里。”他的声音平静了些，变得更加诚恳，而他的手已经自动回到了巴里肩上，像是要他安心般握紧。一双绿眸对上他的眼睛，眼神困惑，还有点茫然并且沉浸在疼痛与紧张之中。但他没有争辩，只是收紧下巴然后别开视线，看向车窗外驶过的建筑。

莱任自己的手再次落了下来，往后靠上椅背。在后视镜中，丽莎正微微眯起眼带着疑问望他。他不准备解释；几分钟后她就会明白的。

这个安全屋的好处之一就是没有楼梯。丽莎停下了车，那是一间又老又破，带厨房卧室的办公拖车，位于工业园的外围。丽莎抓起钥匙而莱下车绕到另一边想帮巴里下车。巴里的动作很慢——比他平时慢太多了——不一会儿就能看出是为什么。这小孩打开了车门站起来，一只手还抱着肋骨而另一只手则扶着车门支撑，他抬起了左腿，明显是不能施力。

“让我——”莱立刻向前伸出手，巴里往后一缩——

“我可以——”

“你还走得动？”

巴里怒目而视，但他脸上的伤口已经闭合，所以那是个好兆头。经过他们的数次战斗以及一次并肩合作，莱现在已经弄清保护巴里的不仅仅是制服，他的痊愈速度必定比常人要快。但即使如此，莱还是抓住了巴里仍旧包裹衣料的手臂然后把那只手甩上自己肩膀，为他受伤的腿充当拐杖。

这就意味着他的另一只手必须伸出来绕过巴里的背部扶住他的腰侧，而既然他不能压到这小子断掉的肋骨——这没有任何好处，他戴手套的手便往下一滑，基本上停在印记上方但还是会不停擦到它。如果不是因为他知情，在任何其他情况下碰触印记都是种亵渎。莱没有这么做，他只是小心翼翼地保证他们的皮肤不会相碰，并且在转向屋子门口时自己的肋骨不会灼痛得太厉害。

丽莎带着审慎的表情等在那里，双眼定定地看着莱，但接着她也看到了，双眼受他黑色手套落在巴里苍白肌肤上的对比所吸引。他甚至看得出顿悟在她脸庞迸发的那一刻。她是知道的——她是仅有的知情人之一——知道莱的印记是什么样子。她睁大眼睛倒抽一口气，而巴里似乎没有注意，在他身边痛得皱起脸细声抽气。

“莱——”

“现在不是时候，丽莎。帮我扶他进去。”

她震惊的表情没有消失，但来到了巴里的另一侧帮忙扶他进入屋内走向卧室，小心地倾过巴里的身体让他落在单人床的一侧。

一等他们放下巴里，她就转向他。“莱，你多久——”

“今天，和那只东西作战的时候，我才看见。”

她下巴都掉了，“你是说你甚至还没有——”

“ **现在** 不是时候丽莎。”他挤出一句话，巴里正困惑地抬头望着他们。他们同时看向他再互相对望，丽莎一只手梳过自己的长发。这是她疲惫时才会出现的习惯。

“你要我离开吗？”

想到要和巴里独处让他既是胆战心惊又是心急如焚。但在他回答之前，对方说话了。“或者我可以走？说真的？我几分钟之后就可以瘸着走出这里了，我只是扭到脚踝，或者我可以叫辆出租车——”

“你留下，”莱的声音容不下争辩，但巴里似乎从来不在任何形式的挑战中退却。

“我倒要看看你怎么阻止我，斯纳特。”

“我带你来不是为了打架，红闪。”他瞪对方接着突然控制住自己，抿紧嘴唇。他转向立在简陋房间里的小床头柜，为了展示自己的诚信解下了冷冻枪把它丢在台面。他把自己风雪大衣扔在上面。

“丽莎，”他一边这样做一边说，“你可以走了。我以后会和你解释。”

他没有听见她动，于是越过肩膀回头望她一眼。她在门边犹豫，视线在他和巴里间来回。看到她脸上如此直率的担心，他有点恼火。“我有分寸。”

她半信半疑地瞥了一眼接着换上假笑点点头。“那是当然，哥哥。我想你我一定会回头再见的，闪电侠。”

她带上了身后的门。在她关上门的那一刻，莱感觉到自己的心跳加速。他还没有再看巴里一眼，而他差点就不想望过去了，他不知道在接下来的几分钟内该采取什么样的方法怎么做。他该先解释，还是直接开始？他脱下了手套，把手套扔在大衣上。

“我来这里是要干什么，斯纳特？”巴里似乎终于厌烦了等待。他的声音比在车里时有力，但当莱望过去时那小子一副累极硬撑的模样。他正把上衣剩下的部分剥掉，擦去脸上的干血。他的左腿伸向前。“你只是想要答案吗，因为我还挺肯定就算丽莎在我也能解释格鲁德的事情。”

对了。答案。那非常好。可莱有更加紧迫的事情。

“巴里，我们有些事必须谈谈。”

在巴里视线的审视之下莱略一犹豫，眉头紧皱。巴里上身裸露，除了装点他身体的淤青之外——除了淤青和印记之外，肌肤苍白毫无瑕疵。那吸引了莱的目光，他盯着看好长一段时间，直到巴里不自在地动了动。

“你想干什么，斯纳特？”他现在声音紧张，莱猛地一抬眼再次对上巴里的眼睛，苔绿而完美。天啊他完美无缺。甚至，美丽至极。莱现在看得到了——巴里拥有一股如此生猛的力量，这般自信有力，强烈得让他一向着迷不已，但他现在能看到的比这还要多太多。他能真正看到 **巴里** 。他让人屏息。莱一时之间几乎要被这股认知所击倒——这是他的 **灵魂伴侣** 。

他向前走了一步而巴里向后畏缩。莱无视这一点往旁边一迈，挨在他身边坐了下来，两人间不足一尺。他平稳地呼吸一次转身，一只赤手落在了巴里的肩上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 磅地一声开场！  
> 这篇文会很 **长** 而且我一点也不保证——假的，我能保证一件事。这篇文会是HE结尾，不过一路上将会坎坷崎岖。


	3. 初次交融

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Maroon 5 的《[Harder to Breath](http://www.xiami.com/song/2087269?spm=a1z1s.6626001.229054121.11.UsDqgO)》 及 K. Flay的《[The Cops](http://www.xiami.com/song/1772800985?spm=a1z1s.6626001.229054121.19.UsDqgO)》
> 
> 章前警告：极其强烈的恐慌症发作

斯纳特的手落在他肩上，冰冷。他凝视这触摸，惊讶于他们的之间的碰触然后——

巴里的整具身体为之一 **亮** ，一切尽在同一瞬间——这是——他一弹，接着抽入一口气，那股激烈程度将他击倒。他感到所有的神经元都在燃烧、突触重新排布，印记发麻敏感而 **鲜活** 。一切都突变、变得敏锐，瞳孔放大，皮肤中的毛细血管延展，世界调至最高对比度和亮度，一时之间过于强烈。他能感觉到一股电流在全身流动，与他的速度不一样而只是整个存在对同一种感觉突然产生反应，从脚趾至发尖、内脏和其间的所有一切全都麻痹。有那么一瞬间，他感觉到第二股心跳与他同步。

他整具身体战栗然后喘入第二口气。这股感觉没有减轻。他知道这是什么—— **所有人** 都知道这是什么。他从小就听过这究竟会是什么感觉的讲座，他在电影里看过，只是他，这是——

初次交融。

他努力想呼吸，睁大眼睛抬起头看斯纳特。巴里在发抖，手指抠进双腿旁边的床垫。

“这——我们——”

斯纳特的手还在巴里的肩上，那只手依然冰冷但同时在他皮肤上又灼热得如同烙铁。他的视线沿着那只手追溯，固定，体内每一个细胞都依然在嗡鸣，而这一切全都仅仅因为他肩上的一只手——还有他始终刺痛的印记。当斯纳特开口说话，他的视线猛地再次与对方相接。

“在那只东西撕开你制服的时候，我看到了。我们以前从来没有皮肤相触。一看我就知道了。”

他看到了。他知道的。他是故意碰巴里的。

“这是真的？你——你是说你，是说我们——”

“巴里，我们是灵魂伴侣。”

这不可能是真的。巴里盯着他看。不可能发生这种事。他对上斯纳特的凝视，对上那双冰蓝的眼睛。他太混乱了，但男人以一种近乎惊叹的眼神看着他，探寻他的眼眸。巴里张开下唇，太多的情感在他体内激荡。

“天，你真美。”斯纳特低声说，声音比巴里听过的都要温柔，在他耳中陌生不已。那只手停在他肩上，另一只则抬起来抚过巴里的侧脸。斯纳特倾向前拉合他们之间的距离，嘴唇轻轻落在巴里唇上。

巴里的心跳在胸腔急速加快。斯纳特在吻他。莱纳德•斯纳特在吻他，而这——他脑中一片空白。他现在什么都理解不了。没有一件事讲得通。绝对不可能真的发生这种事。体内的刺痛感就像电流，在他和斯纳特相触的每一点上窜动——他身上的那双手，他们的唇——那是他唯一能够专注的地方而他的大脑在急停刹车。

而他的身体不能动——沉重的四肢不肯听从他的命令，只是停在那发颤却一动不动，只有双手紧紧地挖进床垫，力气大得快要把床垫撕成碎片。他身体的其余部分连抽搐都做不到。他的内心缓缓从静止的白噪音变为更为嘈杂的声响，越来越刺耳直到好像他正在自己的脑中尖声大叫。他确实是。因为不可能发生这种事。

巴里没有回应这个吻，没有挪动一块肌肉，片刻之后斯纳特抽回来往后靠，再次触摸他的脸而他一缩，不由自主。斯纳特似乎并不在意，只是用手掌爱抚巴里的脸颊捧住，然后他意识到他脸颊上有泪，斯纳特掌下湿润。

“发生了什么事？”巴里悄声说，音色低沉沙哑，声音颤抖。

“没事的，我知道你害怕但不会有事的。我保证，你很安全，我不会伤害你，也不会让任何东西伤害你，再也不会。你很安全，巴里。”

男人吻了他的额头，手指梳过他的头发——伤害？安全？这简直荒唐。他不是害怕——这间屋子，这种感觉，那不是他——发生了什么事。他的呼吸加快，现在急促喘气，“怎么回事？”

“巴里——没事的，有我在。”

不。不不不不不 **不** ！

他胡乱往后爬缩进小小的床上。 **不。** 他的胸膛灼烧，挣扎着要吸入空气，他的心跳太快然而思维却跟不上速度反而变得迟缓，什么都讲不通然后他在喘气、喉咙发紧，泪水滑下双颊，而斯纳特正朝前靠向他，单膝跪在床垫上伸出一只手，仿佛巴里是只严重受惊的动物—— **不。**

“怎么会、会有这种事，这不可、可能——”他的手在发抖而且他觉得作呕、胃部绞紧、难以呼吸、脸庞滚烫，除了耳中血流的鼓动外所有声音都模糊遥远。他的视野边缘发黑开始变窄，他 **吓坏了** 。什么都理解不了，他闭起眼试图按压住那股声音，试图呼吸但他完全做不到紧接着呼吸又变得太急、太烈，胸口发烫、剧烈起伏——

“巴里？”听起来好遥远，模糊，不断重复。“巴里？巴里！ **巴里！** ”

最终他的名字突破到耳中，他颤栗了，抬起头，不知道已经过去了多少分钟。他蜷在单人床的一角，实际上还是房间的一角，手捂着耳朵，扯着自己的头发，双颊已湿，喘息着湿气。而斯纳特在这里，睁大眼睛看上去 **十分担心** ，完全放开的表情在他通常克制的脸上显得格格不入。他的手还举在身前，悬在那里仿佛不确定是该摇醒巴里、是该抓住他抱上还是该就这样落回身体两边。

巴里颤抖。“斯纳特？”他的声音粗糙刺耳，喉咙灼痛。

男人的手臂放松下来，他的脸庞也是，软化向更加平和的表情。“你恐慌症发作了，小子。慢慢好好呼吸。”

“我——”他确实是。巴里已经将近十年没有发作过恐慌症了，自从他进入大学第一周后起就没有， **操** 。从十几岁起他就没有经历过那么严重的发作，从未完全失控到那种程度。他永远都不该像这样在冷队身边放下提防，即使他是——他咽下这念头。他还在发抖，像跑完马拉松一样累极但却莫名其妙依然紧张急躁准备飞奔。

“巴里，你在这里很安全。”

斯纳特不停这样说——那个词，安全。就好像巴里担心的是那个似的。他摇摇头。“不可能发生这种事情。”在他开口的同时更多的泪水渗出，但他已经恢复了些自制力，或许是稀薄但在喘息之间他已经把泪水擦去，脸庞在愤怒中狰狞。

当斯纳特回答时他声音里的某些东西已经变了，变得更为熟悉，少了几分温柔平和多了几分他熟悉的硬冷。“事情已经发生了，小子。我们是灵魂伴侣。”

巴里下意识迅速做出反应。他高速冲向前跪起来，抓住斯纳特的衣服，把他扯近嘶声说——“ **不要** 这样叫我们。你曾经想杀我也背叛过我；你折磨过我的朋友，造成的伤害已经太多多得我只想看到你烂在牢里，斯纳特。 **不要** 说我是你的——”

斯纳特猛然伸出手环上他的双腕，牢牢握紧——“——灵魂伴侣？可我是，巴里。”

他颤抖，喉咙再次紧缩。这碰触太强烈了，这些感觉——他不能再哭了，现在不能，但是操他没办法 **继续** 下去，不能像这样，不能在这个人身边。“我——”

斯纳特的表情再度缓和，这几乎更为糟糕。他放下巴里的手腕然后将他揽入怀中抱紧，巴里没有反抗，他太焦虑，太无能为力。他的手一直紧紧抓住斯纳特毛衣的布料，而对方抬起一只手再次梳过他的头发于是他颤抖了。那感觉是如此让人宽心他已经开始了渴求，联结正在成形伸延要将他们拉近。他恨。

“没事的，巴里。我保证——我再不会伤害你。我再不会伤害你关心的人。你是我的灵魂伴侣，我会保护你，我向你保证。”这实在荒谬。斯纳特是个罪犯，是个小偷和杀人凶手。他 **伤害** 别人并引以为豪。他和巴里怎么可能以这样的方式相联？为什么？他怎么可以许下这些诺言？那是假的吗？那一定是——斯纳特恨他。他以前没有懊悔过。事态不可能这样瞬间急转。人不可能就这样 **改变** 。“我会爱你，巴里。”

他用力挣脱斯纳特的怀抱，去到房间的另一头，身体如同飞鞭。脚踝激起一股疼痛涌上他的腿部。“不！不——不，你不能！你甚至不了解我 **是谁** ，斯纳特！你还懂爱是什么？”

巴里感到胸口和胃部猛地一绞但他无视之，越发作呕。“巴里我当然——”男人的表情在一秒之间从吃惊转为恼火，站起身挤出声音，“我为了遇见你等待了 **这么多年** 。当然我了解你是谁——就算我们不是灵魂伴侣我也已经了解你的全部。而既然现在我知道了你是我的 **灵魂伴侣** ，爱你根本不成问题。”

斯纳特直视他的双眼说出每一字而巴里 **无•法•承•受** 。他像着火的闪电般冲出了这里。

***

巴里以破纪录的时间回到家，疾驰上楼直奔浴室去到洗浴间，把水调向滚烫。他还穿着裤子，脚踝一跳一跳地痛，身上还有干掉的血，胃疼得这般厉害他随时都可能吐出来。

莱纳德•斯纳特。

巴里在热水的暴冲之下颤栗。

莱纳德•斯纳特。

一声啜泣从喉咙爆发，他紧紧抓住洗浴间的墙。 **为什么？**

他的灵魂伴侣是个杀人犯。以伤害他人为乐，伤害过他所爱的人。他曾经给过斯纳特机会但那男人背叛了他。他两次想要杀掉巴里而两次都差点成功，接着他又背叛巴里第三次几乎害死他。他们不可能是灵魂伴侣。不可能是。

**“可我是，巴里。”**

斯纳特几分钟之前的话不由自主浮上心头，想到这令人厌恶的念头他几乎尝到了胆汁的苦味。

他想大发雷霆。他想捶瓷砖尖叫打得什么东西鼻青脸肿。他想 **抗争** 。但并没有什么可抗争。这就是命运。既成事实，不可逆转。所以他只好崩溃，任其压倒。

他的嗓子因为在这里和那里时的粗砺哭声而疼痛，啜泣不停倾泻，几乎无法振作。不该是这样的。这和他听过的任何故事都不一样。不像罗尼遇见凯特琳，在她第一天在星际实验室上班时握上他的手，两人都震惊不已，欣喜若狂。这不像艾迪因为从小偷手上抢回艾瑞斯的笔记本电脑而和她相遇，看到她锁骨上的印记，慌张而激动。这和他听过的无数故事都不一样。

这痛苦至极。

去他的，他 **感觉** 得到——感官流。神经感性联结，感联，初次交融后绑定所有灵魂伴侣的神经连接。它把他和斯纳特连接在一起，刚刚形成时最为强烈。他能 **感觉** 到一些不属于自己的情绪，能够感受到情感的波流，有愤怒、痛苦还有他分辨不出的其他感情，源源不断，过于复杂使感联无法解码但恰好能够感知让他焦躁不安。他的肠子以全新的方式翻搅，和他自己以往都不一样，那份紧密让人困扰，冒犯至极。他自身的情绪不属于自己，而不管他感受到什么斯纳特也感受得到，互相作用，循环往复。

他跌跪下来，水倾洒在他身上。

那感官流，很 **痛** 。在刚形成后最为强烈是因为它本应帮助刚交融的灵魂伴侣建立联结，本应巩固他们之间的联系。他们本应初次相触然后体会狂喜、安心、快乐。他们本应微笑然后想要触摸，想肌肤相亲，想体验宽慰与惊奇。这本应令他们相爱。

他呛着了，喉咙生疼。

人是不该和想杀掉自己的人成为灵魂伴侣的。人不该体验他们的痛苦、他们的愤怒、他们的——操，他们的爱。严格来说那确实是该体验的但他根本不想要。他不要斯纳特爱他。他没法爱斯纳特。 **莱纳德** 。干。

巴里坐回到浴缸的一侧，终于把脚从制服里扯出来，接着把热水调成冰冷。他在水下颤抖然后蜷缩成一团，不想思考。各种情感通过感官流流入，强烈得足以让他喘息但他努力无视。这几乎不可能做到。

这本该是那样强烈、那样清晰的吗？这一定是第一个星期的效果，感联在头几天内极为强烈。斯纳特的情绪一变，变为了巴里觉得是……焦虑，或者可能是悲伤的情感。感官流可能传递悲伤这类情绪吗？情绪越是复杂就越是不可能传递。他几乎在想他感受到的是不是内疚之情，但那好像不可能自斯纳特身上传来。

淋浴持续不停直到他的脚踝不再疼痛而皮肤开始发紫，全身都在颤抖并且牙齿开始在寒冷的喷射水流下格格打颤。他终于把水关掉了。

巴里凝聚力气，擦干身体去找衣服，坚定地想要推开他无法判定属于自身的情绪。随着他头脑清醒，他想起来了—— **糟** 。

他的朋友。星际实验室。乔。他们大概以为他压死在几吨水泥底下了。

巴里飞速冲下楼来到固定电话（他的手机在实验室）旁拨通了西斯科的号码。对方在第一通铃响中途就接起了电话——

“求你告诉我这是你，巴——”

“西斯科！是我！”

“是不是他？”他听见凯特琳在背后说。

“巴里！你还活着！”

他立刻就再度听见凯特琳的声音，在西斯科旁边然后电话——“让我和他说话，他在哪？他还好吗？”

一秒之后他就切到了免提模式上——“巴仔，出了什么事？你在用你家座机？”

操，他能说什么？“说来话长，很长。我还活着，制服基本上毁掉了。格鲁德出现了而且——”

“格鲁德？！”西斯科和凯特琳同时大呼，巴里皱起了脸，把耳朵拉远了一秒再继续。

“就像我说的，说来话长。但是他破坏了我的制服毁掉了通讯器和GPS。还有西斯科，你在我的制服里安装了反读心装置？”

“伙计，我 **就知道** 会有派上用场的时候！”

巴里叹了口气，一只手扒过头发。那还是湿的。

“巴里，我们只是很高兴你活着，”凯特琳轻声说，“你怎么不直接回实验室？还有你和乔或者艾瑞斯说过了吗？他们都担心死你了！他们正在来这里的路上。”

他全身绷紧。他能告诉他们、他们所有人些什么？他不能告诉他们斯纳特的事。他做不到。“我受伤了而且……我不得不搭便车。我到了以后会解释的。”

“巴仔……你听起来不是很有劲。没事吧？”西斯科的声音担忧，巴里用手盖住话筒抽了抽鼻子擦眼睛。

“没事，我——我只是，格鲁德狠狠用心灵攻击修理了我一顿。我几分钟就到，好吗？”

他挂断电话，重重地呼吸一口气。

他的朋友，他的家人。他们会惊骇不已。他们会万分 **失望** 。

不管巴里现在是什么感受，他都希望能从感联、从感官流中封锁，让他的情绪远离斯纳特，但他不知道该怎么做。他知道可行但是需要训练，而他……上帝这全都是一团糟。他尝试打理好自己的脸让自己看起正常，接着疾驰向星际实验室。他的脚踝还并非最佳状态但已经好得差不多了，而且腿上的疼痛令他定心。

等他到达时乔和艾瑞斯已经在了。他迎来了他立刻衷心接受的拥抱和安抚，急需一些慰藉。紧接着他们开始了问问题。

“博物馆里到底发生了什么事，巴仔？”这是乔选择的开场白。“我以为你是去阻止抢劫的？保安的所有证词都很荒唐，馆长出现在三十个街区外，念念叨叨什么深渊里出现的怪物。”

“是格鲁德。”

“ **大猩猩** 格鲁德？”乔脸色发白，这总会让他黑肤带上病态。

“就是那个上次和你对抗时差点杀掉你和我爸的巨型大猩猩？！我还以为它死了！”艾瑞斯看起来吓坏了，巴里不怪她。他尝试安慰地笑起来。

“是同一只猩猩，不过我还活蹦乱跳呢，所以……我想博物馆里没有出现任何伤亡对吗？”他向乔问。

“没有，只是碰伤擦伤了几处，另外一大堆安保人员摸不清头脑。哦，还有底层的损毁价值超过一百万美元。”

“整座建筑没有塌下来？”

“它看起来像是会塌？”

巴里叹了口气，接着坐了下来开始从头解释——他讲述了恰好在格鲁德从地板的洞中出现时到场，看到斯纳特兄妹（听到这乔一拳头捶上最近的台面上重重地说了句‘我就知道！’），接着和格鲁德战斗失去了他的头罩，斯纳特也在战斗然后格鲁德夺取了斯纳特的身体，接着他们一起打倒了格鲁德然后他被扔进洞里，接着又讲了丽莎•斯纳特是怎样帮忙把他拖进逃跑用的车。他觉得有必要在这个小故事里美化斯纳特兄妹，这让他对自己感到恼火，因为他知道这股冲动 **到底** 来自哪里。他告诉他们斯纳特兄妹丢下了馆长然后——

“他们等我的脚踝能站起来后，就在几个街区外放下了我。他们想知道格鲁德的事。”

“你告诉他们了吗？”艾瑞斯问。乔一副正在消化一切的表情。

“告诉他们这和他们无关别掺和进来。”

“丽莎•斯纳特——她看到了你的脸？”乔向来都能设法觉察到这样的细节。巴里严肃地点点头。“好吧——我猜既然她哥哥知道，她知道也只是时间问题。从现在起你必须更加小心——”

“你以为我没有小心，乔？”巴里厉声说，“在格鲁德往你脑子里直接发送折磨和创伤时有些事情可是很难顾及的！”

所有人都拧起了脸。凯特琳往前走了一步。“巴里你还……”

巴里呼出一口气然后靠向前，手肘撑在膝盖上手指在身前对合。他闭上眼睛一秒。他是一团糟。“我没事。我只是累了。”

“格鲁德真的用心灵攻击狠狠修理了你一顿？”

“是啊。看来是。”

这至少有一半是真话——脑中格鲁德的痛苦白热而令人头晕，有可能就是他之前恐慌症发作的原因之一。但他知道他现在的怒气和斯纳特的关系更大而不是因为格鲁德残留的伤害。他知道他应该坦白，知道说谎几乎没有意义。除非他接下来一辈子都能避开斯纳特，他的家人和朋友始终会发现的。但他必须先整理头绪，理清现况，查查过去有没有其他互为死敌的灵魂伴侣——如果真有这种事的话。而在他做任何事之前，他必须把斯纳特的唇压在他唇上的触感清出大脑，必须把他宣告他会爱巴里的声音清出耳朵。

这念头仍旧让他作呕。他的胃部绞紧。

“好吧，巴仔，你看起来糟透了。你确定你没事？”乔走近，一只手落在巴里肩头。

“嗯，嗯，我还好，只是需要休息一下。”他开始站起来，但突然迸发出数股情感——恨得咬紧牙关的失意泄气、灼热的怒火、喉咙梗塞的悲痛——几乎将他冲倒。他重新坐下稳住自己，感激起西斯科在那一刻开始说话引开别人的注意。

“我们得为格鲁德下次出现准备应对计划，伙计们。”

“你觉得它还活着？”艾瑞斯连同其他人在内转向西斯科，但凯特琳还在担心地看着巴里。

“上次地铁撞它它都活了下来，这次为什么不能？乔，善后部队找到任何巨型大猩猩了吗？”

“我没有听说，不过现在还早。”

“所以我们不能排除掉这个可能，”凯特琳终于不再看着巴里重新加入对话，他感到了一丝宽慰。“西斯科是对的，我们需要确保巴里不会再遇上这种事。”

既然现在所有人的视线都落在了他身上，巴里努力微笑，哪怕笑容微弱。“我不会有事的，你们，我只是——”

“累了。对我们懂。但是我们很担心，巴仔——有没有超级速度也好。下次你再被人狠揍的时候，能不能赶在我们以为你入土六尺之下前给我们任何一个打电话？”说话的是乔，他的声音溢满关心隐含威严之意，也就代表了他之前真的十分担心。巴里想冲他生气皱眉，但这是个合情合理的要求。

“我们不是真的以为你是 **死翘翘** 的那种死，伙计，比较像是——死了一点点。‘把你从无价艺术品底下刮起来然后发现你终究没死’的那种死。”

“谢谢，西斯科，那可真是非常……让人安心。”说完，巴里终于站了起来舒展身体。他觉得头痛，大概是因为一直咬紧牙关和特别焦躁紧张，他的肚子还在翻滚。“在我出发去上班干正职之前——而这份正职我已经迟到一小时以上了——还有什么别的问题吗？”

“在你飞驰前还有最后一件事……制服有没有幸存的部分？”西斯科听到他的答案时心存希望又害怕地一缩，巴里发觉自己在见到格鲁德后第一次真心笑了起来。至少有些东西永远不变。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 所以……这对现在关系处理得很不好。希望会有改变？（剧透警告：短时间都不会。你们真的不该让我写的。我是个后妈作者，显然是个就想让大家都不开心的坏蛋。）
> 
> （ps：下一章大概就只是莱的背景……）


	4. 显印

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Maine 的《[Misery](http://www.xiami.com/song/1770664022)》 及Alabama 3的《[Woke Up This Morning](http://www.xiami.com/song/2739193?spm=a1z1s.6626001.229054121.35.cNo4ql)》

莱恶心作呕——他感觉身体不舒服。他没有去吐因为这样做无法缓解。做什么都无法缓解。

巴里仿佛恶魔跟在身后般冲出了这里，而那操他妈地 **痛** 。是五脏六腑、身体上的痛楚，就像是硬生生扯下某个重要器官然后扔在地上任其流血。他颇为肯定这股痛不只是由于他受的其他伤和自己的想象——在初次交融后这么快就和灵魂伴侣分离大概就是注定痛苦的，注定要将两人拉回对方身边。但即使巴里注意到了他也一定是不在乎，因为他绝对肯定不会回来。

莱把事情搞砸得一塌糊涂这简直就是命运弄人。又或者其实他真的就是这么个人渣。四十二年了，他早该料到的，但不知怎地，他却没有预见到这个。

他坐回小床上，感到作呕疼痛不已，肋骨比什么都灼痛。他左腿感觉就像着了火。他一震顿悟到这并不是他自己的疼痛。他的呼吸又急又烈，于是他咬紧牙齿专心呼吸。缓慢的、深深的呼气。疼痛并不新奇，不是什么他对付不了的，他强迫自己专注一刻间，向后平躺于是就不会压到自己的肋骨。

巴里突发恐慌症时他喘不过气，两人间新形成的感官流强烈得令他的胸膛和肌肉抽紧，差点也随着那小子恐慌起来。但巴里现在已经走了而莱还是能感觉到他——他的恐惧、他的痛苦、他深入骨髓的绝望。

他妈的等了四十二年等来的就是 **这个** 。二十五年来以显印者、携印等待者的身份过活——等来的就是这样难看的场面。他任由自己回忆那二十五年人生，思考起到底他见鬼的是怎样落到这种境地。

***

莱的印记是在十七岁时出现的。和绝大部分无印的小孩一样，很小很小的时候他曾偷偷希望过自己有个印记，白日梦过他的‘真命之人’会是什么模样、有把什么样的声音、 **是** 个什么样的人。几乎所有无印的小孩都经历过认为这个概念十分浪漫的阶段，而其中有些则永远都没有真正成熟摆脱那个念头。莱做到了。到他刚成为少年时，无印是种宽慰。他要看顾丽莎，这才是重要的。不过就算他携印，拥有灵魂伴侣也只是代表他们会和他这个父亲逐渐害他成为的混蛋扯上关系。等到十几岁的时候，莱已经知道他会是糟糕透顶的灵魂伴侣——他已经太破损、太残忍、太冷酷。学校里悄悄流行着心理咨询和心理治疗的话题。他真的不该和任何人扯上关系，就算要至少也得是和他一样的人。而他反正也不想要一个和他一样的灵魂伴侣，所以何必费劲。

就像是他生命到那一刻为止的几乎所有事情一样，他未能如愿。在打消了成为携印者的整个念头短短几年后，它出现了——在最糟糕的时机最糟糕的地点。挨了一顿打之后他感觉到它烙印在自己皮肤上，恰好就在一块绽开的淤青之下。他故意惹火了他父亲，以最能惹恼老头的方式在他面前晃。他必须这样做——丽莎在哭，而没有什么比她的哭声更能让那混蛋恼火。她还太小，不知道要随时擦干自己的眼泪——是在绝大部分时间里，但不是随时。通常她不开心的时候会去莱身边，但她溜冰的时候摔跤了，手腕伤得很厉害，可能骨折需要别人开车送她去医院。老头喝醉酒头昏脑胀发起了火，而莱刚好回到家及时把他拉开免得让丽莎受到比手腕骨折更重的伤。老头似乎认为如果她带着伤去看医生，医院会问他太多问题，责怪她会让他面子难看。

于是莱拉开了那个醉醺醺的人渣，脸上为自己惹的麻烦挨了一拳。接着又是一拳。之后落下来的更多。他刺激自己的父亲，挺身面对暴打，牙上淌着血告诉对方他对老头子打小女孩——打自己的女儿有什么看法。接下来他知道的就是自己躺在地板上，迎来暴雨般的踢打，连皮带也登场了。他懂得不要反抗。丽莎没有再哭了，她在求他们的爸爸住手。到最后，他确实住手了——直到莱一身青紫。这顿打很厉害。

接着那混蛋在莱清醒头脑的时候去了睡觉。当他发觉右腰上出现一股温暖、几乎是灼烧刺痛的感觉时，他才刚刚站起来——是丽莎帮的忙，该死，他妹妹不该 **看到** 这个场面。他抓紧那个地方，以为只是块淤青。接着他打电话给邻居让对方接走丽莎带她去给手腕做X光检查——他会把钱还给他们的。到那个时候他们已经了解他会信守承诺。她走了以后，他拿着急救箱坐在自己床边。莱剥下自己的衬衫检查伤势，往下看然后——

就在那里。一枚棱角崎岖，以白线环形排布的，几乎就像是枚——

“雪花？”莱惊讶地悄声说，而尽管他孤身一人，他的第一反应却是隐藏它、遮掩它、保守这个秘密。这是他的。这是——

他有个 **灵魂伴侣** ？在 **这** 一生？

他咒骂起来，掌根压上自己的双眼顶住那股突如其来的灼热，胸膛的绞紧。这一定是个错误。没有人应该牵扯进这团混乱里。没有一个人——

不是一个人。是个小孩子。是个 **婴儿** 。他的灵魂伴侣才刚刚 **出生** 。当一个人的灵魂伴侣出生时显印就会出现，而另一个人拥有的则是胎印。他的灵魂伴侣是个新生的婴儿，而他已经十七岁了。真是去他妈的好运气。他的印记已经被青紫色的淤青包围。他送给自己灵魂伴侣的第一份礼物——是疼痛与淤青。

莱不能留在这里，在这件事之后再也不能了。他必须离开。不到一个月他就走了，替他认识的一群恶棍顶罪，判刑不长但是个出走的办法，而他需要离开。他没有告诉任何人印记的事情，遮挡它保护它。他还不知道该拿印记怎么办。他有个灵魂伴侣，但他的灵魂伴侣是外头的某个无辜婴儿，现在对他没有任何帮助。但是未来呢？他必须提前计划，为了和那不管是谁在不知何时相遇让自己变得更有出息。

莱知道他不能让父亲看到印记然后把他这部分生命也毁掉，就像他对莱的一切所做一样，就像他侮辱莱失踪的母亲和各式各样的污点到莱不敬的态度和无能一样，侮辱印记和他。他不能让老头再揍青身上的那个地方，在他身上这一部分变得珍贵之后不能。莱也不能让老头某天喝醉然后做得太过火，失手不小心把他打成脑损伤或者更加严重。事态已经太多次快要踏向那个方向，但现在他还有别人可能要依靠他，有别的人生他需要负责，一个不如丽莎大也不如她强壮的人。

他走的时候，丽莎哭了。这是他最后一次看到她哭。她既生气又不开心，仍然年幼害怕，她问他为什么一定要走，他怎么能留下她一个人。整个场面就和他这个人一样，都很颓败。他不能告诉她印记的事情。他不能让她以为他把别人——即使是一个他有可能永远不会遇见的人——摆在她前面。于是他告诉她要坚强，要冷酷，要擦干她的眼泪，让她恨他自私。接着他又试图说服自己父亲没有他在时会更好。反正他恨的那个是莱——莱的母亲已经十五年没有出现过了，不像丽莎的妈妈偶尔还会上门；他恨的是那个会回嘴、一无是处、不停让他面子难看的莱。他恨莱他——恨莱一大堆难听到他都不想思考的东西。

然后他就离开了，年月开始溜走。他的灵魂伴侣两岁生日的前一晚，莱枕头底下压着一把枪睡觉，头顶是一片不熟悉的天花板。他有份工作早上第一时间就要完成。他在一间牢房里度过了灵魂伴侣的下一个生日。再下一年，他在一个艺术展里，想升级自己的游戏提升到新的层面，因为三流的入室盗窃越来越老套了。那天展览里有一堆小孩子在进行学校的实地考察旅行，他发觉自己在想——他的灵魂伴侣当然还太小不能上学，但迟早有一天他会参加这样的实地考察旅行然后——

莱离开了艺术展，最后选择了其他不同的工作代替，为了颗钻石破解百万富翁的保险柜。他的灵魂伴侣是个才学步的小孩，而他第一次放任自己开始认真思考那到底会是什么人。他希望对方会是个男孩子，希望他会快乐成长受人所爱，会长大然后爱莱，会成为他的爱人然后——他感到 **恶心** 。像个恋童癖似的。他的灵魂伴侣是个天杀的 **孩子** 。不管莱如何想象这个未来是和一个成年人、一个岁数和他相近的男人度过，他都不能凭愿望改变年龄差距。

在此之后，他开始避免被小孩子围着，甚至避免看向他们。这让他 **困扰** 。他是个成人，快要二十一岁了而他的灵魂伴侣是某个学步小儿。万一他真的看到那小孩然后认出他的印记呢？一个成年男子和小孩子之间的初次交融，这算哪门子的感官流？天杀的绝对不行。他不惜一切代价回避和小孩子的肢体接触。倒也不是大家排着队要他帮忙接孩子或者抱抱他们，但他有意回避仿佛他对小孩子过敏，学步小儿恐惧症。

到二十三岁的时候，莱第一次杀人，关乎生死迫不得已。他握枪的手不停发抖，过后呕吐了。当时他的灵魂伴侣生日刚过一个星期。他没有思考这件事。第一次过后杀人越变越轻松，最终他会得到冷酷无情的名声。随着时间流逝这名声变得实用。

下一年，到他二十四岁时丽莎来找他了。他们父亲已经遭到逮捕但没有上新闻，因为他是个警察所以他们要悄悄处理。她已经谋划了一段时间，她告诉他。她收集了指证老头的证据——他收取的所有贿赂和进行的后门交易。她编辑证据然后找方法一点一点交给警察，不暴露她的名字不留下她的痕迹。莱大为钦佩，心里希望如果他能早好多年想到这个方法就好了。丽莎比他聪明。她才十几岁，因为这件事准备要进入收养机构。当他问她是怎么找到他时，她大笑出声，以她的年纪来说已经过分聪慧，太过擅长这种事。“莱尼，你还没有那么难找。”她对他说。他学会了更巧妙地掩盖自己的行踪，但从来不会对她隐瞒。

而既然她这么了解他，他从来也不想隐瞒她什么事，再加上他觉得自己像个变态又感到孤单，莱告诉了她印记的事。他让她看了印记，隐藏在他躯干上仍然不停拓展的精细纹身之中。他以为她会发火但她却为他感到 **高兴** 。这反应感觉很不对劲而且和预想截然相反，因为在他心里印记半是种诅咒。他解释道他的灵魂伴侣刚刚七岁，她似乎觉得这很好玩然后取笑他老牛吃嫩草。不知怎地，她让这件事显得没有实际糟糕。

此后，他们又是一对组合了。在他和她养父母谈了一通之后，他们谁也不敢用异样的眼光看她一眼，而且到十八岁为止她基本上可以做任何她想做的事。他逼她读完了书，她对此大发牢骚，但既然她觉得参加奥运会的滑雪项目到头来配不上她的速度，家里总得有人要接受教育。到那时候他们的父亲已经入狱，大快人心。

有那么一小段时间，世界尽在他掌控之中。年月开始飞速流逝，他经过不同的城市，逃离不同的警察，交了不同圈子的朋友，什么都不同了——在他二十几岁中后期的人生中唯一不变的，就是他的妹妹和皮肤上的印记。当他二十六岁而灵魂伴侣九岁的时候，莱他人在墨西哥，在一次工作之后低调潜伏。二十八岁时他回到了中城，送往铁山监狱服刑十年，多谢他与达比尼洋家族间的交情刑期持续不到几个月。在院子里碰上他父亲找他麻烦后，他的脸皮开肉绽。不过老头子进了医院，因此莱完全不为自己的淤青和绽开的指关节感到后悔。他的灵魂伴侣现在十一岁了，当晚莱躺在自己的床铺上好奇思考这一刻对方在想些什么，思考对方的父亲是不是比莱的要好。在监狱的那点时间里，他的室友是个叫米克•罗伊的纵火犯。莱讨厌他。他们后来成了好朋友。

莱三十岁时允许自己好奇起他十三岁的灵魂伴侣。莱纳德•斯纳特现在是个为人所知的名字了，不仅仅是在黑帮或是中城甚至是美国；这个名字在国际间越来越响亮。他在所有看门狗的名单上——联邦调查局、天眼会、国际刑警诸如此类。所以在他灵魂伴侣十三岁生日时，他允许自己好奇。这孩子长大之后会和莱一样是个罪犯吗？他们最后会成为犯罪搭档吗？他们会不会在监狱相遇？对方会不会是一个他能够照看、他能够传授技艺的人？如果是，他会不会仰慕莱这样的成就？

但在一年之后，伴随着一种在肠胃缓缓翻搅的尖锐扭曲感他意识到，命运应该会解决问题的，灵魂伴侣是应该相容的，但操他妈的到目前为止他的人生扭曲。他的灵魂伴侣是外头的某个小孩子，如果他仰慕莱这种人，那么这孩子走在了一条黑暗的道路上，一条莱实际上完全不希望他走上的道路。他发觉自己几乎祈愿自己的灵魂伴侣会是个普通人，有个爱他的幸福家庭，没有经历过莱所经历过的事情，即使这意味着他的灵魂伴侣完全不会知道该怎样对待他，对待这样一个职业是小偷而朋友圈全都和有组织犯罪相关的人。这是个悖论：要么他有个像他一样人生黑暗的灵魂伴侣，能理解他；要么就是一个拥有幸福人生的灵魂伴侣，大概绝对不会想要一个比他老而且浑身伤痕的罪犯，不靠假名和伪装就上不了商务飞机而且给不出任何正常的东西。

随着时光流逝，莱越来越经常把这些念头全部推开，但它们在下一年再次冒头，于是他任自己喝了个酩酊大醉。这让他过后的几个月内滴酒不沾。

接着他开始以全新的方式升级自己的游戏——他已经四年没见过囚室了，也不打算再参观。同时如果他能遇见自己的灵魂伴侣，他并不打算只有自己的犯罪或是逮捕档案可供献出。达比尼洋家族正在没落而圣帝尼家族开始崛起，他在那个圈子里的朋友可不及前者的里多。莱开始为警察再次上门逮捕他定制应急计划，接更好的工作开始赚更多的酬劳，在手上留着现金设置更好的安全屋，做些投资。

到他灵魂伴侣十五岁的时候，莱发现米克有自己的灵魂伴侣并且有一套古怪的安排，这让莱对自己情况的焦虑既增又减。当他的灵魂伴侣到十六岁的时候，莱在法国和丽莎一起盗窃艺术品。就是在那个时候他开始让自己注意起路过少年的脸。随着他的岁数增加，随着他灵魂伴侣的长大，他的过敏症从对婴儿和学步小儿升级到了小孩和初中生，接着升级到了对十几岁的少年。但他想如果他在什么地方不小心和那孩子握了手，十六岁进行初次交融也没有那么变态。

那天晚上，在庆祝了他们的成功得分之后，他躺平接着发觉自己在想——他的灵魂伴侣吻过别人了吗？莱十六岁就失去了童贞，他的灵魂伴侣会不会也一样？他没料到这个想法让他充满独占欲，嫉妒恼火。这些年来莱上过的床早就超额，到这个时点已经多得数也数不过来。他不和别人谈感情，几乎没有任何携印并等待的人会这样做，对拥有他这样生活方式的人来说就更罕见了。他的纹身能对大部分人隐瞒他的印记，但要是长期伴侣有机会研究他的纹身，他们迟早都会弄明白的——没有任何东西能够复制灵魂印记独特的风格和几乎闪现冷光的质地。但夹在他少有谈过的几段感情、他太多的一夜情以及他和性工作者间‘频繁得超出必要’夜情之间，莱没有权利嫉妒。这不能改变他的确嫉妒某个能赶在他之前碰他灵魂伴侣的假想人物。

到了莱三十五岁而他灵魂伴侣成长为十八岁的时候，他又喝醉了，但这一次是为了庆祝。他熬到头了——他的灵魂伴侣已经是个成年人。丽莎和他一起庆祝。在这之前的每一年都是场胜利——又向十八岁迈进了一年，迈向某个可能存在的未来，在那个未来里只要他们能够找到彼此，他就能够凭应该持续几生几世的联结和对方心灵相通。

但这之后的每一年都是个诅咒。三十六，三十七、八、九—— **四十** 。他不让自己想这件事——除了每年里的那么一天，打一开始他就不经常去想——但它始终会 **潜藏** 在他心底。而随着时间滴答而过，他越来越确定他是个废印，是一只没有人握上的手，一段失却的联系。他变得更加冷酷残忍，在老朋友当中树立新的敌人，破坏了他和圣帝尼家族仅剩的交情，接着一份工作出了岔子而米克严重烧伤。可能到头来他的灵魂伴侣从来没有遇见他更好。莱努力说服自己这样是最好的，说服自己反正他一直都想要这种结果，他再不用为任何人担心。

紧接着，刚好在他到四十二岁前，莱遇上了闪电侠。而这——这是个不错的消遣，一场可以玩的新游戏。寒冷队长是他能够扮演、能够成为的角色，是个他从未探索过的方向。冷冻枪，无赖帮、超能人的疯狂劲，给自己的招数升级，重新联系上丽莎以及米克，甚至消除他的犯罪记录好让他方便行事 **以防万一** 。这一切让他享受到的乐趣比他过去这么多年里加起来的都多。

这就是为什么他早该见鬼的料到会发生这种事。只有他该死的 **真正** 灵魂伴侣能如此完美地让他分心不去想他假想中的灵魂伴侣。他早就该知道。第一次用冷冻枪射中巴里时他早该知道的：那一枪正中他红衣底下的印记。到头来，他一直是对的，从对方出生起他送给灵魂伴侣的唯一礼物——就是疼痛与淤青。到头来，他一次又一次送给巴里这样的礼物，享受其中。到头来，他确实比他父亲好不了多少。

***

莱的胃绞紧烧灼，将他拉出回忆，拉出那个念头。他思考时能尝到苦胆的味道，那味道尖锐滚烫，愤怒恼火。然而思考已经没有用处，过去的已经过去了。现在的唯一选项， **从头到尾** ，就只有前进。

他需要一个 **计划** 。其中的重点是找到巴里。把这件事弃之不顾对他们俩都没有益处。莱已经在这里躺得太久，迷失在思绪和回忆之中。他评估了现状。他需要给肋骨上绷带，检查脑震荡和其他伤口的情况，吃点什么——他 **饿极了** ——接下来他需要弄清楚他的灵魂伴侣在哪里。

头几步很轻松；最后一步就没那么简单了。他首先为肋骨的事给肖娜•贝兹打电话。把她从巴里的小监狱里解救出来之后，她自愿提出要替他和他的朋友疗伤但不愿意和任何盗窃行动或工作委托扯上关系，害怕闪电侠会对她做什么。巴里根本不知道他对她和其他人的影响有多大，但她是第一个想通的人，罗伊•比佛罗紧随其后。

她能和他碰头，这很好。他让肖娜来接他回到她的秘密小诊所。那是他帮她设立的，希望如果他的计划有机会成真，某天那里可以变成无赖帮大本营之类的地方。显然他的肋骨有三根开裂另外还有一根上有发丝状裂缝，但没有内出血。她为脑震荡的事教育了他一大通，但既然这远远不及他人生第一次脑震荡严重，他只是皱着眉听完了。

接着他没有接丽莎的电话而是去制定他的计划。这个时候出现在巴里家可能会把他吓坏，更别提他是和乔•韦斯特住在一起的，这不太可能会是一次有趣的会面。他没有巴里的电话号码——莱计划尽快填补这个缺漏——所以他第一个赌的地方是星际实验室。至少，他有去那里的借口。

做好决定之后，他等到黄昏才前往实验室，他知道巴里这个时候已经下班。他了解这小子的日程表有一段时间了——得知闪电侠的真名之后他就马上着手了解巴里•艾伦的一切。显然没有查出他的手机号码是个疏忽。

接着，紧张与期待在莱的腹中交战，他把车停在实验室边上——开车是因为摩托车和断掉的肋骨可不是什么好朋友。这实验室 **真的** 需要更好的安全措施。他走进大门前往外层，上次他们合作时他四处查探才得知位置，但这次他可以轻松直接往里走。但是他没能到达目的地——才刚走到那条弯曲长廊的一半就——

“你他妈来这里是要干什么？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 随着章节发展，你们会注意到每一章都是以单独角色的视角出发，并且同一个角色的视角不会连续出现两章。


	5. 感官流

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Zella Day 的《[Hypnotic](http://www.xiami.com/song/1774057569?spm=a1z1s.6626001.229054121.43.4xhItY)》 及K. Flay的《[Can't Sleep](http://www.xiami.com/song/1773291946?spm=a1z1s.6626001.229054121.51.4xhItY)》

经过那个可怕的早晨，巴里的一天很漫长，他盯着时钟而一秒拖曳着一秒前进。他完全没办法专心工作，而乔和艾迪都还在外处理博物馆的乱子，因此都没能路过踏进他的实验室让他分分心。

唯一 **确实** 让他分心的是那些不停突然出现又不属于他的微弱情绪，虚幻飘渺并让人无所适从。其中有些细碎的愤怒、恐惧和厌恶，接着就是些难以解释的复杂情绪——有些巴里可能会称为悲痛，有些则感觉或许是自豪，还有一闪而过的憎恶。他很难确定，感联可不是实实在在的科学，而且联结还太新鲜。他还能感受到肋骨上有股幻痛令他知道斯纳特在疼，然后认定没有那部分感联他也可以过得很好。没有这一切他可以过得很好，真的。那天大部分时间里，他要么是专注在感官流上，要么就是徒劳地想把感官流推到一边。在零碎的间隔中他发觉自己有生以来第一次祈愿自己是个无印的人，是一生没有灵魂伴侣的那60%人口之一——什么都比这样好。

他才刚刚开始收拾东西，准备回家爬上床假装今天什么事也没有发生，就收到了凯特琳的短信。 **S.O.S求救——斯纳特到了实验室** 。

不不不不——那个 **混蛋** 。

巴里气得大怒，发出一条‘在路上’然后就消失了。

他疾驰出警局后门嗖地一声奔往实验室，路过斯纳特停在前门的汽车，沿着长廊向下跑然后——在这。他停在那条通往外层的弯曲长廊里，离斯纳特距离半米，摆好战斗姿势张开双臂怒吼。“你他妈来这里是要干什么？！”

“我们需要谈谈，小子，”莱眯起双眼。

“我们 **需要** 的是别现在谈这个。”而且别在这里。斯纳特 **疯了** 吗？来这里算是种要挟？

“现在 **正是** 我们需要谈这个的时——”

“听着，你只要给我点空间去——”

巴里停住了；走廊下方传来急速的脚步声向他们前进。别是现在，西斯科，别是现在别——

“你该死的以为你在这里干什么，斯纳特？”乔从拐角处出来，拔出了枪。一瞬间斯纳特就抽出了冷冻枪并且充能。巴里一眨眼速度站在他们中间，各向他们伸出一只手，头来回两边转盯着他们。

“哇哇哇！好了——不能动枪！”乔到底在这里干什么？可能是在等他吧，他反应过来，在博物馆的值班结束后到了这里而不是回警局。这可 **不** 好。他看着斯纳特，绷着脸试图传达——你敢这样做。如果他的——如果斯纳特和乔此刻开始双方互射，巴里应付不了。

谢天谢地，斯纳特似乎明白。他把枪口对向天花板然后解除能量，向乔微微一歪头。巴里望向自己的养父，睁大眼睛眼神期待直到他把枪落下来。他的动作很慢，视线没有离开过斯纳特。

巴里也放下了手臂，刹那间觉得松了口气。紧随这份轻松的是某种立刻出现的——他向斯纳特皱眉。为什么他会恼火？接着他苦起脸，因为——好吧，感觉得到斯纳特的感受实在奇怪，而且因为距离变近那变得更强、更迅速。他赶在乔开始对这沉默的交流疑心前转回去面向他。

“斯纳特来这是因为我之前回避了他关于格鲁德的问题，”他补充，双手落到腰上。他往后退到长廊的边上好方便同时看着他们两个，而且万一又开始拔枪的话他还能随时站出来。

乔向对方开炮。“我们不欠你什么，斯纳特。在我看来，那只该死的大猩猩逃到地下都是你的错，而且经过你今天早上博物馆的那场小表演后我还挺想逮捕你。你知道有多少人差点就死了吗？”

“我倒想看你试试。”

巴里胸口一紧。

“好了，我们都放轻松。我会和斯纳特谈谈处理这件事，好吗乔？”

考虑到巴里自己无法镇定满心焦虑，叫他们放轻松有点要求过高。

乔摇摇头。“不好——和这家伙待在一起从来就没好事。”

巴里感觉到气恼从感官流渗出。他多希望他能把这该死的玩意儿关掉，斯纳特回答时他正试图破译那股情绪。

“考虑到你们庇护的某只发疯的超能大猩猩早上在我脑子里肆意横行，警探，我得说我有资格得到几个答案。”

至少斯纳特看来愿意陪着说谎（或者他真的是来问格鲁德的事？巴里能这样期盼）。乔看起来不太情愿，对着斯纳特怒目而视接着终于转过来看向巴里。“行，把他带回外层但是——”

“我到外面和他谈，”巴里立刻回答，然后他感受得到一丝温暖的满足感流入。这次倒是容易分辨。自以为是的混球。

“巴里，他——”

“我知道——没事。我可以处理，而且在他干了那一切之后，凯特琳和西斯科不该应付他出现在附近。我一会儿就回来。”他向乔露出坚定的表情，恳求他留下。乔的表情从紧绷变为猜疑接着又到退让，然后他点点头。至少巴里出名顽固的个性能令他让些步。巴里转身开始走向出口。

“走吧，斯纳特。”

他感知到对方尾随着他，把乔留在了后头的长廊里。

“嗯，刚才真有意思。”

“ **别** 。”

他早上离开斯纳特才过了几小时而现在对方人就在这里，侵入他的空间、他的生活。巴里是如此愤怒他差点就在压制时发抖，他大步走出大楼，双手在两侧紧紧握成拳。

尽管夕阳渐渐斜向地平线，室外的空气仍旧由于下午的热度温暖潮湿。斯纳特怎么还穿着那件该死的外套？至少他没有戴着护目镜。

“巴里，我不喜欢你今天早上就这样跑掉，”他们一踏到室外斯纳特就说，“我不能任由我的灵——”

巴里加速提起高大的男人，一秒内就嗖的一声去到大楼侧面的几层阶梯之上，让两人离开实验室布置的——然而不是一向实用的——监控摄像头。接着他把斯纳特重重推到墙上，这样做的时候他的肋骨闪过一阵疼痛—— **糟** ——但他还是紧抓着斯纳特的大衣，不等对方反应过来就开始说话——

“你 **敢** 现在用那个词，斯纳特。我的朋友——我的 **家人** ——都在里面听着监控，他们不能——”

“你为什么还不告诉你的朋友你——”斯纳特的双眼一皱然后眯起来，手飞速抬起来抓住巴里的双腕。他的手腕因为卷起了衬衫袖子裸露在外，他为碰触而战栗。

“为什么？我怎么 **能** 告诉他们？”他的声音迅速从吼叫变轻。他离斯纳特很近，太近了，心跳再次加速。他缓缓呼吸，不愿再恐慌，稳定住自己。

男人看着他仿佛他是什么实验室试验，眼神在计算评估，视线滑过巴里的身体，于是他猛地松开厚夹克上的手，挣开对方的抓握后退。

“你打算瞒多久，巴里？”

斯纳特的眼睛是那样一种蓝，染上夕阳的霞光立即近乎灰绿。巴里记起自己读过一篇文章说蓝眼睛的人看起来没有那么可信。他别开眼。

“能多久就多久，斯纳特。”

“你不觉得我们应该开始互相叫名字了吗？”

他向男人射出一记眼刀。不，他一点也不觉得。“你来这里干什么？我没兴趣这一点表达得还不够清楚吗？”

“红闪，你表达得很 **清楚** 的，”斯纳特迈步离开墙面而巴里迈步后退，“是事情一旦不顺你意，你做事就一塌糊涂。”

巴里举起一只手扒拉过自己的头发。“听着，不是我不——”

“巴里，看着我。”

他闭起眼睛然后透过鼻子深深呼吸。接着他坚定起意志看着斯纳特。

“我们是灵魂伴侣。”斯纳特等待他做出反应，但巴里仅是对上他的凝望，于是他继续。“你的脑子必须吸纳这一点，小子——这是现实，不是什么噩梦，不会消失。”

巴里咬紧下巴。他不想这样做，不想谈这个但是——“你曾经想 **杀** 我，斯纳特”——他透过感官流感觉到内脏一阵刺痛，但继续逼进——“你还想伤害并杀掉我的朋友，你折磨过他们而我—— **那** 也是现实，也不会就这样 **消失** 。所以不管我们之间是什么，我都不打算就这样抛下一切忘记发生过的事，知道吗？”

他说到最后摇起了头提高了声调，于是强迫自己镇定下来。斯纳特还是无动于衷，但巴里现在知道了，他能感觉到水面之下到底潜藏着多少东西，除去文火沸腾的挫败感和腹中的某种疼痛外，他无法分辨的种种情绪不断涌动。可能是为了要拖延时间，男人耸肩脱掉了大衣把它搭在台阶的扶手上。他还是穿着件手肘尖上有块该死补丁的毛衣，巴里光看着他就已经觉得太暖。

终于，在凝视了他好长一阵子之后，斯纳特说：“好吧。”

“好吧？”

“好吧，巴里。我不指望我们的恩怨一笔勾销，但我今天早上说的都是真话。我不会再伤害你或者你的朋友，只要我做得到都不会。现在杀你等于自杀，而伤害你的朋友对取得我的目标会产生些逆反作用。”

巴里缓缓地点点头，接着呼出一口气。他抵抗住想用手掩住脸的冲动，还不准备那样放低防备。“好吧。那么你在这里的目标到底是什么？”

“你。”

“别想。”一句话脱口而出。

“你想现在发生的 **是** 什么事，小子？”

“不是那样。我不在乎我们是……”他的脸一皱，手胡乱在他们之间挥了挥，“这个。我不明白为什么我们不能就这样照旧处理。”

斯纳特只是凝视他，炯炯有神挑衅十足，发出‘唔’的一声。接着他突然向前迈步，迅速侵入巴里的空间。巴里才后退了半步斯纳特就滑过了一只手环上他的腰，另一只手贴上了他颈侧裸露的肌肤。巴里一只手按在男人的胸膛上准备把他推开，然而颈上皮肤的触摸带电，在敏感的肌肤上激烈反应，感官流再度淹没他的感官形成联结，而他无法驱动自己的手推开。他站着，钉在原地，一阵颤栗抖落脊椎爬上脖子，而他感觉到斯纳特也颤抖了。

“你感觉得到，对不对巴里？你以为你可以逃离这个吗？假装那根本不存在？”

他重重吞咽一口闭上双眼，身体嗡鸣微颤。除了那样以外他别无所求。但巴里没有动。他们的身体平行，而他能做到的只有不去颤抖，感觉比他应该的虚弱太多。他能感受到斯纳特的呼吸吹上他的脖子扫过他的耳朵，将他抱得太紧，手指上下摩挲他的颈动脉，指下的脉搏跳动得过分迅猛。

“住手。”他的声音沙哑。出乎意料的是，斯纳特真的停下了，凝住手指。巴里呼气接着吸气，鼻子嗅到男人的气味，头一次注意到它。那像冬日般清新并带有一抹松香，隐隐透出几许辛辣。他多希望他不知道莱纳德·斯纳特的这些事。

“你不必害怕，巴里。我发誓我会对你好。”

他突然终于推开了斯纳特——“天哪，斯纳特，这有点太晚了吧！我不是你的男朋友、不是你的玩物或者你他妈以为我是——”

“你是 **我的** ，巴里——”

“你不 **拥有** 我！我不是你可以偷走的某颗钻石——我是个人！只因为我们联结在一起 **不** 代表——”血液开始在耳中搏动，视野收缩到斯纳特身上，几乎就像——

“你是我的 **灵魂伴侣** 而且我很该死的清楚——”

“那不代表你可以——”巴里想大喊但是突然停住了，视野边缘开始变黑，脚下虚软然后开始倒下。

“巴里？！”他感觉到强壮的手臂抱上他的身体接住他，他呻吟一声，不由自主攀附着扶住他的人。他既不舒服又很虚弱，头晕而且胃 **痛** 。

“我……”他还站着，勉勉强强，手紧抓着斯纳特毛衣底下的上臂肌肉。斯纳特的手臂环在他的腰上，稳定他的身体，他的腿在打颤但是撑着他站立。他觉得太暖了，不停流汗，而且——“是低血糖。”

“你的血糖？”男人的声音听起来是那样贴近，就在巴里耳中，于是他颤栗了。他的额头抵在斯纳特的胸膛上，半是伏贴上对方。巴里吃力地再呼吸了一口气试图挺直身体，但只能做到把额头落在宽阔的肩膀上。

“唔唔。我需要吃东西。我从昨晚起就没有进食了，我……”他压下一股作呕感以及那不顾晚间热度在体内横行的寒意。“通常到这个时候我已经摄入五千卡路里了。”他觉得自己是个傻瓜。他怎么能一整天都忘了吃东西？

“五千？你都把这些用在哪里了？”

他发出一声干笑然后动了动手指，让手指从斯纳特的手臂落到他的腰侧代替，握住对方毛衣的厚布。“我会跑步消耗。为……这些我需要更多食物。还没弄清楚前我经常晕倒。”解释详情太花力气了。斯纳特很聪明，他会想明白的。

“而我还以为我一整天都觉得恶心作呕是因为我脑震荡。”

“你也感觉得到，唔？还有脑震荡？ **我** 还以为我头痛只是因为紧张。”巴里终于感觉到视野开始清晰，于是他把额头从温暖的肩膀上拉开。他勉强后退，但手指仍然握紧对方的衣服平衡——他的左手恰好抓住了斯纳特印记所在之处。他在想那到底是本能还是巧合。

“这是双向的你也知道吧？多谢初次交融，接下来的几天会更强烈。”

对，他知道的。他摇摇头清醒头脑。

“你该吃东西了，巴里。”

“嗯，我……我进去之后会叫点吃的。”斯纳特关心他的身体这件事几乎和低血糖一样，令人无所适从。

“把你的手机号码给我然后回到你朋友那里。可不想他们担心。”

手机。他点点头，因为这主意比让斯纳特一声不吭出现在这里，或者——这念头有些让他胆战心惊——在乔家好得多。

“那是什么？”

“什么？”他问，终于后退离开男人抽出自己的电话。

“那个……那是恐惧？”

他猛地抬起眼睛看斯纳特，而对方用纯粹好奇的眼神看着他。“这太怪了。”

“那是因为我们现在离得很近——”

“我 **知道** 好吧？我懂；我也在学校里学习过。在现在这个阶段还有我们站得很近或者碰触时感官流会很强，但那不代表这就不怪。”

斯纳特看起来好像巴里刚刚告诉他市场上的棉花糖都卖光了，就像是有人抢走了他向巴里解释的乐趣。如果是在别人身上，这可能会很好玩，巴里没准还会取笑他撅起了嘴。现实是，他只是递出手机让斯纳特把他的联系信息输进去。“我在想如果你出现在乔家会发生什么事。那就是你刚才感觉到的。”

“啊。”

斯纳特在用他的手机给自己发短信，于是他就能得到巴里的号码。

“你有没有考虑过 **别** 二十几岁还和你的养父住在一起？”

“方便。”

斯纳特弓起一根眉毛然后把手机递回给巴里。他低头一看，对方把自己的号码输入到‘莱’的名字下。巴里看到名字如此简练时胃里有意思地一搅。假如斯纳特感觉到了，他也没有评论。取而代之他说：“顺便说，我是真的希望你回答那只大猩猩的问题。”

巴里感到胸中的某种东西一松。安全地带。他点点头。“发短信给我。”

当他转身时，他努力无视腹中虚幻的一沉。他没有准备好应对斯纳特 **思念** 他。那是思念吗？有可能是渴求。或者——他强迫自己不再思考，往回走向星际实验室。

***

过后巴里想办法应付了和乔、西斯科和凯特琳的谈话，还匆匆扫完了一大堆外卖食物。要隐瞒斯纳特的这件事出奇地简单，可能是因为从古到今绝对不会有任何人会怀疑到真相。除了他只告诉了斯纳特有关格鲁德的事情外，他没有提到自己差点晕倒或者别的事情。西斯科问冷队有没有替他们想到什么点子对付格鲁德，但是当他摇了摇头后对话继续了下去。

他答应了坐乔的车回家，然后他们聊了案件的事情而世界照常运转。尽管他累极，但一切……基本上挺正常。等他回到家，‘莱’发了一份有关格鲁德的详细问题清单，他逼自己全都回答了，只求能摆脱斯纳特一阵子。

接着他倒在床上努力无视感官流。很显然，斯纳特是不会这么早就去睡觉的。这样太蠢了因为他比巴里还早起床去抢劫博物馆。看来，恶徒不歇业。情感并不强烈也不连贯，但他越是快要睡着它们来得就越稳定。绝大部分的情感都是无法轻易分辨的。像是悲伤、快乐、惊讶、愤怒和紧张这类基本情感——这些都熟悉而且不复杂，大脑很容易就能解读这种感官流的传入信号。其他的则经常丢失在转换中，就算有传入，也都是些大脑过滤掉的白噪音。

但是此刻，在他快要陷入睡眠的时候，他能透过联结感觉到越来越多情绪，他听说此时感官流最为强烈，因为这个时候心灵放松不受制约。斯纳特在……研究些什么，巴里猜。在解谜。一股低低的挫败感，一阵巴里觉得像是好奇但又模糊得不能确定的恼意。好奇是种情绪吗？他一边感觉在钻研一道不属于自己的谜题，一边模糊睡去。

然后到了清晨，他在比通常醒来的时间还早的时候醒了，迷迷糊糊地想了一会儿是什么让他睁开眼睛。接着他感觉到了——一只温暖的手握紧、抚过他的——

他猛地窜离自己的床然后瞪着床看。是空的。当然是空的，他是一个人入睡，可那到底——他又感觉到了。

巴里低头看。他硬得像块石头。他觉得自己欲火焚身，接着意识到这半是由于一股不属于他的、来自——他又一次感觉到了虚幻的触感，感觉到温暖的手握上他的阴茎，而且——哦不。不，这是——

天哪。

大一生物课时的一段讲解浮上心头—— **根据灵魂伴侣间联系的特性，个别魂侣甚至能分享身体知觉。尽管非常罕见，但这是一种有记录记载的现象，是感联的一种延伸。在这些个案中，我们相信魂侣的神经回路是同步的，这通常需要时间发展并且前提是联结许多年。可以传递的生理感觉通常是诸如身体痛楚和性快感这样的感觉。我们进一步相信……**

他的头脑任由剩下的回忆散去。同步。身体感觉。性快感。

斯纳特在手淫，而巴里感觉得到。

他轻手轻脚坐回自己床上，全神贯注于自己的身体仿佛真的有一只手在上面。当他几乎已经完全清醒时，那些感觉并不强烈，只是些残影，远不如一分钟前那般‘清晰’。

巴里不停地用理性的念头分散自己的注意力，推开那股触感专注地想别的东西——元素周期表、原子质量、血液喷溅分析、中城周边土壤样本的微生物含量——直到他感觉到一股将至未至的抽搐然后……巴里独自一人在房间里，脸涨成深红色。不管莱纳德·斯纳特在哪里，他刚刚高潮了。

他想过了，然后在此后的一整天里努力 **不去** 再想。他也没有碰自己，因为万一这是双向的呢？这肯定是。他们已经成为灵魂伴侣一天——是二十五年，还有可能已经几百年，他的脑子补充道，但他无视之。他们才 **联结** 了一天，这么快他们就已经能够感受彼此身体的感觉——他们的感觉 **有** 多同步？他和一个杀人凶手之间的连接有多深？

他尽可能用工作转移注意力，不仅仅是自早上的经历也自感官流本身。整整一天他不停接收到一闪而过的情绪，更别提肋骨上时而闪现的疼痛。艾迪从艾瑞斯那里听说了情况，来拜访实验室问格鲁德的事，甚至还问了他是不是感觉不舒服。下午较晚的时候他收到了斯纳特的一条短信，他无视了。那只是条简简单单的‘嗨’，然后他不知道该说些什么。他不想收这条短信但他现在又拿它没办法。他瞪了手机一分钟然后删掉了短信。

接着他开始用谷歌搜有没有互为死敌或敌对的灵魂伴侣——而这种情况以前当然发生过，他不会是第一个。这几乎让他松了口气，但接着他开始阅读一些案例——中国古代在战争中对立的伟大将领、法国与英国的统治者、手刃对方后才发现真相的灵魂伴侣等等等等。他很快就没有继续读下去了。他读到的所有案例都以悲剧的方式描述，而记载的所有灵魂伴侣都为他们的分离或者因失去与伴侣的联系而悲痛。他不一样，他不想和斯纳特扯上任何关系。不过巴里确保自己浏览了故事收录的所有过往灵魂印记的描述（以及图画和照片），这几乎是他的习惯了。很多人都会去尝试确定自己前世是不是什么名人，或者单纯确定自己以前是谁。尽管不是所有人都接受灵魂印记和转世的主流理论，可巴里思想够开明，至少能满足一下自己的好奇心。

工作结束了，于是他需要新的消遣。他替自己和乔做了晚餐洗了碗，打扫了整间屋子，以闪电侠的身份阻止了三次抢劫和一次抢劫未遂，接着夜晚剩下的时间最终变得很无聊。艾瑞斯和艾迪出去约会了，西斯科和凯特琳叫他回家睡一阵子，因为他明显很焦虑——他们哪里清楚啊——然后他只好在房间里走来走去没有东西可以分神，过于焦虑没办法靠看书或者电视打发。

到晚上十一点，巴里受不了了。因为白天的感官流和缺乏发泄，他的状态越来越差而且烦躁不安。这位神速者可不习惯抑制自己手淫。恰恰相反。自从成为闪电侠，他就成了手淫大师。如果可以他绝不会大声说出来（特别是那种事）或向任何人承认。但他的性欲随着其他方面也一起提速了，并且他发现自己的不应期近似于无，只要他想连续两次高潮不成问题。在每天早上和绝大部分夜晚手淫纯粹是他日常生活的一部分，而那天早上跳过了意味着打乱了他的习惯，于是之后的一半时间里他 **除了** 性之外什么也思考不了。这也就当然意味着，在做其他事的时候，他的脑子会过度频繁地飘回到早上的感联触感上。

他得发泄。这个，嗯，他到底以为他还能怎么办呢——永远都不再高潮吗？

他多希望他对感官流的了解深得至少可以封闭它。他试图压抑感官流但那似乎没有效果，或者可能那是个很难才能学会的技能。接着他在想这会不会吓坏斯纳特、会不会让他困扰，他一边解开裤子一边觉得罪恶感啃噬自己。巴里试图向自己稍微争辩可能斯纳特甚至都不会感觉到，或者对方可能更擅长退出感官流，争辩那确实只是些转瞬即逝的感觉，再说他动作会很快的。

他 **努力过** 加快动作。一旦他终于用手碰触自己，那感觉很好——很棒。他涂抹上了藏在小桌子里的润滑剂，最大的原因是他的手有时候动作会太快，磨掉皮是件认真严肃的麻烦问题。但是这感觉很舒服，仅仅是一只手触摸自己，温暖、湿滑、紧绷，而他脑中没有任何幻想，仅仅是尽可能快地冲向终点线。过了一段时间后——比他敢拖延的还长一点，他让自己的手加速，恰到好处。

伴随一阵震荡颤抖，他咬住嘴唇高潮了。等身体终于松懈下来，他呼出轻松许多的一口气，伸手去够纸巾。

那触感片刻之后开始了。搞什—— **噢** 。斯纳特在摸自己。巴里感觉自己的脸颊今日之内第二次升温。莱（如果他们在干……这个的话，他就应该叫他莱）感觉到了巴里然后显然决定……这个真是……随着虚幻的快感在体内扩散，他能感觉到自己的阴茎抽动、再次坚硬。巴里躺回自己床上，忘记了纸巾。

他不假思索，手指又摸上了自己的阴茎。不出片刻他完全硬挺了。他感觉到一只手紧握的虚影然后模仿动作，手以应该对应的节奏滑动。那些感觉仅仅是虚幻的，但在他有意专心追寻时会变得更加强烈。他另一只手落在了自己的印记上，磨蹭印记而它锚定了连接——至少在精神上是。

巴里的套弄加速接着又慢了下来，因为试图配合并非属于自己的步调而懊恼地呼气。他的拇指翻上头部，聚集残留的精液——或这是新溢出的前液，这很难说——然后在顶端打旋。一秒之后，他感觉到另一根虚幻的拇指也来到了阴茎顶端，拼命咽下要挟着想逃逸的呻吟。

这很古怪，而且舒服。这 **棒极了** ，又让人沮丧。接着他感觉到一股不属于自己的性奋翻涌，幻影般的动作加快了，好，这他能配合。他模仿动作，腰胯微妙地扭动顶进自己的手。很快他又第二次射了，另一只手飞快地弹向嘴巴用牙齿咬住不让自己叫出声。他能感觉到莱的高潮和自己的高潮一同迸发。同时感受两人的体验，这太过亲密了，可能是他这辈子最为亲密的经历。

他的肚皮上现在全都是自己的精液。

等呼吸恢复正常，他终于抓起了纸巾清理身体。他立刻就想抹消刚刚发生的事情。拥有这样强烈的感官流，感受到对方身体的触觉，一边 **分享** 这些感觉一边两人——也许这只是因为他们刚刚联结了才几天？他必须这样期望，否则他还能见鬼的怎么办？现在，他挺确信自己再也没办法直视斯纳特了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 再两章就会解释为什么他们的感联这么强（除了因为这是他们初次交融的日子）。
> 
> 还有，我一向非常喜欢的一种写法就是写角色误解自己的情绪。这个课题在心理学上有大量研究（而且我们全都时不时会犯这一点）。比如，有时候你会把心跳快解读为性奋而不是恐惧（有些原始研究钻研这块）。在这章和上一章里我没有让巴里意识到自己的饥饿，因为他无视在自己的身体信号，以为发抖是因为愤怒而不是低血糖，以为作呕是因为恶心而不是肚子饿，等等。在现实生活中也很容易会错过这些事，这一向让我觉得很神奇。
> 
> 哦，还有就是蓝眼睛的人那件事是真的——他们在别人眼里确实看起来没有那么可信。你们可以搜搜看。 :)
> 
> PS:那些美妙的推歌都是ColdFlashCW的功劳，大家要喊冲她喊！
> 
> PPS:和以前一样，访问我的[冷闪博客](http://coldtomyflash.tumblr.com/)了解更多关于这篇文的东西。


	6. 感联（动词）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Feist 的《[I Feel it All](http://www.xiami.com/song/2069898?spm=a1z1s.6626001.229054121.67.Y1J83w)》 及Misun的《[Battlefields](http://www.xiami.com/song/1773698551?spm=a1z1s.6626001.229054121.59.Y1J83w)》

莱一感觉到紧张和焦虑流入感官流，就把手头上的工作泄气地一丢。这小子产生情绪时需要轻一点之类的，他的感情让人分心得要命，白天时冷不丁跳出来，难以破译。但紧随不安感而来的是体内的某种热量，某种像是性奋的感觉然后他精神一振。这可能是—— **噢** 。

莱能 **感觉** 到。而这——他的喉咙发干。这既奇怪又愉快，并不是确确实实的触抚而更像是个非常鲜明的幻想，不知为何比那更为真实但却不比一场梦实在。今天早上他做同一件事的时候，巴里是不是也感觉到了？这就能解释开场的紧张了，莱颇为肯定一般来说没有人会因为解决自己的欲望而那么焦虑。

但那些感觉来得太快了，这小子这次绝对是在加速冲往终点线。莱大步走出工作间进入他在用的屋子，直线走向卧室。除了这触感外他不可能再专心于任何事情。等到他解开自己的裤子，那已经结束了——一股热潮扩散，愉悦的虚幻快感不容错认——他低吼一声因为他现在硬得不行，接下来的几分钟里巴里必须得受着因为这小子实在太快了。

接着，操，不到一分钟，他手握自己的阴茎感觉到感官流再次传入。这小子知道什么叫不应期吗？还是说这是他的超能力之一？有超能力的灵魂伴侣，这可真是个古怪的念头，但在此时此刻他并不是要抱怨，因为这感觉太神奇了——亲密而且比他想象得出的还要激烈。假如他们有可能去到真正做爱那一步，实际上会是什么样子他只能全凭想象。这个念头催促他动作加快，想象巴里和他在一起，修长的手指、漂亮的嘴唇，接下来不需要花太多时间。莱匆匆冲破界限，另一股幻影般的高潮紧随着他的而来，感觉美妙绝伦。

在他的高潮退去之后，他细细思考自己刚刚体验到的是多么妙不可言。像这样的体感感官流几乎前所未闻，但现在他可不是要抱怨。他给巴里发了条短信‘嗯这倒是新鲜’，接着在收不到回复后努力不要太恼火。他并不是很担心自己加入巴里的自爱时间是不是越界了——因为对方也加入了进来，如果他有意见，他有莱的号码，他可以说出来。

这一周剩余的时间过得和那差不多。此后的每一个早上，他和巴里都一起自慰。这至少，可谓是非常有教育意义。莱发现巴里总想比他还快结束——是因为年轻？神速力？还是巴里就这样？——而且这小子绝对可以连续来两次，这让他兴奋又有点警觉。巴里的精力会有多旺盛？莱不想承认他担心过自己能不能跟上这小子，但是超能力和年轻气盛结合在一起做爱时绝对令人精疲力尽。如果会有的话。他不能再继续这样把两人之间的性爱当成是件理所当然的事情了，可是当他感觉到巴里手的幻影落在自己阴茎上时这几乎难以办到。他知道了巴里的喜好，他们会慢下来延长品味，仅仅透过彼此手指卷曲的节奏交流，而那本身在他眼里就是个壮举。倘若性是个可靠的交流方式就好了，因为到目前为止，两人间的语言交流连一半都比不上。

除了即时获得的快感以外，他们间的联系也十分有助益。莱了解到切入那些身体知觉有多容易，接着实验了一下如何截断感觉流进流出。到目前为止他在截断感觉上已经有了一点进展，最大的原因是巴里晚上有时候会在莱忙碌或者外出时自慰，切出感官流成了件必须的事。至于抑制感官流不传出，他可以肯定到目前为止自己从来没有成功过，不过现在才第一周。

第一次以后莱没有再费神发过短信或者打电话，给巴里空间。反正由于感官流这么强烈，他也决定先控制得好一点再见这小子。每过一天感官流似乎就稳定一点，更容易切入（或出）那些感觉。至少情绪感觉是这样。强烈的基本情绪比较难无视，复杂的情感则模糊而且容易放到一旁。至于身体感觉就是完全不同的一回事了。

莱认为偶尔感到的一小股上涌的兴奋感是巴里在奔跑，接入他的能力。那相当……有意思。不过他得提升自己切出感觉的能力，因为有时这真的十分让人分心，而且除了夜晚外，这些时刻很少会拖长。受伤或者负面的身体感觉没有再流入，不过他的肋骨还疼得厉害而他没有多少心思给巴里发短信问他能不能感觉得到。剩下可以专注的就只有正面的身体知觉了。

除了感官流之外，莱和巴里没有任何联系，而一切基本上和以前一样（只是什么都非常、非常不同了）。他查了查比佛罗和贝兹的近况，他们两个现在都在低调潜伏，比佛罗临时找了一份保安的工作，现在正在享受一阵子无任务期。他查到米克去了楔石城暂时不会来添乱，与此同时莱一直在躲避丽莎。

丽莎在制造麻烦。在星际实验室找到巴里之后，莱不得不和她谈了一次。他告诉了她自己和怪兽大猩猩的那场战斗，告诉她大猩猩的能力和巴里短信给他的一切内容。然而她对大猩猩远远不如听到他和巴里的事情时上心。恐慌症发作和逃跑的事没给她留下什么好印象，不过在听到他说他直接就下手了的时候她也翻了个白眼。

“哦莱尼，我希望你比这高明。”

他没再多说，告诉她他有巴里的电话号码，他们正在解决问题。可是一个星期过去了他们之间的联络还处于停顿状态，丽莎很担心。她打电话来的时候他回避她的问题，等到她的电话因此来得越来越频繁后他干脆就不接电话了。

但是当她出现在他正改造成类似无赖帮巢穴的避难所时，要避开她就更难了。这地方是无人之地里的一栋旧建筑，位于达比尼洋家族过去资产的外围。这里的门面是间酒吧，几个月前他迅速就把这里改造成自己的场子。那是个越来越多人昵称为无赖酒吧的破落地，这个昵称还是他悄悄推行的。在酒吧后面是莱工作的地方，这空荡荡的楼层本来是设计用作办公区的，但是在宁伯斯几乎剿灭了达比尼洋家族之后就停工了，至于宁伯斯本人从费里斯机场事件起就不见影踪。在过去的几个月内，办公区改造成了类似于工作间的地方，是个存放装备和战利品、修理设备或者随便干什么的固定地点。

而这里就是莱又一次埋首研究冷冻枪的地方，他还在坚定不移地想找办法更改枪的输出，好让他有更好的控制力做出些了不得的事情。就在这时，通往停车场的厚重金属门嘎吱一声滑开了。他抬头一看，警觉然而——

“放轻松，莱尼，是我。”

“小妹，”他点点头，随着她慢慢走过来注意力又回到自己画的电路图上，她的鞋跟在水泥地板上发出脆亮的叩响。

“你在躲我。”

他‘唔唔’了一声，盯着面前的图纸。

“莱尼……”

“你知不知道西斯科制造的每一件武器上都有严格来说属于违法的部件，而且资料来源于一家专门研究热核的香港研究公司？不过他在零件上下的功夫可比他们发布的资料领先好多年，以你的枪为例的话甚至是几十年。”

他把电路图翻到他昨天下载的那一张扩音器，开始考虑……冷冻管有没有足够的能量产生他想要的输出，如果不能，他是不是可以把扩音器的原理应用到——

“莱尼，你到底有没有在听我说话？”

他抬起头，注意力打断了。

“我在问你为什么对我大谈枪的事情，而不是告诉我你灵魂伴侣的消息。”

他望了她一眼接着视线又重新回到扩音器、转换器、晶体管和真空管的图纸上。

“我是认真的，莱尼！不要就这样无视我——”

“我不是在无视你，小妹，我在工作。闪电侠的事我对你无可奉告。”

“我很担心——”

“别，”他叹了口气，但是执起图纸的手指微微一紧。

“我怎么可能不担心？他是你的 **灵魂伴侣** 。”他听见她绕过了摆放四散图纸的桌子来到他身边，但是没有抬头。她说话时声音变柔和多了，“你不能怪女孩子担心，特别是关乎这种事情的时候。”

他越来越烦，把图纸丢回桌上。他把阅读用的眼镜摘了下来——除了丽莎和米克之外基本上没有人见他戴过——然后短短地揉了下鼻梁再望向她。“我说了 **别** 。你不需要担心这件事，和你根本没关系。”

“我是你妹妹，莱——我们互相照顾。”

他记得只有他在照顾她的时候。不知为何，那轻松得多了。“我没事。”

“他找过你了吗？”

“他需要些空间。”

“你的意思是……你连 **话** 都没有和他谈过吗？”

莱强硬地望了她一眼然后她回瞪，她赢了。他叹了口气站起来，反正也该伸伸腿活动了。他半靠坐在桌子上，面对她不赞同的眼神。

“他和我有些仇怨需要解决。”

“所以你有和他 **谈过话** 是吧？”

“第一天之后就没有了。”

丽莎的表情像是要杀人。“他不能因为什么英雄身份危机就这样把自己的灵魂伴侣推开。”

“显然，他能。”他试图驱除声音里的苦涩，但还是能品尝到味道。

“放屁！和联结作对只会让你们两个痛苦。难道他不知道吗？”

莱皱起眉，抓住机会说出一直在他心底里思来想去的话。“米克和他的灵魂伴侣——”

“米克是无性恋，而且他的老夫人是个年过八十的蕾丝边，莱，这 **不** 一样。你和闪电侠之间有 **火花** ，而且你耗费了超过半生的时间等待遇见他！”

他喉咙发出一声挫败的沉吟——“接着在遇见他后的每分每秒都在 **伤害** 他。”

“为什么你不至少试着和他谈谈？”

“因为他不 **要** 我！”他火气一旺而吼出来的这句话充满恶意。接着他反应过来他说了什么于是——“我话已经说够了。”他背向她，沉重的步伐走向门口但她跟在身后。

“该死的莱你给我回来！”

“我没兴趣——”

“我不管你有没有兴趣；如果有必要我会自己追查到‘法证专家巴里·艾伦先生’！”

他停步。他感觉到丽莎在他身后停了下来，怒气腾腾地吸了口气。“ **不要** 威胁我的灵魂伴侣，丽莎。”她是如何追查到巴里并非什么神秘之事，莱非常肯定在听到了自己叫巴里的名字以及知道他和星际实验室之间的关联后，这绝对是小菜一碟。或者虽然他没有说过，但她在那之前很早就知道了。即使到此时此刻，新的认知也都在咬合就位，像是为什么当他发现了闪电侠的身份后他会那样贪心，一直独占这个秘密。

“只要 **你** 不用那种语气和我说话，莱尼。我不是你手下的那帮无赖——而 **你** 也不是老爸。你吓不了我。”

他点点头，依然背对着她。“你想怎么样，小妹？”

他听见她叹气。“告诉我你 **不** 准备像你一直以来的那样，把他推开？”

他等了一等，保持冷静考虑她的话，然后终于回头看向她。“如果我给他发短信，你就不会再管这事了？”

“我绝不给你添乱气也不喘。”

这话甚至讲都讲不通，但他挑起一根眉还是转身了，径直回到工作台和手机旁。

**一个星期过了小子。是时候谈谈。**

他把短信亮给她看接着又坐回图纸前。“现在除非你能帮我找到一个同时精通扩音、机械工程和热力学的天才，我期待你至少平静一星期。”

她哼了口气，接着鞋跟的叩响载着她离开了。

***

一个小时之后，莱毫无进展，感觉到一股紧张感猛地从感官流传入分散他的注意力，于是他站起来舒展身体，反正他大概也需要吃点什么。他揉揉眼睛放下眼镜，觉得由于用眼过度眼睛都要对起来了。他抓起手机走向外面的酒吧，还是没有收到巴里的消息。他试着不要太窝火，在想自己是不是得再做些什么出格的事令巴里转意。

他才刚刚点完一杯啤酒和些食物，紧张感便再次流入。这是不断发展的感官流其中的一个古怪之处——他不需要亲身经历也能越来越准确地辨识巴里的情绪，就好像那些情绪和他自己的并行只是他没有体验。他现在明白为什么教科书上的描写这样难懂了——没什么能够比得上亲身体验。

接着他的手机响了一声。

莱把啤酒放上台面的同时看着它挑起一根眉毛。如果是丽莎来烦他的话……

**好吧。明天。在中立的地方。不穿制服。**

他眨了眨眼。巴里回他短信了。他嘬饮了一口啤酒，专心于感官流上而不是试图把它推开，再度感受到巴里的焦虑，除此之外还点缀了些其他过于难解的情绪。

中立，不穿制服，这他可以。

**下午四点，桥边的查伯克公园？**

他写成了问句强迫巴里确认。

**我会到。**

莱放下了手机用完了晚餐，感觉到巴里的速度和肾上腺素稍微唤醒了他自己的神经回路。也许其实他还是能够在图纸上努力取得些进展的。

两小时后重新组装的冷冻枪躺在他的工作台上，而他在拨弄扩音器电路板的实物，焊接一块新的零件测试理论。莱听见工作间外面的门嘎吱作响然后立刻伸手举枪，冷冻能涌出，随着枪的驱动寒意荡下手臂。在他认出门口的是谁前，冷冻枪已经瞄准完毕蓄势待发，预备好战斗。

“嘿，伙计，放轻松点。”

马克·马登站在门口，伸出来的手上聚了一小朵云。也差不多是他露面的时候了。

“有来有往，”莱还不准备和马克·马登这样的危险分子赌运气，但对方得意一笑合掌握拳，驱散了云朵。莱垂下枪，凛寒减退但手臂仍然感觉冰凉。

马登走向内，四处张望。“你们小子在这里的俱乐部了不得啊。”

“嘿，如果没个地方当大本营碰面，聚集一群快乐的罪犯又有什么意义？”他把冷冻枪放在身后倚着桌子，叠起手臂看着马登明显好奇地研究这片地方。

“所以这就是你在干的——把‘无赖帮’聚集到一起？”

莱谨慎地点点头，“比佛罗告诉你该去哪里找我？”

马登转而看他，走向工作台的另一侧，把手搭在椅背上。“他可能是指了条路。好像认为你在这里策划的东西不赖。”

他看起来猜疑心重，可能觉得他们据点的现况不怎么样，但莱得意一笑。

“如果你对我们的俱乐部有兴趣，就让我来解说解说。门面上的酒吧是我的资产，这是工作间，楼下有个存放‘珍藏品’的小战利品陈列室，我们在那边还有个医护室，以后还会扩充。你要是想到处看看，随便你。”

有医护室似乎让马登感到惊讶，他还真的扭过头往莱指的方向看去，转回来面对他时换上了一副较为佩服的扑克脸。“比佛罗说你有一套必须服从的 **准则** ？”

莱感觉得到自己的兴奋感涨起——如果马登同意和他合作，这将会开启 **数种** 新的可能。这人在货车厢里击毁了一架飞机，莱可不会为利用那种能力遗憾。但这也意味着他必须小心。贝兹对犯罪没有兴趣，但乐意逗留在附近。要治理比佛罗问题不大，莱的护目镜可以屏蔽他的红色怒光——他们特意测试过了，当时丽莎在一旁准备好一旦比佛罗成了问题就开枪。而另一方面，如果马登不愿意玩莱的游戏，他将会构成更大的威胁。

“我们确实有。规则一是我们不杀无辜者。”

对方的双眉挑高——“传闻中的你可不是那样的，斯纳特。”

“新的游戏，新的规则。不杀人意味着除非是进行任务，我们不会出现在闪电侠的雷达上，同时也不会令任何人被关进他的小管道里。”

“你是怎么——”

“我很了解他的行动。你要明白我们之间有个约定，我和闪电侠，能令我们绝大部分时间里互相僵持。你想要无赖帮提供的所有利处，你就不能杀任何人。”

马登看起来不情不愿，莱认真起来。比佛罗听见莱说出第一条规定时实际上看起来松了口气，如果这会成为问题……

“警察呢？他们算不算？”

他眯起眼，“马登，你为什么想杀警察？你知道这样做会引来多大的火力吗？”

“乔·韦斯特——他杀了我兄弟。我要报仇。”他说得很简洁但声音有咆哮，粗野并愤怒。莱不怪他，但这构成了一个比较特殊的问题。

“我不怪你。但如果你想和我还有我的无赖帮共事，你就必须把那放到一边。除非警察向你开枪，否则他们就算是无辜者。你要是想和我们一起工作，就得把所有谋杀计划摆到一边。”这不完全是真话，实际上莱非常同意报仇快意，并且如果有警察伤害丽莎，他一定会杀掉那个警察，更别提是 **杀死** 丽莎了。但让马登杀掉巴里的养父似乎是个坏主意。

“如果我决定不和你合作呢？”

莱把头歪到一边，考虑起来。“那么你最好别碍我们的事。我们不杀无辜者——其他罪犯就另当别论了。”

让他惊讶且愉悦的是——倒不是说他会表现出来——马登大笑起来，低沉而充沛。也许到头来莱还是能和这家伙友好相处的。“至少你不拐弯抹角。我讨厌认为自己在不如传闻厉害的人身上浪费时间。”

“我可不担心自己的声誉——我做我所做的是因为我享受，而且我 **擅长** 。我只凭一把枪走动却仍然能跟上你们这帮超能力——”

“超能人。”

“原来他们是这样叫你们的，”他把这条小知识记起来，加入到他对闪电侠的小世界以及中城到底在发生什么日渐增长的了解中。

“闪电侠也是其中之一——杀他规则怎么说？”

莱的第一反应是内脏重重一绞，愤怒不已，听到这个建议已半预备好重新拾枪举起。但他没有，反而是强迫自己放松下来，装出冷静的态度让表情露出些许兴致。“没有对手就玩不成游戏。我们不杀闪电侠。”

“但这样我们可能——”

“没有什么但是。有闪电侠在能让这座城继续运转。 除掉他，那些他打败的——更卑鄙的超能人，军方，还有那些连我都希望自己没见过的东西——那些也都会肆意横行。我可不想单单为了在这里偷东西去整治中城。让闪电侠干他的活，我们就不必出手了。”

“乱局有那么不妙吗，斯纳特？”

莱倾向前，让声音显得更加强硬。“我们说的不是乱局，天气小子。我们说的是把更大更凶残的鱼引进我们这个小池塘，被迫自己对付他们。不是说我们对付不了，但现在我们不必动手，因为闪电侠对中城的所有混乱来说就是一盏闪亮的红色灯塔，更别提他是善后部队。在公式里除掉他，取而代之你就会在自己背上看到巨大的靶子——你和所有人身上，”他冷冷地微笑张开自己的双臂，门户大开，毫无隐瞒。“相信我，马登，我们能够玩这场游戏是因为我们和闪电侠有约定。杀别人打破平衡会把他引来，杀他则会惹出一团乱子。我已经算好了。”

他算过了，不尽然是以公式计算而是头脑中推演，在发现巴里是他的灵魂伴侣、甚至是在那只超能猩猩在地铁下水道潜行之前早就已经准备好了面对这样的争论。在他输给闪电侠、不得不让丽莎在囚犯转移时把他和米克救出来之后，莱非常认真的思考计划过，而一切思考的结果令他在那些月前第一次想要找出闪电侠的身份。

自从粒子加速器爆炸后，中城就变得略微疯狂，一切在闪电侠开始行动后才重新平息下来。并不是说巴里从昏迷中醒来后就没有出过大量乱子——原子‘测试’弹，使用水下炸弹的军事‘演习’，还有更多莱无法完全定性的神秘事件——但好处是中城本身没有因为这些疯狂的破事毁灭，而绝大部分人还没有把这些点连到一起。不仅如此，闪电侠继续行动也意味着莱不必和其他可能想控制地下犯罪世界的超能人硬碰硬。不过他认为这只是早晚的问题，因此才要聚集一群‘超能’人站在他的阵营里。

马登对上他的视线，一场瞪视的较量令两人都紧张起来。在漫长的一分钟后对方绕过了桌子，莱站直显出全副身高，准备好作战。但马登伸出了手——没有出现任何微型云——于是莱紧紧一握。

“那么告诉我斯纳特，这场游戏怎么玩？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 莱交上朋友啦！！我感觉好像是个自豪的父母（我开玩喜的——我是个好担心的父母。谁知道这段友谊会衍生出啥来……）
> 
> 还有我知道这章好闷而且节奏有点慢。这是第五章，而到目前为止事态还不是很明朗，所以我只想感谢大家的耐心 :) 整篇文会很长且复杂，但我希望我至少能让你们好奇会怎样发展。


	7. 神经感性联结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Bon Jovi的《[Bad Medicine](http://www.xiami.com/song/1769846960?spm=a1z1s.6626001.229054121.83.86iAmw)》 及Mother Mother的《[Very Good Bad Thing](http://www.xiami.com/song/1773554748?spm=a1z1s.6626001.229054121.75.86iAmw)》

在他们互相联结的这些日子里，巴里了解到莱纳德·斯纳特的一件事，就是这个男人一直都怀着怒气。他并不是一直愤怒（巴里认为），但在调控感官流的时候，他发现流入闪现的怒意比其他情绪都多。感官流，至少在这种距离下，并未细微到能让巴里研究出怒意微妙的差别——有些可能比较像是恼火、泄气、轻蔑——但他知道那股基调在此，点缀莱的绝大部分时间。

然而，它不仅仅是偶尔从他们的连接中冒头，更像是怒意一直在感官流的背后缓缓沸腾。当他初次注意到并认清他一直感受到的那股情绪是什么时，他差点就想给莱发条短信确定彩虹大盗没有对他下手。但日复一日他留意到这股感觉既没有变化也没有升级，这才明白到那就是莱。他一直都心怀怒意。

巴里不知道到底该拿这个认知怎么办。从特别的角度来看，这似乎很伤感，一个人这样不快乐而且一直以来都不放手。要说的话，这让巴里想到了他在母亲死后好多年里的心情，想到自己发现是威尔斯杀了她之后几个月里的感受。但与此同时，巴里也看到了莱是如何把这股怒气发泄在别人身上：冷冻枪就是莱怒气的延伸。所以他没有去管它并且努力无视，取而代之练习如何切出。

一个星期过去后，巴里在切断感官流中稳定流入的情绪上越来越有起色，而且他发现跑步时他几乎什么也感觉不到。这大概是因为当他跑步时，其余的一切都会脱离散开。工作时或是在星际实验室里也一样，基本上在任何有别的事可以分散他心神的地方，他都能切出并压制感官流，只是情绪燃烧得越旺盛就越难推到一边。

然而更容易切出的是身体知觉，他只花了几天就学会了封闭或是——他发现时几乎觉得尴尬——切入。这有点古怪地让他想到了连接神速力和减缓速度。在全神贯注之下，他曾经在一天早上躺在床上试着切入感官流，试着连上身体知觉，然后发现自己感受到水流冲击身体滑下皮肤，意识到莱竟然是在淋浴。这虽然奇怪却也挺愉快的，但接着他反应过来正在发生什么事，立刻猛地脱离感官流。

他颇为肯定这不正常。所以当然的，他不得不开口咨询了，而且是越快越好。

既然到最后博物馆的地下室里没有格鲁德的影踪，巴里晚上会彻查城市地下铁隧道。在花费又一个夜晚寻找无果后，巴里想到了在这么多人之中找凯特琳咨询。

博物馆塌陷三天后，艾林将军出现要求得到格鲁德涉事的情报资料。显然，博物馆馆长和保安的证词令艾林将军的情报网亮起了几盏红灯，把他引向了星际实验室。他想要闪电侠的情报并且要闪电侠协助他再次捕获格鲁德。但是在看到这男人牵涉的所有一切后，即使格鲁德对中城来说是个长久祸患，巴里也都对两者没有兴趣。在凯特琳特别坚持他们没有意愿帮助‘那个虐待狂’之下，乔出手与他、西斯科和凯特琳连成一条共同战线与将军对峙。艾林决定不管他们，但放话他一定会回来的。

在此之后，西斯科建议他们加强搜索尝试把格鲁德关进星际实验室，希望至少能暂时把它收容在管道里，并且想在它还受伤时找到它。为此，在市内正常巡逻后巴里每天晚上都会检查下水道寻找大猩猩的踪迹。当这个计划失败后，由于他们监禁受到脑控的艾林时他唯一表现出正面反应的人是凯特琳，她最终同意了给他们录音让格鲁德‘回家’好让他们能帮助它。

他们刚录完她的声音，巴里就想到了问凯特琳关于魂侣联结的事。当她接到罗尼的电话时，西斯科正收拾东西准备回家而巴里则打算结束今晚的工作。

“你干了 **什么** ？！你和斯坦博士是怎么‘不小心’炸掉一个——你 **没事吧** ？！”她顿住了一小阵子听，巴里和西斯科交换了一个担忧的眼神，但是……“好，好，行，我明白。但是先生，不准再搞爆炸了。只因为你 **做得到** ……当然……唔嗯……差不多一小时？嗯，我也爱你。拜。”

她抬头看到他们都盯着，“噢——噢，不用担心我。罗尼和斯坦博士只是在练习爆炸物品，你们也知道他们的。罗尼收拾完现场就会来接我，我打算在这里完成点工作直接等他。”

“好吧，那么晚安啰。你来吗，巴仔？”

他来回看了西斯科和凯特琳一眼，一个念头突然浮上心来。“不了，我在这里等一等，听听最新的爆炸历险。”自从罗尼开始和斯坦博士的大学实验室合作，他们已经听过几次故事了。西斯科向他们道了晚安，凯特琳坐了下来拉过几张纸。巴里靠在附近的桌子上，努力在想要怎么问自己的问题。凯特琳是仅有的知道他是个等待者的朋友之一。她还是除了艾瑞斯和艾迪以外拥有灵魂伴侣的其中一位密友，更是唯一一位灵魂伴侣是超能人的人。

“如果你想在这里等，我会很高兴的，我也想有人陪陪。不过我敢说故事没有那么刺激——他们只是在继续他们熔化金合金的实验——”

“其实我……”她的视线从文件上抬起来，他搔搔后脑勺。“对不起，我不是故意打断你的。”

“你等不是因为想听罗尼炸掉东西的故事，是吧？”

他摇头。“我有……个问题想问你。”

“是关于罗尼的？”

“多少吧。实际上是……我好奇很久了，有关你和他的感联感官流？我知道这完全是你的私事，通常我是不会问的，只是你以前说过，他和斯坦博士连在一起的时候，你可以感觉到他的身体知觉？但现在就好像……”

“好像我根本就没感觉到多少感官流了？”她微笑起来把双肩一放，他知道了她没有觉得受到冒犯。“你错了。我绝对注意到它——当我们第一次分开他和斯坦博士，我们的感联非常激烈；感觉就像是每一样微小的东西都会传递，而当我们远隔两地时我们会追寻感联，它依然强烈。可现在……”她展开双臂纳入空间，接着耸了耸肩放下双手，“又回到了原来的状态。几乎不影响我们的生活，而且只有强烈的情绪流入时我们才会真正注意。”

“我……这是因为他是超能人吗？会有……不同吗？”

她的眉毛一耸接着眼神变得了然，她转过椅子正对他。“我们还没有找到证据证明超能人的能力会影响感联。我认为这有可能，但你不必认为当你找到你的灵魂伴侣时，这会影响你和灵魂伴侣的联结。”

他的下颌一动，搜肠刮肚想说些什么。什么也没能说出口。

“巴里？”

“我——只是——算了。”他摇摇头，接着又专心起来。“但如果不是因为罗尼是超能人，为什么他脱离斯坦博士后你们的感官流会变？”

“我——唔。嗯，如果要我描述的话，我想我会说这就好像他和斯坦博士分开后，我们进行了第二回初次交融？就好像一切都猛地回涌，全新、清晰并且强烈。但他们分开以后的初融和以前不一样，因为我们的联结一开始就从来没有传递过身体知觉，但他们互相脱离后却会了，而且这现象没有消失。”

“所以你们拥有生理感官流？那应该是很罕见的，对吧？”听到他不是唯一感觉到这些的人，他松了口气。“会传递多少？”

“这个嘛，”她思量，往后靠在椅背上。“现在已经不多了。一开始传递的非常多，多得有一次能听到一些声音，还有一次我能嗅到他一整天里闻到的气味。现在，就像我说的，又回到了原来的状态。”

“所以感官流会随着时间减弱？”他坐到桌子边上，双手放上大腿，脚搭在外缘。

“说实话，我不认为实际上是这样。我正在研究一点关于感联的理论，如果你有兴趣可以听听？我正考虑写篇论文。”

“哦？”他往前靠。

“嗯，这可能有点啰嗦，所以变无聊的时候就打断我——我正在研究理解感联的作用以及其维持魂侣间连接的进化功能。论文会根据我对粒子加速器事故后我和罗尼感联变化的理解来写。而这——这论文会和目前的主流理论相冲，但是——我的论点是，人们抗拒感官流时感官流会变得最为强烈。”

他在桌边的指节一白。“什么。”他的声音单调得不像是个问句，但她还是回答了。

“这在进化意义上是最合理的——当魂侣已经在一起并且时常接触时，他们没有必要互相连接。但在我们的进化史上，人类面对许许多多的生存风险，感官流能帮助魂侣在分开时调控这些风险。并且如果人与人之间出现摩擦，它还能协助他们保持密切联系，组成家庭单位。实际上，我猜测我们许多祖先拥有的感官流比现在的灵魂伴侣强很多。”

“那……很有道理，我想。但这和抗拒有什么关系？”

“这，由于那些生存压力现在已经不适用于大部分人，至少在大部分国家里不适用了，感官流只会在魂侣分开或者面对令他们压制或切断感官流的情况下，进化到那种强度。根据我和罗尼的经历，也就是我们的联结因为他和别人共用身体而压制了近乎一年的经验，我推测当感官流的一个方面——比如，情绪这一方面——压制得越用力，脑中的神经感性联结接受细胞就会越极力寻求输入信号并越变越敏感。我认为它们甚至会在不同的神经回路上发展出连接，就好像形成突触一样。在许多案例中，这将会构成一个更多层面更强烈的感联。”

“呃，我是上过生物课，但我们能不能用人话解释？”

她翻了个白眼但同时也在微笑。“基本上就是，如果一个人拒绝或者不连接感官流的一个方面，感官流就很可能会向不同的方面发展取替。然后当灵魂伴侣亲密无间并且相安无事到一定时间，感联就会放松，只会在出事时闪现。以我和罗尼的例子来说，失去感官流一年意味着，当它回来时，我不仅仅可以感受到他的情绪，同时还有他输入的感官。那是——那很神奇。”

他想到了躺在床上感受到水流过背脊。“是啊那——那听起来也是。”他咽了口口水。

这信息量很大。

“抱歉，那是不是说得有点太超过了？”

“不！不，很精彩。那一定会是份很有意思的论文。”

“如果我可以发表的话。我希望能收集到分离魂侣的档案数据，不过要通过伦理审查允许我对灵魂伴侣进行磁共振然后让他们试图压制感官流，那大概会违反哥本哈根公约吧，更别提试图分离他们一段时间或者让他们那样抑制自己……实际上，这大概只会是一篇理论性论文了。”

他点点头，但尽管如此她看起来还是很愉快，自由自在地谈论着研究。那样子让他想到在开始一切闪电侠工作前，凯特琳和西斯科都工作于科研的最前线，进行着改变世界并启发其他学者的尖端研究。

“我能问最后一个问题吗？”

“当然！以前我只有机会这样向罗尼念叨我的理论。有位专心的听众还挺不错的。”

他试着微笑，但是他的肠胃正翻搅不停，因为……“如果灵魂伴侣在初次交融时中途分开，感官流会发生什么事？比如其中一个人恐慌症发作，在第一个小时内就逃跑了？”

她眨眨眼。“在第一个 **小时** 里？我完全不理解为什么会有人这样做，巴里，除非是外力迫使他们分开，不过……在那种情况中，如果我的理论是正确的，而且了解到由于当时神经感性通路才刚刚开始形成，初次交融极为强烈，特别是在起初的几小时内……”她停下来考虑，甚至都不再看着巴里了，几乎迷失在思绪中。“学术上来说，杏仁核承载了绝大部分的感联细胞，而且杏仁核同时也连通其他几个结构，所以如果感联连接在形成时遭到切断或者压制，你很可能就会看到大量神经通路伸出延展，不仅仅是去到杏仁核还去到海马体，甚至还可能到丘脑。有些研究提出过丘脑上 **确实** 有感联接收器，这也就 **能** 解释我和罗尼更具体感的连接，但话又说回来，在初次交融的情况下，那究竟能延展到何种程度几乎无法猜测。理论上，这样的连接能够导致生理以及感官传递，但甚至还能更进一步，涉及到海马体的记忆形成过程，或者如果通路一直伸展到 **下** 丘脑的话，那么还会共享应激反应、性兴奋和饥饿……哦，接着这里还有基底核，那可能发生的事情就太多了——巴里你还好吗？”

她抬起头然后——不，他不好。共享的感官，共享的饥饿，共享的性兴奋——正是他和莱感受到的一切。他并 **没有** 在二度恐慌。他没有。他只是呼吸非常急促，还非常浅。

“巴里？”

“什——我没事！没事，我只是——哇，那可真是好厉害，哈哈，”他笑出声，而那实在是太勉强了，但他总而言之还是跳下了桌子。“嗯，谢谢你和我分享你的理论，凯特琳，我知道这是个古怪的问题。”他已经一路后退退向了门口——

“巴里——？”

“真的，我只是必须——我有个事要迟到了，见乔——还有艾瑞斯！——所以我就——”他指指门口——

“巴里？！”

他消失了。

***

巴里不知道要如何好好消化这信息。他搞砸了——一塌糊涂。而也许，如果他想公平的话，他可能该让对方知道他们的感官流出了什么问题，该如何补救修正。只是显然，要补救意味着要给它更多输出，和莱共度更多时间并‘放松’感官流。

巴里真的不知道自己是否能够办到，特别是他们之间发生过那一切。如果莱曾经给过巴里理由去信任他，那么他保证不会伤害巴里或他朋友的承诺也许有意义，但他不会——也不能——再犯同一个错误。只因他不能杀巴里，不代表他不会伤害西斯科或凯特琳——或者见鬼，艾瑞斯和乔——只要他觉得这能对自己有利。莱对巴里说话的语气就好像他 **拥有** 他这件事并没有任何助益，对方就好像觉得互为魂侣等同于巴里会理所当然地落入他的怀抱。他说话就好像巴里是什么钻石珠宝，是能够觊觎垂涎、呼喝指使的东西，而这令巴里浑身不自在。不管是不是灵魂伴侣，他都不希望任何人把他视作一件 **物品** 。

尽管如此，尽管这些想法让他如何咬牙切齿、紧握双拳、肠胃打结，他却依然发现自己第二天早上会把手伸向腿间，追寻感官流和回应的滚烫性奋，追寻那只不存在的手落在他身上时强烈而怪异的触感。

但巴里还没来得及决定怎么处理自己对感联的新认识——他毫不怀疑凯特琳的正确性——他就在工作时收到了莱的短信，告诉他时间已经到了。他怒瞪，骤然紧张。他甚至都不知道自己原来调了什么蠢兮兮的计时器。他等了一个小时，但终究……除非他想让感官流继续增强，否则他迟早都是要和莱对话的，还不如咬咬牙赶紧了事。他回了信，他们定好第二天在查伯克公园见面。

翌日他紧张了一天盯着时钟，随分针滴答靠近下午四点越发不安。他走向公园边上横跨河流通向楔石城的桥。他穿着T恤牛仔裤，考虑到初夏的热度这几乎有点太热了，但他不确定自己敢在莱身边穿短裤。出于某些原因，暴露皮肤这个念头让他胆战心惊。

莱已经到了，正在小道旁林荫下的长凳上等待。巴里看到他进入视野时腹中一紧——对方竟还不可思议地穿着一件薄夹克，底下是白衬衫、深色牛仔裤和靴子，靠坐在长凳上展开双臂搭在椅背上。他身上的某些地方捕捉住了……冷酷的要素，巴里干巴巴地想，而这时莱注意到了他看过来。他们的联结都令他在脑里耍起双关了。

“我都开始以为你可能不来了，红闪。”

巴里眯起眼但开始走过去。“我以为我们随着制服也去了昵称。除非你想让我继续喊你 **冷队** 。”

他盯着莱在长凳椅背上的手臂，直到对方注意到这点并一歪头，看起来—— **感觉起来** ——得意得过分。片刻后，他把手收回来落在大腿上，于是巴里坐了下来。

“如果我在昵称上让步，巴里，你能不能别再那么像棵带刺的仙人掌？”

“仙人——”他侧过足够的角度面对长凳上的人，让彼此的膝盖保持十五厘米距离，“我真抱歉我还不那么适应突然联结上一个——”

“这我们已经谈过了。”

“那你就该知道为什么我那么烦躁，莱，”他厉声说。他感觉到感官流忽的一颤，接着意识到自己刚刚叫出了他的名字，于是别过眼徒劳地试图掩饰自己突如其来的尴尬。莱没有说话，两人间出现片刻沉默。巴里调整身体角度面向公园，但几乎没有注意到身边的环境——慢跑者、茂盛的绿意、阳光。取而代之，他的手指梳过头发试着整理头绪和他计划好要说的话。

“听着我——”

“我之所以——”

他们都停住了。“你先说，”巴里退让，歪过头看向对方。阳光与林荫在他的身上舞动，提亮又压暗了他的脸庞，剃短的头发染上光线看起来近乎于灰。巴里吞咽一口。他年纪有多大？

“我之所以请你来见我，是因为你需要些空间时间，我尊重这点，小子。但就算是你也该知道这一切不会消失，而我们至少需要达成共识。”

莱的目光专注，从未偏离他的双眼，而巴里发觉自己重新转过头面向正前方，看着小路。一会儿之后，他点点头。

“嗯……嗯我知道。”

“我得说，真没想到你这么容易想通那一点。”

“不，你是对的。感官流它……显然，抗拒它不是可行方案。”

“你怎么知道？”莱也靠向前，模仿他的姿势手肘撑在大腿上，和巴里齐肩并排。巴里能用眼睛的余光看他的表情，只是多亏了……这个，他根本不需要用看的。

“凯特琳做过些感官流的相关研究，我问了她——不是问我们的事，我没有告诉她我——”失望感一刺，他假装没感觉到——“而是问了感联还有……”他在莱的细细端详之下简要地继续解释了她告诉他的话。他毫无保留，但试着把重点放在抑制和抗拒感官流会如何迫使它扩散上。

他解释完后，莱花了一会儿思考，而巴里发现自己几乎是无意识地开始压抑感官流，于是强迫自己住手接纳。坐得如此贴近，他能感觉到疑惑、后悔、悲伤、焦虑还有更多情绪，紧绷而纠结，多得难以解释而且和他此刻的心情太过相似无法完全区分。这永远都不会让他自在。

“所以你的意思是，巴里，你在初次交融时跑掉令我们得到了最强大的联结，而且我们对此没有任何办法？”

巴里皱眉，因为这可不 **只是** 他的错，但接着他吞咽一口。莱能感觉到多少他的紧张不安？“那基本上，嗯，就是那样。”他坚定起意志。“只是 **可能** 我们可以做些什么。”

“你说。”

“凯特琳说如果不反抗感官流，它就能‘放松’下来。增加联系和 **接触** 的话，一段时间之后，它就有可能不会那么……强烈。”他的目光定在远处的一棵树上，完全无视莱在他身边挪动时发出的声音。

“接触，红闪？像这样？”莱的手落在他大腿上，仅仅在他膝盖上方几寸但还是太近了，太具暗示意味。巴里突然惶惑地感觉到肚脐之下凝聚起一股热量，而同时恐惧在他胸中拧紧爆发。

“不一定要是 **那** 种接触——只是普通人的正常接触，没别的了。”

“我们需要身体接触和连接，我看不出问题在哪。”

“我以为我已经说得很清楚 **那** 不可能了，斯纳特！”他咬紧牙齿嘶声说。他的大脑已经在和身体交战，希望把莱的手指拉开却又希望手指滑得更高。

“不过是只 **手** ——我没说你应该直接跳上我的床，巴里。不过，就算我是那意思，你好像也不是没有觉得越来越燥热烦闷，而这才只是一——”

“我 **知道** ，好吗，你不用特地指出来，”他涨红脸。莱指出他能感觉到单纯一只搭上大腿的手就能对巴里的内里产生多大影响、感觉到他对此有多饥渴，这难道不是打破了什么社交惯例？“那只是生理反应——这代表不了什么。”

“就好像这个星期的每个早上都代表不了什么？”

“喂好——了！”巴里跳起来猛地一转面向对方，“这不公平！那又不是我们能控制的！”

“我只是在说，你似乎不介意？”他挑起一根眉毛往后一靠翘起腿，脚踝横搭在另一边大腿上，再度伸展手臂跨上椅背，自信满满。但巴里能感觉得到，在那副冷酷的假面和脸上调侃的自满笑容之下，他胃里正在纠结而且还有些巴里感觉像是紧张或是焦虑的情绪。但那都无所谓，因为不管莱有什么话要说，巴里对此都只有一种回答——

“我们不谈这个。”

“考虑到那似乎是我们唯一相处融洽的时候，你可能还是重新考虑看看为好。”

他吞咽了一口转开视线，接着抬头看向天空，呼气，然后重新低头看着莱。“不管这联结对我们还有什么别的意义。我以前说的话都是认真的。我们不是……我不是你男朋友，我不会和你上床。其余的就只是……随它是什么，不会再有任何改变。我不在乎你以为你了解我什么，但是，”巴里的目光一低，声音越发安静。“你不爱我。”

有什么沉甸甸的东西在他腹中一坠紧接着是一股低低的、近乎嗡鸣的空虚感从感官流传来。莱必定是封锁了感联，而一切骤然消失几乎让人警觉，但接着他能感觉到莱的——见鬼，他能感觉到对方的 **全部** 。莱绷紧了双肩和胸膛，太紧了而且他的喉咙也是，下颌死死收住，咬磨牙齿而且——

巴里往前迈了一步，几乎快要旋转，他阻止了自己——“停下。”

“什么？”

“你——我能感觉到——你在 **干什么** ？我能感觉到你的 **心跳** 。”

莱睁大眼睛而巴里嗅到了一丝自己的古龙水香，风将气味送进了鼻腔——“你说你能感觉到我的心跳是什——”

“我能闻到——天哪，”他再度跌坐在长凳上，双手抱头试图在体内稳定自己的方向。“不要压抑它！”

突然之间莱的情感回来了，清晰并且快要太过强烈，因为它们居于身体知觉之上，汹涌而来和他的情绪感觉几乎一样激烈澎湃——不同程度的担心、烦躁不安的双腿、一些苦味、一些甜味、一些令他紧握双拳的感觉、一些令他觉得——

“碰我。”

“你刚刚才说——”

巴里没有费神重复，他猛地伸出手握住莱的手，在对方眨眼前就交缠十指，不带一丝窘迫。那些情绪依然感觉像是浪潮，他试图把它推回去，听见——感觉到？——对方抽气——“巴里，这是……”他的声音悄然，也许他也没有词句可以形容。巴里只是吞咽一口点点头。

接着莱靠紧巴里，好让他们的身体从肩至腰再到膝盖全都贴合在一起，他松开巴里的手环上他的腰，用另一只手握住巴里的手代替。他能感受到他们紧贴在一起的每一部分，对阻隔在中间的所有衣物心存感激憎恨不已，急需更多的连接。他们的相碰之处、莱在他身旁的感觉，那是在感官风暴中唯一稳定他的事物。除了他们正在碰触的地方，巴里无法专心于任何事情。

这持续了整整好几分钟，缓缓平息而后消退。巴里意识到他正在光天化日之下坐在公园长凳上，依偎在莱纳德·斯纳特身边。他抽开。莱的手落回自己身上，任由巴里在长凳上拉开距离。感官流依然强烈，所有情感依然流入——一股太像是失落的苦闷——但已经不再快要逼得他失去理智。

“对不起。”巴里的声音沙哑。

“为了什么？”莱的声音，与他相反，却一如既往地平静。巴里一只手揉揉脸。

“就……为一切。”

现在出现了疑惑，在他自身的不耐和沮丧边缘，但莱没有问，而是动了起来从外套口袋中掏出了什么。巴里能在感知的边缘感受到什么东西一刺，令他想到了几分钟之前的那股焦虑。这让他紧张。

“我带了这个给你。”

巴里望过去，莱正拿着一个绑了丝带的小盒子。“你……给我……带了礼物。”

男人目光专注，把盒子递向他，而巴里不知道该怎么办。

“我，呃……不。”

“不？”

“我不想要你的任何礼物。”

莱皱起眉。“不是偷来的，如果你担心的是这件事的话。”

“我——”他确实想到过这个，“不是那个问题。这是你用赃款买的。”

“你要知道我的收入不全是偷东西得来的。”

“哦？”

“我有投资、房地产、一家酒吧……”还有别的他没说。巴里感觉得到。

“还有什么？”他挤出声。

“保护费。”

“保护费？！你又不是黑帮！慢着——你是黑帮？”

“这座城有些地方的人认识我而我又不止一个敌人。但我会照顾好我自己的人，巴里。”他的双眼意味深长地闪烁。

巴里不知道是该把那理解为‘对’还是‘不对’，但他越来越感到泄气。“我不会接受那盒子里的东西也不会接受你想给我的任何礼物，莱。”

“我们不是才刚同意了 **不** 抗拒联结？”

“我们不抗拒的是 **感官流** ，莱。礼物不是一回事。我以为我已经说得很清楚了，我不——我没有兴趣当你的男朋友，好吗？”

莱眯起眼，巴里吞咽了一口。他看起来好像准备向那句宣言发起挑战。相反，他重新收起礼物。“这我知道，但是作为需要互相依偎又一起自慰的灵魂伴侣，你打算怎么称呼我们呢，红闪？”

巴里拧起脸盯着地面。“有时会在公园长凳见面牵手的宿敌？”

莱在他身边哼了一声。“你可真是与众不同。”接着他站起来，巴里的视线跟随他。“下次你准备好拉小手假装不想要我时，就发短信给我吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 哎哟。巴里有点糟糕，嗯？
> 
> 好了我们终于不用再以‘感官流’的变体起章节名啦。耶！还有我正悄悄地在词汇表里添加一两个词，好让我有更多的章节名，所以如果你以后看到一个你不认得的章节名，词汇表里会有完整定义。


	8. Infitiales Animarum Conpares（受拒魂侣）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Fallout Boy的《[I Don't Care](http://www.xiami.com/song/3413838?spm=a1z1s.6626001.229054121.91.M7TmoK)》 及Kings of Leon的《[Use Somebody](http://www.xiami.com/song/3297344?spm=a1z1s.6626001.229054121.99.M7TmoK)》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章前警告：提到了点保守古板的观点，还有f-word脏话（不是fuck操，是另一个（译注：死基佬））  
> Hartley Rathaway = 哈特利·拉瑟威 Hart = 哈特，是哈特利的昵称，不是手滑。  
> James = 詹姆斯  
> 新增西皮tag注意！

哈特利·拉瑟威的一生矛盾重重——最惹人爱的孩子，最遭人恨的孩子，在享有名望的公司里工作的荣誉物理学家，没有事业前途声名狼藉的物理学家，以及许多其他的起起伏伏。然而，有些地方他在所有经历中一直保持不变——他是个天才，他很难相处，他十分，无怨无悔不折不扣，是个同性恋。这每一项特质在某些时候都曾让他惹上过麻烦——有些时候是所有元素加在一起成了问题——而今天，看起来，是他的天才给他带来了麻烦。

证据：一位非常靓丽的棕发女子举着一把看起来危险至极的枪瞄准他的脸。

哈特利的手指慢慢挪向他放在柜子里的音波手套，她眯起眼笑容越发灿烂。

“试试看，小可爱。然后我们来看看你会有什么好结果。”

她是那种哈特利倾向于回避的危险人物。然而她身上有种他并不十分介意的轻松自信，当然在实验室里除外。在实验室里自负可是造就伪劣科学的秘诀。

“我何德何能让你登门拜访呢，小姐如何称呼……？”

“金色滑翔者，不过你暂时可以叫我丽莎。”

他抬起眉毛。又是一个用代号的——这城市好像开始充斥这类人了。哈特利不知道这是因为闪电侠开始了场变革，还是说这是粒子加速器反应不可避免的结果。事件发生的时间轴顺序未知，公式里的变量太多因而数据具有不确定性。以上没有一项现在能够派上用场，然而还是在他心头迅速闪过，于是他换上一副连生气的家庭主妇都能引以为傲的笑容。

“虽然我很是喜欢阴茎一样的东西插进我的脸，但除非你准备在下一分钟内对我开枪，否则我看不出你有什么必要非得把它举得那么近。”

“哎呀，我听说你脾气还挺臭的，不过我看你只是太可爱了。”丽莎露出得意的笑容同时声音温柔，他不知道自己是该特别恼火还是该被她照搬的友善调笑引起兴趣。“不过在我们达成共识前这枪哪里也不去。”

哈特利考虑起来。这个叫滑翔者的女人想从他身上得到些什么，这一点倒是明显，并且她对他的了解足以让她找到他又小又整洁（可能破烂）的公寓。她胆大危险，一直等到他准备出门然后一枪指着他的脸，逼他往后退回室内然后踢上她身后的门。

“那是什么共识呢，丽莎？”

“我有份工作交给你。给武器升级，只有像你这样的天才才能搞定的那种。”

“什么样的武器？”他觉察到自己的眼睛对了起来想看她的枪管，心想这是否就是那把武器。

“接了这项工作你就会知道。我保证会有酬劳——事实上报酬还不错——而且看来你好像也需要一笔钱。”她一边说一边望了公寓一眼，他稍微挺直了一点身体。

“我是个拥有不止一个博士学位的天才而且可以流利地说六种语言。如果我不太在意普通罪犯对我住所的意见，还请见谅。”

“如果你真有那么聪明，为什么会没有工作还呆在这种破烂地方？”她说话没有丢掉那股甜美的音调，他一边听她继续说一边磨牙，“噢对，我想起来了，是因为你被踢出星际实验室的研究设施并且声名尽毁，而你一出生就含着的银勺子不容许你和其他人一样靠双手劳动。我说得对吗， **拉瑟威** 先生？”

“如果你是想利用我当筹码买通我父母——”

“拜托，小可爱，我已经说了我有份工作想交给你。”

他瞪着枪管望她。她很强壮，直直举着枪一次也没有抖动，而那把枪看起来并不轻。尽管如此，他体内科学家的一面却心痒难平想瞧一瞧；他看得出零部件不全是标准配置。“为什么我有种预感，如果我接了这份‘工作’，我打造的武器可能会最先测试在我自己身上？”

他协助建造过一座杀伤数百人的粒子加速器，因此除了自己以外，他对把武器交给任何人都不十分热心。

“你得有点小信念，甜心。武器是对付闪电侠用的，没有其他目标。我想你会对那感兴趣？”

他睁大了眼睛，脸上缓缓绽开笑容。“你为什么不直接说呢，滑翔者？声明一句，我叫魔笛手。”

***

她把他带到一间破酒吧里，那里有一台货真价实、确实能用的自动点唱机，他还以为这种东西早就不存在了，然而这里却有一台。但他们绕过了前厅和吧台，路过几张桌球台走下一条短短的走廊，通向了一个……类似于仓库的地方。根据外头的门面，他以为自己会看到一间昏暗的黑帮扑克牌室，不过这也可以。这里有股还没完工的气氛——高高的屋顶、随意摆放的桌子和架子、通向其他地方的门、一道大铁闸还有辆停在附近的旧车。这里比不上他习惯工作的实验室，但到目前为止他已经试过在比这还恶劣的地方工作了。

“敲敲。”

哈特利在滑翔者宣布他们到场时看了周围一圈。其中一张桌前有个男人，看起来不太高兴——他有些年长，而要想抓住哈特的视线，他何止是长得帅气。

“丽莎”——声音还很好听——“我以为我告诉过你至少别管我一个星期。”

“你是说了，莱尼，”她走下了几级短短的台阶，哈特利跟在她身后，“但你也说了 **除非** 。”

“ **除非** 你恰好发现了一个涉足我需要的至少三个不同领域的天才。”哈特利眨了眨眼，这男人——莱？莱尼？——看向他。“我看你到头来还是办到了，丽莎？”

“只把最好的给我哥哥，”她的声音带着确凿无疑的得意以及……丽莎和莱，莱纳德——哦，哦不。冷队。这男人是寒冷队长。这下麻烦了。哈特利还没来得及决定该拿棋盘上的新对手怎么办，男人就站了起来走向他们。

“小子，你叫什么名字？”

哈特利炸毛了。“哈特利·拉瑟威，除非你想让我喊你‘老爹’否则我不建议你喊我‘小子’，莱纳德·斯纳特。”

一瞬间的沉默，哈特利分神想了一下这次多嘴多舌会不会真的害死他，但接着男人只是挑起眉毛，表情好像他在很努力忍笑。“丽莎，你是从哪里找到这臭小子的？”

哈特利瞥过去一眼，丽莎正在估量他，弓起一根眉毛唇上带着一抹戏谑的笑容，好像他是什么特别有趣的马戏团表演。想到马戏团一股不快的感觉在他胃里一颤，随着丽莎回答对方，哈特把注意力重新集中到冷队身上。

“我打听了一下，莱。不过他是最优秀的——和你要的一样是个天才，专业领域是物理学，一切和声音有关系的。他 **甚至** 和星际实验室一起研究过粒子加速器。”

冷队听到这目光一闪，感兴趣地定在哈特利身上。“真的？”

“考虑到发生了什么事，那可不是我最优秀的作品。”

“唔。”

冷队——莱纳德？——发出不可置否的声音，重新转向桌子走了过去。他不确定地看了丽莎一眼而对方向他点点头，于是哈特走向他。

“我在研究一个你可能帮得上忙的设计，哈特利。”

“我听说是件武器，”他回头望一眼丽莎接着看向她哥哥，“但我想知道，如果我帮你我能有什么好处。”

哈特利停在几步之外，在这个有组织犯罪和谋杀名声的男人身边还是很紧张。这个人也绑架过凯特琳，还在新闻里大肆广播。也许这件事过后他该给她打个电话，对照一下笔记。不知为何他怀疑她不会感兴趣。

“除了能手脚齐全地走出这里以外？我可以很慷慨。我先和你说说详细，然后我们可以来谈谈你的价格？”

哈特利分析了那句话一会儿寻找漏洞但一无所获，于是来到桌旁。丽莎转而闲逛到另一张桌旁的椅子边，那张桌子上铺满了大块像是金子的东西，但哈特利现在全神贯注几乎没有注意。莱纳德有几张增强器的平面图和一些算式，正在讲解他希望拆出枪的一部分增强其威力。是冷冻枪。

“我需要看一看枪，才能知道这可不可行。”唔，迅速地扫了那些图表后，莱纳德考虑的方法并不一定可行，但理论上增强寒冷度应该没问题，这取决于情况。“而且目的是什么？只是想把冷激光变强？”

对方没说话，于是哈特利从一张电路板图纸上把头抬起来，注意到冷队的视线落在他身上，用专注的目光打量他。在这近距离下他的双眼十分地蓝。终于，他似乎再三考虑完毕开始了解释。

“我要制造一片冷冻 **领域** 。枪能在我面前或者周围释放一波寒气。不是要一层冰，纯粹就是 **冷** 。无形但存在，依据冷冻枪的绝对零度机制运作的寒冷——能让子弹停下来的那种，非常冷，冷得真的能够让物体缓慢下来。”

“你是说闪电侠？”哈特利抑制不住自己越发灿烂的笑容。

“他也是。要在他闪来闪去时打中他很难。冷冻领域能够让我们稍微势均力敌，如果我能用冷冻领域抓住他，那可就好玩了。”

“我敢说能。但如果要这样做，你就必须成为台风眼，要不然你也会冻住——就算是穿你那件标志性的超厚外套也一样。”

莱纳德看起来饶有兴致，接着又严肃起来，走近几步敲敲桌子。“那就是做得到了？”

“理论上——能。但再说一次，我真的需要看一眼枪才能确定。”

男人向他露出半个笑容，感到满意然后转身，哈特利坐了下来开始翻看桌上的图纸。显然，寒冷队长不是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。尽管如此，他绝对不具备改制他这把武器所需的知识或技能——不奇怪，考虑到枪的先进程度，他认为如果没有硕士或博士学位谁都办不到。莱纳德能走到这么远已经够让人钦佩了。但如果他不能改制它，那么他一开始就不可能造出这把枪，这就引出了一个问题：是谁造的？

答案不需要等太久。莱纳德把沉重的枪放在他面前，那是带有巨大把手和扳机的难看金属凶器，样子只可能是出自——

“西斯科·雷蒙？”他猛地转身面向冷队，“是西斯科· **雷蒙** 造出你的冷冻枪？你究竟是用了什么见鬼的手段说服 **他** 制造一把能伤害他宝贝闪电侠的枪？”

他难以置信，既感到佩服又觉得有意思，然后——喔不惨了——莱纳德看起来并不高兴哈特利看穿这件事。男人大为光火地瞪着他，而与此同时他能听见丽莎冲过来时鞋跟发出的叩响。

“你是怎——”

“我和他一起工作过！我和西斯科一起工作超过一年，你以为我会认不出他的手艺？你爱怎么叫我都随便你，但别说我连 **这点** 能耐都没有。这简直是张名片——在我眼里明显得很。”

他举起双手投降，因为虽然他从小就是隔壁的极客怪人经常挨揍，但他真的不想在音波手套离自己这么远的时候体验寒冷队长的怒火。但莱纳德并没有过来伤害他，于是哈特利望了丽莎一眼。她还在狐疑地看着，准备好投入战斗。但至少，冷队逐渐冷静了下来。

“你知道吗——无所谓了。你显然是从星际实验室偷的，而西斯科肯定是很久以前就造了它，真不知道我为什么还费劲问。不过我答应了。他能做到的，我能一只手绑在背后蒙着眼做到。”

这有点吹过头但他不管了，因为如果这是西斯科的作品那么他绝对能够把枪改成莱纳德要的样子。西斯科的设计一向灵活，而且他有改造成功的必要零部件。不是说哈特利准备承认那一点，因为这听起来可能会像是称赞。

“好吧，拉瑟威——让我们来谈谈正事。”

***

接下来的几天，哈特利每天早上都会到莱纳德开设的奇怪酒吧兼仓库里，显然常客们不顾酒吧的真正名字还称这里为‘无赖酒吧’，而且这还是类似‘安全屋’的地方。要从酒吧通过几道门进入仓库有一套暗码，而丽莎在第二天交给了他。这里似乎还是他们几位朋友的碰头地点。第二天的时候，哈特利计算算式时有个叫比佛罗的男人来报到，而在第三天一个他略有耳闻的男人停下来在酒吧喝酒并跑到了后面。是马克·马登，这个人一个月前不太光彩地抢劫了一家银行，使出了那一整套电闪雷鸣暴风骤雨的能耐，接着非常勉强地躲过闪电侠的抓捕逃跑了。看来，他现在也和‘无赖帮’一起工作。

“你在吗，斯纳特？”男人一进门就喊，打扰了哈特利手头上的焊接活。

“他出去了。”哈特利回答，抬起头前还没意识到那是谁。又是个帅哥，他运气真不错。他露出挑逗的笑容。“不过欢迎你陪我直到他回来。”

马登迈步走近他的工作台。“那你是谁？”

“哈特利·拉瑟威。不过，在这里魔笛手似乎是个通用昵称。”

马登轻声笑了起来——哈特利绝对不会遗憾听见这声音——接着伸出一只手。“马克·马登，但没错，在这里他们叫我天气巫师。”

哈特利和他握了手，然后又靠回去微笑起来。“看来寒冷队长喜欢把些有趣的人收进他的小队伍里啊？”

“是啊，看来是这样。你的特长是？”

“在这里是知识智慧，但一般来说是音波操控。如果新闻没造假，你是用手掌大小的风暴抢劫银行的？”他尽自己最大努力去掉声音里一贯带有的轻蔑。要有效应用这样不可思议的超能力，抢银行似乎差得远了，但他的发型可谓是无可挑剔，所以哈特利有良好的动机表现亲切。

马登靠在桌子上交叉双臂。“没错，那就是我。”

他们设法愉快交谈了几分钟，哈特利一边设法获取自己所能收集的信息了解这里的布局，然后莱纳德穿过门走了进来。看到马登时他眨了眨眼，接着立刻步下楼梯走向他们。

“马登。”

“你去哪里了，斯纳特？我还以为你挺守时的？”

随着莱纳德走近马登把背挺得十分直，哈特利立刻弯腰继续工作。他这辈子看大男子汉对碰已经看得够多，知道避难的最好方法就是假装自己在忙别的。因为没错，这很惹人烦，但两个魅力四射的强壮男人摆开架势你推我撞的画面实在是火辣得要命，所以留在附近但不去碍事永远物有所值。

“我出去了。”

“干什么去了？”

“我不记得同意过告诉你我什么时候人在哪里，马登。现在我们是要来安排你这次计划的任务，还是你想继续浪费我的时间问些我没兴趣回答的问题？”

哦噢，够狠。哈特利非常努力忍住不对他正在焊接的金属贼笑。在这里掌权的是谁相当明显。

他们去到了仓库的另一边而且谈话声低得哈特利听不见，但他绝对捕捉到了‘布里顿塔楼’这个词，并且颇为确定还提到了‘颁奖晚会’以及‘闪电侠’。接着马登准备要走了，莱纳德则走过来查看他的进度。

“怎么样了？”

哈特利微笑起来。“明天晚上我就能完工。”

“干得好，魔笛手。”

莱纳德轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，接着往回走向酒吧，哈特发抖了。他的手好 **冷** 。

***

哈特利身上有一点，一个他自己也知道极为糟糕的缺点，是他就是没办法不向极限逼进。这是他成为优秀科学家的原因之一——向界限、理论、惯例逼进——但这也令他被逐出父母家、逐出星际实验室，并且至少在哈里森·威尔斯消失前永远逐出了先端科学界，甚至还害他失去了和自己灵魂伴侣共度的未来人生。

但是哈特利忍不住，他必须继续逼进。因此，呆在莱纳德的仓库里时他简直没办法阻止自己向这男人调情。而等他第一次调侃对方——那至少是在他们正式彼此介绍之后——他愉快又惊喜地发现对方居然 **调戏回来** 了。

他第一晚研究图纸和计算到深夜，莱纳德给他带了杯咖啡，而话就这么溜出口——“冰冰 **又** 有礼，你这款男人我喜欢。”

哈特利话一出口就整个人僵住了，因为他知道这样的话有时真的能把别人惹火——他的灵魂伴侣就是其一，而像寒冷队长这样的人大概也在那份名单之上。但接着——“你的双关比我的还糟糕，魔笛手，我很难打败的。你该升级一下你的招数了。”莱纳德得意一笑，然后离开他让他继续工作。

 **那** 可就有意思了。

但在绝大部分时间里，哈特利都不会做声，虽然他没有看漏一旦他对这男人说了什么含沙射影的话，莱纳德总会向他投去估量的表情，而这只鼓励了他。要是冷队确实想在冷冻枪改造完成后来个一两回，他是不会抱怨的。

而当他 **确实** 完工了之后，他发现莱纳德一定要把枪测试到他满意为止。这是非常科学的一步，他想，不过他并没有想到一个罪犯在武器测试上竟然还这么系统讲究，军方真该学一学。由于非常仔细，测试花了一段时间——莱纳德用它指向标靶，让丽莎和哈特利往冷冻领域里扔东西看看效果和范围，接着又更进一步让丽莎用（普通的）枪对他射击，射向他左边一点的方向看看冷冻领域能不能停止子弹。它成功了。莱纳德若不是疯了，就是对他的武器和妹妹的准头有莫大的信心。

最终，丽莎离开了他们外出约会，而他们则继续收集数据，确定冷冻域的周界符合预期，测算它能维持多久等等。哈特利越来越惊讶于莱纳德多有追求细节，他还为每一步测试做了记录，但他想如果没有这种品质，这个人不可能建立自己的无赖帮还合并这么多产业。终于满意了之后，莱纳德去取给哈特利的庞大报酬还有，显然同样庞大的一瓶伏特加。

“你喝酒？”

“当然喝。”哈特利有一阵子没喝过酒了，但今晚看来是个好日子。莱纳特意外地是个不错的酒友，能够跟上绝大部分话题直到他用的行话太专业。这男人对冷冻枪相关的一切物理知识都十分感兴趣，而既然哈特已经告诉了莱纳德自己和闪电侠间的对战，对方甚至问了他在星际实验室时的事情以及他是怎么从那变成了‘魔笛手’。

然而问及他从云端上的坠落让哈特利嘴里一阵酸涩，那一定是显露了出来，因为莱纳德已经开始说，“算了。我们都有段过去。”

“不。没事，这真的也不算什么秘密。我知道加速器有问题，于是我试图阻止哈里森·威尔斯启动它。那……唔，导致了我永远也不可能在物理学界获得工作，至少是在他几个月前从地表上消失为止。你要知道，我还是不清楚那里到底发生了什么事。”

他好奇过，但同样确定就算他问，凯特琳和西斯科不会真给他答案。“在那之后，我甚至不知道我是不是想回到那个领域。科学的引人之处就是其精英制——科学和数据代表自身，它们是不言自证的事实。一位优秀的科学家应该能根据他的技能和资质找到一份好工作，而不是看……”他皱起脸喝完了他的酒。莱纳德又为他斟了一杯。

“而与此同时？”

他叹了口气接着努力姑且解释一番，酒精撬松了他的嘴。“在加速器故障后差不多一个月后”——在他处理好了耳鸣的问题后——“我加入了一个旅行马戏团，离开了中城一小会儿。”

莱纳德真的笑了。“什么？开玩笑？马戏团？那是怎么回事？”

哈特利自己几乎也笑了，因为——好吧没错，这听起来荒唐极了。然而现实过于苦涩，欢乐也只能让他向上扭曲嘴唇。“我不在马戏团 **表演** 。我跟着他们旅行——和他一起。詹姆斯。他……他是我的灵魂伴侣。”

莱纳德眨眼。哈特利看着他的表情迅速从吃惊变为了审慎。“身为一个已经联结的人，你的攻势还挺强。”

“他和我，我们并没有真的在一起……什么的，真的，再也不是了。”

他回瞥了莱纳德一眼，接着很快又垂下视线。绝大部分人都不喜欢听到没能圆满的灵魂伴侣，不喜欢听到Infitiales Animarum Conpares——受拒魂侣——或者Infitialis Dimidum——遭拒半身。绝大部分人甚至都不知道该用什么词描述，这些古词从来没有更新过，因为社会将像他这样的例子全部掩埋了。

“那……”他摇摇头，“你真的不想听的。”

男人还没有用可怜或是作呕的表情看他，但哈特利凭经验知道如果他说出他的小故事，这只是迟早的问题。

“我很好奇，如果你愿意告诉我的话。”当哈特的双眼再次闪到对方身上时，他似乎真心在乎——他靠向前，目光坚定。出现一位专注的听众而不是听到别人叫他闭嘴，感觉真奇怪。于是他又灌了一口酒，任酒精施展它的魔法助他开口。

“他曾是——现在是——一位特技演员，很帅，金发而且只……当我们遇见时，我觉得他完美无缺。但他是个直男。或者说他这样觉得。一位 **女士情人** 。”他没法隐藏声音里的嘲讽。

“恐同？”

他递出杯子等莱纳德斟满。“非常。而当我……当我们一握手，他眼里的光就灭了。”他不由自主回想起那一刻，记忆鲜明，对方脸上的表情从生气愤慨变成了近似迷失，几乎绝望。

“你知道他是谁吗，在那之前？”

“是我自己搞清楚的，然后指出来给他看。我们的印记也没有那么容易隐藏。”真的不好隐藏。他的印记在他耳上，是一列有趣的圆圈以数学意义上惊艳的规律排列。哈特一直爱自己的印记。他生来耳聋，小时候经历了太多的外科手术以恢复他的听力——因为拉瑟威家的孩子绝对不能够是个聋子或者有哪里不完美——因此他对一切和耳朵相关的事情都警惕性十足，尤其是他的印记。所以当他在特技飞人表演的海报上看到时，他就 **知道了** 。

“我看到了他的表演海报，买了一张带马戏团后台通行证的第一排座位票。用了最后一点仅剩的现金买的，但我不在乎。”

坐在人群中时他的心跳从头到尾都加速跳动，看到自己的灵魂伴侣的那一刻时跳得更加剧烈。这男人 **英俊极了** ——是个意大利人，金发而且下巴棱角分明，即使是穿着那套好笑鲜艳的戏服也十分健美。他以一种哈特利向来嫉妒的游刃有余和人群调情，笑容耀眼自信满满。接着他就到了拉绳上方，哈特利差点就要晕过去了。万一他的灵魂伴侣 **死** 在这里，掉下十二米高的地方然后——他没事。他没死。他的表演以雷动的掌声落幕而哈特利坠入了爱河。

他向莱纳德述说詹姆斯在表演结束后出现了。他很紧张，他知道他不能握对方的手但必须一次又一次地提醒自己这一点。一群漂亮的女人围着詹姆斯。对于一个像他这样英俊、这样充满魅力自信轻佻的人来说这很合理。但接着他的灵魂伴侣 **看向** 他，夺去了他的呼吸。

“他以为我只是个粉丝，一开始想礼貌些，但我太急进了。我指指我的耳朵，告诉他我们需要谈谈。他以为我是纹了纹身的什么疯狂粉丝，但他和我在私下谈了谈。我们争论过了而且他不想握手，可是接着他又改变了主意以为我是在唬人，决定和我握手是证明 **我** 是个疯子的最佳办法。”

他没有抬头看，能够感受到莱纳德目光的重量。“他逃跑了吗？”

“逃跑？”哈特的笑声苦涩。“不，他没有。他把我拽回他的拖车，问我问题，当他发现我是个同性恋时他吼了一个小时，告诉我我们的联结错了，印记必定有误，我是错的，全都是错的——完全无视了摆在他面前的证据。他说他不是个死基佬，他的灵魂伴侣也不可能是。”吐出那个字眼时他忍不住向下扭曲嘴唇，残忍愤怒。“不过到最后我几乎也让自己相信了，因为不管他有多帅，这样愚笨的人也不可能是我的灵魂伴侣。当然，在这件事上我愿意更加理性一点点。”

“故事到这里就结束了？”

他终于抓住机会看了莱纳德一眼。对方仍然向前靠、仍然感兴趣，哈特利几乎感到吃惊，可能还有一点点感激。通常说到这里人们都会很不舒服，如果不是因为他是个同性恋——他现在基本确定莱纳德也是了——那就是因为听到灵魂伴侣有这样崩溃的联结而不自在。绝大部分人一想到这应该造就一切的 **东西** 竟然能够相反变得空虚可怕，就会浑身不舒服。

“这不是结局，”他直直看着莱纳德。“只是开始。我很骄傲，莱纳德，但我也知道骄傲能令一个人怎么样。我见过骄傲启动了粒子加速器，几乎毁灭了这座城市。所以一周以后，我被赶出了公寓无处可去，要么就是向我 **知道** 讨厌我的父母求助，要么就是向有机会可能不讨厌我的灵魂伴侣求助。我真的已经没有任何朋友可以求援。”

“他让你留下了？”

“是的。留在他那辆都不够一个人用更别提是两个人的小破拖车里。但没错，他让我留下了。他有规定，比如我不许做什么事。永远都要穿好衣服，甚至在床上也一样，尽管气温很高而他又不像是有空调。”

此刻回忆来得太快，他把那些记忆都压回去，啜饮他的酒。他再也不想谈下去了，因为接下来所发生的事情没有一件不难堪。

“你们睡在一张床上？”

他笑出声，声音苦涩。“当然——除了他把我踢到地板上的时候。只要我不小心在睡觉时翻身或者舒展身体碰到他，就会发生这种事。我在夏末时出现在他家，那时还好，地板凉，但冬天就糟糕多了。”

“他直接把自己的灵魂伴侣踢到了地板上？就这样？”莱纳德的杯子空了表情凝重，但哈特只是向前微微一歪头。

“有些夜里吧。现在我在睡觉不动弹这方面成绩斐然。”

“多少个月……？”

“几乎九个月。”他没有费劲解释他有多不顾一切地希望一切最终能够顺利，解释在经过一开始的一小段时间后，有多轻易就能看出他和詹姆斯有多适合彼此，解释所有的美好时光。那些回忆痛得太深无法探索。

“那么是发生了什么事，魔笛手？”

即使喝了酒，哈特利依然感到胸口一紧，他凝视自己空空如也的杯子。他没有说起过这部分。没有人问过，没有人想知道一切是如何结束的。但莱纳德在问，而他再也不知道自己是否该感激。“我本来是能够做到的，只当他的朋友。我们成了好朋友——我们会是的……没关系。我最终会找到另一个人填满那部分的我，给我我以为詹姆斯给不了的东西。但接着他，我们……他似乎一直都在抑制，然后终于沸腾爆发。”他坚定意志，“我们上床了，几次，总是他先发起的，而那……”

他如何能解释那有多美妙和恐怖？如何能解释詹姆斯有些夜里会喝得大醉压在他身后亲吻他的耳朵，用爱称叫他，把他压进床垫上随心所欲夺取一切，然而有些晚上他却仍然会因为哈特利擦到他手臂把他踢到地板上？如何解释他不可能知道夜晚会是哪种情况，而詹姆斯又是怎么经常在背景里放色情片，听着女人的呻吟哀求一边操哈特利，那声音有多分心有多让他难过？解释他有多想要，每一次都渴求，然而一次次结束后却又感觉有多空虚、有多遭人嫌弃？

哈特可以向任何愿意听的人解释粒子物理学，但他却不知如何组织出那样的话。所以取而代之，他将就于拙劣的尝试。“我没办法同时做到——假装只当朋友，在他愿意的时候让他操我否则就不能碰他。我没办法站在中间地带。我全部都要或者什么都不要。”

“所以你什么都不要。”

“当我意识到我们从来没有真正接过吻，我离开了。”莱纳德重新斟满了他的杯子，哈特利喝了满满一大口。“我知道这很糟糕，我知道人不应该离开自己的灵魂伴侣，可是我——”

“这不——我是说，糟糕。在我看来这是基本的求生本能。”

哈特利向前靠，吃惊得陡然在椅子上摇晃。若他站起来，酒精对他的打击将会强更多，但他知道自己已经比能开脱的要更加口齿不清。“真的？大部分人……”

莱纳德直接从瓶子里喝了一口。“我不是大部分人。我们有些人确实能有同感。”

他用了一秒钟消化那句话接着明白了言下之意。“慢着，你是说 **你** ——”

莱纳德向他射去一记久久的眼刀打断了他的话，接着对方又直接喝了一口，以他独有的方式半侧首点点头。“去他妈的，小子，告诉你也好。我的情况和你差不多。还没到那个地步，但最终会是什么结局很难说。我们还在努力，想补救我们乱成一团糟的感官流。那真的 **是** 一团糟——太强烈，太疯狂。我们能够感受到的，我甚至一点都描述不出来。”莱纳德的语音微妙地有些不清，哈特利在他说话时才发现他几乎已经把酒瓶喝空了。他怀疑如果不是这样，对方根本什么也不会说。

“为何——那个人，和詹姆斯一样？没有兴趣。”他想知道。现在莱纳德会好奇他和詹姆斯的事情变得合理多了。哈特利从来没有发现过另一个也被自己魂侣拒绝的人，而发现另一个和他一样的人，发现另一颗失落的灵魂是件令人宽心得不可思议的事。

“不——至少，他没有说那是个问题。是罪犯的那一部分。”

那么确实 **是** 个男人。“他知道你是干什么的？”

莱纳德把头往后一仰，整具身体完全后靠，因酒精而懒散。“哦他知道，深有体会。”他露出一抹得意的笑容。“你要知道，我名声在外。”

哈特利点头，倒也不是说莱纳德能看见，对方正仰头盯着天花板。即使像这样放松散漫，他仍然散发着一种自信与力量。

“ **他** 是个善良正直的男人。我见过最为正直的。而 **这个** 。”他随意地朝自己挥了挥手。“不太符合他的想象。特别还有我们过去混乱的恩怨。”

“他不要你他就是个傻瓜，莱纳德。”

男人坐了起来叹了口气，手擦擦自己的脸仿佛是要清醒清醒。“不，这就是问题：他真的不。”他站起来舒展身体，空空的瓶子在他脚边的地上丁零当啷。“这一晚上我已经够了。”

哈特啜饮了最后一口烈酒。“大概是个好主意，我和帅哥美酒加在一起的过往记录可不好。”他向莱纳德眨眨眼，至少为自己的烦人得来了半个笑容。

接着他看着男人穿过房间去往出口，然后转身回工作台收拾东西。没上油的门铰吱呀一响，他听见莱纳德停在门口。“是不是……如果离开，情况是不是会变好？”他的声音平静，响亮得足以跨越这段距离但是低沉、阴郁。

哈特利多希望自己能给他好消息。相反他只是低头盯着自己写的条条公式。“我自己，也还没有找到答案。”

一阵停顿。“谢谢你帮忙整备冷冻枪，魔笛手。你愿意在这边呆多久都可以，我们这里用得上你这样的人。”接着他听见门关上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 噢哈特利 : ( 詹姆斯这么混蛋真是替你难过。哈特利和詹姆斯的故事还没结束，别担心，但是下一章我们会回到平常的莱视角！
> 
> 想知道更多照例来围观我的汤不热。并且大家要知道一点，这整个詹姆斯/哈特利的虐？900%怪ColdFlashCW。我就是提一句。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 咕嘻嘻嘻享用愉快：）  
> 你们知道我用了多大的意志力不把Cold Field翻译成冷场吗？！冷队对我的脑做了什么？！


	9. 联结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Regina Spektor的《Fidelity》及Taylor Swift ft. Ed的《Everything Has Changed》

莱这周过得不错。丽莎为他找到了个能和西斯科匹敌的科学家，马克·马登有个抢劫计划因此约他会谈，而巴里在他们上次见面后仅仅过了四天就给他发了短信。短信很敷衍—— **两点半 查伯克公园？** 但也够了。莱毫不犹豫就去赴约见他。

当他到时巴里已经等在那里了，这倒是新鲜。莱甚至还早到了。这小子站着不动，穿着中裤和一件T恤，表情在半秒之内就从不安变为恼怒。莱控制住自己认为巴里穿那抹红色真是好看的念头，因为他知道伴随而来的感觉正透进感官流令对方不自在起来。既然这小子咽下了自己的骄傲先给莱发了短信，目前他会表现良好。

这比他们第一次长凳约会的情况要好。开场气氛紧张，因为莱又买了礼物。第一件礼物是一条手制的印记吊坠，他想让巴里收下可这小子连盒子都不愿意打开。这一次，他用一瓶古龙水碰运气，这瓶古龙水让他想到了他们上次在这条长凳上见面时巴里身上带有的气息。但巴里一看到盒子就摇起了头。

“那是份 **不同** 的礼物？我以为我告诉过你我不要礼物了。”

“你迟早都得接受我给你的 **某些东西** 。我也说过了，小子，我 **有些** 收入是合法的。” 

“不要再这样做。请不要。我不想要你的任何东西。”

“除了我碰触带来的慰藉。”

“别那样形容。”

他得意一笑，因为如果巴里要在礼物这件事上态度混蛋的话，那他不如在抱抱上也混蛋。巴里又一脸怒容但坐了下来，而等莱在他身边落座后，他笨拙地递出一只手让莱去握。莱几乎笑出声可是忍住了，很高兴至少巴里没有准备否认然后逃跑，接着他们陷入好几分钟沉默。对他来说，这宁静很舒适，看看慢跑者，享受长凳附近河岸吹来的凉爽清风。他很是心痒想把手臂搭在巴里的肩上拓展碰触，他正打算这么干时巴里动了动微微面向他。 

“你觉得这样有用吗？”

莱往后靠，他差点就忘了他们是来抚平感官流而不是单纯来……相处的。“小子，在这你才是专家。”

巴里一脸不高兴但是也往后一靠，任自己擦上莱的一侧。他还是抓住了机会一只手搂上巴里的肩膀，暗暗高兴这变化，接着在那小子再次恼火地看着他时心情愉悦。

“你全程都打算噘着嘴吗？”莱逗他。

“你用不着这么得意洋洋吧。”

他耸耸肩，个人认为既然如此就该尽可能好好运用这一刻。一分钟之后，巴里还是挨着他放松了下来，没过多久甚至还把头靠在了他的肩膀上。事实上，过了几分钟，当莱在午间的暖意和宁静中几乎犯困时，他瞥过去一眼发现巴里竟真的 **睡着** 了。这肯定是浅眠，那种表层意识的飘摇，但不论是出于什么原因，这小子真的是在打瞌睡。莱想每天晚上都跑遍整座城市直到深夜而且绝大部分日子里还要上班，即使是闪电侠最终也要付出代价。他忍不住笑了起来低头看这孩子，不愿动弹惊醒他。

等到巴里终于醒过来舒展身体，尴尬流过感官流，这小子反应过来他已经晚了回去上班接着飞闪而去。这让莱想起来他和马登的会面要迟到了，但他并不太在意。

接着他和马登碰头，开始感觉到体内升起一股缓缓燃烧的紧张感——游戏、工作、比分，但现在不止如此了。巴里会见他，虽然是坐在长凳上一周一次，但无论如何是在见他。还有马登的那份工作和这次布局，闪电侠无疑将会现身。莱渴望到场，一部分原因是这次的工作会很有意思，另一部分原因是为了确保天气巫师会乖乖听话遵守规则，但他知道，这将会令一切变复杂。

在联结之后的这几周里，他们还是想方设法慢慢放下了那套闪电侠与冷队的针锋相对。他一直都有意回避那些话题，这就意味着他现在非常可能要在不知道巴里会如何反应的情况下，和闪电侠面对面。他会和莱一样觉得好玩吗？在他们的初次交锋中巴里这样觉得过，在火车上露出笑容和他唇枪舌剑冷嘲热讽。但现在一切都不同了，而不同意味着新的规则，新的互动机制。这让他很想和那小子讨论讨论——不是讨论盗窃行动，只是讨论他们的规则，达成新的共识。

幸好，哈特利在他和马登完善好计划细节后不久就完成了冷冻枪的改造。这天才很有用——他们自己的西斯科，如果他有兴趣莱很想把他留在附近，就连丽莎也都逐渐对他热情起来。但完工之后的庆祝令莱第二天严重宿醉并且心情沉重。九个月。这孩子费尽心思试图解决他和他男人之间的问题，时间和巴里深度昏迷的时间一样长。九个月的痛苦，紧接着是看似稍微可以忍耐一点的失联。莱在想哈特利知不知道远离会增强感官流，然后在心里深深表示怀疑。

绝大部分时间里，他努力不去想他是不是就这样了——公园长凳上永远不会有所改变的紧张约会。或者可能有一天巴里会把谨慎抛诸脑后和他上床，最终会后悔会憎恨他。或者假如、假如、还有假如……这念头徒劳无功地在他心里翻滚。思考没有意义，而除了等待之外他什么也做不了。于是他等了。日子渐长，但不过是一个星期以后他的耐心就有了回报。

当莱的手机响起时他才刚刚用完晚餐。他对着手机眨眼，差点以为是自己看错了，因为，不是短信，而是一通实实际际的电话？随着他想起巴里靠着他的肩膀睡着那天自己所下的订单，他突然醒悟过来。接起电话时他还在对着电话笑得非常得意。“晚上好，巴里。”

“鞋子，莱？鞋子？！你让东西寄到我 **家** ？！你知道出什么事了吗？ **乔** 问我寄过来的包裹是怎么回事。我只能假装是我自己订的。”

他轻笑。“你知道，目的就是这个。”

“ **为什么？！** ”

“你不让我给你任何东西，于是我就绕了个弯。”

“那是因为我不想要你的礼物！我不想要你用赃款或者非正当手段得来的违法金钱买的任何东西！”

“非正当手段得来的，巴里，不是吧？你骂人肯定能比这个厉害。”

“我要把鞋子退回去。”

他对着话筒皱起眉。“鞋子不合穿？”

“我都还没有试穿！”

“但你的鞋码是——”

“是，你选的鞋码是对的，还有高脚背，还有侧面的闪电标志还有——听着这不是鞋子的问题，莱。请不要再给我买东西。”

他叹了口气靠回自己的椅子上。“那我还能怎么办，巴里？我喜欢送人礼物。”

“这我——”巴里在电话里喷了口气。“听着，停下，求你了。我都不该需要开口。”

他撅起唇。“如果这是你想要的——”

“我是。”

“——那可能我该取消下一整个星期送去你办公室的花。”

“送——什—— **莱** ！”他嘶声说，莱贼笑，庆幸巴里看不到他。其实下星期并没有什么要送去办公室的花，但巴里不需要知道这点。

“别担心，小子，我会取消的。”

“太好了。天哪，到时候我该怎么解释啊？”

“你有个神秘爱慕者？”

“就——别。”

“明白。”

“谢谢。”他们沉默了一分钟。“那么……我想我就这样挂了？”

也对，他们也不像是还有什么可聊。莱皱起眉头。“晚餐，明天。已经快一个星期了。”

“晚餐？我——呃，公园怎么了？”

“害怕别人在公共场所看到你我在一起吗，巴里？”

“公园就是公共场所。”

坐在长凳上握着手不说话，他们在公园不会有任何结果。莱不想和这地方绑得太死，不想让 **那** 成为他们的习惯。

“这样吧，我们折中吃午餐， **而且** 我不会带礼物。”

“改成早餐就可以。”

“好吧——溪流磨坊餐馆见面，定八点？”

“好。”顿了一顿。“晚安。”

“晚安，巴里。”

他锁起手机屏幕任由自己微笑。进展。他和哈特利交谈后带来的一部分压力从胸中消失了。

***

第二天早上他觉察到巴里没有加入他们现在已成习惯的共同活动，这也没什么。他们的时间并不总对得上——虽然莱保证了如果他感觉到虚影滑过他的阴茎，他一定会见鬼的有空——而当没有发生这种事时，要切出感官也不那么难。然而，他心里有一面在想，巴里回避是不是单纯因为这样他就不用在分享连接后这么快就看着莱。他们还没有讨论过这件事，没有正经讨论过，他在心里记好如果可以的话就在吃早餐时谈一谈。

早上凉爽得能穿毛衣，虽然他知道过会儿等热气出来他肯定会觉得烦。现在才七月——他是怎么熬过每个夏天对他来说仍然是个迷。他骑摩托车去餐馆，最大的原因是想感受吹过的风，想让骑车带来的肾上腺素阻止自己继续深思巴里缓缓增长并经过感官流传入的惧怕和惊恐。

棕发小子迟到了五分钟。莱藏起了自己的恼火，明白巴里无论如何都会感觉得到。

“我猜我没办法假装我堵车迟到了，”他开口说，一屁股坐上卡座里莱对面的座位。

“你可以试试，然后我会有风度地假装我不知道底细。”

巴里向他露出了真心的笑容作为奖赏，侍应生在一边给他们送上咖啡和水。

“你挺守时的，嗯？”

“注意时间是有回报的。不过像你这样的家伙能改变规则，这倒是肯定。”

莱注意到巴里往咖啡里加了一份奶油，没有加糖。他觉得这个小知识在未来或许能派上用场。他们想尽办法熬过了侍应生写下他们菜单前的尴尬闲聊，接着巴里往前一靠，一小股焦虑流入，让莱知道他正准备问或者说些他担心的事情。

“所以为什么是出来用餐？”那似乎没有那么令人胆战心惊，但巴里继续说，“我是说，我们应该要碰触——握手——而这对于，呃，身体接触来说不是很有帮助。”

莱讨厌他说这件事时的用词——“应该”要碰触，就好像这是针对病症的处方药。

“增进彼此的了解似乎也是必要的一步，巴里。如果你情愿的话，我们随时都可以回我家在沙发上抱抱。把这当成是公开邀请吧。”他亮出一副灿烂的笑容，巴里怒目而视。

“我免了。”

“是你想要我们多碰触一点的。”他取笑道，接着在巴里看起来正想抗议的时候认真起来，“巴里，如果你是担心我会 **乱来** 的话，我向你保证我不会。我知道你好像认为我每一次碰你，目的都是要脱你裤子，但不是这样的。我还是有些道德准则。”

他有些期待透过感官流感受到的释然并没有出现，反之某些紧张并更为恼怒的情绪传来。然而莱不需要感联告知他这一点，因为那全写在了巴里的脸上，片刻之后通过他的指责传达。

“噢是吗？那就是为什么你在初次交融的时候吻我？你的 **道德准则** ？”

莱拧起脸。他真的差点把这事情给忘了。是时候尽量减低伤害。“我承认，那不是我最光辉的时刻。我是……一时失控，没好好思考。但当时我不是要诱惑你，小子——我只是想……”

“想怎么样？”他厉声说，莱瞪他。

“不劳费心了。”

“告诉我。”

“ **连接。** ”

巴里一脸怒意撇开视线。莱没有更好的答案。这是事实，承认这点是种痛苦。他们的餐点上来了，没有人动手。

“为什么你不停碰触我，就好像你……”

“想要你？”莱能够感觉到对方的困窘透入感官流，看着他用叉子去戳蛋黄。“因为我确实想，巴里。但不是你以为的那样，只是要当什么情夫。我想要和我的灵魂伴侣亲密——这太自然了——但如果你不感到快乐，我就不想要。”

“那你为什么还要碰我？”

他叹了口气。本能是个拙劣的答案。欲望就更糟糕了。他咀嚼培根试图想出个体面的回答。他唯一想到的就是，“连接。”

“那为什么不牵手就够了？那也是连接。”巴里表情恼火，但莱自己也越来越不耐烦了。

“我要你吻我了吗，巴里？要你裸露皮肤任我双手摩挲了吗？任我的舌头舔过——”

“没有！天哪——莱，我们在一家 **餐馆** 里！”巴里涨红脸靠向前，压低音量嘶声说，“没有——你没有要我做那些事。 **老天** 。你的重点是？”

莱没有漏掉性奋感一刺，没有漏掉感官流和巴里双眼中的热度。但是说破似乎残忍而且会起反作用。“我的重点是，小子，尽管你好像那样认为，但我要的一直以来都 **是** 握着你的手——或者搂住你又或者任何我能做到又不会让你恐慌的事。如果你能在我身边放松半分钟，你就会明白我并不想让你觉得不舒服。‘我不会伤害你’这句话你有哪里不懂？”

巴里凝视着他，睁大眼睛接着目光咄咄逼人，最后坐了回去继续吃早餐。他们在沉默中吃了几分钟，莱对有机会可以尝试分析巴里心存感激，坐在巴里对面他立即就能感受到太多东西。他真的是以为莱只想和他上床，色诱他？他想到了哈特利的灵魂伴侣，然后……

“有一件事我必须问，巴里——你不是同性恋，是吧？”

他眨眨眼。“你是？”

“是。”

“噢。呃，不是。我……我想我是双性恋？很可能？我是说，我从来没对标签想太多。我的约会对象基本上都是女性。我有过——我大学的时候和一个男人有过很短暂的一段交往，但那都是很久之前的事情了，后来我觉得这只是种阶段吧。基本上我单纯是没有很认真地考虑这种事。”

莱点点头。这个，此时此刻，就是为什么他们需要一起吃早餐而不是单纯拉拉手。“很好。所以和男人在一起你不会觉得恶心？”

“什么—— **不！** 这不是你性别的问题，莱。我不在意你是男的。这是我们、我们的身份还有你曾经干过什么的问题。你不停说你不会伤害我，但这不代表我准备就这样冷静下来依偎在你身边。我还是几乎不了解你，而我 **所** 了解的那些……到目前为止都不怎么样。”

“如果我需要要挟你你才会和我一起吃早餐，你又打算怎么 **去** 了解我，更别提是和我说话交流？”

巴里只是看起来很懊悔。“我还在适应，好吗？这和我预想中的联结完全不同，而我……有太多事情需要理清。你和我，这个样子，你不能真心说不怪吧？我们完全是天差地别。”

莱考虑了一番，往后一靠。“我们都穿着制服在中城里奔走建立名声。可不认为多少人有那种共通之处。”

巴里翻了个白眼，往前靠撑起手臂。“你知道我的意思。”

“我知道，但是——不管你我 **认为** 我们作为灵魂伴侣的相容性如何，命运已经给我们发了牌。我愿意有些信念，相信冥冥之中 **有些地方** 是有道理的，虽然现在还很难看清。”

巴里咽了一口唾沫，莱透过感官流感觉到他的紧张感变强。“信念？就这样相信宇宙完美地将我们配在了一起？”

“为何不？我们也改变不了什么。”

棕发小子皱起眉然后呼气，向后靠接着点点头，既决断又认命。“好吧，命运。不知道在哪个地方，命运的小玩笑在某些人眼里合情合理。那为什么我们不来对比一下？看看命运的工作做得有多好。”

他挑起一根眉毛，好奇巴里想扯到哪里。

“你最喜欢的歌是什么？”

哦，他们是要来 **那一套** 。真是可爱又青春，基本上就是他预料巴里会干的事情。“我们是要准备互相交换喜欢的歌、书、电影，全部来一遍？看看我们到底有多不适合？”

巴里露出的微弱笑容竟看起来不太好意思。“嗯我猜你不是嘎嘎的歌迷，所以……”

“噢——不，你是对的，这宇宙肯定是搞错了。我绝对不可能和喜欢糟糕流行乐的人是灵魂伴侣。”他一边说一边哼出一声笑，巴里回给他僵硬的微笑。

“我要澄清，很显然西斯科因为我在她脸书主页上点过赞，所以在我昏迷的时候反复放她的专辑。”

莱发现自己在大笑，因为他几乎能完美地想象出那位天才干这种事的画面。但即使如此，“好了，红闪，我们的世代不同，品位当然也会不同。”

他感觉到有什么一闪而过，靠巴里脸上的惊讶明白了是什么。

“怎么？”

“我只是——我一直忘了问，”巴里悄悄地小心翼翼靠向前，“你 **到底** 多大了？”

莱发出一声惊诧的笑。他忍不住。随着他咯咯笑拍起双手巴里一脸恼火，他靠向前挑衅十足地撑起手臂模仿巴里的姿势。“你觉得我有多大？”

“哦拜托——这一点都不公平。我根本不可能答对这个问题。要不是 **有人** 逼我删掉了他所有的记录，我本来能自己查的。”

“唔，所以你想过查？”

“我——呃很难不好奇啊！你年纪够大才会叫我‘小子’。但是，如果我猜的年龄比你大，我就是说你长得老。如果我猜的年龄比你小，你就会觉得我希望你年轻一点。”

他微微一歪头认可了这点。他还没有那么敏感，但他可以让巴里答对一次。“我四十二了。而你九月份就是二十六。” 

他看着巴里消化这信息，复杂的表情闪过他的脸，最终他说道：“我真不敢相信我出生的时候你都快上完高中了。”

“唔，我从来都 **没有** 上完高中。”

“你看这——这就是我说我不了解你的意思。你没有上完高中？”

“而你还想和我聊我最喜欢什么歌。”莱往后靠然后侍应生过来放下了账单，于是他起身去结账，手一摆挥开了巴里的抗议。“你至少可以让我请你吃早餐。”

他看到巴里嘟起来嘴于是微笑，但很高兴对方没有反对。接着他们走出了餐馆踏进早晨的空气。今天的天气比最近凉爽，看起来快下雨了。莱松了口气，他讨厌大热天。当巴里停步时他把注意力转回到对方身上。

巴里咬着唇然后看向地面。“你知道，出来吃东西的问题就是我们还没有真正碰触。”

“这是邀请？”

听到他轻快的回答这小子怒气冲冲地瞪他，但点了点头。“可能我们至少该到小巷子里？”他伸出一只手于是莱握了上去，手指与巴里的交缠，相触的那一刻就感觉到了一股温暖的满足感。他们拐进角落，而莱很想就这样把巴里拉向他，把他拥入自己双臂紧紧抱他入怀。反之，他问：“拥抱怎么样？质量胜过数量？”

他感到紧张不安，一半是他自己的情绪另一半是股感联，但接着巴里迈步走近于是莱打消了自己的疑虑伸出手。他一只手环上巴里的腰，另一只则本能地抬起来到他后颈，拇指上下摩挲，温柔地蹭过那里短短的发丝。片刻之后，巴里在他身上放松下来，融化进那触抚中，手臂绕上莱。这像是魔法，巴里就这样卸下来所有的紧张，额头垂压在莱肩上，于是他把巴里抱得更紧。他的胸膛疼痛但那是一种几乎美好的痛楚，如果这意味着他能够这样抱着巴里那么他愿意永远痛下去。

“你知道，我……”巴里对着他的肩膀说，抬起头把下颌勾在他肩膀上但没有移开。“我不想让你觉得我讨厌你，莱。我不。不是这样的。”

莱叹了口气，揪住巴里毛衣的手缓缓松开，转而抚平衣料。“你只是讨厌 **这个** ？”

他感觉到巴里摇了摇头，感觉到有什么像是难堪和紧张的东西闪过，变成坚决。“不，”他轻声说，“我也不讨厌这个。”

莱咽了一口唾沫，想用手梳理巴里的头发但不确定自己可不可以，接着让自己别再当胆小鬼然后照做了。感官流中扩散的温暖就像是份小小的奖赏，他发觉自己微笑起来。莱差点就想拉开，想看看巴里的脸，但那也就意味着失去那份感觉，而他暂时还不愿意放手。但他感到巴里心中涌起某些悲伤的情绪，融入那份暖意之中而他必须知道——

“对不起，我知道你能感觉到。”巴里摇着头，开始抽开。

“你不需要为你的感受道歉，巴里。”

他还没有迈出莱的臂膀，只是抽开到可以调整姿势的距离，双手滑上莱的胸膛，头现在更往后了些，视线在莱的脸庞和胸膛间闪动。

“怎么了？”

“我伤害过你。我知道——第一天那样离开，什么也不肯接受，还一直把你推开。”他继续后退转开视线，而莱只想把他抱得更紧。他最终只好揽着巴里的腰，指下都是结实的肌肉。

“我真的不怪你——这是个惊天消息而我又来势汹汹。我明白你需要时间——”

“可需要时间做 **什么** ？这是一团糟，莱，而我——”巴里完全退开，突然声音变得太响、双眼太明亮殷红。莱能感受到他的痛楚、他的悲伤、他的内疚和困惑，但巴里摆出了防卫的肢体语言，明显不想再被碰触。他呼出颤巍巍的一口气，继续说。“我不知道这会变成什么样。我不知道要怎么在每天早上我们都那么该死 **亲密** 的同时让这段关系保持单纯，然后就是每一次我们见面你一碰我我就——”他‘就’怎么样没能得到答案，因为他突然止住了话语退开，双手揉脸。

“巴里，就……告诉我我能做什么。告诉我要怎么令你 **快乐** 然后我会照办。”

某些感觉下一刻从巴里身上涌来，发自内心深邃充沛但莱却找不到任何词语形容，是一种普通的感官流绝不会传递的感觉，太多情绪集合在一起。但刚刚才放开巴里并且离他如此之近，那感觉就像是莱能同时感受一切却没有任何办法过滤。

“我不知道！我知道我不想要礼物，而且我知道我不想要你嘲笑我我有多需要你的慰藉或是其他东西，但我也知道我 **不** 想伤害你，莱。可我不知道要怎样做到这一点。我 **不能** 就这样和你在一起，你知道没有那么简单。”

可对他来说是的。没错，他们必须向巴里的工作隐瞒，可能需要更小心地接近他的朋友，为他们的制服时间制定一套协议，接着无赖帮那边也是一样，然后……他闭起眼睛泄气地缓缓呼出一口气。好吧，所以这没有那么简单。但这原本 **应该** 是。

“我们的恩怨，我们的那套关系，我不会假装那不像你所说的是一团乱麻。我唯一无法改变的就是我是谁和我做过什么。但即使是身为冷队和闪电侠，我们也曾挑战彼此，升级我们的游戏，从中得到乐趣。为什么这非得变复杂？”考虑到他们快要来临的战斗，他觉得提起那套相处模式可能会是件好事。

巴里耸耸肩，看向天空就像是天上可能有答案。“很奇怪，不是吗？掀开一个开关然后我们就从敌人变成了……这个。绝对的安全。就只是因为……我们能感受到。我能感受到。”他的视线一低重新落在莱身上，随着他开口目光又垂向地面。“联结意味着我们如果杀死对方就会发疯，我们能够感受对方的疼痛所以哪怕是伤害一方，另一方也会痛苦。这太疯狂了，有时还强烈过头，然而尽管如此我却只想贴近你，可是这……这不能凭空创造出爱，你明白吗？这不会就这样……我们还是几乎不了解彼此。我还是需要时间理清头绪。”

莱的双臂环上棕发男孩削瘦的腰，再次拉近彼此的距离。“我们有可能已经相识几百年了。”

巴里抽开，莱感觉得到两人都为此而痛苦。“不论你在那几世里是怎样的人，我都需要了解这辈子的你。”

“我是你的灵魂伴侣，巴里。”

“我知道。”

“我无法改变我是什——”

“我 **知道** 。该死，我知道，莱。而我……我也无法改变我是什么人。这是我们的身份，这是我需要成为的人。”

“好。目前，我不会逼你。我们可以见步行步解决余剩的问题。这听起来如何？”莱知道他不擅长这种事。他习惯夺取他要的，定制计划得到手、将之偷走。他不擅长等待对目标自行来到他身边。但如果值得，他可以有耐心。

宽慰洗刷巴里的内心，但莱甚至不需要感官流就能知晓，这小子是如此清晰地流露自己的情绪。“听起来很好。谢谢你。”

他缓缓地点点头，仔细凝望巴里——顽固收紧的下颌、微笑的预兆、修长的五官轮廓以及不断吹乱的头发。天啊他想再吻巴里。自从初次交融以后他再也没有吻过巴里了，而这小子刚刚提起这件事只提醒了他，令他渴求自己刚刚才同意不会要求的东西。他知道巴里也感觉到了，突然咬起自己的嘴唇，错综复杂的情感就像是白噪音，惊恐与紧张、骇然与欲望，一切纠缠融为一体。但莱没有逼他，只是对上巴里的视线等待他去做……任何他准备要做的事。

在紧张感沸腾爆发前，巴里迈步向前，再次进入他的领地，视线没有离开莱的双眼，直到他情不自禁将目光落在巴里的唇上接着又重新抬起。接着巴里开口了，虽然轻柔但在低语之上，皱起双眉。“快了。还未到时候但……快了。”莱吸气，点点头。他可以接受‘快了’。刹那间犹豫后，巴里的双臂再度缠绕上莱的身躯，于是他环过手臂又一次将削瘦的人拉近，他胸中的那份紧绷化开消失。这很怪，可能是吧——莱很久没有 **拥抱** 过任何人了，他甚至记不得有多久。但这也很不错。他们维持这个姿势一直到巴里意识到他上班（又）迟到了。

过后走在回家的路上，莱意识到下一次再见到巴里，很可能就是第二天晚上对方穿着闪电侠制服出现在警察年度庆祝晚会上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 在上一章詹姆斯/哈特利带来的所有 **虐心** 之后，我觉得我们都可以缓冲一下，来点巴里大白天靠着莱的肩膀睡着还有笑一下Lady Gaga的事情。
> 
> 所以现在你们可以期待大约六章的战斗、背叛和哭泣来弥补那一刻的快乐啦~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> P.S:  
> 对不起我忍不住想说那真的是十分倒退：巴里为伤害莱道歉。就……大家。那是倒退。我们现实点。


	10. 魂相学

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Panic! At the Disco《Trade Mistakes》以及《Cold as Ice》 （是的我到了用这首的地步）
> 
> 译者：  
>  **不破不立。**

巴里十四岁时，艾瑞斯迷恋上了魂相学。魂相学以一个人印记的大小、形状和位置为根据，和占星学一样都是那种傻兮兮的玩意儿。这些东西并没有任何科学性，而是找出印记拥有相似特征的各位历史名人，然后据此设立一门（高度不正规的）印记设计学，接着根据印记本身确定一个人和伴侣之间的关系。这在科学界的权威性就和颅相学差不多，但全球各地的携印青少年对此都十分着迷。因此，小时候他和艾瑞斯也买过一本书查找他们的印记。

艾瑞色的印记十分简单，她总是因此有点害羞但那显然是件好事。她锁骨上的三道波浪线‘显然’代表了流水也就是联结里的感情流，而位置接近心脏则代表了深爱，设计简洁意味着情路顺遂。他记得当时她高兴得不得了。

巴里的灵魂印记要令人压抑得多，但是他大笑一阵就过去了，因为尽管他相信不可能之事，他却并不十分相信魂相学。那本书告诉他位置在重要脏器上意味着冲突，尺寸巨大代表深入强烈的感联，印记设计的复杂性和尖刺暗示了热烈激昂但争斗不断的爱。根据那本书所说，这个印记和臭名昭著的雌雄大盗邦妮和克莱德的印记相像。真是完美。

在那个时候，这看起来就像是一通胡扯。现在，巴里摔回床上想着早上和莱共进早餐的事，却不那么确定了。他们之间的一切似乎都不顺利，而在他眼里邦妮和克莱德开始超级讲得通了。

接着他咽了口口水，想起早上见到的莱，想起莱的双臂环着他时自己的心情，既安心又安全。还有他那双 **手臂** ，真是太荒唐了。巴里能感觉到那双隐藏在夹克和毛衣之下的手臂是多么有力，比看上去的还健壮得多。因为要再次见莱心里忐忑，他跳过了惯例的晨间高潮，可现在……

他任自己的思绪飘向那个人，飘向他的双臂和巴里掌下对方胸膛的触感。他自己的双手摸索进了睡衣单薄的棉布之下，滑过自己的肌肤。他心里半是想要莱加入半是担忧他会。因为直到这一刻为止，巴里从来没有让自己真正 **想象** 过莱的模样，一直只让自己专心在触觉而并非幻想上。但现在他正在想象着莱，想象对方的脸庞、笑声还有那双 **手** 。

当一只虚幻的手跟随着自己的手摩挲过前身时，巴里感觉到自己涨红了脸。能感觉到这个还是太古怪了。他不知道感官流开始放松了没有，还是说任何迹象都只是自己的一厢情愿，但他很清楚一旦他们开始做 **这件事** ，要切入感受到其他时间都无法感受的东西实在太简单。根据他向凯特琳问的那些不如想象中圆滑的问题，多亏了感官流（当然是基于完全假设性的理论下）有可能扩散到的那部分大脑，在和战斗、逃亡、进食还有，嗯，性交，相关的事情中感知有可能会变得更强。他基本理解为不论什么时候他性奋难耐，感官流都会接收更多信号。

就比如现在，感官流接收到莱正以一种对巴里来说过分耐心的方式懒洋洋地上下捋动自己的阴茎。他咬下一声呻吟，提醒自己呆在乔家的房间里要保持安静。接着他终于开始碰触自己，配合莱懒散的步调。他想象——而现在这并不难办——莱的手抚摸他的身体，莱在他上方，一双眼睛黝黑深沉，俯在他身上，俯过来索要一个吻。他颤栗，这个念头令一股电流横扫全身。

随着莱的手定下步调——缓慢得要逼他发狂，律动时而加快保持刺激有趣——巴里任自己的思绪飘散。他任自己的想象莱的手会做什么，而一股灼热的性奋感猛然在全身扩散。天啊，莱的手。莱的 **手指** 。

巴里停下了抚弄探出床外，在自己的床头柜里翻找他清楚摆在里面的瓶子。他感觉到莱因为他停下而瞬间闪过的疑惑，但莱自己继续了下去，该死，他很快就会知道巴里要做什么。他准备要感觉到了。巴里差点就因此临阵退缩，可是，嗯，他都走得这么远了。他啪地打开润滑液的盖子，努力不去担心莱会怎么想。

接着他跪了下来，一只手回到阴茎上，而另一只黏滑的手则来到身后，手指缓缓在入口处打圈戏抚。然后 **干** ，莱绝对感受得到。他感觉到腹中的热量更强烈了，幻影之手握得更紧而巴里的喉咙因欲望发干。莱显然喜欢现在发生的事。他平息下对此的任何歉疚，接着将一根手指压入体内，因入侵而喘息。

巴里想象莱在他身后， **莱** 的手指在巴里体内，莱温暖的轻笑声，然后压入第二根手指补完幻想。他落在自己阴茎上的手几乎一动不动，太过专注于体内手指的穿刺，专注于莱双手的幻影，一只手在他的阴茎上而另一只—— **上帝** ——正按压他的会阴。巴里的脸压进枕头发出呻吟，他把手指压得更深，加快穿刺。他的手——双手都是， **该死见鬼要命** ——开始了振动，于是他想象莱的声音，对他低语着‘干，红闪’，去他的这也许完全不是种幻想，也许这都是因为感官流强烈得近乎真实。他视野雪白一片，喘息着莱的名字模糊在枕头里，狠狠地射了出来。

不知为何他深深怀疑邦妮和克莱德不曾有过这样的体验。

***

巴里第二天起晚了，即使拥有神速也只来得及在冲出门前抓起一只百吉饼，勉强上班仅仅迟到一分钟。这是地狱之日的开端。

工作忙碌而紧张。乔在他午餐休息的时候堵住他问他最近怎么样了，因为显然他最近状态一直都‘不对劲’。对乔撒谎难如登天，巴里也知道自己没能成功说服养父自己什么事也没有，但至少对方肯放过这件事提早出发为当晚的晚会做准备，他将在会上接受为警队工作三十年而获得的奖章。巴里也会出席，至少他是很期待的。

那天稍过午后，艾迪来找他咨询关于艾瑞斯的意见，她似乎最近行为古怪而且不在状态。因为都忙于工作，巴里这阵子几乎没有见到她，但他向艾迪保证自己会找她谈谈。自从看着艾迪死去然后穿越奇点回到过去及时突破虫洞救他之后，巴里就没办法拒绝艾迪的任何请求。他的尸体漂浮进黑洞的画面纯粹是那种永远也挥之不去的东西。

不过他努力打消那些消极的想法，给艾瑞斯发短信约她最近出来聚聚，接着在完成白天的工作前抓紧时间提前吃了晚饭。巴里也很想给莱发短信，内心在吃晚饭的时候天人交战。他们上两次见面时的感觉都……不错。那天靠在那个人肩上睡着绝对不在他的计划之内，但他说他在莱身边时奇异地感到安全是真心的。而现在，离他们共进早餐才仅仅过了一天，巴里已经觉得自己想再得到一点点那份安慰。

想到莱，巴里也注意到了今天绝大部分时间里感官流都有些古怪的情绪，并且正逐渐变强。那些情绪难以确定而且是从未有过的，有点类似于兴奋？也可能是焦虑，但那不一样，或者说至少和巴里在莱身边时对方有时会感觉到任何一种紧张焦虑都不一样。是一些……他搞不清楚，也没时间细想或是决定发短信问莱，因为才刚下班凯特琳就给他打电话让他来星际实验室，说有些事情要谈谈。他本来已经快要赶不上警察晚会了，但他知道乔至少会给他留个座位，而且他一眨眼就可以到。

但凯特琳和西斯科带来了更糟糕的消息。

“董事会要……什么？”

西斯科狠狠地咬了一口手里的甘草糖。“他们想卖了星际实验室。”

“为什么？！”

凯特琳苦起脸。“你真不能怪他们，巴里——威尔斯博士走了，而且据 **他们** 所知成了失踪人口，只有我和西斯科在这里进行一切研究，这是个几十亿美元的破洞。它可以自行支付电力、安保和清洁工的费用——并且一直在支付我和西斯科的薪水——但它并没有任何 **产出** 。”

“可这里是四级危险区域！有一座故障的粒子加速器！他们能怎么办，说服公众让他们重新启动它吗？卖给——等等他们是要卖给帕尔默吗？”

西斯科和凯特琳互看了一眼。凯特琳回答了。“现在，政府有意愿收购。”

“ **政府** ——”

“更具体一点，是军方。”

他睁大眼睛。西斯科替他捡起话头。“艾林。”

巴里已经在摇头。“不，我们绝对不能让 **艾林** ——”

“巴里，我们能怎么阻止他？”凯特琳生气地站起来，“我们是座应该推进人类知识的停运实验室！这里的设备和科技，即使是在没有加速器的情况下，也能够并应该作出 **巨大** 的贡献取得科学成果，改变我们对世界的认知。”

“可是那 **我们** 呢？！”他甩开双臂微微有些颤抖，意识到自己正在大喊一副愤怒的样子。他并不愤怒，不是对他们，他很难受。为什么出这种事？为什么是现在？

西斯科走上前。“巴仔，拜托，你该不会以为我们仅仅因为政府想要实验室就放弃闪电小队吧？”

“我——”

“别傻了，巴里，”凯特琳一脸关切，一只手落在他的手臂上，“我们共同进退。就算真的达成交易，短时间内也不可能完成。董事会和投资人正在考虑他们的选择，如果有人站出来实验室还是有可能会卖给私有公司的。不管是哪种情况，如果我们必须收拾走人，那我们就走。我坚信我们有很多地方可以选择，如果我们没办法在这里或者你的实验室获得某些工具，我想我们还可以在斯坦博士的大学研究室做很多事。”

巴里点头，逐渐放松。

“ **不会** 有事的，巴里。”

“伙计们，我觉得现在这急需一个闪电小队团体抱抱。”西斯科又灿烂地笑了起来，巴里终于轻松得能够笑出声，伸出手臂。

一分钟之后，电脑全都关好机。巴里正准备向自己的制服走去，正在这时西斯科走向屏幕开始列出讯息——“英格伍德西地铁站，安全警报响了，看起来好像是……”他开始敲打键盘，画面显示在了更大的屏幕上。

“格鲁德？”巴里问，重新穿上制服走过去。

“我不认为——”西斯科敲打几个按键，监控视频流展示在屏幕上。“没出现那种迹象，只是大家像发疯了一样。”

凯特琳望了一眼。“他们好像在打架大叫，像是场骚乱。”

他的胃一绞。“比佛罗。”

巴里的夜晚从这里开始急转直下，赶到晚会的希望全部落空。他带了光板对抗彩虹大盗的能力，但在帮助了英格伍德西的所有人后，凯特琳立刻就告知他冯戈尔德剧院站也出了同样的事情，接着是市中心商场，再接着是劳伦斯北。这很明显是沿着其中一条地铁线路移动，所以在救助了劳伦斯北的人之后，他立刻就加速沿着轨道检查南行地铁的所有人寻找比佛罗。没有发现他的踪迹。

“巴里——温莎西站！摄像头拍到比佛罗了！”

他飞驰而去。那个站在另一条地铁线上，说明他一定是在劳伦斯站换乘了，而巴里在地铁系统的最南端上。巴里在温莎西找到了他，对方冷静地站在骚乱中央。

“你到底想干什么，比佛罗？！”他大喊，带上西斯科给他的护目镜以抵御攻击。

“我？噢我只是来玩一会儿的。这一群可能比较难解决了，”他指了指身边的骚乱，“这次我用了不同的配方。”

巴里嗖地冲出去，向离他最近的地铁暴乱受害者使用光板。那是个正在和一个男人打架的娇小女子，但她说的话并不怒气冲冲而是带上了其他情绪，尖叫着要对方把他的钱包、钥匙、所有东西都给她。他一惊意识到这男人甚至没有受到影响，眼神正常但在大喊——

“放开我！救命！”

“我正努力！”巴里吼回去。光板没有任何作用，男人设法扭开了小个子女人的纠缠。

巴里感觉到自己的心率飙高。他环视一周，从一个人身边闪到下一个处。有半数人正试图从另外一半身上抢东西，而无辜的人正努力保护自己；一些人在洗劫一台自动取款机，强行入侵地铁里的一间小咖啡店并且——是贪婪。比佛罗用了不同的颜色，光板需要重新校正才能用在他们身上。

“大盗，你对他们用了什么颜色？”他嘶吼然后比佛罗大笑起来。巴里冲到他旁边抓起男人的夹克把他举起来。

“ **解除** 它。”

人们在他身边尖叫大喊，但彩虹大盗只是在笑。“这我有什么好处呢，闪电侠？”

“ **这** 你能有什么好处？”他咆哮。就他所见，这只是场骚乱而已。

在通讯器的另一头，他清晰地听见凯特琳高亢如笛的声音——“巴里，我们有麻烦了！”

他怒视着比佛罗但放下了他，一只手举到耳边。“什么？”

“布里顿塔楼，在歌剧院附近——天气巫师正在袭击那里。”

巴里怒吼，“马登。”这个人一个月前抢劫了一家银行并用闪电再次击中巴里，成功带着足够潜藏至少几个月的钱逃跑了，或者巴里是这样认为的。不管怎么样，他这次绝对不会再重滔覆辙。

“噢，那么说是开始了。”比佛罗微笑，于是他突然明白了。这次地铁沿线的骚动，是——

“是声东击西！”西斯科在他耳中叫出来，这肯定是在向某个电影致敬因为巴里能听到他说完后笑了一声才继续，“巴里你必须赶紧到那里，不管布里顿塔楼是在——”

“警察晚会，”他低声说，比佛罗笑了耸耸肩，脸上一副几乎无辜的表情。

“马登——警察—— **不** 。”他感到胃里一沉。乔有麻烦了。但是这些人——

“比佛罗，解放这些人，马上。”

“噢别担心，他们过几分钟就会冷静下来的，闪电侠。我遵守规则，没有任何无辜者会死。”

他眨眨眼——规则？但他没有时间问了。“下一次你就不会这么走运了，比佛罗。”

“我们走着瞧。”

接着巴里就出发了，疾驰横过城市。布里顿塔楼不在布里顿区而是在市中心区的最北边。但那里并不难找到——巴里一接近就发现它非常显眼。塔楼顶上有一团巨大的风暴打旋，数道雷电照亮深黑与墨绿的云朵。他腹中涌起深深的恐惧，想起那次在中城天空形成的相似云层。但他现在不能想那件事，他的家人正在危难中。

“巴里，”他耳中响起西斯科的声音，“从东部楼梯上去。他们在二十八楼。但你要 **小心** ——雷击令大楼停电了现在正靠备用发电机运行，因此我们没有任何实况画面。”

他点点头就出发了，数秒后就闯进了正确的楼层，下行到大厅去到那里的会议室，那间可以看到整座城市美景的会议室，却只看到——

 **那个 _混蛋_** ！

莱在那里。

巴里在两秒内观察完了整个房间。里面完全是一片混乱。他注意到的第一件事是这里非常寒冷，桌子全都冰封了，窗户破开，到处都是碎玻璃。顶上的风暴就在外面横行，冰雹从侧面飞入房间并一路变成冰雪，为这一场室内暴风雪贡献力量。莱穿着风雪大衣而马登套上了夹克和围巾，显然对寒冷有所准备。人们都跑向出口，一些安保人员和警察正在引导他们。桌子全翻了，为出席晚会穿着正装的警察躲在后面，其中一部分拿着枪指向莱和马登。马登脸上露出灿烂的笑容，一只手抓住一个人——哦见鬼是 **市长** ——另一只上的则是雷电。巴里忘了市长也会出席这玩意儿。

接着他看到了乔和艾迪，两个人都蹲在一张冰冻的桌子后面，乔拿着一把枪而艾迪则两手空空。巴里原地旋转看到艾瑞斯在其中一个出口处——谢天谢地——然后他跑向乔和艾迪，在他们身边减速停下。

他感到感官流猛地一抽——莱看到他了。巴里怒火中烧但无视之。

“怎么回事？”他问他们，他们两个都震惊于他突然出现立刻转向他。乔首先回过神来。

“斯纳特和马登在停电后就出现了。他们抢走了城市仪仗剑抓住了市长。”

“那把剑——那东西不是纯象征性的道具吗？”莱他妈的为什么在意 **那玩意儿** ？

“那把剑是要呈给新任警察局长的，象征他把握即将来临的任期，”艾迪回答道，“它镶有珠宝，价值超过一百万美元。”

“认真的？”是谁他妈认为这样大摇大摆地摆那东西出来是个好主意？

可他不能再拖延了，马登和莱一路挟持着市长做人质正去往门口，显然是把他当作他们的逃脱保险。巴里飞速绕出桌后，差点就在房间里的严寒中发抖。

“寒冷队长，立刻给我住手！”他保持声音的颤动，在一室的同僚面前伪装自己。

“闪电侠，”莱换上了他那把冷队的腔调露齿一笑。他戴上了护目镜，但巴里不需要看到他的双眼就能知道他的情绪。兴奋。焦虑。 **强大** 。那就是他之前感觉到的。“你终于加入我们了，多好啊。来这里的路上分神了？”

巴里极速接近，试图去到马登那边，一路上险险避过一道冷冻激光—— **该死** ，难道莱不知道如果他打中巴里他也会 **感觉** 到吗？！天气巫师手上的雷电在市长附近噼啪作响，巴里慢下来刹车。门就在两名无赖身后而他们正步步接近。

“马登，没想到你打雪仗还会带雷电来。”他愤怒地讽刺。

“你不知道吗？冰 **引发** 雷电，闪电侠。”

是吗？这个念头令他内心某处狠狠一抽——冰与雷电，冷队和闪电侠。他把那个念头推到一旁，咬紧牙关。

“马登，放市长走！”

“办不到，小子，”莱替他回答，枪指向巴里。他真的会开那一枪吗？“他是我们逃脱计划的一部分，还是说你没注意到？”

他注意到了。巴里疾驰向前，准备尝试新的策略，打算冲向莱打倒他免得他碍事接着再回头对付马登。他的洞察力加速，身体开始摆出奔跑的姿势，周围一切的动作减缓到几乎停顿然后他看到了那个——飞向莱，目标直指向他，在巴里身旁几尺远的地方接着去到巴里的前方、飞离他，移动得比室内的任何东西都快。

一颗子弹。

没有声音，子弹飞得比自身的速度还快，随着他的心跳加速到新的水平一切变得更迟缓，他追在子弹后面，拼命想抓住它，一股病态的既视感涌起然而这一次却重要太多太多，那颗子弹滑出他的指缝而他大喊 **不** ，频率太高速度太快除了他自己以外没有任何人听见。他看到身后的子弹随之加速追在后面，拼尽全力而子弹——

子弹 **停住了** 。

巴里撞上了凝固的子弹，撞上一堵 **墙** 。不，不是一堵墙，是纯粹的 **寒冷** 。

世界又恢复了正常速度。

“你他妈干了什么，冷队？”他挣扎着想移动，困在如此厚重的一层寒意中连手指脚趾都开始作痛，牙齿快要格格打颤。

“喜欢吗，小子？欢迎来到我的冷冻领域，”莱在咧嘴大笑，用他那该死的 **腔调** ，巴里感觉到感官流里的兴奋和骄傲，力量感——那是 **力量感** 。莱一定感受到了他的愤怒、他的咬牙切齿、他如何想咆哮并一拳把他脸上的得意表情揍飞。

“ **天杀的** 莱——等我出来——”他甚至没法震动自己的声音，嘶吼着移动，尽他所能快但还是太 **慢** 了。莱眯起眼一副准备好战斗的模样，他的兴奋与巴里的愤怒相呼应。马登用力扯着市长后退向门口，莱在他们一步之后，但巴里已经快通过了，就在他开始获得些动能的那一刻市长开始犯蠢冲向门口，逃离分神的马登。

一声大吼攥住了他和莱两人的注意，同时在天气巫师向市长射出一道雷电的那刻猛地把头一转。 **日** 。巴里向前突进，运用最大马力咆哮着用力突出寒冷之墙的重围，尽管拥有超能仍然感觉慢得像是个普通人。刹那间他又恢复了自己的全速，加速过头直直撞上马登。

四个警察奔向前，朝莱射击并护卫市长。市长似乎还活着，勉强避过了雷电，而巴里摩擦产生的热能破坏了莱的那一小面寒冷之墙。巴里感觉到感官流灼热而愤怒地狠狠一抽、肾上腺素上涌，那是莱向警察发射冷冻激光前的唯一警告而他无法施以援手。

他还压在马登身上和他扭打在一起，颇为肯定自己全速把马登向后撞时撞断了对方几根肋骨。但对方的疼痛没有拖慢他太久，而巴里还没来得及铐上马登，他充电的手就抓住了巴里。巴里大声惨叫。 **操操操** ——每次这都痛个半死。电流在体内激荡——太强、太快，骨头里的白热像是刀刃，在他眼皮之下如同怒火。他的手指抽搐着抓住马登的手臂，一边怒吟一边试图把他的双手撬开。他听见莱在他身后的什么地方咒骂。

他勉强在马登耗光能量之后猛地后退，摔倒在地上呻吟。在刹那间，他感觉到一股强得足以穿透疼痛的担心关切，但接着那又消失了，他听见莱对马登说，“走吧—— **现在** 。”

巴里花了整整一分钟恢复，艾迪冲到他身边扶他站起来，与此同时警察涌上前，一部分朝莱和马登的方向追去。不过他们很快就被新的冷冻领域制止了，显然是莱为了他们的‘市长缺席撤退计划’而放置的。现在一部分警察转而冲向他于是他凝聚力气模糊自己的脸，用他震动的声音问——“有没有人需要去医院？”

他看到了其中几个人——拉米雷兹和汤普森，还有几个隔壁警区他不认识的人——对望了几眼，但接着艾迪回答了。

“我们有些人中了冷队最后发射的激光。他们没有生命危险但需要治疗。其中一个是位私底下的朋友——乔·韦斯特警探。”

巴里的心脏一下子提到嗓子眼。他连一秒都无法抽出来感激艾迪在其他警官面前帮忙隐瞒他身份。相反他在震惊中行动起来，把手从艾迪肩上抽回来飞奔到冷冻激光的受害者处，立刻就找到了乔。他正抓着自己的腿抽气，一条腿的裤子半毁了，底下的皮肤有冻伤，眉毛上疼得都是汗水。艾瑞斯在他身边。

“去帮其他人——我不会有事，”乔咬牙挤出这句话，他脸上的每一处都显然透着痛苦，巴里绝不可能把他留在这里。

“爸，你必须去， **马上** 。”艾瑞斯看着巴里，他点点头。他望了周围一眼没看到比乔伤势更重、不能等的人，于是他抱起自己的养父首先带他走，直接去到急救室。巴里把乔放下时乔还在抗议，他看起来有点头晕作呕但巴里只是摇摇头。

“你已经到了，我不会担心的。我会抓到他们，乔，我保证。”

“如果不是那把该死的冷冻枪我早就自己拿下他了。我差点就射中他两次——你也看到了。”

巴里的喉咙一窒。那一枪是乔开的。他不该回答。相反他只是疾驰回布里顿塔楼，轮流把其他伤者也送到医院，不过最后救护车终于到场接走了剩下的两名冻伤受害者。

接着他去了找艾迪，他正和艾瑞斯一起坐在辛格警监和他丈夫身边。辛格正在指挥下令但却没有站起来，巴里注意到他也受伤了，很可能是在一开始的骚乱中受到牵连。他的内心燃烧着一股低低的怒火。马登上一次已经伤得辛格够重，尽管巴里及时回到过去修改了这个事实，那也依然令他痛心。他和乔两个人又受伤了——时间轴确实会狠狠地自我修正，可不是吗？

“有冷队和天气巫师的消息吗？”他模糊了脸和声音问。艾迪摇了摇头，辛格动起来站立。他的丈夫山姆正睁大眼睛用敬畏的眼神看着闪电侠，巴里迅速想起来他曾经在火场里救过山姆一次。

“闪电侠——谢谢你。市长谢谢你。”

“只是想帮忙罢了，警监。”

这是个僵局，他明白的——警监和义警确实不该在其他警察的包围下这样公开交谈。

“斯纳特和马克·马登——你和他们两个都交过手？一支小队跟着他们向南去了，但是他们换了车所以我们跟丢了。”

他点头。“谢谢，警监。我会看看我能找到什么蛛丝马迹。”

巴里最后向艾迪和艾瑞斯点点头接着再次飞驰而去。

他找到一处屋顶当作观察据点。“西斯科，凯特琳，有他们的影踪吗？”

西斯科回答了。“监控摄像头显示他们逃走用的车子十分钟前进了停车库。自那以后有五辆不同的车子离开。除非冷队开迷你面包车或者突然长了一头长长的金发，否则我猜他换了一辆四门的白色福特金牛座。”

“哪条路，西斯科？”

“停车库在东侧的市中心商场——”

巴里出发了。他到车库后开始搜索附近的道路，什么也没找到。西斯科通知他如果他没猜错的话他们 **又** 换了车子——莱 **是有** 多疑神疑鬼？——已经到了偏南的某个地方，接近城市比较便宜的地段去往破酒吧和仓库区。莱会去哪里？他这样疑神疑鬼，很可能还会再换一次车，而西斯科还没有找到他新换的车型，因为一场电影刚刚结束散场，莱和马克到的时候一大堆人正从商场里出来。他们不见了。

接着他突然想到一个疯狂的办法，停下来尝试。

“伙计们，我要关闭通讯器一分钟。”

“什么——”

“为什——”

巴里敲了敲胸口的开关接着闭上双眼。他探寻感官流。这样做差点令他想呕吐。莱伤害了乔，伤害了他的 **家人** ，害他受伤痛苦，差点就绑架了市长并且竟然还和马克·马登合作，和那个一心只想杀掉乔和艾瑞斯的家伙。但现在他感觉得到莱，紧张——他感觉到对方紧绷的肩膀——仍然充满肾上腺素——和他自己相仿，血液中有一股难以描述的鸣动——莱还热血沸腾但现在还有些什么别的。巴里能感觉到的不止他辨认出来的焦虑——他胸膛的那份紧绷——还有一团怒气——是他从莱身上了解得最透彻的情绪，但那现在已经稳定得多，更为热烈。巴里咽了一口唾沫努力集中精神。那里还有挫败感，绷紧的下巴，握紧的双拳。担忧，那股在他喉咙底部抽紧灼痛的感觉。

他的肋骨上甚至有股钝钝的疼痛，是那些巴里曾经注意到过、但要追溯到几个星期前他们刚刚联结后时的痛感。莱拉伤了？接着就是些他无法破译、格格不入的震惊，于是巴里睁开双眼，感到恶心。

这没有用。他能 **感觉** 到莱，但那不代表他能找到对方。他一定要找到他。他要狠狠教训那个混蛋一通然后告诉他，不管他们之前天杀的算什么，都已经完了。如果感官流不能帮他，那么他就用老办法。巴里奔向前开始搜索仓库区的每一寸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 所以……莱搞砸了。又一次。
> 
> 但是好了，在你们进入下一章之前，我要说一件事：莱就是达西先生。这里有人看《傲慢与偏见》吗？前半部分所有人都觉得‘天啦噜不行，伊丽莎白你 **不会** 想要他的，你就告诉他，妹子。别嫁给达西先生。’接着，就……该死。达西先生。特么的快嫁给达西先生。对吧？
> 
> 所以在下一章里，当你绝对 **恨死** 莱的所作所为时，记住那一点好吗？因为我知道他混蛋透顶，但那只是因为我有看着一个场景然后想‘在崩溃前能逼到什么程度？事态崩溃的时候，要怎么补救？你做得到吗？’的倾向，所以……嗯，会变好的，好吗？


	11. 魂侣媒人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Eve6的《Inside Out》和Amy Winehouse的《You Know I'm No Good》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者章节特别警告** ：有些非常非常糟糕的感官流暗示，和性侵打了点擦边球。如果你们雷，我建议读到“我是说， **好** 。”这行就停下。因为后面开始多少有些肉和虐心。
> 
>  **译者特别警告** ：本章含有 **冷队/魔笛手** 内容，有肉！配对tag已更新！请务必注意！如需跳过请看上面的建议！  
> 我怕你们担心所以来说明一下……绝对不是 **强暴** ，但 **相信作者特别警告** 。另外到目前为止莱总和巴里并没有在一起，没有在一起，没有在一起。他们虽然联结了，但完全不存在恋爱关系，甚至连朋友都不算。明白？明白的话大家系好安全带，我们来到这篇文的第一个弯上了。

莱把马克拖出车子。肾上腺素已逐渐失效因此他现在状态糟糕得不行。巴里造成的伤害不小——他会活下去的，但在莱把他弄向肖娜在工作间后方的临时小医疗室时一路呻吟。他们在回来的路上已经打了电话叫她准备好接应他们。

“你们这帮男孩子就不能一个月不惹麻烦？”她叫道，大步想从后面走出来接着中途停步消失，眨眼间重新出现在他们身边。这真是让人晕头转向。

“贝兹，你认识马登？”

“唔——”她嘟起唇，莱看到马克迅速抛给她一个放荡不羁的笑容。

“好久不见，躲猫猫。”

“好久了吗，马登。”她转向莱。“他情况怎么样？”

“肋骨可能裂了几根，肩膀脱臼，还有几处淤青。”

她一副快翻白眼的表情但点了点头，“需要帮忙把他拖过去吗？”

“我没事——”

“不用了。带路吧。”

她瞬移到医护室门口，这回轮到莱忍下翻白眼的冲动。该死的超能人炫技。他扶马克过去把他放在检查台上，帮他把外套从脱臼的肩膀上脱下来，接着站到一边让他自己摆弄自己的衣服。

肖娜挂着副听诊器，正一边准备着绷带一边夸耀莱和大猩猩战斗过后搞来的一台X光机，显然在兴奋自己终于有机会用它了。

“你确定你晓得怎么用那玩意儿？”马登问，然后她对他嗤了一声，但莱没有理他们。突然之间他能 **感觉** 到巴里了，清晰强烈、敏锐专注。他的愤怒如岩浆般滚烫，在腹中熊熊燃烧，他比莱还要精神亢奋并紧握双拳，于是莱也握紧自己的手，紧张焦虑。

房间里猛地响起一连串东西掉落的声音，尖利响亮，打散了他的注意力。莱眨眨眼，甚至都没有意识到他什么时候闭上了双眼，接着他看到地上散落的绷带和医疗用品。肖娜一只手搭在马克光裸的手臂上，他们正凝视彼此的双眼，睁大了眼睛，甚至还屏住了呼吸——

**不可能。**

肖娜发出一串笑声打破沉默，那声音快乐而悦耳，几乎兴奋得快变得尖利。她眼里有泪。莱感觉四肢像灌了铅。马克伸出他完好的那只手臂将她拉入怀中，她放开双手揽住他的头，用最简单的方式碰触他身上并未受伤的部位，现在正一边哭一边笑，马克靠在她胸前也笑了起来。

他们是灵魂伴侣。他从来没有见过他们的灵魂印记，但他不止一次见证过初次交融——大把电影拍过，更别提在相当偶然的情况下初融会在任何地方发生，比如咖啡店和商场，辍学前他在高中里也见过一次。所有人都知道如何认出那个表情，那种快乐。

莱没说再见。他直接离开了房间。他们已经陷入两人间逐渐形成的联结中，甚至都不会注意到他走了。他们兴奋的话语紧跟着他——

“一直以来——”

“在管道里，而我们 **从来没有** 碰触过——”

“我不敢相信，竟然是你——”

“你真美——”

“ **马克** ——”

莱咬着牙大步冲进巷道。出去时他扔下了标志性的大衣和枪，潜行在中城时不需要搞得那么显眼。接着夜晚的空气猛地击向他，令他庆幸自己脱下了外套。尽管太阳早已匿入地平线，空气依旧因仲夏的热量而温暖。他继续前进。

很快他就意识到自己还在疼痛。劈过巴里身体的雷电也对他的身体造成了打击——他想也许他是有些活该。感官流的本质使得魂侣通常不会共享某些东西，或者就算是感觉到了，也只会是感知边缘上的刺痛。这可远远不只是他妈的刺痛。他整具身体都抽紧，每一块肌肉都僵直，快要愈合的肋骨在伤处剧烈疼痛。过了第一波余震后他能感觉到巴里轻轻松松就恢复过来了，好像那 **不算什么** 。莱还能品尝到血味。

他加快脚步想甩掉记忆中的感觉，尽力不去想巴里的情绪有多愤怒。莱头一次几乎希望自己抽烟，可他从来都不喜欢抽，但现在来一杯酒应该很不错。就在他走向常去的老地方时，什么撞上了他。 **他** 撞上了莱。

莱还来不及眨眼红色的闪电就疾驰进了小巷，重重地把他撞到墙上力道大得令他的肋骨又开始剧痛。他呻吟出声晕头转向，而巴里后退并拉下了头罩，脸上写满狂怒，一减速到可以说话就立刻吼道。

“ **你怎么可以？！** ”

“巴里——”

“莱你这是什么 **毛病** ？”

“这种事我们不是已经达成共识了！”莱退离墙面，他自己的怒火正燃烧至表面。

“你有可能害死我、害死我的家人！你差点就害死你自己！”

他知道，他该死的 **知道** 。乔·韦斯特本来不该受伤的，尤其最不应该是他下的手。

“冷冻领域——”

“那又是另一回事！你对你的枪做了什么？”

莱吸了口气，强迫自己保持冷静。“哈，惊喜吧？我特别为你改制的，巴里。让我们进一步势均力敌。”

“你是 **那样** 想的？那东西阻止了我冲向马登！”

那多多少少就是目标。“别担心马登了，他现在是无赖帮的人。只要和我们在一起，他就不会滥杀无辜。”

“不杀人？这就是比佛罗说的那条‘规则’？你定下规则让无赖帮遵守，然后你觉得我突然就能接受你偷东西又伤害别人了？接受你和某个一心只想杀害我家人的家伙组队合作？莱，你真认为我会觉得没问题？”

“巴里——”

“乔 **受伤痛苦** ，莱。他受伤痛苦是因为你的枪。艾迪和 **艾瑞斯** 有可能会受伤，为了什么？！一把破剑？这不是场游戏——这是我的人生！”

这和那把剑无关。这是要证明无赖帮的力量，从一房间的警察手里抢走一件战利品，羞辱他们这尊贵恶劣的机构。至于马登，他看得出这是要狠狠打乔·韦斯特的脸，因为他本来是要在当晚接受什么服役奖的。

“你以为我为什么要到场？”他厉声说，“是我劝马登不杀韦斯特，劝他不要绑架他女儿，让他把目标钉在市长身——”他原本不打算告诉巴里这些，但那计划早就已经出了差错。

“ ** _这不等于没问题了！_** ” 

他的愤怒和莱的不同——不像是一直在火炉上烧着的水壶，等待着沸腾溢出接着又慢火转低。他的愤怒就像是火山，毫无征兆骤然爆发，不断爆炸滚烫灼热。

“我 **努力了** ，小子！我计算好情况不给马登机会攻击韦斯特。而我很抱歉，”他挤出这句话，几乎惊讶自己是真心的，“他受伤了。原本是不会出这种事——”

“最好真的不是——”

“不是，”他狠狠地说。

“但那 **还是** 不等于没问题，莱。”至少他现在冷静了些，脸庞上凌厉的线条变得更为开放，尽管上面写着愤怒和痛苦。“牵连进你计划里的其他无辜群众呢？那些人，造成的那些破坏，那些保安还有——你知道拜比佛罗所赐，我得在市里收拾多少烂摊子吗？”

巴里什么时候才能明白？

“没有人死，没有人受致命伤，到处都只是小小的连带损伤。我玩的时候遵守了 **你的** 规则——”他指着巴里强调这句话，“而我也确保了只要他们还想参与这场游戏，所有人都必须遵守。我没有计划让任何你关心的人受伤，但我也确保了他准备向马登开枪时我的冷冻激光 **不会** 杀了他。我没想伤害你。”

巴里摇摇头，一脸反感不可置信。

“重点不是伤害 **我** ，莱。是伤害 **无辜的人** 。”

“我刚说了——”

“这次没有人受伤——可下一次呢？我以为你是个大盗，可以在任何人觉察之前得手。这 **‘无赖帮’** ——和马登那种人组队，招惹警察。第一次是纯粹想气死警方的盗画，接着是和我在街头上的交战，然后是赌场，现在又是 **这个** ？”

莱注意到巴里没有提到他试图和自己合作的那一次。没提这件事大概是最好的。

“我升级了我的游戏——你改变了规则而现在我——”

“这不是场游戏！你为什么就是不明白？你提到中城的语气好像你爱这座城市，但接着你却去——”

“如果你是要我改变我是什么人——”

“我是要你 ** _在乎_** ！”巴里急速冲向前，狠狠一拳砸在墙上，力道大得拳头陷进墙里，擦过莱的头。紧紧夹在闪电侠和砖墙之间，困在巴里的愤怒之中，肾上腺素——那股骤升的恐惧本能窜过他的身体。他的双眼真的有闪电在流动。但接着巴里垂下了拳头，说出口的话语溢满了连感官流都无法承载的苦涩。

“你知道吗，莱，我小时候怕黑。在妈妈去世之前，她告诉我我怕的不是黑暗，我怕的是在黑暗中 **孤零零一个人** 。她去世之后，那种感觉——那种 **恐惧** ——又回来了，但每当我害怕的时候，我都会用手指摸索自己的印记，想着即使我还没遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，那个人就在外面，我不孤单。可我错了。”

这就像是把捅进内脏的刀，滚烫锋利。莱知道接下来的是什么。

“现在我 **了解** 你了，冷队，了解得一清二楚。你说过你是个罪犯是个骗子，你伤害别人。当我们联结时我以为你也许能够改变，也许会在乎——不仅仅是在乎我还有做一个好人。但现在我知道了你根本没有这种能力。我已经不再害怕黑暗，也不再害怕孤单一个人。我已经受够了这个，受够了我们。”

“巴里，”他向前伸出手，想要安慰他，想要碰触他做出补救，想要抱紧他因为天杀的，巴里是他的灵魂伴侣而他正在痛苦。

莱没有预料到接下来的发展。巴里一只手掐住他的脖子把他摔到墙上——“呃啊”——掐断了他的声音，发不出来。他几乎不能呼吸，而巴里的双眼尽是怒火。这小子很强壮，太强壮了，莱的脚堪堪擦到地面而身体本能地涌起深深的恐慌——应激反应——双手猛地抓住巴里的上臂。

感官流嘈杂响亮，各种情绪不停嘶吼，他们的愤怒、不信、恐惧和惊骇互相冲击。巴里拧起脸猛地收回手，但莱还能感觉到那只手的烙印。他抽入一口气。

“巴里——”

“ **别** ，冷队。你想要战斗那么我就会 **战斗** 。你伤害我的家人，设计一把减慢我速度的特别武器，然后你还以为我不会反击？我会。你没资格两全其美——没资格伤害我再拥抱我。”

“我不是要 **伤害** 你——”他咳嗽着说，喉咙生疼。

“ **省省吧** 。”巴里吼道。

“该死的，小子，你听听你都在说些什么。是你说我们必须努力——是你说‘快了’就好像我们就要有什么进展！这件事注定迟早都会发生，冷静下来好好 **听** 我说。”

他怒不可遏浑身带刺，情绪入侵莱的感知。“快了？ **快了** ？！一个月过去了，莱——礼物、牵手和你那天杀的 **渴求** 。每天早上我自慰时你的双手都在我身上。”他的脸扭曲起来，整个人逼入莱的空间，目光不曾离开他的双眼。“你说得对——我 **恨** 这个。”

莱的喉咙一紧，几乎无法形容的窒息感胀大紧接着。

巴里失控了。

刹那间他整具身体紧压着莱，重重地把他撞上墙，把他钉在原地不等他恢复。巴里的唇落在他嘴上——用力又愤怒，狠狠地挤压。这不是激情而是绝望的一吻——折磨惩罚又充满力量，无助至极。天啊，像这样贴近，像这样碰触，巴里的感情在他脑中冲他尖声大叫——巴里是那样天杀的无助至极。他的吻不带宽恕，一味掠夺绝不回报，锋利刺人。他们的舌头相遇抵着牙齿交缠较劲，深深探入彼此口中，身体紧紧贴合，脸庞挤压在一起，仿佛他们之间连一丝缝隙都是过分。这令人中毒迷醉——突如其来快如闪电，灼热狂野浓稠激烈。

巴里扭开他的唇后退，而莱能从感官流感受到他的怒火。“这就是你要的，莱？是吗？”他的声音粗砺沙哑但操他妈的动听至极。那个问题不存在正确答案，不管是怎样的坦诚都不足以回答，于是他将巴里扯进又一个吻中，把所有的感受都倾泻进无言的话语里。他想让这个吻更温柔些，除此之外他别无所 **求** 但巴里耐性全无，瞬间就将这个吻变得更狠，毫不留情于是莱紧随其后。

这带来的火热与他失控的心跳相配合。巴里的手推起他的毛衣于是莱把衣服拉过头顶扯掉。他还穿着件T恤，突然的寒意令他战栗但他全不在意，双手摸索对方的下颌脖颈紧接着是那里的拉链，用力扯开，掀开衣料剥离巴里的皮肤好让他可以 **感受** 。削瘦的人甩掉了制服，在衣料底下、在他指尖之下赤身裸体。

接着巴里的手又回到了莱身上，环上他的腰，拉合他们的身体。莱伸手抓住对方的头发一扯，加深那个吻，舌头深深埋入巴里口中。热度扩散穿透感官流，汹涌澎湃令人头脑发热，于是他揪紧埋在头发里的手，巴里在唇舌相亲中发出呻吟，腰胯用力一抬压上莱，磨蹭上他禁锢在紧身的裤子中同样坚硬的昂扬。他的另一只手落在巴里的颈窝，将他拉近，紧紧握住那里柔软的肌肤。

巴里咬了他的嘴唇，莱一扯后退喘息接着再度埋首，他抓住巴里的头发向后扯去吻他的脖颈，啃咬并吮出淤痕。感官流里像是疼痛又仿佛是极乐。巴里抓住莱的肩膀重新又更用力地将两人甩回墙上，再次用更多的亲吻吞噬他的口舌，身体在怒火与激情下颤栗不止，在莱的怀中开始发抖、开始 **颤动** 。巴里抽出手双手向下，一只手扣住莱的腰而另一只滑入他的衣服压在印记之上。

 **操** 。那就像是电击。他回应那个动作，另一只手从巴里的脖子向下探索至他的躯干，滑过印记然后—— **天哪** 。

他能感觉到巴里的手落在自己的腰、自己的印记上——能感觉到莱的手落在他光裸的肌肤上——能感觉到他们的硬挺互相磨蹭——能感觉到他有多用力地用腰胯和莱的互相挤压——能感觉到巴里咬他嘴唇的地方——能感觉到他咬莱嘴唇的地方——能感觉到他留下的吻痕以及冷风吹拂而过——能透过莱的感官感觉到他的吻痕，感觉到他专注其中——能感觉到他的手抓住巴里的发以及按压他头皮的感觉——能感觉到他自己压着他的唇喘息——能感觉到自己在他的指下颤栗——能感觉到他的 **全部** ——这太重了——太重了——他渴求——他痛恨这感觉有多美妙——他的疼痛是如此深邃——他令他完整令他无法呼吸而那 **好痛苦** ——他 **好想** ——

他们同时断开，双手猛地抽离。

巴里后退，用力呼吸。“那——那真是……”他吸气，呼气。

“嗯——真是。”用语言表述显得毫无意义。

他们缓了一刻间，呼吸凌乱又一致。巴里靠着墙在莱身边喘气，或者也许只是要支撑自己的身体。经历过刚刚发生的事情，莱已经没办法独自站立。

“我不该这么做。”一分钟后，巴里勉强说道。

“没打算抱怨。”是恰好相反。他的呼吸仍然凌乱。

“这不是我所——”

“我知道。”他明白。他该死的知道。几分钟之前他们在争吵。一小时前马登的雷电击中巴里而莱把他冻住，冷冻激光打中韦斯特。巴里找上门并不是为了这个。在一分钟之前，他能 **感受** 到那么多。

“我该走了。”

“你也可以留下。”后悔已经占了上风。他能透过感官流感觉到自己和巴里的悔意。巴里身体一推离开墙面，摇摇头。

“我不能。”

莱跟在他身后，一步之遥，抓住他的手臂想拉住他。“为何不能？”他必须一试。“我们可以想办法解决——灵魂伴侣和宿敌，我们——”

“已经结束了！”巴里转身面对他怒吼。“我已经受够了，莱——冷队。我已经受够了努力想方设法解决。我不在乎我是不是要感受你度过的每一天每一分每一秒，我 **不会** 让你毁了我的幸福快乐、伤害我的家人和朋友。我不知道你以为爱是什么，但我可以告诉你，你绝对是错的。”

莱松开喉咙让自己能够讲出一句话。“我从来没有想过要伤害你。”

“呵是啊在计划一场完美做到这点的窃案前你该算到的。”

他垂下双手，不发一言。巴里仅仅愤怒难过地望了他最后一眼，然后带着闪电疾驰而去，这次再没有什么拦住他。

稍后，莱回到家躺在床上，血液依旧在沸腾，亲吻巴里所带来的性奋令他疼痛。他也能透过感官流感受到同样的感觉，不确定该怎么办，专心于流入的感官试图辨清巴里的感受，找到他该如何补救的办法。那小子腹中的紧绷没有持续很久；随之而来的是手指上的一股疼痛和口中的血味。巴里在咬自己的手指让自己冷却下来，力道狠得足以流血。操。莱也一样照做了。

***

**你不能逃避到永远，巴里。来查伯克公园见我，然后我们*谈一谈*。**

**别来烦我。**

**成熟点来见我。**

没有反应。操他妈的小屁孩。莱努力耐心等待了差不多两个星期，接着才去联系巴里。他按捺住发短信、打电话还有一路杀到他前门的欲望。他强迫自己有耐心，接着更加有耐心，过了两个星期又 **再** 等了五天，到了他觉得自己快要发疯之后，直到 **那时** 他才终于给巴里发了短信。他收到的是那带刺的回复。

莱不管三七二十一还是在公园长凳上等了一小时，他并不抱什么希望却也别无选择。接着他去了健身馆想锻炼消磨自己缓缓递增的焦躁。没什么效果。什么都没效果——健身馆没用、在无赖帮老巢里工作没用、甚至天杀的冥想也没用，而那冥想只令他不小心潜心于感官流上。

那完全又是另一团乱麻。自从和马登的一战之后，莱自慰时一次也没有感觉到过巴里，虚影之手不曾落在他身上。他不知道自己竟然会这样想念那感觉。莱不是禽兽，当巴里触摸自己时他没有插手，尽管他想加入单纯只是为了共享些 **什么** 。但是就算巴里那一头的静音还算不上是证据，对方也显然不希望他加入。一开始巴里只会在莱肯定在处理其他事务的古怪时点自慰，要想明白巴里那种时候想独处并不困难。所以莱没有插手，除非等到他受邀请，但那只增添了他的焦躁。

接着，当然，就是马克和肖娜这两个烦人精。莱替他们高兴，他真的是。他只是希望他们别当着他的面秀恩爱离他越远越好。身为他们俩的魂侣媒人，他们现在算是把他当成了朋友，当他俩极为罕见地没黏在一起时就抓着他大谈对方。他们每天都会来酒吧吃午餐，互相朝对方扔薯条。在工作间里的大部分日子也是这样，马克逗肖娜对天发誓要为她偷尽全天下的可爱玩意儿——钻石、珍珠、黄金望远镜什么的。他们可爱到了极点。他恨死了。

每当马克和肖娜无间断的打情骂俏爆出一阵恼人的笑声，或是演变成‘我们才不管谁在看呢’的亲热环节最后一起往其中一个人的公寓里赶时，他和哈特利都会对望一眼一起忍无可忍地翻白眼。要是全天下的联结都那么幸运就好了。

在过去的几天里，莱甚至开始回避自己的无赖帮老巢，收拾整理自己的家并和丽莎一起用午餐。她又开始和罗斯科约会了，这让莱恼火得永无止境，但是他不准备对她的选择指手画脚。如果她想和有妇之夫约会，那远远轮不到他来叫她住手。至少至少，这让她没心思再继续关心他和巴里的事情，而她一直都在留意。尽管她看得出他隐瞒了些什么，但他没有暴露巴里已经不肯和他说话的事实。就算她杀进星际实验室将他剥皮拆骨，那也于事无补。

但是为了让她去忙别的再加上他一向都是团队行动，他让丽莎出手协助他进行了一场孤注一掷的赌博，而那毫无疑问是个糟糕至极的主意。他无计可施最后只好策划一场窃案，只求能让巴里单独现身。那要足够公开足够简单，能引起他的主意又不需要计划太多。他的目标是水银实验室里一块听起来挺有意思的高科技部件，那东西正准备运输到他们的开放之夜展览募集赞助资金。他和丽莎都觉得他们带着货物逃跑一路上也太轻松顺利——闪电侠完全不见影踪。等他们完成工作，时间已经很晚了，丽莎出发去见罗斯科而莱则把东西带回无赖帮老巢。

莱回来的时候哈特利正在和自己下国际象棋。

“魔笛手，”莱打招呼，走过他身边去扔下自己的装备——风雪大衣、枪还有枪套。

“你和闪电侠的约会如何了？”哈特利问他，莱发出挫败的声响。他哪里懂。

“这么理想，唔——我还以为闪电侠喜欢奉陪呢。”

“你又知道闪电侠的什么了？”他保持语气冷若冰霜，还在为哈特利、为巴里、为这困境恼火。

“我知道他穿皮衣很不错。”

莱努力忍住了没笑出声，但感觉放松了下来。他隐约觉得哈特利和巴里相处起来关系应该会不错——这两个人都有股自鸣得意的幽默感和相仿的灿烂笑容。接着他拾起那块设备走向哈特利，看着他用白城堡吃掉黑主教。

“这东西你用不用得上？”

哈特极其严肃地向他眨眨眼。“用——这是神经系统去耦原型机？水银实验室的那个？你是怎么——你偷的？”

莱一瞬间犹豫了，这可不像他，但巴里在公园长凳上第一次拒收礼物时露出的表情闪现在他的脑海。然而哈特利并不是要拒绝，他虔诚地缓缓从莱手里拿起那块装置，脸上绽开灿烂的笑容。

“你知道我们能拿这个 **做** 什么吗？可能我还需要一些设备，但它的用途之广我只能全凭 **想象** 。”接着他抬起头，视线离开装置定在莱身上。“我真的能摆弄这个？”

莱点头同意了，仅仅是很高兴终于 **有人** 懂得欣赏他的礼物。哈特利似乎真的很开心，急匆匆说了句“谢谢！”然后他——

他吻了莱。

一时之间，他震惊得不知道要如何回吻。接着哈特利退开了，不停道歉，显然是在害怕。那可不行。莱走上前。哈特利的话戛然而止，于是他从哈特灵巧的手里扯下那个古怪的金属装置。他倾身绕过年轻人，把那块东西放在棋盘上，颈侧感觉到这小子紧张的呼吸。

“如果你是要揍我，我比较希望——”

“我不准备。”莱站起来，两人之间距离只有几英寸，他举起双手捧住哈特利的脸。“我是要放下东西好专心吻你。”

“噢。”

莱挑起一根眉毛，努力不要觉得太有意思。

“我是说， **好** 。”

莱吻他，双手向后一梳抓进哈特利的头发把他的头拉向前，那小子不浪费任何时间立刻伸舌舔进他口中。急不可耐但很火辣，莱不打算抱怨。不到片刻他们已全情投入，莱亲吻、舔舐、吮吸哈特利的脖颈听他喘息，揉捏他的漂亮屁股。哈特利还以同样的待遇，双手游走在莱的衣衫之下把衣服推过他的头顶，看到他的纹身时微弱地抽气，嘴唇一路吻过他的胸膛而双手则往更下方探索。

这是个坏主意。这是个坏透了的主意而他清楚知道。莱知道他的生命中需要某样不仅是一夜情的事物，知道他全程只会想着巴里的脸，知道他单纯是寂寞痛苦并且利用了哈特利。但此时此刻他实在难以在乎，因为巴里不想和他在一起，切断了一切联系而哈特利相反却 **想** 。操，哈特也是在利用他，他们同病相怜倒不如互舔伤口。

于是他抱着怜悯，任由这小子把他往后推抵上桌子，哈特利的眼神激动热情，双手落在莱的皮带扣上。他张开口问但是还没有说完莱就告诉他保险套在医护室里，桌子最下方的那个抽屉。哈特利抛了个媚眼转身去拿，而莱把手机和钱包放在桌子上，掏出自己的阴茎套弄，渴望感受到自己双手以外的触感。

哈特利很快就回来了，不浪费一丝时间。他跪了下来替他套上保险套，灵巧的双手熟稔老到。看见他这幅样子——即使是跪下也还是自信迷人——这让莱一阵兴奋。哈特利的眼镜现在摆在了桌上，不再遮掩那张漂亮的脸庞、那双急切的眼睛。

然后他开始了，舔舐吮吸，双唇裹上顶端接着往下移动，逐渐吞纳莱，手同步滑下余下的部位。他天杀的在行，节奏与莱每一次尖锐的抽气一致，知道要如何恰到好处地施加压力，找出他喜欢怎样的技巧。莱该死地享受极了，这股感觉让他分神，让他无视了其他一切感官直到感官流中猛地传来一股尖锐清晰的颤动狠狠抽打在他的感知上。

在他身边旁的桌面上，莱的手机开始了震动。他眨开眼睛瞥过去——是巴里的号码。他绝对是在开玩笑。哈特利停下了一瞬间，后退但没有停下抚弄。

“你要接？”

“不。”他伸出手按下了‘拒接’。哈特利得意一笑然后继续，莱叹息一声抬起一只手梳过他的头发揪住。他的头发像巴里的一样柔软，长得能让他幻想——

手机再度开始嗡鸣。在锲而不舍地第三次震动后，他低声怒吼一把抓起手机举到耳边。

“你最好——”

“ **你 _他妈_ 是哪里有问题？！**”巴里的声音响亮又愤慨。

哈特利抬头看他，莱点点头让他继续。他非常得意地勾起嘴角，吮吸顶端。

“有问题的是你没兴趣——你没资格决定我—— _啊_ ——和谁上床，小子。我他妈受够了你的冷遇游戏而且又饥渴——”哈特利的舌头一卷，他听见巴里在电话的另一头发出窒息般的声音。哦 **见鬼** 。

“你感觉得到？”

“ **住手** ，”耳中的声音在哀求，鼻音浓重情绪激动，听起来接近一声啜泣而该死——莱抓住哈特利头发的手太用力了。莱放松手指抚过发丝时哈特利抬眼看着他，接着他开始将莱吞纳得更深。厚颜无耻的小混蛋。他喘息一声并听见巴里也一样。操，哈特利确实很在行。

“你知道吗，他和你很像。”他在呼吸间勉强说出来。

“莱你为什么要 **做** 这种事？”巴里的声音听起来仿佛一直在哭。莱试图压下那对他五脏六腑的影响。

“你要我怎么办，小子——禁欲一辈子？还是你要自愿献身？”

电话的另一头吸了口气然后缄默。

“我想也不。”

他把手机扔回桌上，手指摸过哈特利脸上柔软的肌肤，透过吮吸凹陷的脸颊感受到自己肿胀的阴茎。不会再有人打扰了，他多希望他能高兴能感到释然。然而他只觉得好空洞——空虚又愤怒，充斥着不属于他的刻骨痛苦，喉咙灼痛。

紧接着莱差点因为哈特用舌头干的事情舒服得直翻白眼，专心于那股快感而不是感官流中不断沸腾翻滚的焦虑恐慌。

“抱歉—— _啊_ ——打断了一下，哈特。”他觉得自己至少该道个歉，在别人给他口交的时候接电话无礼到了新境界。哈特利向后一退，莱以为他是要回答但反之他舌头一缠，轻轻舔过顶端的马眼然后再次向下吞纳他，一直吞纳直到莱的阴茎顶到他的喉咙，接着继续向下，吞得更深—— **操** ，哈特利是在给他深喉。天，他都不知道已经多久没有人肯为他做这个了，吞纳他到根部，急切地、熟练沉稳地将莱不容小觑的长度整个吞没。他呻吟出声，感觉到哈特的喉咙包裹着他收缩挤压，是那么那么紧致、滚烫、湿滑， **操** 。

那之后没有花去太多时间，那小子后退呼吸接着再次深吞，几乎是相当迅速他就射了，又狠又急。他想要幻想出巴里那双苔绿的眼睛，幻想在他指下的是巴里柔软的头发，哪怕只有一秒也想要假装。但他做不到，他知道巴里并不想要他。

他战栗着退出高潮余波，哈特利后退。这小子识相地去收拾安全套，而就在莱整理裤子的那一刻他感觉到了——他的胃狠狠用力一绞，疼痛不已。是巴里的胃。一秒之后他就尝到了，胆汁和呕吐物的幻觉。巴里刚刚呕吐了。

莱咽了口唾沫。 **操。**

一不做，二不——“小子，我想该轮到你爽一爽了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 嗯。我估计我该去准备迎接暴风雨般砸过来的各种玩意儿了（其中有一半责任在ColdFlashCW【隔壁Rogue Z作者B大】身上！）。
> 
> 但是十分认真地来说，因为巴里和莱的感官流性质，这里有些非常非常糟糕丧病的暗示。等会儿会继续讨论这个，还有这件事上巴里的视角等等等等，但是不会是下一章（译注：但作者考虑过后还是放在下一章了）。所以，与此同时，要是大家被这个虐死了的话，欢迎留言或者去我的汤找我，我会给你们点剧透或者讨论讨论。
> 
> 除此之外，我希望你们能信任我（我造，现在你们大概不是很信了唔？）。虽然现在看起来好像是莱纳德/哈特利了，莱总和巴里最终会排除万难的，我会竭尽全力在展开剧情的时候让大家心里满意。下一章会是哈特利视角（译注：同上。）……
> 
> 译者：  
> 至此双方的矛盾已经差不多到了极限，双向交流障碍沟通不良的恶果……我就不给莱总洗了，我当时心疼死巴里了也很想按住他来打。这错是他的，是他（第二次）作大死……但他严格来说算出轨吗？其实也不算，巴里没有和他在一起，他也真的认为巴里和他断绝关系不会回头。他有料到巴里有感觉吗？没料到。莱选择泄愤符合角色吗？起码我不觉得OOC，真实符合人类劣根性的一面，大家不要忘了他是个职业罪犯。作者也好我也好，我们觉得莱这举动对吗？ **1000个NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO，这举动极为混蛋** 。  
> 其实我最怕更新这章了因为可以预见到会很腥风血雨……总之一开始我也说过我理解每个人的看法不同，喜不喜欢追不追大家可自行定夺。弯很陡，但是后面的确会有糖。


	12. 联结之子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Charlotte Martin的《The Dance》及Ella Henderson的《Ghost》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：本章含有部分 **冷队/魔笛手** 内容！请务必注意！

“他怎么样了？”巴里留下莱离开那条小巷后直奔医院，中途只挤出时间把制服扔回星际实验室。凯特琳和西斯科因为通讯断了这么长时间有点惊慌，但他对他们说他晚些会解释然后就出发去见乔探病。虽然如此，他回头还是得想些借口出来。

“我很好，”乔穿着病号服躺在床上回答。艾瑞斯坐在他床边，艾迪在门边的椅子上坐着。

“他不 **好** ，”艾瑞斯瞪了父亲一眼替他慢条斯理地严肃回答，样子差点让巴里露出笑容。艾瑞斯对他一直有这种魔力，这一点他毫不怀疑。“他要吃抗生素和止痛药，脚完全恢复还要花几个星期。”

“如果还能完全恢复的话，”艾迪站起来，走过去站在巴里旁边。“冷队的枪威力强大。医生说他是三级冻伤，他们一直在重新让皮肤回暖，”他指了指乔腿上用毯子覆盖的装置，“但这种类型的伤出现组织损伤很常见。”

巴里的喉咙一梗，但乔摆了摆手摇头。“ **没什么大碍** 。巴里很快就送了我过来，组织还没开始坏死。医生说我应该可以完全恢复。”

啊谢天谢地。

“爸，医生还说你需要休息，”但艾瑞斯声音里带有笑意，于是巴里相信了乔的腿伤确实没有那么严重。

“我只是庆幸你没事，乔。”巴里走近，笑容虽然黯淡但未消失。他选择把冷队丢在身后是正确的—— **这** 是他的家人，他不会和伤害他家人的人站在一起。

“多亏了巴仔你，抓到他们了没有？”

他咽了口唾液。“我努力过。他们换了好几次车子，西斯科在商场的监控录像里把他们跟丢了。我觉得他们藏身在货仓区的某个地方——我在来这里之前已经尽量搜查货仓区了。”

乔点点头，笑容疲惫。“我知道那条蛇有多狡猾。下次吧。”

一位护士走了进来，提醒他们乔需要休息。当艾瑞斯表示她要留下来过夜的时候乔把她赶了回去。“不行不行。你回家好好休息去。我就伤了一条腿，而且止痛药剂量大得我都不知道该怎么办。”

向乔说完再见之后艾迪提出要开车送巴里回家，巴里婉拒了。他更想奔跑。在他们分别之前，艾瑞斯对他说她看了他的短信，他们一定要尽快约出来吃午餐，接着为下一周做好了安排。他差点就把这事给忘了，但艾迪耸起眉毛严肃地看了巴里一眼，于是他想起艾瑞斯最近也有些古怪，并且他已经答应了要问一问她出了什么事。离开前他向他们点点头，觉得好像不管他的人生里有没有莱，所处的纸牌屋也都开始了摇晃。

***

再次出现在星际实验室里时，面对凯特琳和西斯科十分难办。他关掉通讯器的唯一借口是他为乔受伤的事愤怒至极，不想在抓到冷队的时候听到理智的声音。再拙劣的谎言也都比告诉他们他竟然尝试了联结遥感靠谱——世界上确实有联结遥感这种东西，只是太过罕见大概都不值一试。尽管如此，由于他的感官流是那么强烈，到底能不能成功实在难猜。

而他的感官流又是另一回事了。自从空留下对方站在那条小巷里，巴里不是抑制它就是无视它，把注意力转移到其他地方去。莱——冷队，该死，他叫冷队——焦虑、愤怒、难过而且 **受伤** ，但巴里没有让自己内疚。冷队并没有内疚，至少巴里感觉不到，那他内疚什么？这只令巴里想难道他是这对联结里唯一有良知的人，难道冷队真的是个无法感到悔恨的冷血疯子。

如果相信这是真相，要彻底放下他会更加轻易，可是每当他快要放手，心里总有块地方会记起当他在星际实验室外差点晕倒时感官流里充斥的关切，在那条长凳上感官流过载时莱是如何一只手搂着他一只手紧紧握住他的手，他在小餐馆里是如何一边笑着一边和他吃饭，在那之后他是如何忍耐，他是如何在电话中大笑，他是如何 **努力尝试** 。

巴里心里有一面憎恨自己绝大部分都在想念那个男人，绝大部分都在希冀自己在那短暂数刻里看到的莱是真实的，冷队只是什么噩梦，好让他能够拥有那个让他同时感到紧张和心安的男人，而不必得到对方伤害自己家人并带领一群罪犯的一面。他绝大部分都在希冀莱会弥补一切，莱会突然闯进来做出什么能够改变一切的举动，他会救出坐满小孩子的巴士或是做出其他英雄壮举，他会做 **任何** 并不自私、任何巴里可以视作他在乎的举动。

绝大部分时间里，他都努力不让自己思考‘他绝大部分’怎么样。

“巴仔，今天就到这里了？”

巴里极速飞驰回实验室，巡逻完毕后扔下自己的制服。他塌进椅子里回答西斯科。

“嗯。今晚我准备在回家之前去医院看看乔。”

“赞。替我问候一句好吗？冷队真的对乔的腿下了狠手？”

巴里的脸色突然一沉。

“哎呀，不好意思提醒你了。我们会抓到冷队的——或者不抓，你懂的，秘密身份那档子事，不过别担心啦。总有一天会的。而且我哥哥的手恢复得挺好，乔不会有事的！”

“医生说他会完全恢复。”巴里希望自己现在能高兴一点；他知道自己想到莱就一身负能量。

“啊，巴里？”凯特琳插了进来。“在你走之前，我能不能要点你的血样？我想对你的自愈因子做些测试，看看能不能分离出一些有助于生物医药研究界的东西？我正在考虑新的研究方向。”

“哦，呃，好啊？”

西斯科向他们道再见，他跟着凯特琳去到她摆放一切医药设备的办公室里。他坐下来卷起衣袖，她则在一旁抽取几小管血样，到目前他们两个对这套工序已经相当熟悉。她把试管放下摆在桌上之后才重新开口，在他站起来时转身面向他。

“巴里，你还好吗？我知道从警察晚会那天起你就一直不在状态。”

“是啊我……没事的。”

“我知道寒冷队长破坏了那次晚会很糟糕，但至少没有人受害？”

他眨眨眼，突然紧张起来。“我……我猜，是手下留情了？”

她点点头，然后抬眼看着他，表情诚恳。“还是因为你的影响？”

他胸口一紧。她 **知道** 了吗？但接着她继续说：“我的意思是，你确实让他答应了不再杀人。谁知道在恰当的人稍微推动之下，他接下来会怎么做呢。”

巴里知道自己太紧张了。他苦着脸，胸中有什么在痛苦地悸动。“他也答应了不伤害我的家人。他可不像他声称的那样信守承诺。”

她低头伸手握上他的手，轻轻一捏。“我很抱歉。我知道你……我知道你正开始信任他。”

“你怎么会说这句话？”

他太唐突了，他知道的——他甩下了她的手后退，一脸怀疑。凯特琳只是想对他温柔，他却表现得像个混蛋。但他停不下来，心里某些防卫性十足、强烈自我保护而原始的东西在横冲直撞。

“我只是想说——博物馆的事，他协力与格鲁德战斗，让所有人都安全离开，然后又来到这里。”

他呼了口气，试图重新冷静，一只手扒过自己的头发。“是，当然。可是协助我和格鲁德战斗、救出博物馆馆长，那不能为他在警察晚会上的所作所为开脱。”

“我……他开枪是为了保护自己。至少这一点在报告上写得很清楚。”

“那又怎么样！他一开始就不该出现——不该和马登一起！他差点害死乔！”

“可他没有。而且也许……如果天气巫师无论如何都会找乔报仇，至少现在他已经打消了这个念头？”

“你为什么要替冷队辩护？”

“巴里，我不是在替冷队辩护。”

他张开双臂耸起肩膀质疑。

“我——”她张开嘴又合上，表情纠结。接着她转身走向自己的桌子，一边用手指抚过血样一边小心翼翼遣词造句。“我不是要替他的行为辩护。我只知道你信任他，你难过是因为你想相信人最好的一面，对不对？我只是想有点信念。经过罗尼身上发生的一切，我想努力看到人身上更多的品质。”

“罗尼是受到粒子加速器的影响而且无法控制自己的身体。莱——冷队是个凶恶的罪犯。”

“我……他和米克·罗伊绑架我的时候并没有让罗伊伤害我。一点也不允许。整个过程冷队他都……很有人情味。他还道歉了，说很抱歉‘必须这么做，博士，但我只采用有效手段。’”

“是啊，绑架。真是完美。我一开始究竟为什么要信任他？看看他的所作所为——不仅仅是对乔，还有你和西斯科。”

她叹了口气。“我不知道该说什么，巴里……你该幸福快乐。”

他咽了口唾沫。这怎么扯到了他身上？“ **他** 该关在牢里。”

“巴里，没有人期望你把你的——把 **他** 关进牢里。”

他感觉心跳忽然停了一拍，盯着凯特琳靠上身后的桌子。她一缩，“巴里——”

“凯特——”

她咬唇，他没办法——就在刹那之间他没办法再继续隐藏。

“凯特琳，我只希望他是个 **好人** ，希望其实他在乎——他不会把这当成什么游戏把我视作什么 **奖品** ！难道这要求很过分？”他双目刺痛，声音刺耳粗哑，见鬼见鬼 **见鬼** 。他用掌心按着眼睛吸气，当他放下双手重新睁开双眼时，凯特琳就站在他面前。她坦率的脸上写满了关切，一只手落在他的手臂上。

“我……巴里，人生中有些事情我们选择不了。寒——莱纳德·斯纳特——他是其中之一。但有时候事情不是看上去的那样。我知道如果他是你的——如果你信任他，如果他在你心里占有一席之地，他就不可能真的那么坏。”

他抽了抽鼻子然后拥抱了她一下，松开手后退时呼吸颤抖。“我真不敢相信你居然是乐观的那个。”

她微笑，笑容虽然略浅但足以令他觉得好受些了。“我知道，不是我的天性，不过向朋友倾诉总有益处。我不会逼你，真的不会，但你知道西斯科和我永远都会在这里支持你的对吧？你可以和我们聊聊这个，或者什么都可以。艾瑞斯和菲丽希蒂也一样。她之前打电话来了，就连远在星城的她都知道你最近不对劲。”

他太容易看穿了，他自己也知道的。虽然如此他还是露出了笑容，接着想到奥利弗到时候会对此怎么发表意见他差点大笑起来。那场面肯定精彩纷呈。多亏了凯特琳，至少他现在还能笑。“我会给她打个电话的……我得去看乔了，回头见？”

在他出发之前，她再次抱了抱他。

***

因为艾瑞斯不想到时候担心怎样回办公室，原本和她约好共进午餐改为了星期二下班后和她见面。尽管他是真的好一段日子没有见她了，看到她的短信也令他心头警铃大作。如果她计划要谈上好一段时间，那么不管是发生了什么事都不只是艾迪的错觉。

他带着股隐隐约约的惧意在吉特斯咖啡厅和她碰头。他心里有一部分不止一次天人交战，纠结要不要告诉她莱的事情。在晚会那天乔受伤之前他一直在做心理准备想告诉她，而现在看来那似乎太疯狂了——他已经发誓要和莱断绝关系而且这已成定局，没必要把他的家人牵涉进来。但他也清楚不管怎么样她都会想知道。他们是挚友，并且他发过誓绝对不会再对她说谎，特别是这么重要的事情上。

但是当她提议带着咖啡走走时，任何向她坦白的残余念头都消失无踪。如果可以坐下来好好享受，她绝对不会把咖啡带走。接着她又叫了 **脱因咖啡** ，他很肯定天要塌了。

几分钟之后她还是没有开口，他再也忍不住了。

“所以说你打算告诉我这是怎么回事了吗？我印象中的艾瑞斯·韦斯特，不多加一份浓缩咖啡和两份焦糖浆是绝不会离开吉特斯的。”

她笑了一声但垂下头勾住了他的手臂，长发挡住了她的脸。他们正沿着大致通往博物馆方向的人行道漫步。“没特殊理由女孩子就不能叫脱因咖啡了吗？”

“是乔的事吗？我今天早上才去探望他，医生说他明天就可以回家了。他暂时会在警局里负责比较轻松的工作，直到他的理疗结——”

“不是爸的事情。”她的声音细小于是他停住了脚步，迫使她也停了下来看着他。听见她这样的声音令他 **心痛** 。

“艾瑞斯，到底——”

她带着泪抬头看他于是他停住了，手握紧咖啡杯困惑至极。

“巴里，我需要你的建议。”她低声说。

“什么事都可以。”

“我需要……”她抽了抽鼻子低下头，泪水滑了下来。他正准备迈向前、正准备抱她，就在这一刻她抽泣着说话了，仿佛词句生生从她体内撕扯下来。“我 **怀孕** 了。”

他的心跳一停，紧接着加速。然后他更加困惑了——同时也高兴担心和兴奋——哇。艾瑞斯一直都想当妈妈，她和自己的灵魂伴侣在一起，他们很幸福、都有工作而且——“艾瑞斯那可真是……你为什么这么——你还好吗？”

她扑向前用力抱住他，力道之大差点令他不能呼吸。艾瑞斯一边压着巴里的肩膀哭，他一边抚摸她的头发。他恨这种情况。他恨他所爱的人陷入痛苦，恨自己竟无能为力，恨自己不知道原因。为什么艾瑞斯有孩子会是件——噢。哦，对……

在奇点事件后，在他及时回到过去修正后——这一次艾迪向艾尔博德而不是自己开枪，然后艾尔博德跌跌撞撞后退掉入虫洞进入其他 **时空** ——艾迪决定去结扎。西斯科试图向他解释如果他没有孩子，这将会制造时间悖论，可艾迪实在不关心自己的行为会如何创造时空异常现象，他单纯是不想拥有一个将会导致如此多痛苦的后代。“我还是可以领养的。”他说。

所以要么是结扎手术没成功，要么这孩子不是艾迪的。考虑到艾瑞斯有多爱艾迪而且他们是灵魂伴侣，巴里很肯定是前者。他知道结扎手术的成功率不是百分百，但发生这种情况的机率仍然小得不可思议。这对艾瑞斯来说……

巴里抱紧她不停对她说不会有事的。他一只手还拿着咖啡，心里真希望自己能够把杯子扔到一边，但那就意味着要松开一只手而他办不到。于是他抱着艾瑞斯任她宣泄。几分钟后她平静了下来后退，他向她露出一个她无法回应的微弱笑容。

“艾瑞斯——我知道这出乎你和艾迪的意料，但我清楚你会是个 **了不起** 的妈妈。”

她把她的咖啡扔进路端的垃圾桶，现在空空的两手抱着身体。“巴里，我……我不知道该怎么办。”

“怎么办？”

她不愿意看向他，低头望向一边……“你在考虑不要这个孩子？”

新涌起的眼泪滑过她的脸庞然后她点点头。看到这样的她让他心痛至极。艾瑞斯一直想组建家庭、有个孩子，而现在——现在她却因为艾尔博德害怕有自己的孩子。就算那混蛋已经消失，也还在继续破坏他们的生活。

“我们坐下好不好？”她细声问，向小路不远的长凳处点点头。他们安静地走向长凳，巴里的一只手依然搂着她的肩膀，想予以支持。他不知道该说什么。他们坐了下来然后她搂住他，望向小路远方。

“我预约了医生。”她终于说道。他胸口一紧。

“你已经怀孕多久了？”

“医生说快八周了。”

他现在吃惊的是她竟还有时间去看医生。“你知道多久了？”

“几个星期。因为他结扎过，所以一开始我觉得不可能。但我读到资料说确实有几率发生这种事，特别是在手术后不久。”

他点点头。“艾迪知道了吗？”他已经知道答案了。艾迪说艾瑞斯表现不对劲，但也就是那么多。她当然表现不对劲——她对她爱的所有人隐瞒了自己深深的恐惧，害怕该如何处理。天，他多希望她怀孕的消息没有在这一刻让他想到自己和莱的处境。这感觉太自私了。

“我只告诉了你。”她抽抽鼻子，巴里把她抱得更紧。

“好吧。”

“巴里，我该怎么 **办** ？”

他怎么可能知道该怎么办？除了她以外，怎么可能会有人知道？

“你还记得几个月前，我在挣扎要不要救妈妈的时候——你还记得你说了什么吗？你说我要多想想我自己然后决定我希望怎么做，而不是去想别人希望我怎么做。艾瑞斯， **你** 想怎么做？”

“我想——我想要一个 **大家庭** ，”她抽着气说，他感觉到她全身颤抖。“我想生下我的孩子，养育他们， **幸福快乐** 。”

他心里立刻松了一口气，差点忘了呼吸。他没有指手画脚的权利，但他 **知道** 她想当妈妈、想要孩子，而想到她因为艾尔博德放弃这个愿望让他差点难以承受。

“那就放手这样 **做** ，生下你和艾迪的这个孩子。”

“我不能！”

“怎么不能？就因为有朝一日在一百年以后，你的某个后代生性残酷会穿越时空回到过去？这简直是疯话——你也知道的吧？时间轴……”他想到那个奇点，接着想到警察晚会。“它会自我修正，而且还会带来报应。艾尔博德回到过去改变了时间轴，但时间轴自我修正并逼他帮助我成为闪电侠。如果你不要这个孩子，宇宙大概只会换个方法强行达到目的，好让他终有一天会出生免得形成悖论。可是，艾瑞斯，”他转过来好直视她的双眼，“那 **不是** 你的责任。你唯一必须做的就是决定你想 **要** 什么。这是你的身体。如果你想生下来，那就是你的孩子。”

接着，如同暴风雨破开阳光穿透云层，她笑了。“巴里——谢谢你。”她抱抱他，比刚才更紧却也更轻。“我一直好害怕，巴仔。怕告诉艾迪，或者爸爸，或者是你——怕所有人都会告诉我我必须——告诉我我不能……”

巴里摇摇头，任由她松开他的手臂。“艾瑞斯，我可不认为会有哪个宇宙里的艾迪会请你放弃你的孩子——他的孩子。”

“他对结扎的事情那么 **坚决** ，巴仔——我想他比我们任何一个都要恨艾尔博德，万一他……”

她垂下头，说不完那句话。巴里知道艾迪决不会要艾瑞斯这样做，但他也知道深陷其中时要看清有多困难。于是他尝试给予支持。

“艾瑞斯……再告诉我一遍你是怎么发现艾迪是你的灵魂伴侣。”

她笑了，声音哀伤。“巴仔，我已经全都告诉过你了。”

“我知道但是……再告诉我一次吧。”

她叹了口气往后一靠，差点想翻个白眼。“粒子加速器的开幕演讲结束后，我们跑到外面追那个抢劫犯。艾迪讲着老套的台词截下了他，然后我们一起回警局填报告。”

“接着……”

“接着我回家准备去睡觉，而你上楼去了你的实验室被雷劈中。”至少他是记得那一部分的，但后面的他就不清楚了。“我接到了电话然后冲去急救室，可他们不让我见你，你身边围了好多医生，而艾迪在那里。因为爸和西普出去阻止马登兄弟不在，所以是他跟着急救车和你一起去医院。他看到了我，因为那晚注定是个长夜所以提出要给我带杯咖啡，就在那个时候他看到了我锁骨上的印记。”

她的手几乎是无意识地抬起来摸上它。

“但你那天晚上没有进行初次交融？”

“不——我，我们没有碰触。他兴奋得手足无措，但也明白当时的情况和严重性。爸出现了，于是艾迪给我们作为家人空间和时间。他揽下了那个星期里爸没法顾及的勤务，好让他可以在医院陪你。我请他出去喝咖啡想谢谢他，然后……”

她微笑起来，现在镇定多了，沉浸在回忆里显得有些怀念。“一开始我很迷惑，他看起来好紧张。但接下来他告诉我了，我——他告诉我的时候我一时间不能相信，就像这太奇怪了不可能是真的。找到你的 **灵魂伴侣** ，坐在吉特斯里听他就这样莽撞地说出来。”她一边回忆一边大笑，“我问他要证据！就像个警察，我的天——但我想要证据！于是他直接拉开上衣给我看他的印记，就在那个位置。”

巴里也微笑了；他全部都听过，只是从来都没有那么详细。“接下来发生了什么事？”

“我们不想在公共场合交融于是就离开了咖啡店。爸在医院陪你，所以我邀艾迪到家里来。我们在开车的时候是那么小心翼翼，微笑但没有碰触，偶尔瞥对方一眼——现在回想起来，那真是够浪漫的。我们坐在沙发上， **终于** 牵起了手，那感觉——我甚至描述不出来，巴里。初次交融和什么都不一样。”

他努力不让自己表情一拧，但她还是注意到了。“抱歉。我知道你在等待，那——”

“没关系，艾瑞斯。重点是你和艾迪。”

“我们到底为什么要说这个？”

“因为，和你相遇的那个男人，那个阻止了抢劫犯、和我一起上救护车的男人， **等待** 了好一段时间才告诉你他知道了，让你不必内疚或是迷惑，让你可以拥有美好的初次交融而不必那天晚上在医院进行——你真的认为那个男人会有一丁点的可能不希望你快乐？艾瑞斯，艾迪爱你，而我很肯定从他见到你的那一刻开始就是。他会为你做尽一切，不管他有多害怕那对未来而言意味着什么，我都不认为他会开口要你放弃你的孩子。”

她吸了口气，接着灿烂地微笑起来，再次张开手环抱他。“谢谢你，巴里。 **这** 就是为什么你是我最好的朋友。谢谢你谢谢你谢谢你。”

她叹息一声，他感觉到那股紧张从她身上消失了，接着她又叹了口气，这次声音更大，仿佛这个月里的忧愁会随之离开声带。这让他笑了起来，内心涨满了太多温暖而明亮的情绪。她终于再度退开，坐回长凳上。

“我最近真的是一塌糊涂。我觉得艾迪以为我疯了。”

巴里努力忍下自己的笑声。“我肯定他只是在担心你。”

“谢谢你听我倾诉，巴仔，”她一只手搭在他的手上。“我真的需要……需要说出来。”

他点点头。“艾瑞斯，随时都可以。”

“你呢？我知道我都没怎么见到你，但是爸跟我说你最近怪怪的？你的脑袋瓜里有什么虫子在飞呢？”

他嗤了一声。“拜托，脑袋瓜里有什么虫子在飞？好吧，唔……”他不想告诉她自己到底是在烦恼什么，不能在她微笑的时候说出来。上帝，她 **怀孕** 了啊，她有更重大的事情要烦恼。“政府可能会收购星际实验室。”

“什么？！”

他们站了起来，他一边继续散步一边告诉她凯特琳和西斯科说的话，接着跟她说了一下搜索格鲁德的新进展，然后聊了聊多亏了无赖帮甚至是日常生活里的普通事，更别提是当闪电侠了——处理黑帮和各种小罪案——他最近生活过得有多脱轨。没过多久她便转身迈向家门，终于准备告诉艾迪这个好消息，而巴里决定去跑跑步。

她踏着轻松的脚步离开了，他一直微笑直至她离开视野。接着生活其余的重压开始再度沉在他身上。刚刚那番关于初次交融的话让他想到了莱，想到他们的情况有多不一样，而他开始在想自己是否做出了正确的决定。莱和艾迪当然不一样，没有那么和善温柔甚至是可信，但是他……巴里叹了口气，准备好跑步。莱就是 **莱** 。

***

巴里这个月剩下的时间过得迷迷糊糊。艾瑞斯怀孕了。怀孕了！不管什么时候停下来想这件事，他都为他们两个兴奋不已。艾迪第二天早上去到他办公室熊抱了他一通，比任何时候看起来都幸福快乐。光是站在浑身散发光辉的艾迪附近都能让巴里灿烂地笑出来。

“巴仔，我要当 **爸爸** 了。当爸爸啊！”

他的笑容可以点亮整座城市。

他们还没有告诉乔，准备等到他不再为腿的事情那么暴躁之后再说。他这周末尾就要回去做案头工作了，这总是让他暴躁，不过他们准备进行一次家族聚餐，所以巴里真心感到兴奋。乔或许是没有立刻接受艾迪和艾瑞斯在一起，但他越来越支持他们了，而且巴里知道外孙准备降生绝对会让他内心温暖软化（不过也很可能会让他担心到世界末日就是了）。

巴里的好心情在接到冷队的一条短信后微微平复了些。他说想和巴里见面，好像巴里真会去似的。实际上巴里的心情又趋于平常了，感官流里薄薄的感伤也没能让他心情低落。但那并没有阻止他以闪电侠的身份巡逻时跑过查伯克公园阻止了一回抢劫未遂，不止一次奔过那条长凳和河边，过桥后再沿路折返接着才飞驰进楔石城制止武装抢劫。在转身回家前，他再最后一次跑了整个公园一遍。

在收到短信的几天后，他想方设法强迫自己不再想着莱，无视自己的白日梦——幻想莱会闯进来而不是只有手机屏幕上的几个字，幻想莱会对他说他想和闪电侠并肩作战打击罪恶，帮他从军方手里救回星际实验室免遭收购。这太傻了，他努力不让自己沉溺其中。

接着寒冷队长和金色滑翔者抢劫了水银实验室的运输车，他那小小的白日梦泡泡终究破裂。莱只是个小偷，很可能永远都不会改变。巴里没有现身阻止他们，西斯科对他坚持不加干涉大惑不解。

“没有人会受伤。除了那个条件外，冷队和我同意不会碍对方的事。”

凯特琳望了他一眼但什么也没有说，但西斯科接下来生了一整晚的气提早走了。巴里不能怪他——什么斗争也不做就放无赖帮走让他嘴里一阵酸涩。

那天晚上稍后当巴里开始平静下来准备睡觉，他终于不再试图阻挠自己的思绪。他躺在床上，没有睡——其实，他这整个月都没有怎么睡觉——思考他见莱之后过的这几个星期，思考凯特琳的话，思考艾瑞斯和艾迪的事情。警察晚会的事情可能是他反应过激——受伤的是他的家人，他会这样并不是没有正当理由，但是他记得自己打断莱的解释，不止一次把对方摔在墙上，肋骨上的痛楚强得足以穿透感官流，然后还曾经 **掐住** 他的脖子。那……那大概不能说是没问题。他动手的时候他们不是在以闪电侠和冷队的身份争执，不是的，那是私怨。

而吻莱——那是个错误。他那么做完全是出于愤恨，但在他感觉到莱回吻的那一刻，感觉到自己几乎失控、失去所有理智的那一刻，他才意识到那一部分的他之所以这样做并不是为了要残忍，那一部分的他之所以这样做是因为他真的、真的想吻莱。而那差点就陷得太深，快要到达巴里不敢确定自己能否抽离的地步。现在整整一个月以来那双唇仍然纠缠着他的嘴唇不放，而他知道了莱闻起来像是松香、薄荷和冬日的冷冽气息，知道了那双手真正碰触他身体时的感觉。

巴里在被单下浑身一颤，决心不在想着莱时碰触自己。但是他能感觉到对方，对那个人的思绪把他的注意力拉向感官流。闪电侠没有现身就结束了抢劫行动之后，莱满心都是失意沮丧还有些没有棱角的悲伤——是苦闷？——以及刺人的疼痛。但现在对面出现了像是好笑——他这是在什么地方笑吗？——像是好奇的情绪。他是在计划些什么吗？还有些像是性奋的感觉，巴里庆幸自己决定了不自慰，庆幸自己不会不小心和莱分享。

但他没有感觉到莱的手摸上自己阴茎的虚幻触觉，没有感觉到他已经非常善于无视的熟悉一握。性奋感变强了，但那好像是自顾自地……继续上涨。

巴里正准备离开床去取点水，也许去跑跑步分散一下注意力，但一股感觉毫无预警地切入他的思想——是一股挺愉悦的感觉。刹那间他以为莱终于开始自慰了，但下一刻那感觉再度来临，仅仅是层虚影但却和巴里所熟知的不尽相同。

接着，正在他专心集中在那股感觉上的时候—— **操！** 即使是虚影阴茎上也都觉得灼热温暖而黏滑，仅凭那股感觉的回荡下半身已经开始逐渐硬挺——

是有人在给莱口交。

巴里惊慌失措，全身爆出冷汗，心脏鼓动得太快几乎痛苦难忍。他以神速拨通莱的电话，那个混蛋连拨三次才接了起来，冲着电话吼他。但是莱的声音——天啊，气音浓重、声音沙哑——冰冷强硬，毫不容情。而那张嘴——那股 **感觉** ——即使是在莱奚落他时也没有停下，他告诉他跪下来的那个男的长得向巴里—— **操** ——并提醒巴里是他把自己丢在了一边，是他不那么肯自愿献身。

莱挂掉了电话，巴里想吐。他感觉到一根舌头沿着阴茎的底部舔吮于是猛地强行断开感官流，就像折断骨头一样硬生生截断连接。这打乱了所有感官，除了一片白噪音外什么也没有，没有任何感觉，就好像感官流是个口袋，是他脑里的一颗泡泡，他可以用手指摸索、戳碰、触摸，但是除非他决定抓住否则什么也不必感觉。他坐在床上，纹丝不动努力不让自己发抖，努力抵抗人类与生俱来逼他重新打开感官流的好奇心，努力抵抗不让梗在喉中的啜泣逃逸。他什么都做不了只能全心全意控制自己的情绪，直到某种熟悉的感觉浮上感官流的表面流入，足以让他意识到——莱高潮了。

巴里奔离床，难受得无法运用自己的速度恶心得必须奔跑。他跌跌撞撞闯入卫生间，胃狠狠紧缩痛苦不堪。随着他开始呕吐胃酸和胆汁烧灼他的喉咙，舌头一阵辛辣。

他庆幸现在已是深夜，庆幸乔早已睡着，庆幸自己是独自一人在卫生间的地板上痛苦。

莱不属于他。他告诉莱他甚至 **不想要** 他在。联结起第一次，巴里后悔了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> “写个过渡章。”我自言自语。“稍微喘口气写写巴里这个月在干什么。”我说。“加进些超棒的女性角色，就几个小场景，也许这是个提到艾瑞斯怀孕的好时机。”我决定。
> 
> 然后，一万零五百多字（译注：这里算的是中文）……卧槽什么鬼。
> 
> 不过说真的，我本来是没打算写这章的，但我意识到如果我不把这章放在这里，我们接下来整整五章都看不到巴里视角，那就太长了。但是我很高兴，因为这篇文艾瑞斯出场太少，而且我想多放点凯特琳。


	13. 逐流

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Fall Out Boy的《Grand Theft Autumn》及Fleetwood Mac的《Dreams》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：本章含有 **冷队/魔笛手** 内容，有肉！请务必注意！

老天，莱纳德·斯纳特绰号里的 **冷** 字可真是名不虚传。他挂掉了只可能是灵魂伴侣打来的电话，对方以一把哈特差点就能辨认出的声音一味哀求他住手，而他全程还一只手抓着哈特利的头发？连他都不知道自己有没有那个胆量这样做。虽然话是这么说，哈特利也不准备抱怨，因为尽管名号是‘寒冷’，莱纳德同时也非常 **火辣** 。

莱纳德大步走向正犹豫着站定的哈特利，姿态凌厉动作流畅，接着他捕捉住哈特的唇再度一吻。哈特忍不住在莱纳德的口舌中呻吟，身体压上健壮的男人。他知道自己的嘴巴尝起来还有股乳胶的味道，但对方似乎并不介意，舔舐他的口腔摆弄他的手法有力而优雅。这正是他所要的。

莱纳德断开，亲上他的脖颈、耳廓——没有印记的那一边——然后低语“你想怎么来？”，那嗓音让他脊椎一阵颤栗。

“我有什么—— **唔啊** ——选项？”莱纳德一只手覆盖上他裤子上拱起的帐篷，轻柔一握然后哈特利感觉如处天堂。莱纳德只是轻声笑了。

“我的手，我的口？我的手指进入你的身体？”

他想到就呻吟了一声——“那个，你的手指—— **好** 。”

莱纳德拉过他的腰将他扯近，吻他直到他不能呼吸。哈特利还是不能相信这是真的，但他盘算好要极尽其用。这一辈子里从来没有人选择过他而 **不是** 他们的灵魂伴侣——简直是疯了，闻所未闻。然而他却在这里，被吻被碰触，缓缓后退直到他感觉到一张桌子顶在他身后，一双手脱去了他的衣服。

接着，莱纳德一条腿挤进他大腿中间，髋骨压上哈特利的胯令他停止了思考。“ **呜** ！”他很吵。他知道自己很吵。他忍不住——他喜欢声音，而性爱就像是首交响乐。况且他对此不知道有多饥渴难耐——压着莱纳德的大腿用力磨蹭。他已经太久没有和任何人在一起了，压抑又沮丧得要命，深陷在欲望之中无法言语。

莱纳德往后退了一点，“裤子脱掉。”男人转身去拿身后桌上的润滑剂，哈特利趁机急急忙忙照做了。莱纳德是他喜欢的类型——有些年长，肩膀宽阔，英俊阳刚，骄傲自信。光是看着他哈特的分身就更硬了——还有那些 **纹身** 。对方裸露着上身，那阵列令人叹为观止，特别是上面形状迥异大小不一的白色雪花。

“你想要我怎么做？”他问，准备好如有必要就转身弯腰。莱纳德只是微笑。“你这样就很好。”他的双眼扫过哈特的裸体，于是哈特的脸微微一红，这是展露自己的自然反应。

但那并没有持续很久，因为莱数秒之后又回来了，拉近亲吻他的脖颈、锁骨、上臂接着是胸膛，一只手探向下抚弄他的阴茎，另一只手则握上了他的臀瓣。哈特再度喘息分开双腿，他听见莱啪地一声打开润滑剂的盖子然后手又回到他臀上。那只手现在目标更加明确，黏滑的手指按上他的入口。

操，实在是太久了。哈特利为入侵而抽气扭动。“Merde！”（注： 法语‘操！’）

莱纳德压着他的脖子轻声笑。“那是法语？”

哈特利点点头，接着手指压上他的前列腺令他哀鸣。“我—— **啊啊** ——就会那样。”

莱纳德对着他的脖颈唔了一声，接着吻了吻他的颈侧然后压入第二根手指。入侵带来欢愉的微微灼痛和拉伸感，于是他呻吟一声接着是用西班牙语咒骂，他大脑和嘴巴之间的过滤器下线了。

紧接着手指定下了节奏开始穿刺，哈特利扭腰，向后伸展脖子享受莱纳德嘴巴的关注。他不停呢喃着西班牙语、意大利语和法语——浪漫的语言。莱吻他的耳朵吮吸耳廓，于是他骂出声，弓身顶进阴茎上稳固的手。“给我，oui，对，por fa-vor.”（注：oui法语‘好’，por fa-vor西班牙语‘求你’）

“操，小子，你真是不害羞，”莱纳德在他耳边低吼，于是他把腿分得更开，呻吟没有停止。

“Mia culpa.”他喘息，感觉快高潮了。像是清脆的一拧，他感觉到了自己的感联、自己的感官流，突然出现清晰分明。 **干** 。绝大部分时间里他都无视感官流并在别人身边时极尽可能抑制它，但那突然之间就出现了——恶心、惊骇突然和警戒一起渗入，仿佛詹姆斯 **知道** 哈特利在干什么。见鬼，如果莱纳德的灵魂伴侣能知道，也许詹姆斯也想明白了？感联里还有别的东西，某些哈特好想解读为嫉妒和性奋却又不敢的东西。于是他向下更用力地碾上莱纳德的手指不断哀求，努力专心在英语上。（注：Mia culpa.拉丁语‘我的错’）

“Joder！啊，操，太、太—— **呜** ——对，爹地，给我， **见鬼** ！”（注：Joder！西班牙语‘可恶’）

那手指狠狠按上他的前列腺于是他抽气咒骂。莱纳德要么是喜欢要么就是讨厌别人这么叫他，但他完全不在乎因为那反应犹如天赐。他阴茎上的手加速，现在动作迅速不再慵懒，他紧紧抓住对方的肩膀头颅后仰，呻吟转变为了渴求空气、尖锐而无声的喘息。他能够 **感受** 到感官流，追逐它喂养它，一边尽他所能向詹姆斯传输一边还在用其他男人的手指操自己，一个像詹姆斯一样强壮高大，像他一样粗暴愤怒，像他一样肩膀宽阔，像他一样自信聪明强大的——操他好想要詹姆斯。太思念他，想要他，为他的灵魂伴侣心痛，为——

“ **詹姆斯** ，”他情不自禁地呛出那三个字，当阴茎上的那只手盘绕、体内的手指岔开时第二次喘息那个词，接着他再度重复，不止一次，祈愿自己能够停下来。

“对，来吧，”男人催促他，上帝他这是在放任哈特利，他明知哈特利是在想着别人还是让哈特利利用他，而哈特利放任自己，放任自己幻想这是詹姆斯在碰触他，是詹姆斯在贴着他的脖颈呢喃、亲吻他的下颌，吮吸他敏感的耳廓。“为我高潮，哈特利。”

“詹姆斯，求你，per favore， **詹姆斯** ——”他狂热地喊出，身体一绷，热液喷洒进那只自信冷酷的手中，浑身颤栗。（注：per favore意大利语‘求你’）

莱纳德给了他一分钟收拾情绪，对方从其中一张工作台上取了几张纸巾擦手，接着又递了几张给哈特利。他清理干净了身体，但在喊了别人的名字后难以直视对方。他还能透过感官流感觉到真正的詹姆斯所感受到的恶心，还能感受到詹姆斯的性奋，而既然已经过了高潮，他现在清楚知道那不是自身的感觉。他拉上裤子才努力开口说话。

“我……”哈特利真的特别不擅长道歉。“那是我无礼了。”

莱纳德耸耸肩，重新套上毛衣。“我在你口交的时候接了电话。就当我们扯平了吧，魔笛手。”

魔笛手。这是表示喜爱呢还是疏离的策略？他一边拉上自己的衣服一边计算，得出了几率接近对半的结果。

“但这很可能是个坏主意，小子。有趣、火辣、极坏的主意，然而我们大概不应该再犯。”

那么是疏离了。哈特利皱起脸。“我看不大出来为什么，莱纳德。”对方冷静地挑起一根眉于是他继续，直奔主题。“我们明白对方的处境，我们都遭到灵魂伴侣拒绝，我们都有同样的性取向。和你一起挑灯夜‘战’看起来多合理。”

莱纳德扭头望向一边，轻轻侧首。“可能吧。但我还能在感官流里感受到我的——感受到 **他** ，他在难过，我不想伤害他。”

“就像你说的——难道他指望你一辈子禁欲吗？你已经一个月没有和他说过话——那天是你自己这么说的。”到底是什么样的家伙会抛弃掉莱纳德，然后又觉得自己有权力打电话给他叫他别和其他人在一起？他不 **拥有** 他的灵魂伴侣。

“即使如此。”

哈特利冷哼。“他不能两全其美。你对我说过我逃离詹姆斯是求生本能。现在他正在外头的不知道什么地方气急败坏欲火焚身，我才不打算仅仅因为他不想和我做就禁欲守身。”

“你高潮的时候还在喊着他的名字哀求呢，小子。”他挤出一句话，哈特利垂下头。

“那就更加应该——”

“应该什么？当炮友？”

他大步走向莱站立的地方抓起他旁边桌子上的眼镜，戴上了眼镜才回答对方，眯起双眼。“应该发展些 **什么** 。”

“没兴趣。”

哈特利试图努力维持自己的冷嘲。“所以——怎么，你打算就这样等着你的灵魂伴侣丢你一点残羹剩饭，努力靠那苟延残喘？因为会伤害他所以抑制自己的欲求，不关心你自己？”

莱纳德挺直身体。到了现在，哈特已经 **合情合理** 地相信对方不会揍他，但同样也不敢 **完全** 确定。“我和我灵魂伴侣之间的事与你无关，魔笛手。”

他当着高个男人的面大笑起来，声音苦涩。“好吧，看来你还认为他有机会能成为你的人。莱纳德，一旦放弃你就会快乐很多。就算你有机会——你刚刚挂了他的电话让我吸你的屌好吗。”

噢噢噢，那招起效了。莱纳德真的畏缩了一下才恢复脸上牢牢控制住的怒意。“至少我敢承认我想有机会和他在一起。”

哈特感觉到自己表情失控，扭曲紧绷着脸。“看来我们都得不到我们想要的。所以我 **重申** ——互相寻求安慰总好过——”

“这就是个只有一次的事情，哈特利。放手吧。”

他愤怒地呼出一口气。“行。懂了。晚安。”他转身离开，没有再回头看冷队一眼。

***

绝大部分夜里，哈特利会梦见詹姆斯。他时常梦见他出现在詹姆斯拖车的那一晚，突然无家可归需要一个栖身之所。那是他们相遇的一个星期以后，詹姆斯应该把他赶走才对，可他没有。“你可以留下，蓝眼睛，但是别想给我乱来。”当他问詹姆斯他能不能留下时对方这样回答。哈特利只是点点头。他当真没有抱怨的余地。

詹姆斯住在一个小拖车里，是可以勾在卡车后面的那种。里面有一张单人床、一个折过来用作床头柜的梳妆台、一个大衣箱、几个橱柜、一个小水槽及迷你冰箱、放着锅子和水壶的案台，带两张椅子的小桌子还有一间超小的浴室。这里又窄又破，哈特利在想怎么会有人能住在这种地方，更何况是他们两个要怎么挤在一起了。

詹姆斯的拖车没有沙发，所以他们睡在同一张床上。哈特利喜欢裸上身穿丝质睡裤睡觉，但詹姆斯逼他在睡同一张床的时候至少要穿件T恤，而至于詹姆斯，就算是热得睡不着大部分夜里仍旧会穿睡衣睡觉。但尽管同一张床上的裸肤让他心乱，他还是允许哈特利睡在上面。

有些夜里，哈特利会梦见美好的时刻，那些他不愿让自己在清醒时回忆的时光。他梦见詹姆斯讲的笑话，既夸张又傻气，梦见他乐起来会把整个身体往后一抛，通常都是屁股着地。他是怎么成为特技演员真是个迷。他梦见那个傻兮兮的悠悠球，每次他们就随口扯的话题展开辩论时詹姆斯都会拿它出来玩——有一次他们争论恶魔作为撒旦以及在天主教神话中作为敌对者的作用整整争了三个小时，詹姆斯把他绕晕了全程都在大笑。

他梦见自己和詹姆斯一起做饭，一边吃晚餐一边用意大利语和对方交谈。他梦见那些日子里他会一边听着詹姆斯在旁边做日常杂事，一边在桌上对他能摸上手的各种机械设备敲敲打打——当其他人以为哈特利从此将成为詹姆斯生命中持续不变的部分之后，对方在马戏团里的朋友就不断带东西来给他修理，欢迎他加入他们。

他常常梦见詹姆斯的表演，梦见他在场上生气勃勃的声音，特别是当他在练习而场上只有他们两个人的时候。哈特利会看着，大笑出声，得到只为他一人奉上的演出。詹姆斯会用甜言蜜语哄骗他来看最新的动作，为日常演出内容调整细节。他从来不在意哈特利的评价，尽管哈特利对表演技艺知之甚少却总会接受他的意见。

他也会梦见詹姆斯抱怨自己听腻了马戏团的音乐，说他很想听听别的东西，而抱怨转为了对音乐然后是歌剧的讨论，直到最后詹姆斯发现哈特利能唱歌剧《乡村骑士》里的图里杜。在那之后情势急转直下——尽管哈特利也知道自己生疏，詹姆斯还是哄得他情不自禁唱起来。他才唱了三句，詹姆斯就开始露出惊叹不已的笑容，令哈特利的心鼓胀到几乎要破裂的地步。“蓝眼睛，哈特，你从来没说过你唱歌美得像 **笛音** 。”

有时候他觉得他们的联结里唯一行不通的只有性爱这一部分了，觉得也许他应该对此彻底死心。他也会梦见那个，有些时候会，梦见詹姆斯第一次开口要和他上床，他第一次允许自己想也许他们之间可能有些超越友情的东西。

那是夏天，在詹姆斯的一场表演结束后。他的表演技惊四座，精彩绝伦。他半夜从庆祝派对回来的时候浑身都是香水和酒气。哈特利还没睡，詹姆斯醉醺醺地大笑着蹒跚走进来时他正醒着躺在床上盯着天花板看。哈特利翻了个白眼从床上起来，准备去 **还** 没装上滤水器的水龙头边给詹姆斯倒杯水，没装是因为显然滤水器这东西太基了。什么算男子汉什么不算，在这个话题上詹姆斯的判决是个不容忤逆的雷区。

“喝了吧，明天你就会谢谢你自己了。”哈特利还没套上衣，因为当时实在是太他妈热而且詹姆斯也不在附近。但他知道不穿衣服等于没有床睡，所以他向衣箱转身准备去拿一件。

“你知道吗，蓝眼睛，”詹姆斯大着舌头咕哝，把水扔回水槽然后从背后靠近哈特利，“我一直在想呃，要是你给我口活，也不算是同性恋啊。你一直都说愿意，我想那……不就是张嘴，又不算同性恋，你这么漂亮，不能算。”

哈特利的心脏狠狠一拧。如果拒绝这次机会他一定会悔恨莫及，但过去每一次他靠近詹姆斯不论是明示或暗示，或哪怕不过是用不对的眼光看向他，对方都会恶语相向，有时甚至还会把哈特利直接推开。他从感官流里感觉到性奋感传来的第一个上午时詹姆斯正躺在他身边，于是他提出可以帮忙。哈特没有再犯过那个错误。

“詹姆斯，你确定你想吗？”

温暖的双手落在他的腰胯上，一具身体从后方压近。詹姆斯现在贴着他的耳朵，话语变得清晰。“当然，想要你漂亮的嘴唇含着我的鸟，宝贝儿。”

詹姆斯以前从来没有那样叫过他，稍微类似的也没有。一股暖意在体内扩散并向下，然后他发觉自己在点头，害怕开口会破坏一切。詹姆斯再次动作拖沓地往后退，直到他跌跌撞撞倒在床上把腿张开。哈特利跪了下来，半是不确定自己会不会最后被对方推开，半是害怕自己是在乘人之危。他几乎是太过不顾一切没有心思忧虑，渴求着詹姆斯眼里的热切，渴求着他分开双腿让哈特利挤进来的模样。他大概该去拿个安全套，但也知道在这拖车里是不可能找到的，而直到这一刻为止他一直都小心翼翼注意安全——全是为了在将来的某一天里他就不需要和他的灵魂伴侣为此担心。

那并没有花太长时间。他动作生疏，但詹姆斯很快就硬了并拉扯他的头发，比哈特利希望的还快——他想 **好好品味** 这个，品味舌头上、嘴里詹姆斯的触感。但男人正在喘息着向上顶，哈特利一边吮吸吞咽一边听着他的呻吟、听着他说‘就这样宝贝儿’和‘吞下去，没错’——没什么新意，但对他来说已经足够煽情。

詹姆斯并没有提出要回报他，他没有让自己感到失望。心满意足的男人立刻就翻过身准备睡觉，头一次没有在意自己的裸露。哈特利几乎翻了个白眼，但他觉得自己至少有资格发泄欲望于是坐在床边开始动手，几分钟之后急急抽气射了出来。他叹息一声，接着听到——

“别溅床上了。”

这话差点让他笑起来。“詹姆斯，这里整洁的那个是我。”

哈特利努力不去梦见某些夜晚里詹姆斯会在他们狭窄的床上压在他身后，在他耳边灼热地低语呢喃或是咆哮，一边用意大利语咒骂一边用力压着床操他，叫哈特利他的漂亮娃娃，他的宝贝，他的蓝眼睛。他努力不去梦见自己贪求这种事，每一次都投降退让，心里渴望急切紧接着在午夜詹姆斯事后转身时感到空虚寂寞。对方没有笑容，没有感染力十足的笑声，感官流里永远有股渴望和后悔的味道，那些情绪微弱但是持续时间长得足以让他辨别。

但那一晚，哈特利没有梦见那些东西。取而代之，他梦见了他离开的那一夜。他梦见了喝得大醉的詹姆斯，他抓起一个安全套把一瓶润滑剂递给哈特利叫他自己准备好，由始至终一次也不曾把自己的手指放进哈特利体内。哈特利只希望能有一次他们可以面对面做而不是他伏跪在床上——每次都是同一个体位开始变无聊，但更重要的是，他想看着詹姆斯的眼睛，想在詹姆斯进入自己的时候看到他的脸。但哈特利知道那就意味着詹姆斯必须面对他贴着下腹硬挺的阴茎，必须看到哈特利在詹姆斯进入他的身体时自己伸手爱抚自己以达到高潮。所以他们没有改变体位，哈特利又一次伏在床上而詹姆斯在他身上呻吟，到最后他几乎觉得枯燥无味郁闷沮丧，欲求无法得到满足。

詹姆斯叹息一声从他身上滚下来，去处理安全套顺便尿尿。哈特利翻过身盯着低低的天花板，感觉自己被天顶围困。詹姆斯回到床上，不得不爬过哈特利——哈特利一直靠着床边睡，这样要在其他夜里突然把他踢下床就简单多了。他滑进被单下转身背向哈特利时，甚至没有看哈特利一眼。

“如果我是你的女人，你也会这样对我吗？”他对着天花板问。

他感觉到感官流里有些什么——暴乱而纠结，是某些全新并且从未传递过的情绪。哈特利不知道那是什么，但他知道这感觉并不好。詹姆斯没有回答。那天晚上他们谁也没有睡好。哈特利纹丝不动地躺在那里——像平常那样，像他必须的那样——盯着已经变得熟悉的天花板，思考一切是否永远都不会改变。

在拂晓之前，当知道对方终于入睡，他偷偷爬下床悄悄在拖车走动，收拾他少得可怜的所有物。他拿走了他一直在摆弄的手套——他应用了音波频率，这是他从马戏团里另一个演员身上得到的点子，显然这个技术有比上台表演更厉害的地方——然而却留下了自己的补给品、他当做原型机一直摆弄的一双靴子、别的装置还有其余他带不走的东西。他最后望了一眼这个他住了九个月的地方，看到詹姆斯摆放在侧桌上的手表闪闪发亮，于是把那只手表放进口袋当做是黄金纪念物。他在心里对着明亮张狂的装饰布置、四散的小玩具和粘着薯片的盘碟说再见——詹姆斯所过的这种生活对他来说一切都是那么陌生，和拥有私人飞机与价值连城的美术品、享受鱼子酱与周末在威尼斯度假的人生相比是那么不同。这里的一切已逐渐成为了他的 **家** 。

他需要解释。他需要道别。他找到了一张破纸片，努力搜肠刮肚想写些什么，想解释清楚，想把他破碎的心写进纸页中。他想不到任何词句。他踌躇犹豫，好像人生里第一次内心一片空白、静止。他唯一想到的是‘亲爱的詹姆斯，操你大爷的’于是潦草地写下来，含泪所写的字凌乱不堪。他把纸条留在床上，放在他灵魂伴侣的旁边，接着头也不回地离开了。

过后他会在感官流里感觉到悲伤，强烈而发自肺腑。但那是在现实中、在他的回忆里，而他知道这个梦如何结束，这个梦一向如何结束。梦境结束在詹姆斯站在他面前，伸出手要拥紧他。

“对不起，哈特利，回家吧。”

“詹姆斯，你不是真心的。”

“我是真心的。我想你。”

“你只会在我的梦里想我。”

哈特利醒来，又一次泪流满面。

***

哈特利第二天早上冒险回到了无赖帮巢穴。他还是想研究那个神经系统去耦机，看看它是不是真的能实现传闻中的功能。他也想分神不去思考每一次梦见詹姆斯后胃里都会出现的纠结，分神不去思考感官流、不去思考今天詹姆斯和他一样忧郁难过。

他在仓库里呆了一个小时，接着莱纳德出现在通向外面的门口，看起来和哈特利一样心绪不宁疲惫憔悴。一看到他男人就转身离开，哈特利急忙站起来。

“不，等等。”

莱纳德在门口停下，哈特利注意到肖娜把头从医疗室门口伸出看是出了什么事。他无视她。

“我们能谈谈吗？”

“巷子里，魔笛手。”

哈特利跟着他到外面，没有去管肖娜询问的眼神。自从她和马登联结了之后——唉，又一个帅哥沦陷到异性恋里了——她不需要上班的时候越来越经常呆在无赖帮巢穴里，基本上都是为了和天气巫师混在一起用甜言蜜语哄他出去约会。哈特利并不介意她陪在旁边，因为原来无赖帮里的每个人都比职业犯罪带来的第一印象要有智慧得多。

小巷里四处都是碎玻璃，莱纳德正紧绷绷地盯着他。哈特利看得出他是在准备迎接又一轮论战，毫无疑问觉得哈特利是年轻人在自作多情或者是差不多一样幼稚的情况，他把那念头掐掉。

“莱纳德，我不是要试图挽回你。我是来为我昨晚的行为道歉，与一般人的认知相反，我 **清楚** 自己什么时候死脑筋牛脾气。”

莱纳德眨眨眼，肩膀放松下来把头一歪。“我想我们都一样。对不起，魔笛手。”

他微笑起来，不论对方是否真心也接受了。“你说得很清楚，而且……你说得对。我想念詹姆斯。但你也让我明白了我必须放手。”他从口袋里掏出一样东西，“我想把这个给你。”

莱纳德表情疑惑地伸出手，哈特利松手让表落在他手里。

“这是詹姆斯的，一直以来我都把它带在身上。我情愿你拿着它。”

“小子，这个——”

“真的。其实也不算是份礼物，只是我放手的一种办法。它在拖累我。”他笑起来，自知笑容异常难过。“把这块表交给我睡过的家伙好比是最后一次对他说‘操你’，而且这样同时放你们两个走也提醒了我为什么必须这样做。莱纳德，我不指望从你身上得到任何东西，真的。我喜欢留在这个地方也欣赏你的领导方式。就这样。”

对方半信半疑，仔细看了手里的表很长一段时间接着点点头把表收进皮夹克的口袋里。真可惜他要放弃这样优秀的一个人，哈特利已经开始怀念那双手臂抱着自己的感觉了。

“好吧，哈特利。这就是说你还会在这里逗留？”

“如果你觉得没问题？”

莱纳德点点头，于是他松了口气，都没有意识到自己一直在屏息。他还是——或者说只是？——无赖帮中的一员。他们回到室内，莱纳德去往酒吧那一侧，哈特利则回到他早已认定是‘他的’工作台旁。

“魔笛手，快说。”

他吓了一跳惊叫出声，失手弄掉了正在研究的东西。“老—— **天** 。”肖娜‘嘭’地一声出现在他身边。他还是想知道到底超能力是怎么运作的，到底她是怎么一眨眼就消失无踪。他第不知道多少次嫉妒西斯科·雷蒙有能力接触到所有超能人基因样本。开口要血样似乎很没礼貌，反正他也没有设备分析。

“肖娜？”

“你和冷队——那是怎么回事？”

“什么也没有。”

“才不是什么也没有。你为什么要给老大一只金表？”

他往后一缩。“你是在 **偷看** 我们？”

“我是不是听到你说你和他 **睡** 了？”

“和谁睡了？”一把高音响起打断了他们。完了。是 **丽莎** 。

肖娜得意一笑，哈特利开始冒汗。丽莎 **知道** 多少？“肖娜在偷看，她搞糊涂了。”

“承认吧，拉瑟威，”她笑得一脸灿烂，没有意识到自己正在搅乱怎样一滩……浑水。“你和冷队滚床单啦！我们都见过你们两个调情。”

丽莎来回看他和肖娜，俏丽可爱的脸上表情惊讶。

“这不可能。”

“对不起喽滑翔者，我知道你不想听你老哥的性生活。”肖娜咯咯笑，向哈特利眨眨眼。她这是要害死他。

“你们都搞错了！”他插话，丽莎眯着眼把矛头转向他。她踏步迈进他的空间，因为他坐着于是弯下腰向前靠好直视他的两眼。哈特利喜欢行动时有后备方案，领先所有人一步——这是真正取得胜利的唯一办法。但他不知道丽莎的参数值、她行事的依据、什么会惹她发怒以及她的忍耐力有多高。

“哈特利，亲爱的，你没必要说谎。告诉我，甜心，宝贝——你是和莱睡了呢，还是没有睡？”她的嗓音越发娇媚温柔，他知道自己完蛋了。

“一次。”他呛出一个词。她绝对比莱纳德吓人。

“一次。”她重复道，直起腰。她声音里腻人的甜蜜不见了。

“只有一次。他终止了。没闹大。友好结束，还是朋——哇啊啊。”当她把枪拔出来时他护住脸，准备迎接金碧辉煌的道别，但她只是大踏步越过他走向酒吧。

“我要杀了那个蠢货。”

抛去其他不谈，她声音里的咆哮令人叹服。肖娜看着他目瞪口呆而他从手臂缝隙里往外偷看。

“我刚刚漏掉了什么？”

他呻吟一声。不知怎地，在一群身经百战的超能力罪犯间的生活，日益比在马戏团里度过的日子全部加起来都要荒唐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我们终于搞定那场戏不同的视角啦！现在终于可以实际挖掘这次的混乱了<3
> 
> 还有……嗯。哈特利和詹姆斯。对不起惹。


	14. 杏仁核切除式失能

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Dessa的《Children's Work》 及 Stabilo 的《Everybody》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章前警告：出现关于虐待（虐待儿童、肢体虐待以及情感虐待，过去以及当前的）的讨论；轻度恐慌症发作

莱陷入痛苦。他搞砸了，他知道自己搞砸了。但该 **他妈的** 死，他只是想试图 **前进** ——他只是想放手，完成巴里的要求放弃他们之间的这个。不再期盼拥有一位不会因他的碰触、哪怕是只是碰到手脚就畏缩的灵魂伴侣，一位不会宁可深受痛苦也不愿陪伴在他身边的灵魂伴侣。他只想有一个可能会真心想呆在他 **附近** 的人。到了这一步他甚至都不会开口要对方爱他，只要愿意忍受他的存在享受他的陪伴，他就已经松一口气了。

他在电话里说的话冷酷残忍，出于他内心更为残破的那一部分，旨在伤害别人而那些话太过分了。那时候的他说狠话是想伤害巴里，想让巴里体验到他所经受的痛楚。他立刻就后悔了，记起自己承诺过绝不伤害自己的灵魂伴侣，记起似乎巴里唯一能从他身上收到的就是痛楚。他憎恨这样，但事已既成他必须承受。

他预料到自己会痛苦，知道挂断电话仿佛挖出自己的心脏并准备好迎接。但他没有预料到的是那会伤巴里如此之深。莱以为他只会感受到瞬间的愤怒沮丧，那种会让他摔烂些什么东西然后冷静下来的情绪，所以天杀的他完全没有预料到这个。

莱没有睡，他肯定巴里也没有。那小子一整夜都伤心懊丧，切入他感知的情绪极为破碎刺人，甚至不是愤怒而只是 **心痛** 。莱至少可以肯定巴里感觉不到他为哈特利做了什么，肯定感官流不会传达那个，但想象力是危险的工具，他毫不怀疑巴里彻夜不眠在思考。

全都他妈的见鬼去。终于从仓库回到家时莱投降了；他尝试打电话给巴里。五次。没有人接。他很想在早上第一时间出现在星际实验室，但不确定自己能否毫发无伤地离开，少说也得断几根肋骨。而且他在想万一他真的那么做了，和巴里之间的情况还能进一步变得有多糟。他的脑子开始揣摩该如何偷偷溜进巴里在中城警局的实验室——可能通过天窗？——可他自己也清楚这蠢透了。然而他完全不知道要怎么办，他一心只想止住巴里的痛楚，想让他心情变好，想让他不再痛苦感受到其他情绪，什么都好。因为不管他们之间的感官流有多强烈，如果莱能感觉到痛苦的幻影，那么巴里的感觉只会更糟。

他痛恨这样。但恨意没有用处，所以他早上试图换换环境，结果却碰上了哈特利。在他们尴尬但至少坦诚的谈话过后，他直接去了酒吧喝酒——点了一杯白俄罗斯。早上十点钟喝酒可能不是他最引以为傲的时刻，但在世界的某个角落里现在正是五点钟呢。

他还没来得及喝上一口，丽莎就从仓库的后门闯了进来。

“ **莱** ！”

他失手弄掉了酒杯。 **操** 。杯子在地板上摔得粉碎，奶油色的液体四溅。

“丽——”

“是什么让你 **鬼迷心窍** 睡了哈特利？这是怎么回事？！”

他的心一揪。丽莎拔出了枪很可能就要开始开火了。她看起来怒火中烧，皱起漂亮的面孔气得满脸通红。她火气大到都不想装乖了。

“冷静，小妹，这和你无关——”

肖娜和哈特利 **嘭** 地一声出现在她身后的门边。哈特一脸茫然，莱皱起眉。他不怪这小子，丽莎可凶恶了。

“你就他妈的关我事！这关乎我的家人！我对 **天** 发誓如果你不开始老实交代我就把这城市闹翻天找那个——”

“ ** _够了_** ！”他的声音几乎从未炸响过让全屋静默，他几乎从来都不需要这样做。但丽莎就要在别人能听见的地方说出巴里的名字，这不可接受。“外面，现在。你们两个——”他望了表情惊恐的肖娜和哈特利一眼，“这次给我好好待在原地。”

她落在他身后半步跟着他出去来到小巷，他感觉自己心率攀升。他 **不** 想告诉丽莎到底出了什么事，但此刻似乎别无他法。

“我和哈特利睡了，结束之后我立刻就断了这关系——就是个一夜情。”他站在小巷的阴影里转身面向她，沉着的面具又回来了，像戴上手套一样轻而易举。

“你这蠢货。”她没有大喊大叫，脸也不红了。这是个好兆头。

“我知道，我会处理的。”

“如果你做了这么蠢的事，那明显就是没有在处理。我几个星期前就叫你不要像一直以来的那样把你的灵魂伴侣推开。既然现在我 **知道** 莱尼你从一开始就在骗我了，不天杀的原原本本把真相告诉我就休想我离开。听完我再决定你到底是有多蠢。”

他犹豫了。原原本本的真相？“你想知道什么？”

“你上一次真正 **见到** 巴里·艾伦是什么时候？”

他呼气。“一个月前。”

她的脸一拧，上面燃烧着点缀关切的怒火，接着她板起脸。“告诉我出了什么事。”

她知道警察晚会、和比佛罗及马登的计划以及当晚发生的事情。他略过了细节，告诉她到底发生了什么事，告诉她撞上冷冻领域又遭到马登电击巴里气疯了，告诉她市长逃走于是他不得不用冷冻枪阻止那些警察并冻住了乔·韦斯特的腿。她通篇都耐心地点头于是他继续往下说。她也知道马登和贝兹的事，所以他从那里说起，说到在小巷子里巴里把他摔在墙上冲他大吼，不管他试图道歉解释狠狠一拳把墙打出一个坑。他试着解释巴里既受伤又愤怒，当时就和莱分手了。

“所以你是想立下规则，让你们可以继续以前生活方式的同时依然在一起，然后他不领情痛斥你？”

“我做得不够好。他说他宁愿一个人也不要和我在一起。我试过伸出手想挽回，但是这把他吓坏了，把我摔上墙掐着脖子举起来不让我——”

“ **他干了 _什么_ ？！**”

噢。干，也许他不该提到那个。“我没事，丽丝——”他没有提到第二天脖子上的淤青——“我把事态搞得太糟糕令他那么生气——”

“莱，你 ** _从来_** 都 **不** 需要为他人的情绪负责。从来都不。如果你想为搞砸道歉那么你应该道歉，因为这是错的，不是因为他生气。他愤怒 **不** 等于他有权利伤害你——掐你脖子！”

“那是——我没事。之后他吻我了而且——”

“他把你丢来丢去然后又 **吻** 你了？！莱那真——”

“他甚至都没有意识到他伤到我或者吓到我——”

“难道这不就是和灵魂伴侣建立天杀的感官流的意义？！好让他们不伤害你？！”

“这和你想的不一样，丽丝，他当时是闪电侠——”

“我的天哪！你还给他找借口了？！”

“我是在解释当时的情况！他很难过而且当时穿着制服。那是闪电侠和冷队的事，不是——情况不是那样的，丽丝。他把我摔上墙几次，但他一拳打下去的是墙，不是我。”但是该死，他知道这听起来像什么，既然他现在开始思考而不是把这些都锁在大脑里的某个黑暗角落，光是听到自己说出口他就已经开始冒冷汗越绷越紧。他知道这听起来像什么，他知道这不是巴里第一次在愤怒之下侵入他的空间，把他摔上墙。他在初次交融那一天就这样做过，动作迅如闪电。

“他掐你的脖子。”

“他是在保护自己。我向他伸出手，他可能以为那是威胁了。”他明晰地解释，声音强硬，但即使如此在他自己耳中还是显得无力。

丽莎看起来是那样难受，一脸震惊恐怖，他看得见她往后缩。“天，莱，你听起来就和我 **妈妈** 一样——”

他的心脏从在胸膛飞速颤动升级到开始在耳中擂鼓。“这不是——”

“莱尼——他是在 **虐待** 你。”

他觉得恶心虚弱，视野开始变窄。他们一起参加了同样的心理治疗，了解同样的行为，要注意些什么，该质疑什么样的扭曲认知。但他不能够那样思考。他不是天杀的受害者。他不是在找借口。他是——

“丽莎，我 **不是** 个——事情 **不是** 那样的。”他试图慢慢呼吸，强迫自己站着不动，拳头紧握指关节发白，定住膝盖不让自己踉跄。“他是闪电侠而我是寒冷队长。”他集中精力说话，专注于当前，吸气。“我闯进了警察晚会，我伤了他的父亲，马登出手伤到了 **他** ——我感觉得到他承受电击， **那** 才叫他妈的疼，丽丝。”呼气。“我们两个人都是在战斗，我们两个人都受了伤在痛。”

“莱……天哪。你没事吧？”

“我很 **好** ，”他挤出声音，“我们那时候在战斗，丽丝，那不是虐待。”

“你一根手指都没有碰他，那又怎么能算是战斗？”

“我的枪——”

“你是指你那把 **为了不伤到他而专门调整的** 、那把为了让你能和你天上有地下无的所谓灵魂伴侣势均力敌而改制的枪？他知不知道你以前和他交手时成功逃脱的唯一办法就是领先他一步，是比他更聪明冷酷，利用他的弱点？而现在你 **什么都没有** ！你不肯伤他，你没法和他对抗——没有任何 **普通** 的人类能——你像只小狗一样跟在他身后打转只想爱他，他却把你甩开让你干吊在一边！”

说到最后她的声音再次高亢尖利，生气愤慨。

“丽莎——”

“ **不要** 试图替他辩护，莱。这让我很想吐。他发怒他把你扔到一边他 **利用** 你。什么样的灵魂伴侣会干那种事？”

莱的视野再度清晰。即使他的心跳依然太快，呼吸已经强行冷静下来。

“他分手了——断绝关系，丽丝。已经完了。他不是想要控制或是伤害我，他只是想抽身离开。”

“那就是为什么他在掐完你的脖子之后吻你？”她摇头，一脸反感。“现在又怎么了——你向前迈进，和魔笛手搞在一起了？”

“不尽然。”他叹了口气，发现自己叹气时下颌微微发抖于是咬紧牙关控制住。他妹妹眯起了双眼，而他知道如果不告诉她真相自己别想离开这里。他叹出下一口气抑制住想把手插进口袋的冲动。他不需要露出这样明显的破绽。“巴里打电话给我了。”

“什么时候？今天？”

“昨晚。我和哈特利在一起的时候。”

“我的天——”

“你不想听细节的，小妹，但是他能透过感官流感觉到。”

她下巴一松。“感官流，它可以——？莱尼，那……那可真是糟糕到死啊。”

“我知道。”他微微一点头。

她的表情强硬起来。“所以他感觉到了然后在你和哈特利在一起的时候打电话给你。接着呢？”

除了直说之外没有别的办法。“接着我没有停。”

“很好。”她恶狠狠地说。

“ **很好** ？”莱的双眼视线闪向她，语气半是愤怒，但他把怒意强压下去。没必要错手把那股情绪指向丽莎。

“就因为你是唯一真正 **努力** 的那个，整整一个月他基本上强迫你做他任何希望的事情，接着他伤害了你，用那个吻搅乱你的脑子之后把你甩到一边 **又过了一个月** 。我很高兴你没有停。”

“我不是。他正……痛苦。”

“我重复， **很好** 。这都是他自身行为的功劳。如果你在他打来的时候住手，那只会给他另一种手段控制你，操纵你的内疚感继续让你对他唯命是从。他不能控制你的行动和你操谁。这要求太不公平——不要和我在一起但也不要和任何人在一起。什么屁话。”

“丽丝，我只是……我 **想** 和他在一起。”

“而在我听来，他是想要控制你。除非他接受真正的你从天杀的道德高地上滚下来，你永远都不会和他对等。你爱得深，你保护你所爱的人，你 **绝不会** 动他一根指头。”

“警察晚会——”

“ **你没有动过他一根指头** 的警察晚会。你去那里只是为了能够从手握雷电的男人手里保护他的家人，你开枪只是为了保护自己不中弹！让我猜猜，莱，上个月和昨天他打电话之后的一整晚和今天早上，你都在无视你自己的痛楚努力想该怎么补偿他，而不是在想他也伤害了你？”

他无法否认，只是抿起唇怒视附近的砖墙。丽莎狂暴地发出挫败气恼的声音，半是怒吼半是嘲讽尽是苛责之意。“莱，你有价值！你的痛苦有价值！你重要！我知道你这辈子都承受爸的打击，为我出头、听他说你一文不值，可你不是。你重要，你的痛苦重要，你的 **感受** 重要。好吗？！”

他怒视着脚下的碎玻璃。“好吧。”他的声音不该听起来这样愠怒。

“说。”

“说什么。”

“我要听你说你重要。”

“我不——”

“说！”

她不耐烦地挑起一根眉毛等待。他眼神一冷。丽莎不会放过他的，于是他恶狠狠地挤出声。“我重要。”

“整句。你、你的感受和你的痛苦全都重要。”

“我——”他喉咙一窒，尽管嘴巴扭动着要形成语句却不肯说出来。

“整句。”

“我没兴趣坐在这里和你玩心理治疗。”

“好吧。”

他眨眨眼，而丽莎已经走过他身边， **不行** ——他抓住她的手臂。

“你 **不能** 到他的实验室去。”

“你说得不错我他妈就要去。”

“丽莎，别——”

丽莎挣开他的手。“有那必要我就会去踢他那白花花的屁股到世界末日。没有人， **没有人** 可以让我哥哥觉得自己没有价值。”

见鬼。“丽莎，求你了。如果我——你，我们——在他不希望我出现的时候继续肆无忌惮地闯进他的生活，我永远不可能补救回来。”

“如果他不想要你那他就没有权利在你正——”

“丽莎！”他仔细考虑了一番她顽固的怒火和腰间上的枪。“小妹。只要给我几天时间。如果到这周末我还找不到方法和他交谈，那你就可以做……任何你想做的。”

她缓缓地久久打量了他一眼。当她开口说话时，声音里重新出现了几分动人的甜美。“好吧。到这周末为止。在那之前，我会找出方法闯进他办公室。或者星际实验室。还有他家？可能性多着呢。”

莱皱起眉，但他知道自己无法阻止她，叫丽莎收敛就好比叫龙卷风减速。因此他只是盯着她抬手一甩头发迈步离开。

***

在那之后，莱那天剩下的时间都在思考丽莎的话并努力把随之而来的感受压下去。他回想起他们的初次交融，回想起巴里恐惧的表情、当莱不假思索地吻他时对方脸颊上的泪水。他想到巴里把他摔上星际实验室的墙时肋骨的疼痛，想到自己渴望与他接触而紧握他手腕时对方眼睛里的惊骇。他想到巴里是如何从恐慌症发作到在自己肩上睡着，想到他追逐子弹撞进冷冻领域时身体如何摇晃，想到马登全数击中他身体的雷电是如何烙下白热的灼痛。莱想到巴里顶着墙紧贴他的身体占据他的嘴唇、直到他自己因为接吻的狂热而在莱怀中颤动的模样，想到巴里走开时看起来有多么愤怒，在电话里求莱住手时的声音有多么破碎崩溃。

他们都犯了错误。问题是，他不知道要如何补救。

第二天，莱埋首于各种计划然而毫无进展。他害怕走错任何一步导致情况变得比这更糟，不停由于感官流而分心专注于他能够通过感官流感觉到的每一点情绪。莱本来约好在那个早上和比佛罗见面，准备在他无价的藏品中挑选出艺术品装饰仓库，彩虹大盗显然是在害怕他偷回来的作品从此就不见天日。莱最近把柯勒乔的《维纳斯与墨丘利与丘比特》挂在了家里卧室的墙上，但他拥有的绝大部分画作都卖给了私人收藏家或者收进他的储藏室里供自己偶尔拿出来观赏。但他后来取消了和比佛罗的会面，无视周围的世界专心在巴里身上，直至他的电话在中午的时候震动起来。

不是巴里。他试图不要感到失望，但——

“米克！”

操他真是太安心了。尽管对方不过就在桥另一边的楔石城里，他却已经差不多两个月没有见到自己的挚友。他邀请对方到无赖帮酒吧兼老巢里来，并在米克到达前的几分钟内赶到然后带他转了一圈，愉快地听到友人吹口哨赞赏他经过改制的枪、仓库的医疗配备以及整个地方的设计和布局。

“我们打算从储藏室里取几件艺术品出来——比佛罗已经有些点子了。我在想我们几年前偷的那张斯特劳勃——你把那个画廊给烧了对吧？——那幅画挂在门那边的西墙上应该不错。”

米克只是低声呼噜，他对艺术品的鉴赏力为零。这反倒是令莱微笑了起来。“来，酒吧提供午餐。我们喝点啤酒聊聊近况。卡潘蔻太太——你记得她吗，那个烘焙师？——昨晚刚送了新做的馅饼过来。”

他们走到店面坐进其中一个卡座里，抬手一挥让其中一名员工送上饮料、派和一些吃的。

“那么你现在是收馅饼抵账了？”

莱不高兴地皱起脸。“我叫她把她那该死的钱收起来都有五次了，而且她这个月也付不出来，于是就成了馅饼。我对保护费没什么兴趣，你也是知道的。半个街区的人都不肯听。”

“一群笨瓜。”但是米克对于吃馅饼倒没什么顾虑，送到桌上就立刻吃了一口。

莱摇摇头，盯着自己盘里的那块馅饼。“我们打扰了他们的生活。不管我们喜欢不喜欢，这里现在都是块‘地盘’了。圣帝尼的地盘和我们接壤，还有传言说达比尼洋家族正在恢复元气。新闻报纸和网上全是超能人活动的记录，除了少数几个人以外没有谁知道到底在发生什么事。人们只想知道有坏事发生的时候，有人会站出来保护他们。”

“那个‘有人’就你？”

他耸耸肩，几乎要勾起嘴角邪笑。“是我们。无赖帮。”

“还以为我们就是一伙罪犯。”

“我们是。黑手党也一样，而他们保护自己的人。好了米克——中城是我的家，我们的家。楔石城并无区别。如果圣帝尼或者像凯尔·宁伯斯那样的混蛋来闹事的时候这些人希望得到我的保护？这我能办到。”

“有代价？”

他撅起唇，头微微一歪。他知道生活中没有什么不存在代价，但是——“我不在乎钱。他们想给我钱，那是他们的问题。我会重新把钱投入到社区里。”他露出嘲讽的笑容。“当个慈善家。”

米克嗤之以鼻但是没有继续下去。“至少是个好吃的馅饼。”

莱想换个话题。“帕玛怎么样了？”

米克啜饮了一口啤酒，拿起自己的杯垫轻敲桌子。“哦，你也清楚她的。”他微笑起来但垂下视线看着桌面。

“米克。”

他摇摇头。

“有那么糟糕？”

“是那个——他们是怎么叫的来着——神经元纤维缠结。她都快九十三岁了，所以也没什么好奇怪的，但麻烦的是这东西对感官流的影响。缠结向有感官流细胞的那块大脑发展，把感官流弄得一团糟——她做了个叫失能手术的东西，在大脑里弄了个切口——所以现在大部分时间里我都不知道她是开心、难过还是别的。流过来的绝大部分情绪都是困惑，这就是为什么我去那里拜访了这么久，我得确保她在那里过得可以。”

他不知道到底该说些什么，在回答前喝了一口酒。“她年纪有那么大了，嗯？时光飞逝啊。”

“那是当然，伙计。”米克举起杯子喝了好大一口。

“那你准备再回去？”

“暂时不了。帕米还是一样强悍骄傲，闹着说我一天到晚呆在那边不出去工作享乐，你懂的。”

“那就是说她的记忆还可以？她认得出你？”

米克耸耸肩。“时好时坏。她知道我是谁，但绝大部分时间里记得的都是年青时的我，我们第一次见面时二十来岁的我。”

莱的脑海里浮现出1980年代时米克的样子，情不自禁笑了起来。“不怪她，你那时候大概还有头发呢。”

米克大笑。“你有脸说我。”

莱微笑并微微耸了耸肩。他头发短是因为他喜欢，不过米克的头发确实从他们认识的时候起就已经剃光，大概是为了不惹到火星吧。

接着更多餐点送了上来——实实在在的午餐，摆在他没有动过的馅饼旁边——然后话题转移了，莱听他多讲了一点帕玛的消息。在他和她的少数几次会面里他认识到她是个可爱的老太太——他是米克生活中唯一和她见过面的人。她在楔石城的疗养院里住了差不多十年了，当身体机能紧接着慢慢是思想开始衰退后，她太过骄傲不肯让米克照顾她，拒绝成为他的负担。

但是在以前，她可是个女强人——1920年代生于英格兰的贫困阶层，童年到少年是个扒手接着报名参军，加入了英军在第二次世界大战中的妇女支队本土防卫辅助队。莱喜欢听她讲她过去的故事。在此之后她移居美国到了哥谭市，在那里遇见了她的一生挚爱，一个叫安吉的女人。安吉已经去世差不多十二年了。她的家族和哥谭市的黑手党关系密切，不认可女孩们的生活方式在她和帕玛年轻的时候把她们推到了风口浪尖，直到她们为了斩断过去搬至了中城。她们搬走也是为了逃避现实，因为1965年米克出生了，帕玛的显印出现在她大腿上——那泪滴型的图案设计错综复杂，在一定的光线下看起来就像一团火焰。

想到这个莱几乎笑了起来。帕玛怕极了她的印记，害怕当时年过四十已婚的她拥有一个小孩子做灵魂伴侣。她怕极了她的灵魂伴侣会是个不知道从哪来的 **男人** ，会不顾她的年纪想和她在一起，把她从妻子身边夺走。她怕极了安吉会离开她。所以当她遇见米克时，起初就仿佛她所有的恐惧都成了真——孑然一身的年轻单身汉，直到整个马戏团在一个月前着火烧毁为止随着马戏团到处周游。

莱知道这一切是因为在他告诉米克他有个灵魂伴侣而且坦白对方只是个小孩后，米克哈哈大笑拍拍他的背叫他别担心。接着他把莱带去见帕玛知道了他们的故事。这既让他安心又让他担心，因为帕玛告诉他她很快就知道她从来都不需要忧虑——米克没有兴趣把她从安吉手上抢走也对她没有一点情爱上的兴趣，不仅如此他令她的人生以前所未有的方式闪耀精彩。

对帕玛和米克而言，他们就像是彼此从未真正拥有过的家人。他们成了挚友。她是米克的导师，帮助引导他对火焰的痴迷令他以能够控制的方式宣泄，帮助解开他失去家人后心里残留的痛苦。而在另一方面，他则像是她和安吉的守护者，保护她们不受在哥谭市的过去袭击，守望并无条件地爱她们——她们两个——把欢乐再次带进他们的生活里。莱和她们见面时看到他们在一起轻松自在地欢声笑语，场面真的令人动容。

但莱不想要家人式的联结，甚至是在遇见巴里之前他就已经下定决心。他一直都想要一个他能够爱的人，一份炽烈的爱情。他已经有个他要保护并且——尽管有时违背了他的希望——传道授业的妹妹。他想要只属于 **他** 一个人的对象。帕玛的主张是如果那是他想要的，如果那是他 **需要** 的，那命运就一定是那么给他的。

“你呢，莱？我不在的时候忙得很？我看你还真的把后面那地方搞妥当了？”

米克的问题把莱带回了现实，他把食物推到一边。“也可以说是忙。马登——那个操纵天气的？——他想通了，我们大闹了一场赢了漂亮的一仗，把那群蠢猪气了个半死。我先提醒你一句，他和贝兹联结了。”

米克吹了声口哨。“这里乐子不少啊。”

“算是吧。还来了个新的小子，魔笛手。他就相当于我们的西斯科·雷蒙。”他想起了什么，拧起脸。“我和他之间的关系现在有点古怪，但是你别因为他口没遮拦揍他，他的性格……爱挑事端。”

米克意味深长地哂笑。“斯纳特，你和别人睡完又被甩了？”

莱差点就翻了个白眼，但取而代之他往后一靠，恼羞成怒拉下嘴角。“不如说是相反——是我甩了他。”

米克差点喝啤酒呛到。“什——”他咳嗽，“我还没见过 **你** 挑三拣四的。这小子是有多难看？”

“多谢你的信赖。他很俊俏，但是我不感兴趣。”

“你？不感兴趣？”

现在他真翻白眼了。“米克，你是觉得我有多不管不顾？”

对方抬起眉毛但避而不答。“所以这小子是哪里差劲到让你没兴趣？”

莱瞪他。这比假设哈特利丑得惊天动地好不了多少。“让你相信我对他没意思怎么就这么难？”

米克放低杯子，表情审慎起来。“你到底有什么没告诉我？”

莱犹豫了，接着他叹了口气。他没犹豫多久，向前靠拍了一下掌。没有理由隐瞒米克。虽然如此，他还是觉得胃里一阵翻腾。“你不在的时候还出了别的事。我找到了我的灵魂伴侣—— **而且** 那天杀的是一团糟，现在他甚至不愿意和我说一句话。”赶在米克越来越灿烂的笑容咧得更大或者开始恭喜他前他迅速补充最后一句。

“这个吹笛子的小子，可你说——”

“不，不是他。另有其人。”

“谁？”

他的胃一绞。告诉他，这值得吗？还是他应该说——“那小鬼叫巴里，是个 **条子** 。他在中城警局工作，法证专家。”这样，现在他能够把巴里当作‘巴里’来讨论了。不隐瞒这件事、不保守巴里身份的秘密感觉还是非常冒险，但他需要向丽莎以外的人倾诉。丽莎和哈特利以外的。

“条子？你的灵魂伴侣他妈的是个警察？”米克不可置信地放声大笑。“就只有你，斯纳特，就只有你有这能耐。”

他哪里明白。

“最起码他人够好看可爱？”

“美极。”

“同性恋？”

“双性恋，我猜。他说过性别不是问题。”

米克看懂了他的表情。“那么问题就只有你是个臭名昭著的通缉犯了？”

“猜对了。他办过我的几个案子，知道我是谁、我是干什么的。他的养父是个警探，他姐妹的未婚夫就是那次那个帮闪电侠阻止我们的条子。”莱调查过艾瑞斯·韦斯特和艾迪·斯旺。

米克拍桌大笑不止。“见鬼了伙计，你这情况可真够棘手的啊？这世界是在叫你去当好人？”

他皱起眉。“最好别，因为不会有这种事。”

“好极了。可不想没了我的好伙计，特别是你还给我们弄了个这么棒的俱乐部。”

“别担心，米克，我哪里也不去。但我和巴里之间的事情起起伏伏，现在他气疯了，真是多亏了——唉，马登的那档子事，警察晚会还有其他的。他和他养父当时都在——那老头在巴里面前受伤了，就只有腿，但是在那之后巴里叫我滚蛋。接着我……”他叹了口气，“接着我睡了魔笛手。”

“你真是个蠢货。”他说这话不知为何好似是在用单调干瘪的语气控诉莱的整个人格。

“我知道。”

“然后你还不知道自己为什么每次谈感情都失败。”

“我 **知道** ，米克。可是在和马登的对战后巴里表示不想和我在一起，态度很是坚决。整整一个月都不肯和我说话。”

“现在就更绝对不肯了。”

“谢谢支持。”

米克咕噜一声靠向前。“你是个蠢货，斯纳特，但你是我们的蠢货好吧？我会帮你弄明白的。每次我惹帕米发大火，我都会找安吉给我出主意。看你之前冻伤了他老爹，估计你是不能找他家人朋友要建议了。”

莱嗤之以鼻。向乔·韦斯特问关于巴里的建议，最好的结果是遭到逮捕，最坏的结果是吃几颗子弹。出现在星际实验室只会激怒巴里，而他也绝不指望斯诺博士或者西斯科会信任他半分给他任何关于巴里的建议。“不，我和他们大部分人都有过节，剩下的全都知道我的名声。寒冷队长在这城市里可不算低调。”

米克点点头继续低声咕噜。“可惜。安吉在哥谭市的家人都是罪犯，多亏了这个她一向都能理解我的想法。她帮我理解为什么帕米会在毫无道理的情况下气成这样。你的巴里只需要家里的犯罪分子帮他了解你并且帮你搞明白他是怎么想的。”

莱叹了口气，接着停了下来，纹丝不动。家里的犯罪分子。巴里的 **父亲** 就在铁山监狱里，而且竟然还是因为谋杀入狱。虽然一般情况下因为杀害了巴里的母亲他们之间的关系应该会非常糟糕，他却知道那小子会在时间容许下尽可能经常去探访父亲，这并不太像是仇恨的苗头。这是在碰运气，但至少亨利·艾伦医生会了解巴里，或许还能够分享 **一些** 见解。但是要如何……“米克，我有个非常坏的点子。”

“伙计，我就最喜欢那种。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> （1）不，他们不是要带亨利越狱。我知道，我也想过。但是莱不想让巴里恨他。
> 
> （2）致所有等着好戏看丽莎对莱发火的人……Nope。我估计你们挺失望的。斯纳特兄妹对彼此的保护欲强得吓人，而丽莎其实是他们两个人里更凶恶的那个。她知道莱这一生都在等着遇见那个人，他不会真的蠢到背着对方出轨。除此之外，莱是虐待幸存者，从来没有真正谈过一段感情（爱情），几乎连朋友也没有，丽莎都知道的。当她知道到底出了什么事的时候她其实是替莱感到害怕的。除此之外，在很多方面，丽莎是替读者‘翻译’的手段，因为在莱的视角里，他不会表达他自己不承认的观点。巴里伤害了莱，吓到了他，接着又狠狠吻他，而且那是出于泄愤。我还挺吃惊没有读者谴责他掐莱脖子把他摔到墙上的行为；莱也好，巴里也好，他们两个的行动都不正确。  
> 但是，我想说，巴里的反应和行动有一部分原因是他一直是把莱看作是自己的宿敌而不是伴侣；他绝对不会伤害一个他认为是伴侣的人。即使如此，他们视角的不同意味着他们在那些情况下会有不同的反应，因为莱 **确实** 是把他视为伴侣的。尽管他们都没有意识到，但其实底下确实是在角力较劲。
> 
> （3）我超爱米克。超爱。你们大概都不太理解。他是我心爱的小纵火犯，超想用毯子裹住他抱抱的（因为他喜欢暖hhhh）。我本来没打算详细写帕玛的，不过有很多人问起，于是我就为你们写啦。但是不必替帕玛难过；他们度过了一段非常美好的日子，她这一生到目前为止都十分充实快乐。尽管精神状态不好，她还是很骄傲强悍的。她在许多方面都受到了佩吉·卡特的启发，而安吉的原型是《卡特特工》里的安吉·马汀奈利，所以……是哒www


	15. 无印

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Neil Young的《Old Man》以及Harry Chapin的《Cat's in the Cradle》  
> （因为是亨利视角所以是老一点的歌，不过Avicii的《The Nights》也很接近）

这是个酷热的夏天，而铁山监狱不会为囚犯在空调上挥霍资源。亨利这么多年来早已习惯了，但有几个新来的犯人对此是意见多多。他知道紧随炎热而来的一向是席卷中城的风暴，一向会发生某些抵消热度的事情，而且绝大部分夜里也确实会有雷鸣电闪降温。天气越热，风暴越烈。

今天早上非常热，太阳炙烤大地。亨利已经能感觉到大气中的湿意在积聚，听到不远的桌子边上几个毛头小子在那抱怨。他们会抱怨天气炎热，晚点大概还会抱怨下大暴雨。人在年轻的时候总是很难知足，看不到平衡的钟摆摇向一边后紧接着会到另一边。他正考虑到院子里放松放松，可能去找个朋友打打牌，就在这个时候他听到自己有访客。他忍不住感到惊讶，因为这可是一大早，而巴里几乎只会在晚上来访。

“艾伦，你交上朋友了？”罗德里格斯问他。经过那么多年，有赖于他的良好表现大部分的看守对他都挺友善的。

“不是巴里？”他问，在会面中心的门口前停了下来。

“看着不像你家小孩，那男的说他是个记者。”

记者？但不是艾瑞斯，是个男的？亨利疑惑地皱起眉接着走向等着他的小隔间，话机旁的防弹玻璃隔在他与对方中间。他坐了下来——

这可不妙。在玻璃另一边等待他的这个男人——是莱纳德·斯纳特，寒冷队长，是那个曾经 **伤害** 他儿子并且知道巴里是闪电侠的人。他穿着一身褐色西装，戴着眼镜挂着一个上面写了‘林肯·史密斯’的记者证，一个记事板摆在一边。亨利谨慎地缓缓拿起话机。斯纳特等他这样做之后才拎起听筒。

“艾伦医生。从你的表情来看，我猜你知道我是谁？”对方等待亨利点头，于是亨利点点头。要认出这个人实在太简单——他绑架凯特琳的新闻大肆广播，为伤害闪电侠用过各种手段，而且人很难忘记仅有几个在铁山监狱越狱成功的人长什么样子。那是亨利入狱的同一个夏天，所以他记忆深刻。“很好，这下就轻松多了。你现在可能会很想引来注意，但是 **别** 。我是来和你谈谈巴里的。”

亨利眨眨眼。“你要知道我听说你很聪明。斯纳特，在我看来这可不太聪明。我要是叫来看守，你打算怎么办？”

斯纳特眯起眼往后一靠，摘下眼镜扔到记事板旁。“医生，我的朋友米克·罗伊正在停车场，手里的火力超乎你的想象。除非你希望有几名看守身上着火，我不会采取任何冲动之举。”

那么说他带了后援。倒不是说亨利真的打算过叫警卫来，但是知道总是好的。呵，没准这是在虚张声势，但亨利不准备让身边无辜的人冒生命危险。

“你和罗伊，哈？那你告诉我，冒这么大风险上这里来和我说话意义何在？你真以为我会向你透露 **任何** 我儿子的消息？还是你打算像绑架他朋友凯特琳那样带走我？你要是以为我会安安静静跟你走或者让你伤害我儿子，那你可就找错人了。”

“这么说他的顽固是继承于你了。至少他天生是这性格。”

“我是认真的。你以为我会在乎自己出什么事？我不。但我知道你知道他是谁，我不会让你伤害我儿子。”

斯纳特点点头然后微微向前一挪。也许他一直在等待亨利承认他知道巴里是闪电侠，又或者也许他只是在准备要努力说服亨利某些亨利绝对会断然拒绝的事情。“艾伦医生，我不是来找巴里的其他弱点或者是来伤害他。不如说恰好相反——我是来这里寻求你的 **建议** ，要如何赎罪的建议。”他说这句话的时候伸出手一指，亨利可没想到他不穿制服时也有装腔作势的天赋。

“赎罪？我为什么要相信你是——怎么，要向他伸出橄榄枝求和？我凭什么相信你不会利用我告诉你的东西伤害巴里？”

“因为他的幸福快乐与我息息相关。”

亨利端详了他好长一会儿，斯纳特回望他，一副冷酷淡漠的模样。巴里最近两次来访的时候都不太对劲，可能和这有关系？并且，看到这强迫放松下来的姿势和那双钻研亨利的利眼，亨利在想——“你和我儿子，这里面有些蹊跷。斯纳特，你都对他做了什么？”

“做了什么？什么也没有。只是希望能和那小子找到平衡点，讨好他，接近他。医生，我不是要伤害他。就像我说的，巴里的安好与我息息相关。”他说话时身体前倾，几乎就像是只猛兽，于是亨利瞪他。

“斯纳特，息息相关？见鬼的到底是怎么回事？你不说清楚就别想从我嘴里套出一个字。”亨利说出这句话的时候没能藏住声音里的关切。那可是他 **儿子** 。

“那看来我到这里是做无用功了。”对方站了起来，亨利对着话筒低吼——

“斯纳特，你用不着在这虚张声势要走。你大老远到这里来，赌上你的自由——为了什么？你和巴里之间到底是怎么回事？”

他顿住了，站在原地，在那么一秒之间那副自信的假面走漏了某些看似是诚挚的东西。“那不是我该说的。”

“假如你确实这样想，一开始你就不会来这里。你有话没说，斯纳特，你只遵守自己的规则其他不屑一顾。”

男人好像是在考量那句话，把头歪向一边但最终还是重新坐了下来。“艾伦，你对我似乎是有点了解。”

除了新闻之外，他的记忆中还有一个在狱中服刑更为年轻的莱纳德·斯纳特，某天在院子里把自己父亲打了个鼻青脸肿接着不久之后就和一个纵火狂越狱了——是今天作为他后援前来的同一个纵火狂——没错，他是对冷队有点了解。 

“我知道得够多了。现在，你是要告诉我真相，还是要继续装作你愿意走开不谈下去？”

斯纳特用鼻子吸了口气，亨利在想到底天杀的是什么这般重要令他出现在这里，令他透过玻璃盯着亨利仿佛只要他足够努力就能从亨利的脑袋里钻出答案。

“巴里是我的灵魂伴侣。”

亨利忘了呼吸。下一秒太过漫长，时钟忘记滴答。他感觉好像是有人狠狠往他肚子打了一拳，喘不了气。他在男人的脸上搜寻谎言、搜寻玩笑，但那张脸上的表情紧绷严肃，说出这句话的时候声音里没有了那股嘲讽。亨利身为医生冷静的一面复苏，尽管自己是个无印也还是立刻回想自己脑里有关灵魂印记的一切，回想自己对巴里印记的全部了解。

“证明给我看。”

斯纳特慢慢点头，仿佛他已经准备好面对这个问题。他缓慢而清晰地回答，每个字都是坟上的一把土。“巴里出生于二十五年前一个星期二下午的五点三十二分。当时我十七岁。他身上有胎印，印记在他的右腰上，就在”——他用两根手指点了点自己的腰侧——“这里。印记长得像是一枚线条参差不齐的雪花，棱角崎岖但是对称。如果这不能说服你，我还知道他的许多事。我知道他小时候曾经怕黑；他在收礼物上 **有些** 障碍；我知道他鞋子的尺码和他最喜欢的歌手而且我知道他——”

他截住话头。亨利觉得自己的胸膛快要炸开，绷得是那么紧连肺部都开始僵硬。“他怎么，斯纳特？”

男人——巴里的 **灵魂伴侣** ——清了清喉咙，接着呼出一口气，半带笑意看向一边。“他现在很有成就感，可能是在犯罪现场吧，因为他在那里时的感觉一向比在实验室里好。他肚子很饱，我估计他刚刚才吃了东西。等一会儿他会因为要来见你而兴奋紧张，接着在离开时感到内疚。自从我们联结后，他一共来探访过两次。”

亨利闭上眼睛好一阵子，接着叹了口气。到底是什么见鬼的感联连接能传递这么多细节？斯纳特会不会是在说谎？但是除此之外，没有其他解释说得通，真的没有。奥卡姆剃刀定律说明斯纳特在说真话。行医多年早就让他学会了应对充满压力的形势，更何况是应对牢狱生活的重压，但他并不习惯落入这种令他大感震惊的处境。“我知道他在隐瞒些什么，”他最终说道，“我以为那是他闪电侠上的事情。不是……这个。”（注：奥卡姆剃刀定律，简单来说就是两个解释如果同样能说明同一个现象，那么选更简单的那个解释。）

斯纳特点点头。

“他没事吧？”

“他……这还在进展中。”

亨利毫不怀疑。接着他记起男人是为了什么来的。“让我猜猜——你来这里完全是因为你已经搞砸了，而你又不能去找乔·韦斯特要建议。”

对方点了一下头，较为偏向一边而不是朝前，承认般地挑起眉毛一秒。

“你干了什么？”

“除了伤害他的漫长历史和绑架他朋友之外？”他对上亨利的目光。“我和别人睡了。”

“你这蠢货。”

“我越发了解到这点。”

“你没准就是每个家长最糟糕的噩梦——你太老，你太暴力，而且显然你还滥交。”

他说这话时面无表情，而斯纳特露出一副混杂了苦恼与有趣的古怪神色，紧接着完全没有了抱歉之意，弓起一根眉毛。“嗯，这场谈话还真是有益。”

“你觉得我该开心？开心你背着我儿子出轨然后现在来这里找我要建议？”

“巴里和我并没有在一起。事实上他对此非常坚持。在我和天气巫师实施抢劫前，一切正开始有所转机。”斯纳特顿了一顿，亨利点点头。他听过那件事，新闻里有讲而且巴里提到过乔受伤了。“他不愿意和我说话，叫我彻底放弃我们从以前的关系转变为其他东西的念头——‘困’在灵魂伴侣的身份上。于是我就找了其他人泄欲。”

亨利只觉得无话可说。“我知道你是个蠢货，但你还真的是个 **蠢货** ？不，斯纳特，别给看我那个表情，我是认真的。你以为因为巴里生你气，突然之间你们就不在一起了？我儿子浪漫得无可救药——他不会就这样轻易放弃他的灵魂伴侣。巴里生气的时候不理人是因为他在乔家长大时就是这么学的，但那不代表他不在乎——事实上，我要告诉你恰好相反。如果他不希望你最后想通做出补救，他就不会费心无视你。他觉得人就是该那样对待自己关心的人。而你和别人上床只让他确信了你在乎这件事没有他在乎得深。”

“这根本就说不通。相信我，是他不在乎 **我** ——在马登的那次行动之后他说得很清楚他不想再和我有任何关系，直到他决定因为我和其他人在一起对我大发雷霆。”

亨利差点就可怜起对方——不是因为他灰心丧气，而是因为一个那么蠢的人熬过这些年一定很不容易。“听着，斯纳特，我 **知道** 巴里有时很顽固，但你闯进了他家人在场的晚会，你不能指望他觉得这没问题，而害他们受伤？那是他 **最深的恐惧** 。自从巴里的母亲在十五年前被杀，他就觉得他必须保护好自己生命中的人。所以他自己的 **灵魂伴侣** 把他的家人、他最在乎的人置于危险之中？他当然不会想见你——他难过受伤。你试过道歉了没有？”

“我有。”

亨利抵住翻白眼的冲动。“怎么道的歉？”

“我告诉他我很抱歉韦斯特受伤了，而我是真心的。他说得很清楚他不想要我的礼物，而且在那之后再也不想联络我，所以我没办法给他任何东西补偿他。如果他肯直接来和我 **交谈** ，也许他就会明白我到那里是为了确保马登 **不会** 杀掉韦斯特家的任何人。我并不想看到巴里痛苦。”

“那么你就是没有道歉了。说‘对不起’是不够的，斯纳特，那不是道歉。那更完全不是赎罪的方法，对他而言不是。巴里是那种仅仅为了说错话向别人道歉就会在满房间的人面前吃下魔鬼辣椒的人。他会做那些浪漫至极的举动。他用行动说话，不是言语。”

斯纳特眨眼，居然看起来很吃惊。“那可真是见鬼了。”

“斯纳特，没想到你人这么迟钝。”

对方怒瞪过来，亨利叹息一声。他的人生怎么会成了这样——给偷偷跑进监狱里的重犯提供关于他儿子的恋爱建议，而与此同时无辜的他却关在铁窗之中？有些日子里人就是得要克服重重困难向前迈进。

“听着，巴里会希望你给他看到你在乎，然后他才会准备好听你说——你要证明你关心他的所思所想，给他看到他的需求也很重要。如果你只是自私地不顾他的感受为所欲为，他会觉得你不关心他不在乎他，其实他是对的。”

“我当然在乎他关心他。他是我的灵魂伴侣。”

“但你在乎他是 **因为** 他是你的灵魂伴侣，还是说你在乎他是因为他是巴里？”

他看到斯纳特睁大了眼睛。这句话一语中的，对方的目光黯淡了下去。“我……”

“我想也是。”亨利一只手揉揉脸，接着靠向前撑起手肘。“坦白说，我有时候在想是不是没有印记的人会轻松一些。对于我们这些无印的人来讲，如果没有印记和联结的撮合两个人会不会相遇然后相爱，这我们没有任何疑虑。我们选择我们如何去爱。而对于灵魂伴侣们而言，比如你和巴里，那是不可能知道的答案。命运和你的印记告诉你你命中注定会有些什么，告诉你们你们会以某种方式相爱，彼此平衡，互补进而完整。但你们这样做，是因为你们就算没有印记也会如此，还是说这是为了要自己实现预言？”

斯纳特露出平静无波并难以琢磨的表情，但他坐在椅子上往后挪了挪，足以告诉亨利他很不自在。“我从来没有那样想过。但我明白巴里为什么会有相似的思路。无疑是受到你的影响。”

“巴里对事物有自己的一套见解。是他让我这样想的，不是反过来——而且那还是他十几岁时候的事。”

“哦？”

亨利不知道自己应不应该把这件事告诉斯纳特。一方面，他是巴里的灵魂伴侣而那非常重要；另一方面，巴里和他明显相处得不融洽。但他追随了自己的直觉，想为自己儿子采取最好的行动，于是他点点头把椅子往前微微一拉。

“他曾经担心过他能不能找到自己的灵魂伴侣，担心那个人爱他只是因为那个人应该要爱他。巴里当时爱上了其他人，是个女孩子，他在想人能不能这么深深地爱上不是自己灵魂伴侣的对象，他怎么能确定他的灵魂伴侣就是他理应要在一起的那个人。在那个时候，我以为是他的迷恋重到了不 **想** 找到他的灵魂伴侣的地步，不想分散他对这个女孩的感情，但他有些不错的论点而那些论点从未动摇。”

“那个女孩……”

亨利摆了摆手。“和别人上床的那个是你，不是他。那女孩有自己的灵魂伴侣而且她很快乐。”亨利很喜欢艾瑞斯·韦斯特和艾迪·斯旺，只希望他们过得幸福美满。他们相遇那晚巴里陷入深度昏迷是个悲剧，但他为他们两个感到高兴。毕竟，艾迪是个好孩子。

“那么我要怎么做才能向巴里证明我在乎的是 **他** ，而不只是他的印记？”

亨利叹了口气。“你可以从在乎他而不只是他的印记开始着手。”

“我 **确实** 在乎他。”斯纳特怒气冲冲咬牙切齿地说，但他说出这句话时猛地向前一靠，表情异常认真。“如果我不在乎他，你以为我会大老远跑来 **这个地方** ？”

他叹气。“斯纳特，我能不能问你——你说你出现印记的时候是多少岁？”

他对上了一副疑神疑鬼的表情。“十七。”

亨利点点头。“那么在十七岁的时候，经过了整个以为自己不会有灵魂伴侣的童年长大，你几乎已经准备好要以自己的方式迈入世界，就在这个时候你突然拥有了印记。我猜你并没有太大的义务感——你的灵魂伴侣是个新生儿，而你知道你非常有可能要等二十年才能遇见他。因为你更年长你可以制定计划，你脑里有一幅人生会是什么样子的画面。你见识过两边的风景，携印和无印的。”

斯纳特点点头，眯起眼。

“好——那么现在我们来看看巴里。他出生时就有印记，是胎印者。就和其他胎印者一样，他不知道他的灵魂伴侣有多大。我们想可能是个比他大一两岁的人，几乎所有人的情况都是那样，绝不会大超过五岁。所以他有这么一个印象，而且因为他掌握的信息更少，这个印象可能模糊而且不断变化，可现在看来当时全错了，而我们也害怕过这种风险，也有过那种不安。但比那更重要的是——毫不夸张地来说，这一辈子从小到大，巴里都觉得自己属于某个从未见面的人。从他出生的那一刻起，他就在等待遇见某个人。等他长大到能懂得这个概念的时候，他立刻就问了，我们没有避而不答，解释了给他听——我和诺拉都没有印记，发现他拥有胎印我们都替他 **兴奋** 不已。”

斯纳特点点头跟上他的思路，亨利觉得这有点像以前自己教新来的医科生各种不同的医疗方案。有些时候，别人就是看不到那些本该很明显的东西。

“所以到后来，在他长大的时候，巴里一直觉得自己不能够自由地去爱或者属于其他人，就算是在他爱上那个我提到的女孩时也一样。他们都有印记等待不同的人，这让他们之间产生了摇摆不定的距离。你这一生都在等待巴里追上，你知道有什么样的隐忧，你有自己的生活方式。巴里这一辈子握上每一只手时都盼望那会是你，他搜遍了每一个地方每一个角落，等待成为你的人。”

他叹了口气，顿了一顿。斯纳特的眉毛越抬越高，但亨利还有别的话想要告诉他、必须告诉他。重要的那一部分。“特别是在他母亲去世而我被关在这里以后，巴里觉得 **孤单** ，他想见到你。从那天起他的绝大部分人生都是孤单的——在学校里没什么朋友，因为又瘦又小还喜欢挑架经常受人欺负，到了后来他受人欺负的原因变成了我入狱而他坚决不肯放弃相信我是清白的。自此之后他一直都害怕向别人敞开心扉，因为每次他想告诉别人那天晚上的真相，他们都会说他疯了或者是在撒谎，就连他最亲近的人、就连乔也一样。紧接着巴里长大了在执法部门任职，他在那里格格不入，每个人都还是因为他名字里的污点带着有色眼镜看他。所以，巴里 **一直** 都希望有一个人能够在乎他相信他，剥开 **他的身份** 看到 **真正的他** 。这就是为什么他一直害怕携印是不是意味那个人关心在乎他只是因为他是对方的灵魂伴侣，而不是因为他这个人本身，因为他想要的是一份真正的联系，一个会因为他是谁而爱他的人，会接纳他身上所有怪异的地方，绝不动摇绝不怀疑。”

斯纳特只是一副震惊至极的表情。随着大脑努力消化这段话他的额头紧皱。光是把这些话全都说出来，看到这男人逐渐省悟，亨利已经是心痛不已。唯一让他觉得有趣的是看到这个被誉为中城最危险罪犯的男人说不出话来。终于，对方勉强开口。“我是。巴里让人惊叹，所有怪异的地方都包括在内。从我们碰面的那一刻起他就令我着迷——那不单单只是因为印记。”

“你遇见他时他是闪电侠，那是不一样的。”

他摇摇头。“我和一个能制造冰雹手持雷电的家伙还有另一个看到别人的眼睛就能控制对方情绪的人一起工作。这和超能力没有关系，从来都不是因为那个，从来都只是因为……巴里本身。”

斯纳特的样子好像他刚刚才意识到自己爱上了巴里。一时之间，那种困惑的崇敬之情让他看上去年轻多了，亨利发觉自己竟开始微笑起来。他还是忍不住觉得有些伤感。这很美好，但同时却也奇异。就算是在他最天马行空的梦里他也决不会想到，能够爱上巴里一切的那个人是莱纳德·斯纳特。

“很好。那么你就该明白了。斯纳特，巴里不折中。他没有中间地带这个概念。就算自你们联结后他一直在疏远你”——他回头绝对要问一问巴里，他怎么会第一次听说这件事？——“他也都认为自己是你的也仅仅是你的人。他可能不会承认，但他就是这样的人。所以当你在别人身上寻求安慰时，他大概以为你是在抛弃他，表示你宁可和他以外的人在一起。”

“他知道我想和他在一起。我已经这样和他说过，不计其数。”

“而现在他以为你已经改变心意觉得他实在是太麻烦了。这不是他第一次遭到别人拒绝。而且你要记住，他等你等了一辈子，不管做过什么他都不会轻易放弃你。从我听说的来看，伤害韦斯特和他的朋友，你做的可真不少。”

斯纳特垂下视线。“时间快到了。请你告诉我……我要怎么做才能弥补他？”

亨利认真地看着斯纳特，仔细端详他。巴里的 **灵魂伴侣** 。他宽阔的肩膀，健硕的手臂，硬朗的脸庞——他的过去与历史。他当然不只是寒冷队长，不只是个罪犯。亨利意识到，他要和巴里联结，那就必须是个好人，一个灵魂或许遭到践踏但仍然在内里燃烧的男人，坚强亦凶猛。他绝不相信巴里会和任何不真正相称的人分享同一颗灵魂。所以当他看着莱纳德·斯纳特——这个很可能会成为他未来儿婿的男人，他发觉自己的目光变柔和了。

“让我和他谈一谈。”

***

“你好啊，小拳手。”

巴里坐在他对面，向他露出一个微弱的笑容。“爸。”

亨利花费了整个潮湿的下午天人交战要如何告诉巴里莱纳德来过监狱。有些人可能会按捺住试图套他的话，等巴里自己坦白灵魂伴侣这件事，但亨利知道巴里很顽固而且善于保守秘密。为了生存他学会了这个技巧，向大学里的同学隐瞒自己真正的背景，向老师然后是同僚隐瞒他坚信亨利是无辜的，好让他不必参加‘无谓的’心理辅导并且能够融入警局，紧接着就是隐瞒他的身份。但亨利从来不想戳破巴里的谎言或是秘密——这孩子有权利拥有秘密，亨利从不觉得自己有资格抱怨——巴里是那样努力，是那样忠诚，亨利没有资格。

“小鬼头，我今天过得非常有意思。”

“是吗？”

“有位访客，今天早上来的。帮我了解你为什么最近那么低落。”

“访客？”巴里靠向前骤然紧张，亨利没有绕圈子。

“莱纳德·斯纳特。”

“他来过 **这里** ？他——我要杀了他。”

亨利摇头。“巴里——”

“他怎么 **敢** ？我真不敢相信他会 **利用** 你来对付我。”

“他 **没有** 。他是来这里寻求建议的。”

“建议？”

“问要怎么向你道歉。”

“我——”巴里张开嘴又猛地合上。他咽了口唾沫。“爸……”

“没事，巴里。他告诉了我你们两个的事，坦白他是你的灵魂伴侣。”

巴里的脸乱成一团，抿紧了嘴唇红了双眼，亨利的胸口疼痛。如果说他之前还不敢确定，现在他确信无疑了。他第无数次深深希望自己能够伸手穿过玻璃，抱住自己的儿子安慰他。

“巴里， **没事的** 。没事的。”

“不，不是没事。”他摇头，抽抽鼻子。“爸，你知道他是什么人，他做过什么。有一阵子我以为一切不会有问题的，可现在——”

亨利点头。“我知道。他告诉我了。首先是你们之间的事，他提到新闻里那天的警察晚会，接着是……他和其他人睡了？”

儿子睁大眼睛接着摇头。“他——那只是——他们没有做到底。我能感觉到——”他突然打断了自己的话涨红脸，亨利自己也缩了一下。这可不是父子间最有趣的对话。“莱告诉了你多少？他提到我们的感官流了吗？”

“你们的感官流？”

现在巴里皱起眉逐渐冷静下来，用手腕背擦擦自己的眼睛去掉多余的水气。“我就当做是‘没有’了。嗯，那个，那个特别强烈。凯特琳解释说这是因为我们在抵抗它——基本上都是我的错，在我们联结的头一个小时里我就冲了出去。我猜那让感官流发展得更加强壮，所以现在……我们可以感觉到许多东西，不仅仅是情绪还有身体感官。怪极了。”

这就解释了那件事，但，“你是说你 **感觉得到** 他在——”

“我可以截断感官流。我也这么做了。我们可以压制它。我们不该这样的，因为长远来看只会让情况变得更糟，可是我……我不想感觉到那个。”

“巴里……”斯纳特绝对没有提到那件事。

“没事的。真的。我没关系。”

多明显的谎言。“你要知道你是可以难过的。你的灵魂伴侣伤害了你。”

“我们没有在一起。我这样和他说了。”

巴里这是在为灵魂伴侣开脱保护对方，还是说这就是他内心的想法？

“儿子，那不代表不会痛。”

巴里点点头但没有回答，蜷缩起身体。

“我能不能问你，巴仔——你想从这里面得到什么？从斯纳特身上？”

他抿唇，表情紧绷。“我……我以为我想努力尝试，想让这行得通。我以为我想要他道歉然后作出补救。但现在我再也不清楚了。”他垂下眼睛盯着亨利的衣服回答，一边说一边沮丧地摇头，每次陷入无法破解的谜题他都会这样。

“听着，巴仔，我决不会告诉你不要发火。生气吧。如果你想那就教训斯纳特一通，保证他不能欺负你。我不会告诉你下一步该怎么做。但如果你 **确实** 想要和这个男人最终走在一起，有些事情你该知道。”

“我……”巴里犹豫，“我告诉他我恨他——或者这个，我们之间。当我只想让他 **补救** 的时候我将他拒之门外，而相反我……他已经不想和我在一起了。”

“巴里，我需要你诚实地告诉我—— **你** 是否还想补救？”

巴里抬起头看，双眼亮晶晶，但他点点头。亨利觉得胸口一松的同时一股沉重的感觉坠进胃里。他的心为希望儿子最终能够幸福而疼痛。他的心为希望自己准备要说的话是应当要说的、是完全正确的话而疼痛。

“莱纳德，那个男人，他是个蠢货但他在乎你，如果他能够搞懂那到底意味着什么的话或许甚至还爱你，不管他表现这份爱的方式有多糟糕。他冒着坐牢的危险来这里，好问我要怎么样才能用最好的方法向你道歉。他不要简单轻松的答案只想知道要怎么向你赎罪，因为他知道他伤到了你。而当我向他解释他出轨为什么还有怎样伤害了你——”

“等等你说了什么？！”

“别担心，巴里，你不希望我说的我一句也没有说。我保证。”儿子又冷静下来了一点点。“我只是向他解释了你是如何长大的，还有你是怎么看这个世界。我感觉得到他希望对你好，巴里，可是他看世界的方式和你不同，而他不知道该怎么做。我不是在说那是他伤害你和你朋友的借口或是理由，因为这 **不是** 。我是在说如果你怀疑他对你的感情——和别人曾经在一起之后对你依然抱有的感情——你对他来说就是整个世界。当他谈到你——谈到巴里·艾伦的时候，那全都写在他脸上，他没有只把你当成灵魂伴侣或是闪电侠。”

巴里紧紧皱起眉毛，脸上再次写满了痛苦，既迷惑又受伤。“他怎么会在乎？就算在我们联结之后，他还是伤了乔。他以前曾经伤害过西斯科和凯特琳——他背叛了我们所有人。而我……他只是想到什么就做什么。他说过他不会伤害我的家人但还是这么做了。他说过他不会伤害我但还是这么做了。”

亨利叹了口气。“唉，他是有点蠢，这我承认。”

“蠢？他是个冷血的疯子，”巴里垂下头藏起自己的脸。“我和一个冷血疯子联结在了一起。”

亨利脸上一抽。“小鬼头，我不认为他完全没有良知。可能是在压抑良心，但我不认为那不存在，除非他同时还十分擅长伪装。我在这里见过的冷血狂太多了，一眼就能认出来。”

“那他怎么能做出这些事——他怎么能够偷抢拐骗出手伤人还——他杀过人。如果他有良知，又怎么能够那么轻易杀人？”

亨利皱起眉，想伸出手，想去抱巴里。“儿子，我不是在为他过去的行为找借口。我真的不是。我认为斯纳特是个危险的男人而且他做过些非常坏的事。别的不说，单是为了那些事他就有太多地方需要面对处理，在此之前他连‘赎罪’的边都够不上。但是巴仔，在这里你可见识到各种各样的杀人犯。有些人以杀戮为乐，但有些人能杀人是因为他们不得不、或者认为他们不得不，他们学会了背负承受。这不等于没有问题，但也不代表他完全不在意。”他说话时的底气比心里的还要足。他不知道斯纳特要怎么做才可能解决这些问题、为他过去的所作所为赎罪，但为了巴里他希望这个男人能够找到方法。

儿子的脸扭曲起来。“我……我知道不是所有的杀人都是谋杀。乔杀过人，绿箭杀过人。我不喜欢，但我明白。可就算莱不是个杀人凶手，如果他在乎我为什么他还能和别人上床？明明知道我感觉得到？”

这提醒了亨利巴里忠诚到了极点。几乎三分之一的无印伴侣都有过不忠行为，但巴里是那种爱了艾瑞斯·韦斯特半辈子的人。他完全不能理解人为何会出轨不忠，而每一次亨利想到巴里是如何看待这个世界，他也无法理解巴里。“我不知道，巴仔。但我认为和他谈一谈会有帮助，因为从我听他说的话来看，他真的以为你已经和他断绝关系了，直到他——唔，直到他干了他所干的事为止，我猜。而且综合考虑后，连我都半是以为你真的和他一刀两断了。所以如果你不是这样想的，你就必须让他知道。我不是让你放过他，但让他知道你的立场， **还有** 现在你需要他怎么做。”

巴里咽了口唾沫但点点头，绷紧了表情。“谢谢，爸，我——你接受得比我想象中好太多了。”

他往后坐叹了口气。“儿子，我不在意谁是你的灵魂伴侣，我只恨看到你这样难过。怎么，你以为我会说什么？”

“不知道，我——他是个罪犯。我一直都在害怕……和他这样的人联结，我想这可能 **意味着** 什么——比如可能我不该成为英雄，可能我比他好不了多少。我感受到他的愤怒而且我……我做了些蠢事，我无意识地冲他泄愤。我知道感官流不是这样运作的可是我——我很难不去想，可能我们联结在一起是因为我不是个好人。”他咽了口唾沫，脸上是真真切切的恐惧。

“巴仔，那绝对不是这样运作的。我们都有失控泄愤的时候——听起来你一直都承受着沉重的压力，如果你一直都闷在心里，会爆发是很正常的。怎么了，是你朋友那么说的？说你和斯纳特是灵魂伴侣等于你某些地方和他一样？”亨利皱眉，准备有必要就去打几个电话，最好谁也没有对巴里说因为他的灵魂伴侣是谁所以他不是个好人。

“我……我还没有告诉他们，告诉莱和我的事。我想凯特琳可能隐约知道了，但我还没有告诉过任何人。”

亨利的下巴都掉了。他还以为就剩下他可能还有乔·韦斯特还蒙在鼓里呢。“儿子，你独自背负的可真是重得要命的负担啊。”

“我不想让任何人担心。”巴里在椅子上挪了挪，亨利没有戳破他的谎言。这样做没有意义，为什么他没有坦白这单独的一个问题就可能有上百万个原因。

“他们是你的朋友，不管怎么样他们都会担心你。但是要告诉谁以及什么时候说，那是你一个人的决定。不过我得说，巴仔，我不认为有人会因为你灵魂伴侣的身份认为 **你** 不是个好人。每个了解你的人都不会。”

巴里叹了口气，握紧听筒的手挪了一挪，目光抬起来看着亨利时表情诚恳认真。“爸，我……我一直都害怕亲近他，让我自己感受——落入——敞开心扉。因为我不知道要怎样才能够让这行得通，才能够弄明白其中的意义。我知道我不能逃跑，但我现在害怕是因为其实我并不 **想** 逃。我等待了 **一生** 而我不知道该怎么办——要我的家人朋友和莱共处并不公平，甚至对中城的人来说都不公平，可是我一想到西斯科和凯特琳，艾瑞斯和乔，想到我的家人会抗拒他，我就无法 **承受** 。”

亨利为儿子心痛。“你的朋友会想通的，巴里。或者就是你会找到解决方法。”

巴里看起来并没有得到安慰，但亨利在这里没有多少能力可以改变。“谢谢你听我倾诉，谢谢你体谅我。我很抱歉没有早点告诉你。”

“没关系，你不欠我一份解释。我只想让你知道我爱你，我想你过得快乐。我会尽我所能确保你没事，虽然在这里我能做的并不多，但我希望这比什么都没有强。你随时都可以和我谈谈这个，谈谈他，什么都可以。我希望你知道这一点。”

“我知道的，爸，谢谢。”

亨利微笑起来，感觉心里某些地方轻松起来。巴里必然正在经历的，他光是想一想就已经不堪重负，但至少他可以让巴里知道他并不孤单。

“你真的认为…你真的认为他可以成为一个更好的人？”

亨利一只手梳过头发，思考该如何回答那个问题。“我不清楚善良与邪恶、英雄与恶棍。我知道绝大部分人都会用上天分给他们的东西尽自己所能做到最好。有些人会做出可怕的事情是因为他们能，憎恨和恶意是他们的粮食，但就我所看到的，我不认为斯纳特是那种人。巴里，我不认为命运会将你和那样的人联结在一起。你太关心别人，你太出色太美好太 **明亮** ，这样的你不可能会有那样残酷的灵魂伴侣。”

巴里点点头，还有一点点不稳但亨利看得出他已经开始逐渐感觉有所好转。“我想是我……我想是我们把彼此逼进了现在的境地，至少最近是。我猜我……”他的手抓过自己的头发。“我之前应该和他谈谈的。”

“巴里，一个人难过的时候是很难开口说话的。但如果你想让你和莱纳德之间有所改变，那么你至少应该诚实地告诉他你想要什么，你心里有什么感受。花时间冷静下来很重要，但让别人知道你在想什么也有益无害。儿子，沟通在 **所有** 关系中都十分重要。”

儿子重重叹息一声，往后坐点点头。“嗯，没错，我知道的。我应该……没错，我该和他谈谈。我该试着和他半路汇合。”现在他看上去冷静、镇定了许多，亨利微笑。

“谈一谈也许不是最坏的注意。但是小拳手，不要犹豫小骂他一通。他做了混蛋事，指责他没有坏处。”

巴里回以微笑，虽然水气氤氲但已恢复平日足够的神采。“别担心，下次见到莱我绝对有几句狠话要说。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我爱亨利。他不会玩那种‘你为什么不告诉我你遇到了你的灵魂伴侣’这种花招，因为他信任自己的儿子并尊重他的隐私权。他也先确认了巴里确实想解决和莱之间的问题然后才开始说其他话，因为如果巴里已经不想再管，他知道这不是他该插手的。并且他在不为莱找借口开脱的情况下引导话题，并且也确保巴里不袒护他。与此同时，他提醒巴里沟通是很重要的，不仅仅是对莱，对巴里也一样——如果他不能对自己和自己的伴侣开诚公布，这段关系永远也不可能健康正常。基本上，他把所有我想自己告诉这对笨蛋的话全都说了。亨利好样哒！
> 
> 但我得说，要怎么把本章的对话写好让我煎熬了很久，特别是巴里的台词。努力在这里精准地写出巴里对莱的心理问题和挣扎，写出他会告诉父亲些什么。这章我改来改去超过一个月，因为其实这章*老早*就写好了（老早是说我写特么的警察晚会前就把这章写出来了）而且我一直在增增减减修改。
> 
> 总之，下一章里—— **他们终于要开始沟通了** 。大家记得呼吸。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 我太爱这章的亨利了！！！！！！！！
> 
> 另外，这章标题我真的真的好想手贱加‘良品’两个字上去喔……无印良品唔噗——【捂嘴


	16. 携印等待

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者本章推歌：Brand New的《Sic Transit Gloria (Glory Fades)》和Rihanna的《Stay》  
> 译注：个人极端建议开着上面的30 seconds to Mars的男声版《Stay》

**你在哪里？**

莱眨了眨眼。这是巴里发来的短信。晚上探访父亲后这小子持续奔跑了几个小时，而莱并没有真心期待自己能马上收到一条短信或者是别的。天性使然，他不是个会透露自己所在地的人，更不希望把无赖帮酒吧的地点交给闪电侠，于是他踏到外面才一边走向自己的摩托一边回信。白天时外面热得要命但晚上开始凉快了起来，八月底的风暴盘旋而至，让他庆幸自己早上离开监狱后换了件毛衣。

**正准备骑车回家。**

**地址？**

莱咽了口唾沫。这是认真的？亨利·艾伦到底见鬼的和巴里说了什么让巴里当晚就联系他？而且他要去莱家？他回复了自己的地址，试图不要想太多，不让自己担心回到家会发现中城警局围在门口。在得到艾伦医生的启示后，他还在研究该怎么接近巴里，该说些什么解释他们的分歧。感官流里依旧充满喧嚣的情绪——暴怒以及气愤，但现在他专心感应时发觉里面出现了些新的情绪，是焦虑以及某些像是静电音般的东西，难以分辨并且显然非常复杂。至少，这击退了痛苦。

他在屋外停下了车，看到巴里穿着黑色毛衣斜靠在门边。太阳收进了地平线，舒卷的云朵铺下阴影，最初的几滴雨水落了下来。在这昏暗的光线之下，巴里身上有股几近异世的魅力，高高的颧骨、光滑的肌肤和绷紧的下巴。他非常美丽。莱多希望自己和美丽事物的过往记录更加良好，可不知为何它们最终都会毁在他手里。

莱踏出自己停摩托车的车库，希望自己没有那么紧张不安。他脸上能不动声色，但在感官流中无处可藏。

“巴里。”

“我们需要谈谈。”

一滴雨打上他的额头，又一滴落在他脸颊紧接着是肩膀上。莱几步跳上台阶，巴里移开方便他开门，在他们中间留出了一尺距离。他试着用力压下自己的情绪，每一种每一样，然后下意识锁好身后的门指引巴里去客厅。巴里没有浪费时间东张西望也没有坐下来。他们站开一米五远，空气中暗潮汹涌，纠结得仿佛压紧的弹簧。雨滴开始敲打窗户。

巴里吸进一口气接着爆发。

“莱，我爸？！你跑去和我 **爸** 说话了？！”

“我——”

“ ** _不！_** 没有借口！你是 **疯了** 吗？！他们可能会抓住你，然后怎么样？或者万一有人看到监控录像想搞清楚为什么寒冷队长要和亨利·艾伦交谈会发生什么事？！莱，又或者干脆 **不要** 偷偷去找我爸，不要在我打电话 **求** 你时挂断，不要他妈的伤害我家人怎么样？！”

巴里愤怒地重重吸了口气接着身影模糊向前踏进莱的空间。他踩在地毯上后退了半步，但巴里只是站在那里，现在既生气又消沉。

“哪怕是你做过那些事，我 **差这么一点点** 就要想通了，接着你却走了出去决定我不值得你等待。”

他喉咙发紧咽了口唾沫，脸离巴里眼中的泪水只有几寸之遥，那泪并未落下但他的双眼潮湿愤怒。莱无法转移视线。

“你说我们已经 **完了** ，我相信了你的话。普遍看法是相信你那句话是我蠢。”

巴里慢慢地吸气呼气接着后退，双手扒过自己的头发，别开视线接着目光又回到莱身上。

“我明白，好吗？我告诉你我们已经完蛋了，但其实我只想你证明你对我还有那么一分在乎。”

无论艾伦怎么说，莱永远也没法明白那句话。他的目光凝在巴里身上。“小子，尊重你对我的要求怎么会是一点也 **不** 在乎？你让我滚于是我照办了。”

“我还叫你别伤害我的家人，你那时候也不像是听进去了！你选择性注——”

“韦斯特那是意外，我尝试过避免——”

“显然，还不够努力。”

莱咬牙。很显然。巴里站得更直，怒目而视。“而且我求你 **住手** 的时候，你也不像是听进去了。”

操。随着世界在他脚下倾斜莱一瞬间短短地闭上眼睛。“巴里我很——”

“ **别** 。”

莱伸出手而巴里后退，对方的视线飞快地对上他的双眼接着又再度别开。他的眼眶已经红了，用力抿紧唇，脸上由于显然在强忍而拧成一团。巴里不肯看着他，咬住下颌微微一抬绷得死紧，但他们变近的距离拓宽了传递情绪的通道，莱还是能够感觉得到他各种情绪的细微差别。操这小子的感受是如此 **深切** 。滚烫的情感汹涌地拍向莱接着层层潮退。那全部都赤裸而脆弱，来得太快接着又从他指缝溜走，不给他机会抓住所有的不同情绪，只留下痛苦与困惑的污浊之气。

“你在痛苦，巴里，我只想帮忙解除。”

“解除——是你引起的！是你伤害乔时引起的，是你伤害 **我** 时引起的——你以为问我爸要建议就能把那抹掉？我真不敢相信你居然疯到跑去铁山监狱！”巴里吼出声再度向莱发起进攻，永远准备好迎接挑战。

莱强迫自己的声音保持冷静，不想火上浇油像巴里那样大喊大叫。“巴里，你指望我怎么做？你不肯跟我说话。我不可能去找韦斯特或者你星际实验室里的伙伴问建议。你在 **痛苦** 然后我心想你也不可能比现在更恨我了。和他交谈似乎值得。”

“很多东西在你眼里似乎都值得是吧莱？比如偷那把城市仪仗剑？或者是去睡某个 **随便的家伙** 而那时候的我还——”他呛了口气噤声，脸上乱作一团，绷紧扭曲。

莱专注在不那么棘手、没有涉及到乔·韦斯特在医院里呆了好几天的部分，他恳求巴里理解。“我以为我们之间再也没有希望了，小子，你说得很 **坚决** 于是我就按字面听了你的话。所以上床的机会出现时我就抓住了。我以前就习惯时不时发泄 **精力** 。 **那次** 就是那样，如果我认为我和你还有一丝一毫的可能我就绝不会做那种事。你要理解这一点。”

巴里缓缓摇头，瞪视着周围的一切而却又什么也没有看，他把目光定在旁边的某个点上，身体的每一根线条都写满了绷紧的防备。“就是那样？一旦 **机会出现** 你就会和任何人上床？”

莱抿唇，忍不住扬起眉毛。“假如你有半分兴趣，我一定只会和你上床。但既然你 **没有** ，我真心不打算接下来一辈子都禁欲。”

“不过是一个晚上！”

“巴里，你说我们已经完了，接着一个月后你在口活做到一半时打电话给我。 **你指望我怎么做** ？”

“ **停下** 啊！”

“好让你挂掉电话再次绝不和我说话？好让我可以回去继续渴求我不可能得到的东西？”他听到自己的声音，而那太过愤怒、太像是怒吼，但他的颈背上的毛已全都竖了起来。

“让你耐心等待这要求很过分吗？！不要随便找一具温暖的身体或者 **在我求你的时候停下** 很过分？！”

“不想孤单他妈的一个晚上这要求很过分？！”那太响亮，太诚实了。字句像是生生从他体内扯出而他差点就想把话咽回去，用牙关狠狠将之咬住。他的喉咙灼热，他不知道下一句是什么，该说什么才不会太过赤裸，但巴里颤颤巍巍地吸了一口气，接着——

“行。”

“行什么？”莱试图按捺住暴喝的冲动但没有成功。然而巴里现在更加冷静了，再度越发稳定地吸一口气。他站直身躯，已经不那么像是一副准备随时爆发的样子。这有助于令莱冷静下来，而与此同时巴里回答了他的问题。

“我不会——我不能——原谅你伤害无辜、伤害我家人，但如果那就是你需要的——行。我可以让步。”

“让步是指……？”他这是得到许可能到外面睡别人了？不知为何，在经历一切之后他极其怀疑。

“是指我会和你睡，好了吗？”对方挤出一句话，莱胸口一紧。他不可能是莱想的那个意思。

“你是说你会——什么，你会和我上床？”

巴里僵硬地点头。

“那……巴里，我不想那样。”他不想要交易，他想要他的灵魂伴侣。

“显然你想。你说你在乎我，说你会并且只会和我上床，说你不想孤身一人，那么 **行** 。如果那是你需要的，就……拿去。”

莱不停摇头，困惑泄气。“ **拿去** ？什么？现在？”

“我——”巴里直起腰抬起下巴，放下双手定在腰侧毫不退缩。“是。不如还是赶紧了事的好。”

这大错特错。他内心有一部分，比他愿意承认的更大的那一部分受到了诱惑。他习惯夺走他想要的，而天啊他确实想要这个——想要巴里。他体内某些愤怒而空虚的地方曾想过占有巴里会是什么滋味，占据那全部的美丽然后将之拆解，看他如何反应，将他逼至极限然后毁掉他。他更有控制力的那一面则幻想过要令这更温柔，要让他们的第一次甜蜜美好，想象他要怎样令对方回应他，令他食髓知味，享受每一道触碰与爱抚。莱擅长做爱，不论是粗暴还是温柔，而他可以令巴里感受到极乐，宠他，爱他。

但是此时此刻，巴里看起来像更是要踏上战场而不是要去上床——他姿势拘谨、肩膀用力后压，全身透着坚定决然，太过僵硬紧张。这不是魅惑，这是雷区。

“不。”

“什——”巴里微微放松，脸上的愤怒多过迷惑。“为什么不要？”

“你不想。”

“我说了我会做。”

“不是那个问题。是你不 **想** 。”

巴里一只手抓过自己的头发，目光从莱身上移开，手仍然按在额头上。“好了——就，为了确保你不再干 **那种事** ，我什么都愿意。”

“你什么也不用做，巴里，我 **不会** 再干那种事。”

“我不 **相信** 你，莱——我已经受够了相信你的话。你说你想用上床排解寂寞，那好——这点东西我可以答应我的——答应你。”

莱恼火地叹了口气。他还是说不出口？“小子，你漏掉了重点。”

“我没有，听着我——”

莱能够感觉到对方的挫败感于是他看着，半路已是不敢相信自己的眼睛——巴里拽掉了自己的毛衣和衬衫然后把衣服扔在地上，露出皮肤与印记，半裸站在他的客厅。然后莱明白了：这是项挑战。巴里不肯退缩持续逼进，那是因为他依然受伤、依然愤怒、依然充满太多太多情绪，但即使如此莱还是忍不住凝视。自初次交融后他再也没见过那个印记、再没见过这样袒露的巴里，而他想细细品味这幅画面，然而对方已经开始厉声说话，再次倔强而脆弱。“你这么需要发泄精力的话那 **行** ——要什么你就拿去。”

莱对上巴里的注视。他已经快走投无路，他需要制止这件事。他该怎么样才能解释如果他真的碰了这小子，这对他们两人来说都将会是何等糟糕可怕？

“拜托了，莱——你想这样，没错吧？那就让我成全你。”

他到底该说些什么？

他还没来得及想出答案，巴里已经身影模糊向前，入侵他的空间，抓起莱的双手贴上自己的身体按在胸前—— **操** 。那触摸仿佛带电而他随之颤栗。他们已经一个月没有碰触，所施加的抑制比他们理应的强太多，他透过巴里的肌肤所感受到的东西是如此丰富——他姿势的线条绷紧，他用力咬住下颌咬得发痛，他的胃因恐怖绞拧成结。巴里牵着莱的手按在自己身上，而莱指下的肌肤柔软而细腻，这碰触令莱胸中有什么疼得是那么厉害，痛苦差点就要将他吞噬。

他的双眼锁住巴里苔绿的眸子，他看得到——感觉得到，碰触的强度令那情绪涨满了感官流让他喘不过气——不顾一切的绝望以及恐惧。莱知道那也照映在了自己的脸上。

不该是这样的。

他狠狠抽一口气倾身向前，手指沿着巴里削瘦的腰抚过上面的肌肤然后踏近一步。莱恨这样。他的渴望是如此强烈他简直可以尝到味道，就像是在喉咙深处顶着一颗苦杏。他知道自己可以让巴里体会到极乐——只要他愿意放松，愿意让自己也渴望。但巴里 **并不** 而他的 **每字每句** 却都在要求，莱大惑不解。莱的双手游移上对方纤瘦的腰侧上时巴里急促地浅浅吸了口气，他的皮肤温暖，手感几乎是太光滑了。接着莱的一只手滑过印记，对方畏缩。

“如果你想让我们彼此发泄欲望，就要放松下来。”他低声说。这是在虚张声势，希望他可以让巴里退缩。但这小子只是顽固地抿起唇，抬起双手搭在莱的肩膀上，依旧是太过太过紧绷。一记反击。莱觉得他们就像是在玩一场最为危险互不相让的懦夫博弈，在感官流的维系下危机四伏一旦走错将万劫不复。他害怕去思考巴里正在感受他的什么情绪。

内心极为困惑，他吻上巴里的右肩，接着是锁骨，接着是他的颈根。他的手划向下来到巴里的腰胯，拇指轻抚过内侧的髋骨。莱知道他能温柔，能按捺住自己啃咬、占有、威迫的冲动。也许只要巴里放松下来他就能在事态失控前终止。他亲吻巴里的颈侧，停留得更久动作更缓慢，感受巴里颤动得过快的脉搏。

房间里一片寂静，只有巴里断断续续的吸气声，还有室外雨水倾盆而下敲打路面与窗户的声响。时间似乎延长。

接着他动了，一只手够上巴里的下巴用手指抬起巴里的头想予以一吻，但对方却突然猛地扭头。

“你是在给我 **开玩笑** 吗，红闪？”莱向后退，退到碰触不到的距离，放下双手双肩紧绷。他办不到。他不能玩这个游戏。他知道何时该承认落败。

“我——”

“巴里，你叫我和你上床但我却不能吻你？你是我的 **灵魂伴侣** 。”

“我只是——”

“只是 **什么** ？！”空气中弥漫紧张激烈的情绪，他的咆哮与外面的雷鸣相应。莱知道自己大感挫败、困惑不已并且该死的是一团糟，但他并不是在对巴里发火。他强迫自己放松下来一点，搞明白这里到底他妈的是在发生什么事。“你不需要逼自己而我也 **不会** 强迫你。”他清清楚楚地说出每一个字，巴里瑟缩。“看在操他妈的份上，巴里，我不想要你就这么弯腰趴下任我夺取！我要的是你渴望我。”

“那——该死，莱，你伤害了我的家人接着你又和别人上床！你究竟还想要我有什么反应？！”

“不像这样！”

“你想做想得那么厉害一有机会就抓紧而我不想再经历一遍那种事了！”他张开手但是停住了，双眼再次发红，拳头紧紧握住又松开。没有任何预警，巴里一说出那句话，斗志似乎就立刻离他而去 **消失无踪** 。他重重地垂下手臂在两旁，头往前一低声音渐弱几近耳语。“我不想再经历一遍那种事了，好吗？所以如果就是这样了，如果我们永远都摆脱不了对方了——”那个回避的说法，那该死的 **回避** ——“如果我期望得到回报那我就必须也努力给你些什么。如果性交以后就是这样那我还是快点习惯吧。”

“就是什么样，小子？空虚？勉强？ **被迫** ？”莱感觉到哀伤撕裂他的身体，是他自身的剧痛。

“总好过让你……好了你不想禁欲，所以我会对付的。”

“天哪，巴里，让我性侵犯你怎么可能会更好？”因为那就是巴里要求的，让莱直接 **夺取** 而与此同时他憎恨其中的每一分每一秒。巴里甚至没有试图否认，只是双手抱住自己的身体，莱继续说。“你不希望我和其他男人上床，我尊重那一点。你不是那种会随便和别人一夜情的人，小子，但我能够把性和爱分开。如果我是和你在一起的，我能够等，我只是不想剩下这辈子都禁欲。再说你也不是这辈子一直都禁欲到现在。”

屋外，闪电划破天际。巴里的姿势微微一变——他变得过分僵硬，凝固不动，目光停滞。接着那出现了，透过感官流传来。莱的脑里响起仿佛轮胎急停刹车的刺耳声音；他的心脏几乎停止跳动；他的胃一沉。

哦。 **不** 。雷声隆隆响彻屋内。

“巴里，”他的声音比内心此时感觉的还要柔顺平稳，“你 **做过** 爱的，是吧？”

不可能。那简直是疯了，是吧？但巴里垂下头，看着他们中间的地板——哦操。巴里咽了口唾沫，狠狠颤巍巍地吸了口气然后摇头，仅一次。

“你是说你 **从来没有** ——”莱的声音在发抖因为 **什么** ？！

“我的意思是我只不过——我从来不想—— **该死的** ！”巴里退得更后，双手拽拉过自己的头发。他的情绪正在暴走——羞耻惊骇和恐惧——而那本应是次要感官，但在一个月没有见过他之后那些感觉对莱说是如此 **真实** 。他能感觉到巴里现在有多接近落泪，他以一种近乎哀求的语气继续说。“我有约过会，我吻过别人，我努力逼过自己但我就是从来……我不想——我 **这一辈子** 都伴随着皮肤上的印记长大所以我想 **等** 。我不是说要等到永远，可是——而且，反正不会有人想和携印等待者认真起来，我又不想就那么随随便便，我想要……”

巴里开始踱步一只手猛地飞上来擦了擦脸，他看起来是那样痛苦——这天杀的怎么可能？“巴里你已经二十五——”

“我知道！我知道好吗？我也没有打算过要到这个岁数却还没尝试——只是自然而然就这样了！我陷入深度昏迷差不多一年然后成了闪电侠，那种事当然就看起来没有那么重要了，而在一切发生之前我爱着艾瑞斯，她又不像是有意思的样子。我只是，如果我不是对谁认真那我就不想做！上大学之后我谈过几次恋爱但是什么也没有……我从来没有让那发展到做爱，或者用嘴，或者是……手，”他的声音变轻，几不可闻，“而且我心里总有一部分想……守身，守住 **那个** ，为不管我将来会遇到的什么——”

巴里终于突然停住，凝视着地板，收回双手抱着身体，依然还是半裸。一时之间，屋内只有雨落的声音。

莱不知道该怎么消化这件事。巴里喜欢过艾瑞斯·韦斯特？巴里不仅仅是个处子，他甚至还从来没有试过手活？口活？接着他意识到——

莱的胃狠狠一绞，他——他可能想吐。“你有没有……透过感官流，当你打电话来的时候，那是你这辈子 **第一次** 感觉到——那是你的第一次口活？”

巴里抬起头看他接着再度垂下。莱看到他脸上的泪于是内脏扭紧。他点头但是没有说话，莱觉得自己的喉咙一窒，双眼刺痛。天哪。他都干了什么？

“对不起。”是第一句说出来的话。这不够。什么也不够，因为他挂断了电话一路操进哈特利的嘴里麻痹自己遭到拒绝之后痛苦，而与此同时巴里却为他守着童贞。 **操** 。“巴里我真的很对不起。我不知道你在”——他的声音差点因此哽住——“守身。”

巴里耸肩摇头。他双手把身体抱得更紧似乎在发颤，莱想抱住他但他没有资格。他他妈的没有那个资格，现在没有。大概永远都没有。

“在你挂断之后，我切断了感官流。在那之后，我没有被迫感受。”那并不能令这没问题。什么也无法令这没问题。知道巴里能感觉到，这在 **以前** 就已经很成问题，但至少有过 **一些** 经验能帮这孩子调节感官。然而巴里继续往下说，捅进莱五脏六腑的刀子缓缓一扭。“至少直到你高潮了。那个我感觉得到。”

莱闭起眼数到十，全程呼气。如果不这样他就要吐了。他再度睁开眼睛时并没觉得有任何好转，但巴里已经擦掉了脸上的泪现在正在看着他。“巴里，我不知道我这辈子能不能赎罪。我不知道你能不能明白我有多抱歉，我不擅长但是我想补救。不管你想要什么，任何东西，只要你开口我一定答应你。”

“我不能——我不想要 **任何东西** 。”

他不停摇头忍住更多泪水，而这突然击中了莱——当巴里叫莱‘ **拿去** ’的时候他给的到底是什么。他的胃再度翻搅，他咽下胆汁。“巴里，为什么你要——你的第一次……你 **守身** 这么多年不是为了要像这样随便抛弃。”

他抬眼看莱接着又垂下，巴里的羞耻快要令他们两人窒息。“有那么一瞬间我以为如果我给了你你想要的，可能事情就会变好，你会听我说……你会忠于我。”他的声音听起来细小又受挫，沙哑而过分疲惫。

“我想要的是——你根本不知道。我不想强迫你，不想让你强迫你自己，我——”巴里为莱 **守身** 等待他。没有人曾经碰过他；巴里从来没有而将来也不会和其他人在一起，只有他。浪漫至极的举动，确确实实。而这无关经验、所谓的纯洁或者甚至是莱个人的占有欲，而是想到巴里竟然会等，会牺牲会耐心好让他和他的灵魂伴侣之间可以拥有些特别的东西。这证明了他在乎，他努力过，他会尝试——莱并不是孤军奋战。从来不曾孤军奋战。

莱 **需要** 触碰巴里，此时此刻，拥紧他，把他藏起来不让世界找到，将他抱入怀中永不放手。但是他控制住自己，因为他没有那个该死的资格。“求求你，巴里，我——”

巴里迈步上前，几乎是太快了，突然闪电般就在这里，双手环抱上莱，紧紧依附在他身上而莱无法形容此刻心中的释然。他仍然感觉所有错误的地方都绷得死紧，仍然天杀的崩溃，但巴里牢牢抱紧他于是他把巴里揽入怀中搂住，双手落在光滑的皮肤上把他拉近。他听见外面的暴风雨凶猛地袭击窗户，锐利的闪电带着隆隆雷声划破屋内，不知何时才会止休，但世界可以在此刻终结而莱不会察觉，除了用双臂怀抱巴里的感觉外他什么都不会在乎。

莱的下一句话情不自禁就这样跌跌撞撞脱口而出，喃喃低语话不成章。“我会忠于你。该死的，小子，我会忠贞不渝。没有别人，永远。只有你。我们按你的步调来，巴里，不像这样。我会做到完美。不管你想要什么。不管你如何梦想，我会做得更好。”莱感觉到自己的脸颊贴上巴里的侧脸，感觉到上面的泪水。他抬起双手捧住巴里的脸，亲吻他的发际，手指轻轻梳过他柔软的发丝接着再度将他拉近。

“对不起，我真该死的对不起。”他在巴里耳边呢喃。巴里的手紧紧揪住莱的毛衣，随着他在拥抱中放松下来吸进一口气再颤抖着呼出。

“我真不——你怎么可以在做了 **那种** 事之后转身就说这样的话？”他的声音里都是浓浓的情感，额头压在莱的颈窝中，在那份安全中放下了足够的提防。莱轻轻在巴里背上画圈安抚他，闭上自己的眼睛深深呼吸。他必须至少努力解释……

“我之前表现得像个混蛋。我愤怒受伤而且害怕极了。”他必须坦白。这很难，但巴里理应得到那么多。巴里理应得到莱能给他的一切。“我以为你再也不会理我。我们几乎一个月没有说过一句话，而我努力想放手前进，尊重我以为 **你** 想要的。直到你打电话的那一刻我甚至都没有意识到你能感觉到。接着你打来了而当时我的脑子不在正常状态。我气疯了，巴里——你恰好在我终于努力设法不去想你的那一刻打来，只让我 **除了** 你以外什么也思考不了。接着我——”他该如何说当时的他残忍得想要巴里感觉到？“我想让你愤怒。我想让你 **嫉妒** 。”他轻声说，喉咙发紧。这一次是他自己的羞耻。“我想让你和我一样嫉妒又痛苦。”

巴里听到这浑身一颤，在他怀中过电般一抖，他抽开到足以搜寻莱脸孔的距离。这小子太过坦诚了。难道他不知道在别人能看到你的脸、看到你赤裸的痛时进行这样的谈话，这究竟有多么恐怖？

“莱，你嫉妒什么？我没有和任何人 **在一起** 。”

他摇摇头别开视线。此刻要直视巴里实在太难。“嫉妒其他拥有幸福联结的人。所有知道该如何令你笑起来的人。所有我 **以为** 曾经和你在一起的人。”

巴里发出一声破碎虚弱的笑声，皱起眉微微摇头。他一只手绕上莱的腰侧握住，另一只手滑过隐藏莱印记的衣料。

“我不断承诺我不想伤害你，而接着就在需要践行的时候，我所作所为却恰好相反——仅仅因为我做得到。”莱说出口时闭上眼睛，因为就连承认那一点都让他不堪重负。他故意伤害了自己的灵魂伴侣。莱知道这令自己成了什么样的畜生。

但巴里没有退开。他并不觉得厌恶反感。莱感受到的只有哀伤，于是他再次睁开眼凝视灵魂伴侣眼眶殷红的双眸，对方的表情恢复坚定，充满莱在心中早已和巴里联系在一起的力量。

“莱我……我不会说这没关系，但我也做了一样的事。当我在那条小巷里说我恨这个的时候，我说那句话只是为了要令你受伤。我恨我自己的感受、恨我有多无助绝望，但我不恨这个的 **全部** ……我不恨你抱紧我的感觉。有时候我甚至有点恨自己喜欢那样，可我——”他停住吸气，可能是因为他能感觉到这些话对莱有多大威力。“我说完之后吻你，那本来也是想要伤人——我太害怕太生气而且痛苦，而我——我没有料到我会产生渴望，料到那感觉如此美妙，料到我开始沉溺。我很抱歉我这样做了。”

莱点头。他们都曾失控泄愤，两者的行为不比对方好多少。残酷即是残酷。“我还是觉得对不起。”

“我想相信你。真的。但觉得对不起和你说你不会再犯不一样。我想信任你但是我……”巴里终于后退，完全脱离莱的双臂，但他捉住巴里的手于是对方凝住了。接着，尽管他半是肯定巴里会把手抽走但却不打算犹豫，缓缓地牵起巴里的手穿过了衣服下摆，按在自己身上。慢慢地，随着莱深深呼吸牢牢与巴里对视，那只手压向上。两人都没有低头，那只手即使贴在他温暖的腹部上仍旧滚烫，抚过肌肤向上直至来到了目标——他的印记。

“巴里……”他不敢回碰巴里的印记。“对不起。如果你能明白的话也许会有用：在你出生前，在我甚至拥有印记的一年前我就已经失去了童贞。而当我知道你只是个小孩后，我想没道理就这么……等着。我认为童贞就只是种社会概念——是一种体验，而不是什么需要守住或者……性爱在我眼里从来都不是什么大事，只是用于发泄某些紧张感的方法，所以我没有想太多。”他直视巴里的双眼，“电话那晚是个错误。我绝对不会再犯的错误。”

巴里探寻他的目光好长一分钟。

“莱……”他抬起另一只手，稍一犹豫接着坚定决然，轻轻抚过莱的脸庞。那令莱的后背和脖子一颤。“好吧。那么这个，我们之间，我们可以朝前迈进。我想要继续前进。我想找到某个方法令我们可以在一起。”接着，他摇了摇头。“但是我的家人，伤害我的朋友……我不原谅你。那些还有其他的，我不能。我不……我还没有准备好就这样放开那些事，现在还不行。那些我还不能信任你。”

莱点点头。“我明白。”他害怕去问，但他必须。“那意思是这……怎么算？我们在一起了吗，今晚之后？”

巴里在他皮肤上舒展手指，张开手掌完全紧贴在印记之上。“我们在一起了。再也不许不说话或是不理人。那没有用而我也不该——我不能指望你能读懂我的心。我知道我一直都在逃避面对这个——面对 **我们** 。”莱的手反射性握紧巴里的手腕。“那显然没有成功。我不知道这能不能行，我不知道我能不能应付——我们的身份，你过去所做的，你将来可能会做的。但至少，我想尝试。”

莱想倾身上前轻轻在他脸颊留下一个温柔的吻。取而代之，他以话语回应。“巴里，你想怎么做都可以。”

他发誓他能感觉到巴里心脏的跳动，将巴里的情感填入他体内。他感觉到恐惧但同时还有一股他感受过但从未思考名字的情绪。那情绪从巴里身上传来合理多了，他有个词语形容它，一种陌生却晶莹剔透的感觉。是希望。它好痛。

“今晚我想……”他犹豫，莱想许给他整个世界令他安心。“我想留下。”

他感觉到自己的双手在身边一颤。“留下？”

“过夜，在这里。”

“巴里，你不用逼自己。我不只是在说性，这个也——没关系的。”

“不，我想留下。如果我一直逃走，就不可能继续前进。我不能继续假装我不想更加亲近你。”他低语。

莱甚至描述不出那些话令他感到了什么。某些紧绷、思慕、不顾一切的东西同时集于一身。他想谢谢巴里，但他不知道该说什么话。而且他能够感觉到巴里情感的池沼，没有词语、没有语言能够形容。

“你是想……这里有我的房间，还有一间客房。”从今往后莱不会再在巴里相关的事情上做任何假设。很明显就算他努力也还是会猜错。

“和你在一起的房间就好。如果可以的话？”

“完全可以。”他回答，接着降服于诱惑拉过巴里再次拥抱他，呼吸进那股令他想到暴风雨过后夏日空气的味道。雷电在窗外闪过，莱一瞬之间觉得他或许真的能明白他怀中的这个人。远在粒子加速器爆炸前在出生时巴里有一半已经是闪电，莱不明白自己为什么没有早点意识到那到底意味着什么。巴里成为英雄不是因为他有超能力，闪电侠成为英雄是因为他是巴里。

巴里回以拥抱安慰了他，莱尽可能合理地延长这一刻接着才逼自己放开巴里。他们看着彼此片刻，接着巴里终于退开，穿过房间捡起地上的衣服但是没有穿上。

“我们是不是该……已经很晚了，对吧？”

莱点点头，室内的紧张感似乎已经减轻到能够再度呼吸的地步。巴里跟他走过走廊，在莱四处翻找新牙刷给他用时四处张望。一切笨拙又好平常；他们轮流用卫生间，巴里先去的。莱心里有一部分仍旧半是预料等他终于回到房间时巴里不会在那里，尽管如果真的是这样感官流会告诉他。他低头避过自己镜中的映像。当他回到房间时，他不得不在门口顿住，停下注视。

这几乎是太不真实了。巴里在他家里，在他的房间，在他的 **床** 上。他盖着被子坐在靠里那一侧的床上，竖起膝盖光着身躯。莱依稀注意到巴里的牛仔裤丢在了地板上，于是他努力镇压这认知对他的神经产生的影响，绝大部分威力令他心跳一顿。他终于拽起自己的脚迈入房间接着踢一脚把门关上，而巴里一直低头盯着自己的膝盖。接着，莱把毛衣拉过头顶脱掉了长裤，心情感觉比平时还要紧张。他一向也是只穿着内衣睡觉，但他已经很久没有和其他人睡在同一张床上，而这是他在灵魂伴侣身旁——在巴里身旁——入睡的第一个夜晚，他深深希望自己有办法令这特别。

“那就是为什么你总是穿毛衣或者长袖吗？”

莱抬起视线，巴里对着他的手臂、他的纹身点点头。莱还穿着一件单薄的白色背心，但他的肩膀和手臂展露在外，上面绘有纹身，图形一直去到他的右臂。他可能有点晚地在思考巴里会怎么想，接着把灯关上。

“不，我单纯只是喜欢毛衣。”莱走过房间滑上床，坐在巴里身边，他们之间至少有半臂距离。“我喜欢让一切保持寒冷然后穿得很暖。”（注：原文亦带有保持冷静之意。）

他听见巴里在他身边低哼，几乎淹没在雨滴敲打窗外世界的声音之中。“你是计划好了要说双关语，还是说那是自然而然讲出来的？”

莱笑了，尽管巴里不会在黑暗中看到。“都有。”

他们沉默了一分钟，下雨的白噪音足以令屋内不至于太过安静。

“我不……巴里，我应该早点说这个的。我完全不知道自己在做什么。我有时候一定会惹你生气，我就是这样的人，但那不代表我不在乎你。”

莱多希望能够读懂自己在感官流里发现的情绪，但那像他自己的一样凌乱，像雨声一样彷如白噪音。但是那里没有愤怒，他感觉不到，那至少也算得上是些什么。他感觉到床随着巴里躺下一沉于是他也跟着躺下，眼睛缓缓适应了黑暗，几缕灰白的光穿过了百叶窗的缝隙。

“我也是，莱。”

“如果不是太过分的话……”莱侧起身面向巴里，不知道要如何说出整句话，但巴里猜到了。他把手伸进两人之间的那一小块空缺——那一块无人之地——于是巴里伸手上前，握住他的手。屋内的某些紧张感退却了。

两个人再也没有说话，又或者可能他们都不知道要说什么。沉默拖曳得太长。当莱的呼吸渐趋平稳快要入睡时，他梦见自己听见一声轻轻的“对不起”接着便陷入了浅眠。他不知道巴里为了什么道歉，但他知道自己绝对比巴里要更加更加感到对不起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 哦，一些进展。（ ~~憋杀了我~~ ）
> 
> 还有 ** _哇哦_** 。请大家诚实一点，你们有多少人猜到了巴里是个处子？有人吗？我一直有隐晦地暗示这一点，但我不想埋下过分的伏笔，因为我想让读者感到吃惊、思考模式剧变（就像莱的一样）。把大家的期待连根拔起然后痛虐大家就是我这篇文努力的目标。还有，‘守住’一个人的童贞这个概念在我脑补的这个世界中比较普通常见。在这个世界里一些人有印记还有一个他们等待的灵魂伴侣，这里是向‘携印等待’这个语源的呼应。这令莱和我们一样吃惊是因为他很年轻的时候就失去了童贞，而他眼里的巴里是一个年轻美丽火辣优秀尽享世界的人，所以显然大家应该会向他献身才对。
> 
> 对了，在未来的章节里大家能看到莱的纹身详尽的描述。纹身不止是在他的手臂上。我的终极目标是or曾经是把他的纹身都画出来所以……我们拭目以待，但是不保证喔。
> 
> （ps：尽管他们现在是‘在一起’了，我们离这篇文的终点线还有好远呢；还会有很多实际剧情、更多的打戏和混乱要发生！）


End file.
